stay with murderer
by sasuke fans
Summary: Kejadian yang tak di sangka, seorang pembunuh meminta tinggal bersama dan memberi ancaman pada seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian, Haruno Sakura, pegawai kantoran, umur 25 tahun, status sekarang single. dia harus melindungi nyawanya dari ancaman seorang pria pembunuh, bagaimana kehidupannya setelah pria itu tinggal? /DLDR / Enjoy Read/ M just for save dan bahasa kasar.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Pair :** lihat sendiri aja deh, hahahahah

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa berkas lagi dan aku bisa pulang, ini sungguh melelahkan, beberapa hari aku harus lembur untuk mengecek setiap berkas di tempatku bekerja, seorang pegawai biasa yang bekerja di kantoran. Rumah, kantor, rumah, kantor, tidak perlu tempat lain, aku hanya ingin setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Berkasnya sudah ku selesaikan untuk minggu yang ini, pak." Ucapku pada direktur perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, orangnya baik dan sangat tegas, dia tidak ingin ada yang lalai dan masalah dalam pekerjaan. Hufff... cepatlah mengeceknya dan aku ingin segera pulang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang." Ucapnya.

Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang cepat, tapi sebenarnya ini sudah sangat telat, sudah jam 9 malam, masih jauh lebih baik, kadang aku harus pulang jam 11 malam dan memilih untuk naik taksi pulang. Tinggal beberapa orang yang sedang lembur, aku pamit dan menutup pelan pintunya, aku ingin segera pulang, membereskan meja kerjaku dan pamit pada beberapa temanku yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Aku akan pulang sendirian menaiki bus. Jemputan? Jangan harap. Haruno Sakura, umur 25 tahun dan status single. Beberapa kali aku sudah di campakkan oleh pria-pria yang ku cintai, dan kenapa sekarang aku baru sadar, untuk apa mencintai orang-orang berengsek seperti mereka, untung saja masa-masa itu telah berakhir, untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan siapapun, aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, aku tidak akan tergoda lagi.

Suasana di perkotaan meskipun sudah jam segini , di bus masih ramai, aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. Setelah dari halte bus, berjalan beberapa meter lagi dan sampai. Tinggal sendirian di rumah milik pribadi, aku membeli rumah ini dengan usaha kerja kerasku, suasananya sangat bersahabat di lingkungan sekitar sini, sayangnya para tetangga yang notabenenya adalah para ibu-ibu yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadiku.

"Kapan kamu akan nikah?"

"Kau sudah mapan, umurmu juga sudah sangat cukup, kapan?"

"Kapan kamu akan punya pendamping?"

"Apa kau tidak bersama pacarmu?"

"Pacarmu di mana?"

Dan jika aku ladeni mereka, akan semakin panjang ceritanya. Aku belum siap untuk semua itu. Kehidupanku, malah mereka yang heboh, pernah sekali mereka membuat kencan buta dan oh, itu tak akan terulang lagi, sebanyak lima kali mereka merencanakan dengan orang-orang yang tidak abis ku pikir. Cukup! Aku tidak akan mengikuti rencana tetanggaku lagi. Jika mereka membuat rencana lagi aku akan menolaknya dengan halus.

Berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Suasananya gelap, iya, lampu akan nyala jika aku sudah berada di rumah, jam segini para tetangga itu tengah bersantai bersama dengan keluarga mereka, aku juga rindu keluargaku yang jauh dari sini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Mengambil kunci dari dalam tas dan membuka pagar. Aku sudah merencanakan beberapa hal di dalam kepalaku jika sudah masuk, aku ingin berendam sambil meminum segelas teh bersoda dingin dan makan malam yang tidak terlalu berat, spageti saus tomat mungkin akan cocok. Berjalan santai ke arah pintu, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya perlahan, pintu terbuka dan sangat gelap, meraba saklar dan menyalahkan lampu di ruang tamu. Rumah ini cukup nyaman dan lumayan besar untuk seorang diri, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan bersantai sekarang, berjalan naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamar mandi, aku harus menyiapkan air rendamanku dulu, menyalakan beberapa lilin aroma terapi dan menambahkan produk relaksasi untuk air rendaman, tunggu dulu, aku lupa teh bersodaku di kulkas, turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan ke dapur.

Di kamar mandi, lilin aroma terapi, siap, minuman, siap dan akhirnya, bersantai setelah sibuk bekerja adalah imbalan yang setimpal. Sepertinya aku selalu melakukan hal ini tapi, tidak pernah membuatku bosan, aku tidak ingin mendatangkan siapa pun ke rumahku untuk membantuku, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Beberapa menit berlalu aku segera mengakhiri acara berendam ini dan akan membuat makan malam.

 **Ting...tongg...**

sudah jam 10 lewat dan siapa yang masih bertamu di jam segini. Aku segera mengenakan pakaian dan melap sedikit rambutku yang masih basah. Berjalan perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu.

"Maaf mengganggumu di jam segini, Sakura." Ucap seorang wanita tua yang ku kenal. Namanya nenek Chiyo dan dia adalah salah satu tetangga ku. Dia tinggal bersama anak dan menantunya, keluarga yang besar dan sangat ramah. Cucunya masih kecil-kecil dan kadang bermain di rumahku, aku tidak keberatan, mereka tidak nakal dan sangat teratur jika bermain.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa marah padanya meskipun dia mengganggu waktu istirahatku, dia sudah ku anggap seperti nenekku sendiri.

"Apa baru pulang?" Tanyanya. Aku rasa ini sekedar basa-basi, aku bisa melihatnya membawa rantang makanan.

"Iya, baru saja." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu, aku tadi membuat spageti saus tomat, tapi agak banyak jadi aku membawakannya untukmu." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan rantang itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku senang, dia seperti seorang penyihir, hahahah hanya pemikiran ku saja, baru saja aku berpikiran untuk makan malam spageti dan dia sudah membawakannya untukku.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Ucapnya dan pergi.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku. Melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahku, aku tidak perlu menunggu waktu lagi untuk membuat makan malam, makanan itu sudah datang dengan sendiri.

Makan malam berakhir dan aku harus tidur, mungkin saat liburan aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk nonton. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. waktu tidurku hanya sebentar. Jam 9 pagi aku harus berangkat lagi ke kantor. Pegawai kantoran itu melelahkan dan sangat monoton, hanya itu itu saja yang akan kau kerjakan, kehidupan yang berwarnaku mulai padam, aku mulai merasa bosan untuk terus-terusan bekerja, berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi akan sangat sulit menemukan pekerjaan lain di kota besar. Ahk, berhentilah berpikir Sakura dan segeralah tidur. Menarik selimutku dan menutup mata, besok akan ku jalani dengan santai, anggap saja seperti air yang tengah mengalir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi terasa cepat, aku masih butuh beberapa jam lagi untuk tidur, tapi jika aku hanya tidur terus, aku akan terlambat untuk bersiap. Sudah jam 8 pagi dan aku harus membuat sarapan. Berjalan malas ke dalam dapur, mengambil bungkusan roti tawar dan selai coklat, membuka susu dalam kemasan botol kaca dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan untuk menonton berita pagi.

 _Harap berhati-hati kepada pemilik rumah, jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela rumah anda jika sedang berpergian, kami memberitakan beberapa kali telah terjadi pencurian rumah kosong, saat pemiliknya pulang, barang-barang berharga mereka sudah lenyap..._

"Lagi-lagi berita pencurian, aku harus lebih waspada lagi." Ucapku, melirik sekeliling ruangan rumahku, jendelanya sudah ku beri rang besi dan selalu terkunci saat aku pergi, tetangga ku akan ramai di sekitaran rumah dan para tetanggaku sangat baik, mereka selalu mengawasi rumahku jika aku lembur, aku bersyukur punya tetangga seperti mereka, meskipun aku tetap tidak senang dengan yang namanya perjodohan secara sepihak ala mereka.

Sedikit terkejut dengan jam yang hampir menunjukkan jam 9, aku harus cepat untuk siap-siap ke kantor. Beberapa menit berlalu, memastikan rumah sudah aman dan aku harus segera pergi.

Oh tidak lagi, di luar rumah para tetangga sedang bergosip, mereka pasti menggosipkan pasangan artis yang tengah bermasalah.

"Eh, selama pagi Sakura." Ucap serempak para ibu-ibu saat melihatku keluar dari pagar.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku dengan ramah dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sejujurnya aku ingin segera mengambil langkah seribu dari mereka.

"Aduh, Sakura, kau ini masih muda, apa tidak ada yang tertarik padamu?" Ucap salah satu ibu-ibu.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku sudah terlambat, maaf, permisi." Ucapku dan segera berjalan cepat, walaupun aku masih mendengar ocehan mereka tentang nasibku yang akan sebagai perawan tua jika tidak segera mendapat calon pendamping hidup, aku tetap mempercepat langkahku.

Kota yang teratur dan tidak ada kemacetan sama sekali, aku tiba di kantor tepat jam 9 pagi, naik ke lantai 4 dan menuju meja kerjaku, seperti biasa meja ku akan di tumpuk lagi dengan berkas-berkas dan selembar kertas catatan yang menyuruhku harus segera di periksa dan di data ke dalam komputer kantor, lagi-lagi pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Melirik sejenak ke arah ruangan direkturku dan dia sudah ada di sana dan sibuk, sebentar lagi dia akan memanggilku dan menambah pekerjaanku.

" _Haruno Sakura, ke ruanganku segera."_ Ucap sebuah suara dari telpon yang sedang ku pegang.

Berdiri dari meja kerjaku dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya, sebelum masuk, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga di persilahkan masuk. Dia tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas. Lihatlah dia terlihat sangat serius, sepertinya umur kami tidak terlalu jauh, namanya Yahiko, bahkan untuk tanggal lahir tidak ada satu pun pegawainya yang mengetahuinya, tapi dari wajahnya, dia terlihat tidak terlalu tua, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, mungkin saja.

"Kerjakan ini, sepertinya ada yang salah mencantumkan data pemasukan." Ucapnya dan sedikit memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Baik, akan aku perbaiki." Ucapku. Tidak ingin berlama-lama aku segera pamit dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang bertambah lagi.

Berjalan perlahan ke arah meja kerjaku dan menumpuk map berkas lagi. Mungkin segelas kopi di pagi hari akan lebih baik. Memanggil seorang cleaning servis untuk membuatkanku kopi jika tugas bersih-bersihnya sudah selesai.

Map berkas di mejaku mulai berkurang dan ini sudah cangkir kopi ke tiga, jika berpikir aku akan tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari, itu salah besar, kopi ini untuk menahan kantuk dan bosanku melihat semua berkas ini, jika sudah tiba di rumah aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kopi lagi?" Tanya cleaning servis itu.

"Ahk, satu lagi." Ucapku. Menyandarkan punggungku yang mulai keram dan meregangkan otot tanganku, melirik sejenak ke arah jam, tanpa terasa sudah jam 8 malam. Sedikit lagi aku akan bisa pulang cepat.

Setelah secangkir kopiku yang ke lima atau enam, ahk sudahlah, aku juga tidak ingat, tinggal satu map lagi.

"Tolong selesaikan ini juga dan kau bisa pulang." Ucap seorang wanita, tidak perlu melihatnya lagi, namanya Konan, dia adalah sekertaris pak Yahiko dan dia membawakan lima map lagi. Gosipnya, Konan itu pacar pak Yahiko, yaa, aku tidak tahu kebenarannya, soalnya jika mereka berada di kantor, mereka sangat profesional, aku rasa hubungan mereka hanya sekedar gosip semata, mungkin. Membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja kerjaku, ini akan membuatku terlambat pulang lagi.

 **Pukul 22 : 59**

Ya ampun, jam segini baru kelar. Aku sudah gelisah ingin cepat pulang dan pak Yahiko masih memeriksa pekerjaanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku, sepertinya dia bisa membaca keadaanku.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ucapku, berusaha menutupinya.

"Pulanglah, aku percaya kau menyelesaikan semua ini dengan benar dan sangat hati-hati." Ucap Yahiko.

Rasanya aku akan memeluknya dan mengatakan kau adalah pria yang paling pengertian. Tapi itu hanya imajinasiku, aku pamit sedikit canggung, walaupun yang di katakannya memang benar, aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan dan selalu teliti untuk mengerjakan setiap berkas. Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri hingga benar-benar tidak ada kesalahan dan baru menyerahkannya pada pak Yahiko.

Bus masih ramai, aku tidak perlu was-was, berjalan seperti biasa, suasana di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku seperti biasa sunyi jika sudah jam segini, membuka kunci pagar dan menguncinya kembali, membuka pintu rumah dan mencari saklar.

"Hmm...!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutku dan aku tidak bisa bersuara, bahkan dia mengunci pergerakanku. Siapa? Siapa yang ada di dalam rumahku, mataku melebar dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, orang itu berada di belakangku, napasku mulai sedikit sesak.

"Jika kau teriak aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap seseorang yang entah dari mana bisa ada di dalam rumahku.

Syok, ucapannya membuatku sangat ketakutan, baru kali ini ada yang lolos dan bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya tinggal sendiri dan dia sudah mengancamku untuk tidak berteriak, aku makin tidak bisa bernapas, pergerakanku yang tadinya ingin memberontak menjadi melemah, jika dia tidak segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, aku akan benar-benar mati. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya? dia hanya bergerak sedikit, apa sedang mencari saklar juga, apa dia pencuri? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalaku, jika dia ingin mencuri, segeralah ambil barang berhargaku yang ada di rumah dan pergi, tidak perlu sampai menahanku seperti itu.

 **Ceklek**

Lampu ruang tamu menyala dan tiba-tiba dia membuangku di atas lantai. Oh syukurlah, aku segera menarik napasku dalam-dalam, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika dia ingin mengambil uang atau benda yang berharga atau yang bisa di jadikan uang untuknya, tidak masalah, asal dia segera pergi. Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan melirik ke lantai, kaki seorang pria dengan celana jeans, aku mulai mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa orang jahat ini.

Mataku melebar dan menatap seorang pria, dengan wajah putih pucatnya tengah menodongkan senjata tepat ke arah wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halo, sasuke fans disini, kembali membuat fic, hahahaha, berasa kayak udah lama nggk pernah buat fic lagi XD. oh iya, tentang fic ini, dulu pernah membaca novel yang seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya author hanya membaca sinopsisnya saja dan tidak pernah membaca keseluruhan isi novel itu, bahkan sudah lupa dan hanya teringat sedikit inti cerita novel itu, saat mengingatnya membuat author penasaran untuk menulisnya ke dalam fic dengan chara favorit author. Semoga fic ini akan di sukai oleh para reader.

dan tolong jika ada yang tidak suka dengan fic author, tidak usah di baca dan tidak usah meninggalkan komentar jahat dan menyakitkan, author hanya merasa bingung kepada beberapa reader yang tidak bisa membaca tulisan ' **Don't Like Don't Read"**. jika ada saran dan kritik yang membangun author bakalan terima dan menjadikannya pembelajaran. okey, sudah yaah terlalu banyak curhatan, hahahahahah...

Silahkan tinggalkan review jika penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, hehehehe...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceklek**

Lampu menyala dan tiba-tiba dia membuangku di atas lantai. Oh syukurlah, aku segera menarik napasku, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika dia ingin mengambil uang atau benda yang berharga atau yang bisa di jadikan uang untuknya, tidak masalah, asal dia segera pergi. Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan melirik ke lantai, kaki seorang pria dengan celana jeans, aku mulai mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa orang jahat ini.

Mataku melebar dan menatap seorang pria, dengan wajah putih pucatnya tengah menodongkan senjata tepat ke arah wajahku. Siapa dia? Apa dia benar-benar seorang pencuri? tapi ada yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya, tatapannya, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kebelakang dan pakaiannya yang tak tampak seperti seorang pencuri, biasanya seorang pencuri akan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng atau semacamnya demi menutupi identitas pribadinya, bagaimana dengan seorang pencuri yang ada di hadapanku? Dia tidak menutupi wajahnya, bahkan dengan setelan kaos merah dan jaket yang menurutku dari perancang terkenal, sepertinya aku pernah melihat model jaketnya itu di sebuah katalok dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Tunggu dulu, apa yang tengah ku pikirkan, aku malah memikirkan style seorang pencuri, mungkin ini gaya terbaru mereka.

"Ji-jika kau ingin uang dan perhiasan, aku menyimpannya di lemari, kau boleh mengambilnya dan bawa saja televisi atau apapun yang ada di rumahku ini, tapi bisakah kau tidak membunuhku? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, lagi pula aku belum punya pasangan, bahkan aku belum menikah, aku belum mencapai apapun dalam hidupku, bisa kah kau menunda kematianku?" Ucapku panjang lebar, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati sekarang.

"Berisik." Ucapnya santai. Tatapannya sangat dingin, bahkan pistol itu tidak juga berpindah.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan diam." Ucapku, takut, aku sungguh takut.

Dia menggerakkan pistolnya seakan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa, aku mengikuti apa yang di perintahkannya, dia juga berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang tepat berada di hadapanku, pistolnya masih tidak juga berpindah dan masih mengarah ke wajahku.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Apa dia sedang melamun, tatapannya entah kemana tapi pistolnya masih tetap pada sasaran, melirik ke arahnya dan dia terdiam, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, bisakah ini berakhir, aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur.

"A-anu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, bodohnya, kenapa aku harus bertanya hal itu padanya, seharusnya aku menggertaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumahku.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini dan kau ku ampuni." Ucap pria itu.

Tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang dia katakan, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia ingin tinggal di sini dan membuatku menjadi babunya seumur hidup. Tidak, aku tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa." Aku menolak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hidupmu akan sampai hari ini saja." Ancamnya.

Ya ampun, dia benar-benar akan membunuhku, pencuri macam apa ini, kenapa dia ingin tinggal di sini, apa dia tidak punya rumah?

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di rumahku? kau bisa mencari rumah lain kan." Aku harus mengusirnya.

"Di sini lebih aman dan lagi pula kau orang yang sibuk." Ucapnya, dia seakan-akan cuek dan tidak ingin mendengar perkataanku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran dengan tindakannya.

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak siang hari. Apa kau tahu itu?" Ucapnya dan tatapannya menajam ke arahku.

"Ma-mana ku tahu kalau sudah berada di sini sejak siang hari." Ucapku. Jadi sejak dari tadi dia sudah berada di rumahku dan seenak jidatnya seperti pemilik rumah, pantas saja meskipun dalam keadaan gelap dia sudah seperti memahami apa-apa yang ada di rumah ini. Aku melirik ke sana kemari, melihat benda apa yang sudah hilang, tapi semua benda berada di tempatnya, tidak ada yang hilang bahkan bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Apa dia benar-benar pencuri? "Sudah ku katakan, uangku ada di lemari dan kau bisa mengambil benda apapun, setelahnya kau pergilah dengan bebas, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu." Ucapku lagi, aku ingin segera mengusirnya meskipun barang-barang berhargaku akan di ambilnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang dan barang-barang rongsokanmu." Ucap Pria itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak membutuhkannya." Ucapku, syukurlah dia tidak ingin mencuri apapun. Tidak ingin mencuri? "A-apa maksudmu? Kau itu pencuri kan? Kenapa kau tidak ingin mencuri apapun di rumah ini dan juga tidak ada barang rongsokan di sini! Apa pencuri jaman sekarang punya selera barang-barang berkelas." Ucapku lagi, aku semakin bingung dengan pencuri ini.

"Berisik!" Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan diam."

Uhk, mau apa dia? Kenapa tidak ingin mencuri dan malah ingin tinggal, aku tidak ingin berbagi rumah pribadiku dengan orang asing yang baru saja ku kenal dan dia bahkan berani menodongkan senjata ke arahku.

"Aku bukan pencuri." Ucapnya. Dia seperti ingin meyakinkan kalau dirinya benar-benar bukan pencuri. Tapi, apa namanya jika masuk begitu saja ke rumah orang tanpa permisi, bukankah itu namanya pencuri. Memperhatikan pria di hadapanku ini, masih sulit untukku mencapnya sebagai pencuri. Mungkin saja dia seorang mafia atau semacamnya.

"Jika kau bukan pencuri, lalu sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Tanyaku, aku tidak ingin memberikan rasa simpati akan sikap anehnya itu.

"Aku butuh tempat bersembunyi, hanya itu." Ucapnya, tatapannya berubah, dia seakan bersedih tentang sesuatu dan tatapan itu kembali menajam.

"Jadi, aku harus membiarkanmu tinggal di sini?"

"Itu adalah keputusanku, aku akan tinggal di sini dan kau tidak boleh protes sedikit pun, nyawamu ada di tanganku, sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan, seperti melapor ke polisi atau semacamnya, kau tidak akan bernapas besoknya. Apa kau paham?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu semakin menusuk.

"Baik-baik, jika kau ingin tinggal, tinggallah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau melaporkanmu, yang penting kau membiarkanku hidup aman dan tidak membuatku berhenti bernapas besoknya." Ucapku, ini demi hidupku, aku tidak ingin mati muda, terserah dia akan berbuat apa, tinggal di sini sampai aku menikah dan pindah dari rumah ini, itu akan lebih baik, dia bisa ambil rumah ini dan aku akan tinggal bersama suamiku. Ide yang cemerlang Sakura, aku akan tinggalkan rumah ini beserta pencuri atau perampok atau apalah namanya dia. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Senyum anehmu terlihat." Ucap pria itu, terkesan seperti sedang mengejekku.

"Bukan apa-apa, baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini, ada satu kamar lagi di lantai atas, sudah selesaikan? baiklah aku ke kamarku, aku mau tidur." Ucapku, dengan santai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya, baru saja satu langkah, dia segera berdiri dan malah mendekatkan pistolnya ke arahku. "A-apa lagi? Aku sudah sepakat, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu terancam." Ucapku, tapi sepertinya aku di sini yang sangat terancam.

"Apa kau bisa di percayai?" Ucapnya.

"Bisa, aku janjikan hal itu padamu." Ucapku dengan tegas.

Pistol itu mulai turun perlahan. Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas legah, anggap saja dia seseorang yang tengah numpang di rumahku. Yaa, aku akan mengganggpnya seperti itu agar nyawaku tidak terancam lagi.

Melangkah kakiku dan aku berhenti sejenak, ada sesuatu yang sedikit merusak penciumanku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan dirimu?" Tanyaku pada pria itu.

"Sudah lima hari aku dalam pelarian, tidak ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri." Ucapnya.

"Dasar jorok. Cepat ke kamar mandi!" Perintahku.

Dia sedikit terkejut dan malah menuruti perintahku. Pria itu sudah berada di kamar mandi dan menanggalkan pakaiannya, aku menyuruhnya menyimpan pakaiannya di dekat mesin cuci, meskipun penampilannya cukup keren, tapi pakaiannya sangat bau sekali. Sementara pria aneh itu mandi, aku mencuci bajunya, meninggalkannya di mesin cuci dan sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu untuk di makan, rasa takut tadi membuatku sangat lapar. Apa pria itu juga belum makan? Mungkin membuatkan untuknya tidak akan jadi masalah, aku tidak ingin ketika dia melihatku makan dan dia malah akan menodongku kembali untuk membuatkan makanan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kembali ketakutan.

Aku bisa dengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga, makan malam sudah siap dan aku sudah makan lebih dulu, memangnya dia siapa? Aku tidak ingin menunggunya. Suara langkahnya semakin dekat dan aku langsung menutup mulutku dan menahan suara tawaku. Apa yang tengah ku lihat, dia sangat mencolok dengan piama biru bermotif love.

"Hahahahahahahah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucapku. Suara tawaku lepas begitu saja.

"Oh jadi menurutmu ini sangat lucu?" Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat malas.

Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk sementara bajunya sedang di cuci dan baru akan bisa dia kenakan besok, untuk saat ini dia harus pakai pakaian lain dan aku tidak punya satu pun baju pria, aku hanya punya piama itu dan sedikit sempit padanya, bahkan bagian bajunya terangkat sedikit memperlihat perutnya yang, wow, apa dia selalu berolahraga? perutnya sangat rata dan terbentuk. Bahkan celananya menggantung padanya, ini sungguh lucu, seperti memaksa seorang pria dewasa memakai pakaian anak kecil, dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku, aku hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Tidak, maaf, aku hanya tidak percaya kau akan mengenakannya." Ucapku, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi memakainya, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap pria itu.

Dia berjalan dan duduk di meja makan, padahal aku tidak mengajaknya, dia seenaknya datang ke meja makan dan makan begitu saja.

"Siapa kau? dan dari mana asalmu? kenapa memilih rumahku sebagai tempat tinggal? kau bahkan mengancamku." Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku akan tinggal sebentar dan akan pergi jika semua ini sudah berakhir." Ucap pria itu.

Aku tidak puas dengan jawabannya, dia masih membuatku penasaran, berada di rumahku dari siang hari dan semua barang tidak ada yang hilang, jika dia bukan pencuri, lalu dia apa?

"Hei, katakan sesuatu, memangnya kau tidak punya identitas?"

"Anggap saja aku tidak ada."

Apa-apaan dia, bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya tidak ada di rumahku, jelas-jelas dia itu makhluk hidup dan bukan hantu atau semacamnya yang tidak bisa di lihat secara kasat mata.

"Nama atau sebutan untuk dirimu." Tanyaku lagi, aku sendiri bingung mau memanggilnya apa.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang berarti, ahk, ya sudah aku tidak perlu mengetahui apapun darinya, dia cukup tinggal dan aku tidak perlu menyadarinya.

Makan malam berakhir, dan kenapa aku yang harus mencuci piring, dia segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sebelumnya dia sudah mengancamku akan membunuhku jika aku ketahuan menelpon polisi atau meminta bantuan pada tetangga untuk menangkapnya. Uhk dasar pria aneh!

Beres-beres dapur selesai, aku harus segera tidur, sudah sangat malam dan aku harus cepat bangun pagi untuk ke kantor, berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamarku dan bergegas tidur, aku ingin segera beristirahat dan menganggap hari ini hanya mimpi, besok ketika aku bangun pria aneh itu sudah menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ku awali pagi dengan bangun seperti biasanya, malam ini tidurku sangat nyenyak dan aku bisa bangun dengan tepat waktu. Aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membuat sarapan.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku pada pria yang tengah menggosok giginya dan masih mengenakan piama itu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa lagi tapi, aku harus mengabaikannya. Dia menatapku sejenak dan kembali menggosok giginya, ternyata dia buka orang yang pemalas, bangunnya juga tidak kesiangan.

 **Ahhkk...!**

Teriakkan ku melengking hingga membuatnya menutup telinga. Tunggu dulu! dia tidak menghilang dan bahkan dia bukan sekedar mimpi burukku semalam. Oh ya ampun, semalam itu benar-benar nyata.

"Apa kau bisa diam untuk beberapa detik saja, suaramu hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku." Ucap pria itu dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyaku kasar.

"Apa? Kau lupa janji dan kesepakatanmu sendiri ha?"

Membuang muka dari hadapannya, aku malu sendiri, lupa jika semalam aku mengijinkannya tinggal dan berjanji akan membuatnya aman di sini. Ini semua demi nyawaku.

"Apa kau sudah ingat nona berisik?" Ucapannya seperti mengejekku lagi.

Tidak ada yang perlu ku ucapkan lagi, aku akan menyelesaikan cuci muka dan bergegas membuat sarapan.

Dua sarapan sudah tersedia, kenapa aku jadi seperti babu baginya, dia bisa sendiri membuat sarapan kan, ahk tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah darinya. Ku nyalakan layar televisi untuk mendengar berita hari ini.

 _Telah terjadi pembunuhan di sebuah perumahan mewah di kawasan elit, pelakunya sendiri kabur dan sampai sekarang belum di temukan. Kami harap jika ada yang-_

Televisiku tiba-tiba mati, melirik ke arah seseorang yang tengah memegang remotnya dan mematikan siaran berita itu. Mau apa dia mematikan televisiku seenaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku padanya. Padahal dia sendiri sudah mengatakan untuk mengabaikannya, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikannya sedangkan dia mengganggu acara nonton pagiku.

"Siaran berita hanya memuat berita-berita palsu yang tidak perlu kau dengar." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Ihk, rasanya mau aku kubur dia hidup-hidup, jika ingin tinggal, tinggal saja, dan jangan mengganggu apapun yang sedang ku lakukan. Apa aku katakan saja seperti itu, aku takut jika pistolnya itu mengarah ke wajahku lagi. Eh, ngomong-ngomong pistol itu berada dimana? Ahk, jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak Sakura, jika kau tiba-tiba melawan, pistol itu tiba-tiba muncul, nasibku sedang buruk sepertinya.

"Hei jangan melamun."

Ucapannya membuatku tersadar dan segera menghabiskan sarapan pagiku.

"Aku akan ke kantor." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan aku tidak akan di rumah sampai-"

"Iya aku tahu, pergi lah dan tidak perlu mengomel lagi." Ucapnya dan sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan santai,

Rasanya tanganku gatal ingin mencekik pria aneh ini. Cepatlah pergi dari rumahku, kau hanya menjadi pengganggu di kehidupanku. Semua kata-kataku tidak bisa keluar, kejadian semalam masih terbayang-bayang di pikiranku, pistol itu seperti sudah di takdirkan akan terus mengarah ke arahku.

"Jangan di pikirkan Sakura, kau harus bisa melewati cobaan ini." Ucapku saat mulai bersiap di kamar.

Sudah jam setengah 9 dan aku harus bergegas. Berjalan turun dari tangga dan meliriknya sejenak tengah berada di ruang televisi dan sibuk menonton. Baiklah, mulai sekarang abaikan dia. Aku tidak peduli. Berjalan dengan santai dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus mengunci pintumu." Teriaknya dari ruang nonton.

Berisik! Aku tahu aku akan mengunci pintu rumahku. Dasar pria aneh. Setelah keluar dari rumah, kehidupanku kembali seperti semula, ibu-ibu penggosip dan aku harus menghindari mereka. Bisakah mereka tidak menasehatiku tentang pria dan status hubungan? Ini sudah untuk kesekian kalinya. Abaikan, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Tepat waktu berada di kantor, semua berjalan seperti mana mestinya, seperti roda waktu yang berputar terus-menerus, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku menjalani semua keseharianku seperti biasa. Mengerjakan beberapa berkas dan mengumpulkannya. Secangkir kopi yang biasanya aku pesan. Ahk, inilah hidupku.

Keseharianku berubah jika sudah berada di rumah. Dia bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu jika sudah malam.

"Bisakah kau menyalakan lampu jika sudah gelap." Pintaku padanya. sudah jam 9 malam dan dia membiarkan rumahku gelap gulita, dia hanya sibuk menonton, apa sepanjang hari dia hanya menonton? Pria yang tidak berguna.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau pikir tetanggamu tahu jika ada orang selain kau di rumah ini, apa yang akan di pikirkan mereka jika lampu rumahmu tiba-tiba menyala di saat kau belum pulang?" Ucapnya.

Aku kalah, yang di katakannya memang benar, bagaimana jika tetanggaku tahu aku menyimpan seorang pria di rumah dan mereka tidak tahu sama sekali, Apa! Ini bukan seperti itu, dia yang mengancamku untuk tinggal di rumaku. Apa yang sudah ku pikirkan, aku melupakan semuanya.

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku akan ingin beristirahat." Ucapku. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan mengabaikannya.

Berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, aku ingin mandi sebelum tidur, setelah selesai mandi dan menyimpan baju kotor, piama yang dia pakai sudah tersimpan rapi di atas mesin cuci, aku tidak sadar jika dia sudah mengganti pakaian dan bahkan membersihkan piamaku.

Aku sampai lupa untuk makan malam, apa dia sudah makan? Ha! Apa peduli ku, kenapa mengabaikannya susah sekali. Menuruni tangga dengan malas dan berjalan ke arahnya yang tidak lepas dari televisi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Belum dan jika bisa, aku ingin makan pizza dan minuman bersoda." Ucapnya santai.

Pria macam apa dia! Bahkan meminta hal yang tidak ada di rumahku.

"Apa itu sebuah perintah?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah kau mau mengartikannya apa." Ucapnya cuek.

Kesal dan amat sangat marah, itulah yang terlintas di benakku, tapi aku harus mengendalikan diriku, ini demi nyawaku, iya, ini demi nyawa, aku masih sayang nyawaku, mengambil ponsel dan memesan beberapa pizza. Minuman bersoda masih ada di kulkas. Sepertinya, aku berjalan ke arah kulkas dan kosong. Dimana semua minuman bersodaku!

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku ingin minuman bersoda." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Sialan, dia bahkan menghabiskan minuman bersodaku tanpa permisi. Ahk, aku harus keluar untuk membeli minuman. Berlari ke arah kamarku dan mengambil jaket. Aku harus ke mini market untuk membeli stok baru.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ke kantor polisi dan melaporkanmu." Ucapku, bercanda. Tatapannya menjadi kesal ke arahku. "Bukan, tentu saja ke mini market, kau sudah menghabiskan minuman bersodaku, seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, seharusnya kau yang menggantinya." Lanjutku. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya.

"A-apa? Kau akan menggantikannya?" Ucapku tidak percaya.

"Bodoh, aku hanya akan menemanimu membelinya."

Dasar, baru saja aku berpikir dia yang akan menggantikannya. Setelah mengunci pintu, kami berjalan keluar, sudah sangat malam dan suasananya sangat sepi, sudah tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan kecuali aku dan pria aneh ini. Dia menemaniku untuk membeli minuman bersoda.

Untung saja aku mengajaknya, mana mungkin aku akan mengangkat dua dos minuman bersoda dan lagi pula dia membeli beberapa perlengkapan, alat cukur dan pakaian dalam. Memangnya aku atm berjalannya.

"Catat saja semua pengeluaranku, aku akan menggantikannya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba saat kami tengah berjalan pulang.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, ucapanmu terdengar seperti kau itu orang kaya saja." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak main-main, uang tunaiku habis, dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan kartu atmku." Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, itu kan kartu atm curian." Sindirku, memangnya seorang pencuri akan memiliki atm yang benar-benar murni miliknya sendiri.

"Apa aku perlu memperlihatkan nama pemilik kartu atm itu? Semuanya atas namaku." Ucapnya.

Dia terdengar seperti tidak berbohong, setelah sampai dan benar saja, dia membongkar dompetnya berisi 9 kartu atm dengan bank yang berbeda dan hanya satu nama yang terukir di sana.

"Uchi-" Belum sempat aku selesai membacanya, dia sudah mengambil kartu-kartu itu. "Hei, biar aku selesaikan membacanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, apa nama saja tidak boleh?" Protesku

.

 **Ting..tongg...**

"Pizza!"

Terdengar suara pengantar pizza, pesananku sudah datang. Aku berjalan keluar rumah dan mengambil 4 kotak pizza dengan toping yang berbeda. Setelah membayarnya, aku segera mengunci pintu dan pagar, aku tidak ingin ada orang tiba-tiba bertamu atau datang dan melihatku seperti tengah berpesta dengan pizza, minuman bersoda dan seorang pria asing di rumahku.

Makan malam yang sedikit tidak sehat, tapi tidak apalah, sekali-kali untuk hari ini saja.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku padanya, tapi dia tidak peduli, tatapanya tetap fokus pada layar televisi dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah. "Haloooo...! apa ada orang?" Ucapku dengan suara yang sangat mengganggu baginya.

"Aku dengar, kalau namamu Haruno Sakura. Apa kau puas?" Ucapnya datar.

"Setidaknya kau juga mengucapkan siapa namamu, aku akan memanggilmu 'pria aneh' jika tidak mengatakan namamu."

"Terserah kau saja" Ucapnya cuek.

"Baiklah, pria aneh. Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, kau itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang pencuri."

"Aku memang bukan seorang pencuri, bahkan rumahmu bisa ku beli dengan mudah beserta isinya."

Apa-apaan dia, ucapannya terkesan sangat sombong sekali, atau jangan-jangan dia anak orang kaya yang kabur dari rumah, mana mungkin memiliki kartu atm sebanyak itu, penampilannya dan caranya berbicara seperti anak kaya yang manja.

"Katakan saja jika kau sedang kabur dari rumah." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak sedang kabur dari rumah." Ucapnya cepat.

"Lalu?" Aku semakin penasaran dengannya.

"Aku di tuduh membunuh seseorang." Ucapnya.

"Membunuh? Siapa?" Tanyaku, aku ingin mengetahui sebenarnya dia siapa.

Tatapannya menajam dan dia terdiam bahkan pizza yang sedang di makannya di simpan kembali. Dia seperti tengah berpikir. Oh, mungkin saja dia sudah membunuh dan memilih untuk kabur dari kejaran polisi, yaa bisa saja. Aku menyembunyikan seorang pembunuh, bisa saja dia tiba-tiba membunuhku. Kepalaku di penuhi dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak ingin mati." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya dan dia menatapku. Mampus, apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, aku malah menatapnya balik. Tapi, tatapannya tidak seperti dia ingin membunuhku, dia hanya menatapku dan terdiam.

"Jangan bodoh, Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang." Ucapnya.

Heee, benarkah? Dia tidak pernah membunuh, tapi berani mengancam akan membunuhku.

"Dasar pria yang aneh." Ucapku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke? jadi itu namanya, apa dia sudah muak di panggil 'pria aneh' olehku. Baguslah, lebih baik seperti itu. Aku juga malas memanggilnya dengan 'pria aneh'

"Akhirnya kau mengucapkan namamu. Jadi apa kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu, siapa tahu saja aku bisa membantumu." Tawarku, merasa seperti sudah akrab dengannya padahal baru dua hari kami bersama.

"Aku tidak butuh, dan cepatlah tidur, kau akan terlambat besok." Ucapnya.

Melirik ke arah jam dan sudah jam 1 pagi, gawat, aku segera membereskan ruang televisi, seperti biasa dia akan pergi ke kamarnya begitu saja tanpa membantuku. Beberapa menit berlalu dan aku sudah berada di tempat tidur, aku harus segera tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti sebuah takdir, aku tinggal bersama seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, entah dia datang dari mana dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di rumah, meskipun dia selalu mengancam akan membunuhku, tapi itu hanya seperti sebuah gertakan, dia terkesan seperti pria yang sangat manja, aku harus keras padanya, dia harus membantuku saat di rumah, aku merasa seperti tengah mengasuh pria dewasa yang selalu saja tidak ingin mengerjakan apapun dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton telivisi, apa dia pikir aku ini pembantunya!

Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari liburan, hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Ini adalah imbalan kerja kerasku. Sudah seminggu dia tinggal dan semua aman-aman saja.

"Ini sudah siang dan kau hanya akan bermalas-malasan." Ucapnya. Seperti sedang menceramahiku.

"Bukan urusanmu dan lakukan urusan kita masing-masing, hanya dua hari saja aku bisa bersantai dan jangan menggangguku." Ucapku.

"Oh. Apa kau tidak keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau berkencan dengan pacarmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Malas, dan juga aku ini single abadi, aku tidak memiliki pacar." Ucapku.

"Dasar perawan tua."

Seperti di sambar petir, dia mengejekku 'perawan tua'.

"Hei! Dengar yaa, aku masih muda, dan jangan mengatakan perawan tua." Ucapku, aku sangat kesal dengan ucapannya yang tidak bisa tersaring, bahkan dia terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang suka mengatakan 'perawan tua' di belakangku.

"Baiklah. Dasar tidak laku."

"Apa! Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria berengsek mana pun untuk saat ini." Ucapku semakin kesal.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu semua pria itu berengsek?"

"Tentu."

"Apa aku juga seperti itu?" Ucapnya dan menatap serius ke arahku.

"Ten- eh, mana ku tahu." Aku pikir dia juga pria berengsek yang suka seenaknya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ejeknya.

"Diam kau!"

"Hei, aku ingin baju baru, bisakah kau membelikan beberapa potong pakaian." Ucapnya, tapi terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Pergi saja sendiri, kau sangat kaya kan, dan gunakan uangmu! Jangan menggunakan uang orang lain." Ucapku, aku muak untuk di manfaatkan.

"Aku akan menggantikannya, nanti" Ucapnya santai.

Kenapa aku sial sekali? Akhirnya ada yang mengganggu waktu liburanku, pria aneh yang tidak pernah membunuh tapi mengancam akan membunuhku.

"Aku tidak tahu ukuranmu, apa kau tidak bisa ikut saja?" Ucapku, aku malas untuk masuk ke toko pakaian pria.

"Uhm, baiklah, tapi di malam hari kita akan keluar." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa harus malam hari?"

"Aku tidak ingin di kenali siapapun saat di luar jika siang hari." Ucapnya. Apa itu sebuah alasan?

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapku dan ingin bersantai lagi.

"Hei aku lapar." Ucapnya.

"Kau punya kaki dan tangan, bisakah kau membuatnya sendiri!" Ucapku, bisakah sedetik saja dia tidak menggangguku.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Ucapnya.

"Bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Bodoh, pemalas, apa kau bisa berguna sedikit saja di rumah? Bersih-bersih atau apapun yang bisa kau lakukan." Ucapku, aku sudah cukup bersabar hingga hari ini.

"Bukan urusanku untuk membantumu di rumah. Ingat aku hanya-"

"-Kau hanya tinggal, tapi tidak berguna!" Ucapku kesal, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar dan membanting pintu kamarku.

Bisa-bisa dia enak-enakan sementara aku seperti pelayan pribadinya, jika ingin tinggal dan hidup enak, keluar dari rumahku, aku tidak ingin di jadikan pembantu atau pesuruh, aku punya harga diri dan aku wanita karier yang sukses, dia seharusnya yang menjadi babu di rumah ini.

Memijat pelan pelipisku, apa yang sudah ku pikirkan, aku membuat nyawaku terancam lagi. Sedikit tergesah-gesah aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tv, tidak ada, dia tidak berada di sana.

 **Praanggg...!**

Suara sesuatu yang pecah berasal dari dapur, aku berlari ke sana dan mendapati Sasuke tengah seperti sedang mencuci piring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dan berjalan untuk mengambil pecahan piring itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku membantumu, apa kau pikir aku tidak berguna. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Ucapnya dan tatapannya entah kemana.

Apa? Dia berusaha membantuku? Tapi, dia sudah memecahkan satu piringku.

"Sudah, berhenti, jika kau mencuci, semua piringku akan habis olehmu." Ucapku.

Dia terdiam dan masih mematung di samping westafel. Aku sangat marah saat ini, tapi ada hal aneh yang membuatku terdiam dan merasa hal ini sangat lucu. Sebuah cekikan keluar dari mulut, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geli ini, dia sangat lucu untuk membantuku tapi tidak bisa melakukannya, dia hanya berusaha membuat dirinya berguna meskipun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku harapkan.

"Ada apa? Akan ku ganti piringmu dengan satu lusing atau pun berapa banyak piring yang kau butuhkan." Ucapnya.

Dasar, bukannya minta maaf atau apa, dia malah kembali menyombongkan diri dengan akan menggantikan satu piring yang pecah ini dengan selusing piring.

"Tidak perlu." Tolakku. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang tv dan menonton dengan santai di sana." Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin ada pekerjaan tambahan jika dia tetap di dapur dan akan benda lain yang hancur lagi olehnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku dia kembali ke ruang televisi dan kembali menonton.

Aku sudah salah menceramai orang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Muncul sebuah ide. Setelah membuang pecahan piring itu ke tempat sampah, aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu untuk hidup mandiri." Ucapku.

"Tidak mau." Ucapnya cuek.

"Kau harus mau dan tidak ada boleh penolakan." Paksaku.

Aku menariknya kembali ke dapur dan mengajarinya mencuci piring dengan benar. menyuruhnya mengambil piring kotor dan memegangnya hati-hati untuk di bersihkan dengan sebuah spon yang sudah di beri sabun cuci piring dan menaruhnya perlahan-lahan kembali ke westafel untuk di bilas, akhirnya kami mencuci piring bersama hingga semua beres.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Itu sangat mudah, bahkan dengan tutup mata pun aku bisa mengerjakannya."

Lagi-lagi berucap seakan-akan semuanya sangat gampang untuknya. Apa dia lupa jika sudah memecahkan satu piring.

Hari liburku di isi dengan melatihnya untuk mandiri, tidak mudah, dia bahkan sangat menyebalkan, aku harus ekstra keras untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Setelah ini kau harus mengepel lantainya." Ucapku, memberinya alat pel.

"Tidak mau." Ucapnya dan membuang alat pel itu ke lantai.

"Kerjakan sekarang juga dan jangan membantah." Ucapku dan memaksanya untuk mengepel.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku." Ucapnya kasar.

"Jika kau tidak mengepel sekarang, aku tidak akan membantumu membeli pakaian." Ancamku.

Tatapannya menajam ke arahku, mengambil alat pel itu dengan kasar dan mengepel lantainya dengan asal-asal. Uhk, rasanya mau aku jambak saja rambutnya.

"Yang benar mengepelnya." Ucapku.

"Berisik!"

Selesai beberapa lantai, dia menyuruhku untuk mengepelnya sendiri, sepertinya memang harus pelan-pelan mengajarinya, apa dia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan ini sebelumnya. Oh aku lupa, dia sepertinya anak kaya manja yang memiliki banyak pembantu dan tidak perlu melakukan semua kegiatan bersih-bersih.

Sudah jam 7 malam. Hari liburku yang berharga di habisi dengan mengajari anak manja ini, uhk, menyebalkan. Aku hanya akan mengumpatnya dalam hati. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sebelum dia mengomel untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Beberapa jam berlalu, apa yang di lakukannya di dalam kamar? Dua jam lalu aku sudah bersiap dan dia belum juga turun dari kamarnya, ini sudah jam 9 malam dan dia belum juga keluar, apa ada toko yang buka hingga tengah malam.

Berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban, mengetuk lagi dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak suka menunggu, memutar gagang pintu dan pintunya tidak terkunci, mataku membulat dan apa yang ku dapati saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sudah update... waktu update tergantung dari waktu tidak sibuknya auhtor. ehehehehehe... kalau cepat ngetiknya, updatenya kilat. hohohoho

terima kasih atas reviewnya. ternyata beberapa reader cukup menyukainya, terima kasih sekali lagi XD oh iya, auhtor sempat download app ffn, hanya saja, itu cara mengupload cerita baru gimana caranya yaa? kalau ada yang tahu mohon bantuannya, soalnya tidak ngerti dan tahu tahu gimana caranya mengaupdate ceritanya.

 **-balas review** -

 **Dewazz :** sdah di jawab di chapter ini yoo

 **sakura :** benarkah? aduh. author tidak tahu kalau ada judul yg sama... soalnya belum pernah baca fic lagi. ini aja baru buka akun langsung update fic baru. ehehee.. ya semoga judulnya saja yang mirip Xd

 **ika luthfiyyah nurmawati :** terima kasih reviewnya... tenang aja kok author anti gantung fic. bakalan di buat sampai tamat kok...

 **cerry startmoon :** makasih. update yoo.

 **joanna kathrina37 :** sudah update

 **reynaras :** makasih reviewnya.. hahaha. udah d jawab di chap ini yoo.

* * *

see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu, apa yang di lakukannya di dalam kamar? Dua jam lalu aku sudah bersiap dan dia belum juga turun dari kamarnya, ini sudah jam 9 malam dan dia belum juga keluar, apa ada toko yang buka hingga tengah malam.

Berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban, mengetuk lagi dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak suka menunggu, memutar gagang pintu dan pintunya tidak terkunci, mataku membulat dan apa yang ku dapati saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia tertidur dengan nyenyak dan lupa dengan rencana belanjanya hari ini. Dasar bodoh, aku sudah rela-rela bersiap dari tadi dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan rencananya hari ini. Berjalan dengan kesal keluar dari kamarnya, jika sejak awal aku tahu dia tidur, aku tidak akan menunggunya.

"Dasar pria aneh dan bodoh!" Umpatku, kesal. Berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaian untuk bersiap tidur.

Hanya bekerja seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya capek, dia benar-benar anak yang manja. Ralat, pria dewasa yang manja. Ahk sudahlah, besok tinggal hari terakhirku untuk berlibur. Aku masih ingin bersantai lagi, semoga besok dia tidak mengingat rencana yang tertunda hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang ku harapkan percuma, pagi ini dia mengomel-ngomel dan menyalahkanku untuk tidak membangunnya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas mendengar setiap ocehannya, memangnya siapa dia? Dia tidak berhak untuk menyalahkanku. Itu adalah rencananya, seharusnya dia sendiri yang mengingatnya.

"Aku sedang bersantai, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, kita bisa pergi kan sebentar malam." Ucapku, aku tidak boleh menanggapinya dengan emosi, dia akan lebih meninggikan suaranya, sikap egoisnya itu sungguh lebih menyebalkan.

Tidak ada jawaban, dia memilih diam dan ikut bersantai di ruang tengah dengan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Sasuke, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku, beberapa hal masih membuatku penasaran padanya.

"Apa?"

"Jika seseorang menuduhmu telah membunuh, kenapa kau tidak membela diri?" Tanyaku.

Dia terdiam dan seperti tengah berpikir. Mungkin dia pikir aku orang yang tidak bisa di percaya. Tapi, aku sungguh penasaran.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Uhm... Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan tadi, aku rasa dia tidak akan menjawab apapun tentang masalah yang sedang di landanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku?" Tanyanya. Tidak suka dengan pertanyaanku.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Tempat tinggalku cukup jauh dari sini."

"Hoo."

Hening, aku tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi meskipun rasa penasaranku semakin menggunung.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang bertanya pada siapa?"

"Yaa, mau saja, aku ingin hidup mandiri." Ucapku.

"Apa enaknya tinggal sendiri?"

"Enaknya, kau akan bebas tanpa ada yang mengatur. Hanya saja, akan terasa sunyi." Ucapku, yaa, aku mulai merasa kesepian sebelum Sasuke datang. Kehidupanku yang monoton dan tidak adanya pasangan yang bisa menjadikanku tidak sendirian, semua itu hanya bertahan sementara saja, setelahnya mereka pergi dan bahkan tidak ingin berteman denganku jika sudah menjadi mantan pacar, itulah mengapa aku pikir mereka itu pria yang brengsek dan tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, padahal mereka jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Hmm." Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau sedang mengintrogasiku balik?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Menyebalkan, dia membalik semua ucapanku. Meskipun dia terkesan lebih tua dariku, sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil. Lebih tua? Apa dia lebih tua dariku.

"Hei, sekarang umurmu berapa?" Tanyaku. Aku malah penasaran tentang dirinya.

"Apa pentingnya kau tahu umurku?" Ucapnya. Dia malah bertanya balik.

"Sangat penting, aku harus tahu, apa aku lebih tua darimu atau kau yang lebih tua." Ucapku.

"Kita seumuran, tidak perlu tanya-tanya apapun lagi tentang hal pribadiku." Ucapnya.

Huuu, hanya bertanya dan dia sudah tidak senang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sini? Aku jadi sulit membawa orang ke rumah." Ucapku. Aku merasa akan kesulitan jika membawa teman dan mereka akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tinggal bersama seorang pria dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya, cuek.

Uhk, dasar menyebalkan. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya? Apa susahnya jika menjawab saja. Dasar pria aneh! Sedikit kesal dan membuatku tidak betah untuk duduk berlama-lama bersamanya, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, aku ingin berjalan sebentar dan membeli beberapa roti, sepertinya stok rotiku habis, ini gara-gara Sasuke, semenjak dia tinggal aku harus menambah biaya hidup lagi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat aku tengah berjalan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku, aku membalas sikap cueknya dan tidak peduli. Tetap berjalan dam meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di luar, menghirup udara yang masih pagi. Berjalan santai mungkin akan membuat pikiranku jauh lebih segar. Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan pria yang sangat egois seperti dia.

 **Normal POV.**

Sasuke meneguk habis kopinya dan berbaring di atas sofa, dia merasa salah memilih rumah untuk bersembunyi, wanita yang bernama Sakura itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkannya, pikirnya, dia akan bisa memanfaatkan dan bisa leluasa memerintah wanita itu tanpa adanya bantahan, sayangnya semua itu hanya rencananya setelah bisa menaklukan wanita itu untuk membuatnya tetap bersembunyi, Sakura adalah wanita terpelajar dan sangat keras kepala, bahkan tidak ada wanita yang berani membantahnya selain Sakura.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum menghiasai wajahnya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela napas sejenak. Meskipun Sakura sangat keras kepala, dia sangat baik dan jika wanita itu sadar, dia bisa saja melaporkan Sasuke kapan saja, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sakura seperti membiarkan Sasuke untuk tinggal bersamanya. Berpikir jika Sakura membiarkannya tinggalkan hanya untuk membuat Sakura tidak sendirian lagi. Ucapan Sakura tentang rasa kesepiannya membuat Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, Sakura hanya ingin seseorang bisa menemaninya.

"Sakura."

Terkejut, Sasuke mendengar seseorang tengah berjalan masuk dan memanggil Sakura, sesegera mungkin Sasuke bangun dan berlari ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui jika dia tengah bersembunyi di rumah Sakura.

"Sakura. Apa kau ada di rumah?" Ucap Nenek Chiyo, dia tengah berjalan masuk dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam rumah Sakura. Hanya ada dua cangkir kopi yang berada di ruang tengah. "Mungkin saja dia sedang keluar, biar aku menunggunya." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum. Dia sudah sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti cucunya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap berada di dalam kamarnya dan tidak ingin keluar, dia harus tetap bersembunyi di kamar hingga orang itu keluar.

Sakura selesai berbelanja dan berjalan pulang, saat hampir sampai, pintu pagarnya terbuka, Sakura menjadi khawatir dan berlarian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia takut jika seseorang mendapati Sasuke di rumahnya, apa akan di katakan mereka jika Sakura menyembunyikan seorang pria di dalam rumahnya.

Masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati nenek Chiyo tengah duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Nenek Chiyo." Ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang, aku menunggumu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf, aku tadi pergi untuk berbelanja. Mau ku buatkan teh." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Usah. Aku hanya-"

"Saat ini aku sedang libur dan sangat jarang untuk bersantai dan meminum teh bersama nenek Chiyo, tolong jangan menolaknya." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah senyum ramah dari nenek Chiyo, dia menerima tawaran Sakura dan menunggunya untuk membuatkan teh.

 **End Nomal POV.**

Syukurlah hanya nenek Chiyo yang masuk ke dalam rumah, meskipun beliau sudah terbiasa masuk ke rumah, tapi dia tidak seperti para ibu-ibu yang jika masuk ke rumahku akan menjelajah dan berkomentar pada barang-barang yang di dalam rumahku. Nenek Chiyo sangat menghargai rumah orang dan selalu menungguku di ruang tamu.

Berjalan ke arah dapur sambil sesekali melirik ke sana kemari, aku sedikit penasaran dengan Sasuke yang bersembunyi di mana. Melewati ruang tengah dan aku lupa untuk membereskan cangkir yang ada di meja, berharap jika nenek Chiyo tidak menanyakan siapa yang sudah menemaniku meminum kopi.

Selesai dengan tengah hangat dan aroma melati, nenek Chiyo sangat menyukai teh jenis itu. Berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, meletakkan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue coklat yang ku harap akan di suka nenek Chiyo.

"Tadi saat membeli roti, aku melihat kue coklat ini dan terlihat enak, aku harap nenek Chiyo menyukainya dan juga kue coklat ini rendah gula. Aku pikir nenek bisa sedikit mencicipinya dan tetap bisa mengontrol gula darah." Ucapku. Aku sudah memikirkan jika beliu datang tiba-tiba berkunjung dan aku bisa berikan kue ini.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau bahkan memperdulikan tentang gula darahku." Ucapnya senang. Yaa, siapa lagi yang bisa aku khawatirkan, di sini aku hanya punya nenek Chiyo dan beberapa ibu-ibu tetangga yang meskipun mereka suka seenaknya, tapi mereka sangat baik padaku, aku tahu mereka itu peduli padaku, Cuma cara mereka sering membuatku sedikit risih.

"Ahk, ini bukan masalah bagiku." Ucapku.

Kami bersantai dan aku akan sedikit menceritakan pekerjaanku, aku sering mengeluh dan mendapat nasehat dari nenek Chiyo, aku harap Sasuke akan tetap di tempat persembunyiannya. Aku merasa lebih santai dengan nenek Chiyo dari pada harus bersama Sasuke yang ujung-ujungnya kita akan ribut.

"Tadi aku melihat dua cangkir kopi di ruang tengah, apa kau sedang ada tamu." Tanya nenek Chiyo.

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan air minumku. Padahal aku sudah berharap jika nenek Chiyo tidak menyadari dua cangkir itu. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Berbohong? Ini demi Sasuke dan hidupku, aku harus berbohong, maafkan aku nenek Chiyo, kali ini aku tidak bisa jujur padamu.

"Tadi pagi, teman kerjaku datang berkunjung, iya, teman kerjaku, hehehe, tapi dia hanya sebentar mampir dan segera pulang." Ucapku. Asal membuat cerita palsu.

Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum, aku harap dia tidak menyadari kebohonganku ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Beberapa menit berlalu, nenek Chiyo pamit untuk pulang dan mengatakan jika dia menaruh beberapa makan di atas meja makan. Syukurlah nenek Chiyo tidak menyadari ada seseorang di rumah saat aku tidak ada.

Menutup pintu dan bernapas lega, rasanya aku sedikit merasa bersalah sudah berbohong pada orang yang sudah lama aku percayai sejak tinggal di kawasan ini.

"Kalian sangat lama dan membuatku bosan di kamar."

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangku, uhk, dia membuatku kaget, sejak kapan dia ada di situ, bagaimana jika nenek Chiyo melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tetap bersembunyi, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kalau bosan pergi saja dari ini!." Ucapku kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"Itu semua gara-gara kau! aku harus berbohong pada nenek Chiyo." Nada suaraku meninggi, aku sendiri bingung, kenapa harus semarah ini pada Sasuke, tapi ikut benar-benar tidak senang berbohong pada nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya menatapku, tatapannya biasa akan menajam tapi tidak, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak bersahabat, memilih untuk berjalan dan meninggalkannya yang mematung di depan pintu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya saat ini.

Sudah 8 tahun aku hidup sendirian tanpa harus bermasalah dengan siapapun, tinggal di kawasan dengan ibu-ibu penggosip tapi tidak membuatku marah pada mereka, itu adalah hak mereka, bertemu dan akrab dengan keluarga nenek Chiyo yang serasa mereka adalah keluarga keduaku. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama pria aneh yang mengancam hidupku dan aku diam saja membiarkannya tinggal di rumahku, bahkan dia tidak berguna dan hanya membuatku emosi setiap harinya.

Hingga malam tidak ada pembicaraan. Sasuke seakan tidak mempedulikan dengan ucapan marahku padanya. Dia seperti biasa akan duduk di sofa dan menonton sepanjang hari. Menghela napas, apa aku terlalu emosi? Aku hanya kesal gara-gara sudah berbohong pada nenek Chiyo. Kenapa dia tidak memahami keadaanku? Aku harap dia tidak tinggal di sini, dia seperti akan menjadi sumber masalahku. Hari ini nenek Chiyo yang berkunjung bagaimana dengan teman kerjaku yang datang berkunjung dan biasa meminta menginap di rumah.

Berpikir untuk melaporkannya saja, iya, itu adalah hal baik, aku akan selamat dan dia akan di tangkap atas kejahatan yang telah di perbuatnya.

" _Aku di tuduh membunuh_."

Kenapa aku malah mengingat ucapannya? dan tatapannya seakan dia benar-benar tidak bersalah. Keraguan muncul di benakku, aku jadi tidak tega ingin melaporkannya, dari tadi aku sudah memegang ponselku dan menekan nomor untuk memanggil polisi. Tinggal menekan tombol memanggil dan semua beres. Aku akan aman. Ayolah Sakura, aku harus berani mengambil resiko ini, dia adalah ancaman hidupmu.

Membuang diriku di kasur kamarku, aku menjadi bingung sendiri, melaporkannya atau tidak, menatap layar ponsel dengan nomor yang masih belum ku hubungi.

 _"Aku tidak pernah membunuh_."

Lagi-lagi bayangan tentang ucapan Sasuke terlintas. Ahk! Ini sungguh membuatku galau, ya sudah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Mematikan layar ponselku dan menyimpannya di kasur, aku harus memutuskan apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, jika dia benar-benar tidak bersalah, aku harus membantunya meskipun dia akan keras kelapa untuk tidak menceritakan semua masalahnya, aku harus bisa membuatnya berbicara.

Melirik ke arah jam, sudah malam, aku ingat dia ingin di temani berbelanja. Mungkin jika kita pergi bersama, aku bisa mengorek sedikit informasi tentang dirinya. Menghela napas berat, aku harus siap untuk menahan diri dan tidak emosi di hadapannya. Berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengganti pakaian, memakai riasan yang sederhana dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dan mendapatinya masih menonton.

"Maaf."

Aku mematung dan tidak menyangka jika pria seegois ini akan mengucapkan 'maaf'

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Terserah kau saja untuk apa."

Dasar, aku pikir dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya, cara meminta maafnya juga sangat menyebalkan, tahan Sakura, kau tidak boleh emosi padanya.

"Cepat bersiap, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku.

"Aku sedang malas untuk keluar."

Pria aneh, menyebalkan, egois, keras kepala, tidak berguna. Semua ucapan itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku, aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik padanya, tapi apa yang aku dapat, dia malah cuek. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang baik padamu. Dengan kasar aku memaksanya bangun dari sofa dan menyuruhnya memakai jaket, dia tidak perlu mengganti pakaian, lagi pula dia hanya punya satu pakaian dan jika kotor aku akan memberinya kaosku yang bahkan tidak muat untuknya, hal itu menjadi hiburanku jika melihatnya memakai kaos yang sempit.

"Dasar wanita gila." Ucapnya, dia bahkan kewalahan sendiri menghadapiku.

"Diam kau dan ikut aku sekarang, kau membuatku benar-benar kesal hari ini." Ucapku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami sudah berada di tengah kota dengan beberapa toko pakaian yang menawarkan pakaian yang bagus-bagus, ada yang sangat mahal dan ada juga dengan harga yang bersahabat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko dengan pakaian yang harganya sangat mahal, dengan segera menariknya paksa untuk keluar dan melotot tidak senang ke arahnya, dia pikir aku ini orang kaya yang bisa dengan mudah membeli pakaian semahal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau membuatku bangkrut." Ucapku, kesal. Aku pikir berjalan-jalan dengannya akan membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih santai, yang ada malah membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"Kebiasaan." Ucapnya santai.

Mencubit lengannya dengan keras dan dia balik melotot tidak suka padaku. Hari ini aku yang memutuskan semuanya, senang, tidak senang dia harus mengikuti rencanaku.

Kembali berjalan-jalan dan tatapannya datar seperti biasa, dia sangat jarang untuk menampakkan ekspresinya. Kami singgah di sebuah toko pakaian yang tengah diskon. Memilihkan beberapa pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar darinya, dia mengikuti setiap perintahku saat menyuruhnya untuk mencoba beberapa baju. Duduk tepat di depan pintu kamar ganti, Sasuke akan keluar dengan baju yang ku pilihkan, tatapannya itu membuatku ingin tertawa, dia terlihat malas dan berputar untuk memperlihatkan pakaian yang aku pilihan, seakan dia ingin mengatakan 'apa aku puas dengan pilihanku padanya' bukannya membuatku kesal, aku malah harus menahan tawa, kenapa dia harus memasang wajah datar seperti itu. Ini sungguh lucu, aku harus memberinya penghargaan sebagai pria tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke masuk lagi ke kamar ganti dan keluar dengan baju terakhir, lima potong baju berserta celana jins dan kain. Entah mengapa apapun yang di pakainya akan terlihat sangat bagus dan cocok, apa dia seorang model? Bahkan pegawai yang membantuku untuk mengambil baju terpesona setiap Sasuke keluar. Beberapa wanita yang tengah berbelanja kadang melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tatapan mereka itu seperti terhipnotis, wajah mereka merona dan membuatku malas melihat ke arah mereka. Jika ingin jujur, wajah Sasuke memang tampan, ahk tidak, sedikit tampan. Kenapa pria berwajah dingin ini malah menarik perhatian wanita-wanita itu.

"Hei nona, aku sudah mencoba semuanya." Ucap Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bungkus saja semua yang kau sudah coba tadi." Ucapku.

"Apa kau sedang salah makan?" Tanyanya padaku. Dia seakan tidak percaya jika aku akan membelikan semua pakaian itu untuknya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sedang ada diskon besar-besaran, jika kau ambil semua, dompetku tidak sampai akan terkuras." Ucapku. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar jika aku tidak akan begitu saja mengambil keputusan. Dasar pria bodoh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil yang tidak diskon." Ucapnya, segera mengambil dan menambah pakaian yang tidak diskon.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jahat! Hei, kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu padaku!" Ucapku kesal.

Semua pakaian sudah di total dan melihat kartu atmku yang di gesek seakan uangku terbakar habis begitu saja, dia benar-benar jahat dan membuatku harus membayar lebih untuk belanjaannya.

"Total saja semuanya, akan aku ganti." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi ucapan andalannya, selalu saja mengatakan akan mengganti uangku, dia pikir dia siapa? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa membela diri, membersihkan namanya dan kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Dia seakan menjadi beban beratku. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup hemat, tapi dia membuatku membuang-buang uang.

Keluar dari toko dan berjalan-jalan santai, saat malam hari suasana di kota akan ramai dengan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan, mengunjungi beberapa toko atau sekedar bertemu rekan-rekan mereka, aku belum sempat makan malam, tadi siang nenek Chiyo sudah sangat membantuku dengan makanan yang di bawanya, aku jadi tidak perlu memasak. Karena hari ini telah membuang beberapa uangku , ya sudah, aku ingin makan makanan yang enak-enak sebelum pulang.

"Ayo kita ke sana." Ucapku pada Sasuke dan langsung menarik lengannya. Aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi padanya, dia akan memberi jawaban yang merusak suasana hatiku yang sedikit mulai senang.

Kami masuk di sebuah restoran, di sini makanannya sangat enak dan cukup terkenal di kota Konoha ini, sangat ramai dan untung saja masih ada kursi kosong. Setelah duduk dan seorang pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan kami.

"Apa kau sering datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya kadang-kadang saja, jika ada acara kantoran aku akan ke sini, dan direkturku yang akan mentraktir kami." Ucapku.

"Hn."

Aku sibuk bermain-main ponselku dan Sasuke seperti tengah gelisah, melirik ke sana-kemari dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, dia membuatku jadi tidak bisa tenang.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai.

Entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat cemas. Mungkin aku salah membawanya ke sini, dia seperti takut jika ada seseorang yang mengenalinya.

"Jika kau tidak suka di sini, kita bisa membatalkan pesanan dan pindah ke restoran lain." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, kita akan makan di sini saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa-apaan itu, dia membuat seakan-akan dirinya bisa tenang, tapi tingkahnya bisa di tebak jika dia sangat cemas.

"Aku sedang tidak suka di sini, sebaiknya kita pergi." Ucapku, segera berjalan ke arah kasir dan membatalkan pesanan untung saja pesanan kami belum di buat.

Menarik si pria keras kepala itu keluar dari restoran dan dia tidak menolak ajakkan untuk pergi. Berjalan cukup lama dan akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah restoran keluarga, dengan desain ruangan bersekat, masih ada beberapa ruangan kosong, memesan Sukiyaki dan beberapa botol sake. Memakan daging dan meminum sake, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat tidak sabar menunggu pesanan kami.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa nyaman di sini? Meskipun di sini ramai, tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatmu, di sini kau akan bebas tanpa cemas." Ucapku, memilih restoran ini jauh lebih baik, ruangan bersekat dan dia tidak perlu khawatir, yang hanya akan masuk ke sini para pelayan yang membawa pesanan.

"Siapa yang cemas?" Ucapnya santai.

Dasar menyebalkan, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padaku. Aku harus menjaga suasana hatiku, memilih untuk diam dan tidak beberapa lama, dua orang pelayan datang dan membawa bahan makanan mentah, sake dan alat memasaknya, makan di sini akan puas, bahkan potongan dagingnya cukup banyak dan tebal, sayurannya masih segar dan sake di sini paling enak, Sasuke pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan hal ini untuknya, tapi untukku sendiri.

Setelah pelayan itu menata semuanya di meja, mereka pamit dengan sopan dan kembali menutup pintu ruangannya. kuahnya sudah di beri bumbu tinggal di panaskan lagi, aku mulai menata beberapa sayuran dan daging di sana.

"Kau memesan sake?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Makan daging paling enak dengan sake kan. Lagi pula aku sanggup minum kok."

 **Normal POV.**

Setelah dua gelas sake.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku sudah susah payah membuatmu senang, membelikanmu pakaian dan mentraktirmu makanan enak-enak, apa kau tidak senang? Katakan apa kau senang tidak?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat mabuk hanya dengan meminum dua gelas sake.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arahnya, menurutnya Sakura sudah mulai gila, dia akan berbicara tidak jelas setelah mabuk.

"Sasuke, kau itu jika di umpamakan sebagai sebuah benalu, kau tahu benalu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Benalu itu adalah tanaman yang menumpang dan hanya membuat susah tanaman lain, hahahaha, kau seperti itu Sasuke, hahahaha." Ucap Sakura. Dia semakin ngawur.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tingkah dan ucapan Sakura, dia sibuk makan dan minum, sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura yang menambah minumannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti." Ucap Sasuke dan mengambil gelas Sakura, dia akan kesulitan pulang jika Sakura semakin mabuk.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu! Kau menggangguku, kembalikan gelasku!" Ucap Sakura dan dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menghentikan tangan Sakura yang ingin mengambil gelasnya. "Tunggu di sini." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil kartu atm Sakura dan segera pergi membayar makanan mereka.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sasuke kembali dan mendapati Sakura tertidur. Tidak ada jalan selain menggendong Sakura pulang. Menggendong Sakura di punggung dan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Cih, sial, aku akan membalasmu wanita gila." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa sangat kerepotan.

Perjalanan dengan bus dan Sasuke harus kembali menggendong Sakura dari halte bus menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa kita pulang? Aku belum menghabiskan sakeku." Ucap Sakura, dia kembali bangun dan pengaruh sake belum hilang, Sakura kembali berbicara tidak jelas.

"Hanya minum dua gelas saja sudah membuatmu sangat mabuk, hei sadarlah!" Ucap Sasuke, dia menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku masih sadar dan turunkan aku!" Ucap Sakura dan mengamuk di gendongan Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Kita akan sama-sama jatuh jika kau terlalu banyak gerak!" Ucap Sasuke dan suaranya meninggi.

Hening. Sakura terdiam dan tidak ada jawaban darinya. Sasuke menghela napas, akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan wanita gila yang tidak sadar sedang mengamuk. Sedikit terkejut, Sakura tiba-tiba mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sedang berusaha menerimamu di rumahku, meskipun kau orang asing, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa kita bisa berteman. Aku merasa sedikit kesepian." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, mungkin dia pikir Sakura masih dalam pengaruh sake dan dia kembali berbicara tidak jelas.

"Diamlah, kita akan segera sampai." Ucap Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan jika Sakura kembali tertidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan mereka sampai. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan mematung. Mereka sudah tepat berada di depan pagar rumah Sakura tapi seseorang menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Bingung dan entah apa yang harus di katakan Sasuke, nenek Chiyo tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya nenek Chiyo. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Uhm, dia tadi terlalu banyak minum dan aku mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Anak itu, padalah dia tidak sanggup minum tapi kadang memaksakan diri." Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke merasa dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menggendong Sakura lebih lama, nenek Chiyo menyadarinya dan segera membantu Sasuke, membukakan pintu rumah Sakura dan Sasuke membawanya masuk, menidurkan Sakura di sofa dan menaruh semua belanjaan Sakura di lantai. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke berpura-pura untuk segera pamit.

"Duduklah dulu, kau pasti capek membawanya." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke, mengikuti ucapan nenek Chiyo dan duduk di sofa, dia sedikit lelah, Sakura terlalu banyak gerak saat di gendong dan membuat mereka hampir jatuh beberapa kali.

"Mau ku buatkan teh." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, aku habis minum juga, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak minum teh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau minum, kau terlihat seperti tidak minum."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan cepat mabuk seperti dia." Singgung Sasuke dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Dia memang seperti ini, biasanya kami akan adakan pesta keci-kecilan dan sesekali meminum sake, Sakura itu sebenarnya tidak bisa minum, tapi meskipun di larang dia akan tetap minum dan hanya bertahan pada gelas kedua, setelahnya dia akan mengomel tidak jelas dan membuat kami tertawa." Jelas Nenek Chiyo.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura mengomel tidak jelas di depan para tetangganya. Melihat lagi ke arah Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas, dia sudah mengetahui hal itu dan jika Sakura sadar, dia pasti akan malu sekali.

"Apa kau teman Sakura?" Tanya nenek Chiyo. Dia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan pria yang sudah sangat baik untuk mengantar Sakura yang mabuk pulang.

"Iya, aku temannya." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa kalian tengah makan malam berdua." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Ahk, tidak, tadi ada acara kantoran." Ucap Sasuke, dia harus cepat mengucapkan apapun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, jangan sampai nenek Chiyo mencurigainya.

"Hoo, begitu rupanya. Aku pikir kau adalah orang dekat Sakura."

"Kami hanya teman sekantor dan tidak baik jika membiarkannya pulang sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Pria yang baik." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit legah. Berbohong sedikit akan membuatnya aman.

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku pulang. Selamat malam." Ucap sopan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Nenek Chiyo mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah nenek Chiyo masuk, Sasuke bergegas lari ke pintu belakang. Dia akan menunggu hingga nenek Chiyo pulang dan Sasuke akan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan nenek Chiyo belum juga pulang, dia masih berada di ruang tamu dan masih menunggu Sakura untuk sadar. Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu dan saat ini dia tengah di kerumuni nyamuk.

 _Oh ayolah, sampai kapan nenek itu akan berada di rumah ini?_

Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah jendela dan masih melihat nenek Chiyo di sana.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya ini sudah pagi, yaa ku rasa, ku buka mataku perlahan dan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Bangun dan mengedarkan pandanganku, yang ku lihat adalah kamarku, sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalaku saat aku bangun. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Seketika aku mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Aku makan sambil minum sake dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, oh ya ampun, apa yang sudah lakukan kemarin? Semoga tidak ada hal aneh-aneh yang aku lakukan. Berjalan perlahan dan keluar kamar, mungkin Sasuke bisa mengatakan apa yang sudah ku perbuat kemarin.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban, dia kemana? di ruang televisi tidak ada, biasanya dia sudah bangun jam segini. Berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan mengetuk beberapa kali, tidak juga ada jawaban, tanpa permisi aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati pria itu masih tertidur pulas, tumben, dia bangun terlambat.

"Sasuke, bangun." Teriakku, aku butuh penjelasannya sekarang. Jangan sampai aku melakukan tidak-tidak. "Sasuke!" Ucapku lagi sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar segera bangun.

"Jangan menggangguku! Aku sangat mengantuk."

Ada dengannya? Dia sangat marah dan terlihat kurang tidur.

"Hei, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Nanti saja jika aku sudah bangun, sekarang pergilah dan biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus mendengarkan dulu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan, setelah itu kau boleh tidur."

"Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Kau yang jangan membuatku kesal."

Dengan sangat malas akhirnya Sasuke bangun dan duduk, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, apa dia begadang semalam? kenapa tidak tidur lebih awal. Dasar pria aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tunggu dulu, kenapa wajahmu merah-merah begitu?" aku bisa melihat beberapa bentolan merah di wajahnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Oh tuhan, apa yang sudah ku perbuat padanya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Aku tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh kan, sungguh aku tidak sadar kemarin." Ucapku, aku benar-benar takut jika ada yang tidak beres semalam.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ucapan Sasuke jadi terdengar aneh dan bahkan wajahnya terlihat menampakkan sebuah seringai yang membuatku merasa tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku merasa tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu." Ucapku gugup.

"Kau yakin? kau tadi sudah katakan jika kau tidak sadar semalam." Ucap Sasuke,

Aku semakin tidak suka suasana ini. Aku melakukan hal apa? Rasanya aku ingin menangis, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menyentuh pria secara berlebihan, bahkan saat pacaran pun aku tidak pernah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada pacar-pacarku. Jika mereka macam-macam pun aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan malah memukul mereka, yaa itu dulu pernah terjadi, salah satu pacarku, ralat, sekarang sudah menjadi mantan pacar, dia hampir menciumku dan membuatku memukul selangkangannya. Gara-gara hal itu kami putus, tapi aku bersyukur tidak akan bersama pria mesum itu lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan menakut-nakutiku. Aku tidak suka ini, katakan saja apa yang sudah ku lakukan dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarku." Ucapku tegas, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, sebentar lagi jam 8 pagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali berbaring.

"Sasuke, aku serius! katakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi" Ucapku dan memaksanya untuk bangun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

update kilat...! entah mengapa author semangat sekali untuk membuat fic ini, jika sedang senggang dan tiba-tiba ide alurnya terlintas, author pasti akan langsung mengetiknya, takut jika kelupaan, hehehehe.

~ **Balas review~**

Siswa : author juga sasu yang kek gitu, berasa pengen di remas-remas, hahahhaah sudah update yaaa

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : sabar yooo, nanti bakalan di ceritain tiap fic yaa, tapi satu-satu rasa penasarannya nanti terbayar hehehheheh, update kilat lagi yaa..., makasih...~ *terharu*

Hoshi Riri : oh tidak apa-apa, ada yang baca pun author senang, makasih sudah mau di review, heheheh, aduuh jawabannya tepat sekaleee, XD update yooo

Joanna Katharina 37 : makasih juga sudah mau jadi readernya, *terharu* update lagi

Cerry StarMoon : WOW gengster, itu terdengar seru, tapi sayangnya alurnya bukan seperti itu, maaf, alurnya sudah author buat konsep dan bahkan endingnya udah ada, tapi entah di chapter berapa, ini kenapa malah spoiler, hahahahahaha update

Dewazz : kasih tahu nggak yaaaa...~

Asuura-chan : kasihan saku.. hahahah, banyak yaa, author juga mau dong satu atmnya hahahahha.. sudah di jawab di chapter ini yoo, kalau masalah kenapa sasu sombong mungkin dari sononya yaa. jhahaha update

echaNM : sudah update yaaa...

zarachan : lanjutttt.

Uchiha keysha : next...

sitieneng4 : makasih reviewnya... sudah update yaa...

see you next chapter...~


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Jangan menakut-nakutiku. Aku tidak suka ini, katakan saja apa yang sudah ku lakukan dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarku?" Ucapku tegas, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, sebentar lagi jam 8 pagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali berbaring.

"Sasuke, aku serius! katakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi" Ucapku dan memaksanya untuk bangun lagi.

Suaraku yang semakin mengganggu membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, hal memalukan yang sudah ku lakukan padanya. Aku mengejeknya dengan sebutan benalu, membuatnya hampir terjatuh saat dia menggendongku, dia menggendongku sampai pulang dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah nenek Chiyo melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke menggendongku pulang. Dia sampai harus membuat cerita bohong dan mengatakan jika kita sedang acara kantoran dan makan malam bersama. Ini sungguh melegahkan, untung saja Sasuke cepat berpikir untuk mengatakan semua hal itu. Setelah kejadian mengantar pulang, nenek Chiyo ternyata tidak pulang dan menungguku beberapa jam, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa masuk dan harus menunggunya pulang, gara-gara hal itu, Sasuke harus menahan diri selama di luar dan di serang para nyamuk, setelah jam 12 malam, nenek Chiyo baru pulang. Sasuke segera masuk mengangkatku ke kamar, katanya aku akan sakit jika tidur di ruang tamu. Mendengarnya membuatku sedikit tersentuh, dia tidak mengambil kesempatan apapun saat aku tidak sadar, dia bahkan sudah repot-repot mau mengantarku pulang dan menidurkanku di kamar.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku padanya, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Sasuke. "Dan maaf sudah mengucapkan dirimu benalu. Aku hanya tidak sadar mengucapkan hal itu." Lanjutku, aku merasa tidak enak mengatakan hal itu, mungkin jika dalam keadaan tidak sadar tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal itu padanya dalam keadaan sadar, dia sudah banyak membantuku semalam.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mendengar semuanya, apa aku bisa kembali tidur?" Ucapnya.

"Tidurlah." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit malu saat Sasuke mengatakan aku hilang kendali dan berbicara tidak jelas. Tapi dia bisa mengatasiku. Oh iya, di kotak obat ada salep, dia bisa menggunakan itu untuk menghilangkan bentolan merah pada wajahnya.

Semoga saja nenek Chiyo cepat melupakan kejadian semalam, aku tidak ingin berbohong lebih dari saat dia datang ke rumah. Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Melirik ke arah jam dan aku harus bersiap ke kantor.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku menyimpan sarapan Sasuke di meja dan salep ku simpan di kamar mandi dengan secarik kertas catatan untuknya. Berjalan sedikit terburu-buru dan mengunci pintu.

"Sakura." Panggil salah seorang ibu-ibu tukang rumpi yang berkumpul di depan rumahku.

"Iya?"

"Siapa dia?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Siapa? Apa?" Ucapku, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan ibu-ibu ini.

"Ahk, kau ini, kemarin malam, aku melihat seorang pria menggendongmu pulang, bahkan nenek Chiyo melihatnya, katanya dia sangat tampan dan baik." Ucapnya.

Mampus, mereka melihat Sasuke dan pasti nenek Chiyo sudah di introgasi habis-habisan, jangan sampai mereka akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dia itu pembunuh yang sedang kabur dan bersembunyi di rumahku.

"Kami hanya teman kantor, karena aku sangat mabuk, dia membawaku pulang." Ucapku santai. Aku harus mengendalikan semua pikiran aneh mereka.

"Oh hanya teman kantor, tapi kenapa harus dia yang mengantarmu pulang? Ayolah, jangan sungkan begitu, pasti dia lebih-"

"Ya ampun, aku terlambat, maaf yaa, lain kali kita bicara." Ucapku, aku tergesah-gesah meninggalkan mereka, meskipun belum terlambat aku tidak bisa meladeni mereka sekarang, pertanyaan mereka akan semakin banyak dan bisa saja aku tersudutkan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Sakura." Ucapnya. Mereka kembali sibuk bergosip.

 **Normal POV.**

Sudah sangat siang, Sasuke baru bangun dan membuatnya jauh lebih baik, tapi rasa gatal di wajahnya belum hilang dan membuat Sasuke kembali menggaruk wajahnya, jika dia melakukan ini terus wajahnya akan luka. Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk menggaruknya lagi. Berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Sasuke melihat ke arah cermin dan ada catatan yang tertempel di sana.

 _Gunakan salep yang aku simpan di atas meja. Itu akan membantumu._

Sasuke melirik ke arah meja dekat cermin dan mendapati sebuah salep. Mungkin setelah mandi dia akan menggunakannya. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terukir di wajahnya. Tidak apa jika wanita itu hilang kendali, tapi ketika sudah sadar, dia meminta maaf dan menyadari semua kesalahannya. Mengingat kembali ketika Sakura lepas kendali dan mulai mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya, dari sebuah benalu hingga memintanya menjadi teman.

"Dasar wanita yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke. Segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mandi. Dia tidak ingin menggaruk wajahnya lagi. Setelah mandi dan mengusap salep itu pada wajahnya. Berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati semua baju yang di beli Sakura sudah di simpan rapi di dalam lemari. Pikirnya Sakura tidak suka hal berantakan. Mungkin dia yang mengaturkan baju untuk Sasuke. Memilih salah satu baju kaos dan celana kain, Sasuke segera memakainya. Sekarang dirinya jauh lebih segar. Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dia tidak perlu lagi bingung untuk mencari makanan di pagi hari. Menyalakan televisi dan memulai sarapan paginya.

 _Berita hari ini, berita kehilangan, kami melaporkan seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah menghilang selama dua minggu, jika ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya harap segera hubungi nomer yang tertera di bawah ini..._

Sasuke segera mengganti siaran berita itu. Seseorang sampai membuat pemberitaannya di media televisi. Dia harus semakin waspada jika keluar.

"Omong kosong." Ucap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan bahkan merusak suasana hatinya untuk sarapan. Menaruh piring sarapannya ke meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia sendiri merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan tertangkap juga.

 **End Normal POV.**

Di kantor.

Kepalaku kembali sakit, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk minum, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak mabuk. Kau bodoh sekali Sakura. Aku terus mengumpat dalam hatiku, sakit yang di landa kepalaku membuatku tidak bisa fokus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"Hei, ada apa Sakura?" Tanya seseorang. Saat aku melirik ke arah sumber suara itu, aku mendapati seorang pria yang sudah sangat akrab denganku, namanya Sai, dia teman sekantorku.

"Hanya sakit kepala." Ucapku santai.

"Apa kau minum?" Tanyanya padaku. Dia ini selalu saja tepat sasaran. Dia akan cepat menyadari jika sesuatu terjadi padaku.

"Apa kau seorang penyihir?" Tanyaku dan memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda Sakura. Kau itu selalu saja sakit kepala jika sudah minum, oh dan pasti kau sampai mabuk."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengejekku. Iya, aku mabuk, sedikit."

"Sedikit? kita sudah berteman sejak lama, tidak ada hal yang bisa kau tutupi Sakura."

"Sudah-sudah, kau menambah sakit kepalaku. Kerja sana."

"Tunggu, akan aku ambilkan sesuatu." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Berharap dia segera kembali ke ruangannya untuk bekerja, dia malah berlari ke dapur. Mau apa dia? Beberapa menit berlalu dia kembali dengan membawa secangkir minuman, entah apa itu? Aku tidak bisa mencium aroma kopi. Aku pikir dia akan membawakanku kopi.

"Apa? Jangan harap ini kopi." Ucapnya saat menghampiri mejaku.

"Heee? Apa kau benar-benar penyihir. Kau sungguh bisa membaca pikiranku." Dia baru saja tepat lagi. Sungguh seperti seorang penyihir yang sakti.

"Semua bisa terlihat di wajahmu. Ini, minumlah." Ucapnya dan menaruh minuman berwarna coklat bening di mejaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya obat tradisional, ini akan menghilangkan sakit kepalamu." Ucapnya.

Baunya aneh, aku meneguknya beberapa kali dan sedikit membuat hangat pada tenggorokanku. Lumayan. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada aku harus meminum obat yang pahit.

"Apa kau sedang mengganggunya?" Ucap seorang wanita. Dia juga temanku. Menurutku dia adalah wanita cantik yang sangat elegan. Penampilannya saja jauh lebih baik dariku. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, aku hanya sedang membantunya." Ucap Sai, dia seperti tengah membela diri.

"Benarkah? Kalau sudah, kembali ke ruanganmu." Perintahnya pada Sai.

"Baik-baik, aku akan segera pergi." Ucap Sai, dia tidak suka berdebat dengan Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di samping meja kerjaku.

"Sama-sama." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Ino menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa Ino? Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya... Aku sedikit membuat masalah tadi dalam berkas pendataan produk baru." Ucapnya.

"Tenang saja. Pak Yahiko hanya akan marah sebentar, aku akan membantumu memperbaikinya." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau seperti penyelamatku. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa Sai ke sini?"

"Tadi kepalaku sakit, aku tidak sadar jika Sai lewat dan melihat keadaanku seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Seharusnya kau mencoret 'sake' dari daftar minumanmu."

"Aku hanya minum sedikit."

"Meskipun sedikit, mabukmu sangat parah. Apa kau lupa, setiap acara kantor kau seperti orang gila yang tak terkendali."

Ucapan Ino membuatku menjadi sangat malu. Aku sendiri tidak sadar dan setelah di ceritakan saat sadar, rasanya aku tidak bisa kembali ke kantor. Tapi jika aku tidak datang ke kantor, pak Yahiko akan marah besar padaku.

"Ma-maaf. Aku mengaku salah, tapi sake benar-benar enak untuk di minum saat sedang bersantai."

"Yaa, kau benar. Jadi, siapa lagi yang berani-berani mengajakmu minum hingga mabuk?"

Muncul satu masalah lagi, kenapa Ino harus menanyakan hal itu. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan semuanya.

"Kemarin aku keluar makan malam sendirian, saking keasikannya makan dan minum, aku lupa berapa gelas yang sudah ku minum. Pelayan di restoran itu mengubungi taksi untukku dan aku bisa pulang. Yaa, kira-kira ceritanya seperti itu." Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa berbohong.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir ada pria aneh lagi yang akan mengganggumu." Ucap Ino.

Sebenarnya pria aneh itu yang membawaku pulang. Hahaha, sayangnya maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bekerja, kau harus membantuku juga." Ucap Ino dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Hari mulai sore dan beruntung pekerjaanku tidak banyak. Sakit kepalaku juga sudah hilang. Ini berkat minuman dari Sai, aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat dan membantu Ino untuk mengatur ulang semua data.

Setelah memeriksa kembali pekerjaanku, aku akan segera mengumpulkannya, dengan begini aku bisa cepat pulang.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Ino padaku saat sudah kembali dari ruangan pak Yahiko.

"Tidak ada, setelah ini aku akan pulang." Ucapku dan mulai merapikan meja kerjaku.

"Baguslah, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Hari ini pak Yahiko kembali mempercayaiku lagi untuk mengurus data produk. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Ino.

Aku ingin menolaknya tapi dia tidak suka jika ada ucapan penolakan dariku.

"Aku juga ikut. Sudah jarang sekali kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sai, dia tiba-tiba saja datang da sudah berdiri di dekatku.

"Kau mengganggu." Ucap Ino. Aku pikir Ino ingin menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua denganku dan tidak ingin ada pria. Tatapannya menjadi sedikit malas setelah mendengar ucapan Sai

"Biarkan saja, kita pergi bersama." Ucapku.

Kesibukan di kantor membuat kami jarang untuk kumpul-kumpul. Dulu sebelum masuk ke perusahaan ini, Sai sudah lebih dulu berada di sini, awalnya dia hanya pegawai biasa, tapi setelah pak Yahiko mengetahui kemampuan Sai yang sebenarnya, dia di angkat menjadi wakil direktur dan hingga saat ini kedudukannya itu masih sulit di jatuhkan, dia sangat pintar dalam mengembangkan perusahaan, membuat perusahaan ini terus berkembang dan sangat maju.

Aku dan Ino masuk bersamaan, aku pikir tidak akan bertahan lama di sini, beberapa karyawan sudah sering di pecat jika selalu lalai. Tapi setelah melewati semua itu, aku menjadi terbiasa dan pak Yahiko tidak meragukan pekerjaanku. Kami menjadi akrab saat Sai menjadi pelatih pegawai untuk kami saat itu.

Semua itu sudah sangat lama dan membuatku kembali mengingatnya jika kami kembali kumpul bersama. Satu hal lagi, aku pikir Ino menyukai Sai, aku bisa membaca suasana hati Ino yang kadang tiba-tiba berubah jika ada Sai, dia akan terlihat kesal tapi, sejujurnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kata orang-orang benci dan cinta beda tipis.

"Jangan ada sake hari ini." Ucap Sai dan Ino serempak.

Kami sudah tiba di sebuah restoran dan bahkan aku belum memesan apa-apa mereka sudah mengatakan tidak akan ada sake.

"Oh baiklah, kalian itu selalu kompak untuk melarangku." Ucapku pada mereka.

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengatakannya. Hmmp!" Ucap Ino. Lihatlah, dia menjadi kesal. Tapi sedikit lucu. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang yang pemalu."Kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu?" Ucap Ino. Aku tidak sadar tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Ino.

Tidak menunggu lama, pesanan kami sudah tiba. Menghabiskan makan malam bersama seperti ini membuatku kembali hidup, pekerjaan monoton membuatku lupa jika aku punya mereka. Aku bersyukur bisa bersama seperti ini meskipun kami sudah jarang untuk melakukannya.

Makan malam berakhir dan Sai mengantar kami pulang. Aku hanya meminta Sai untuk menurunkanku di halte saja, akan sangat jauh memutar jika Sai mengantarku sampai rumah, dia juga harus mengantar Ino pulang. Pamit pada mereka dan aku berjalan pulang. Saat sebelum pulang tadi, aku memesan beberapa makanan untuk di bungkus. Berharap tidak ada yang mati kelaparan di rumahku. Tapi untuk beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bisa bertahan hingga aku pulang. Berpikir jika dia menahan diri untuk tidak makan, sayangnya pikiranku itu salah, dia menghabiskan cemilan dan bahkan rotiku untuk pagi hari. Setelah semua kejadian itu, aku harus menyiapkan makanan ekstra agar dia tidak mengganggu makananku.

Sudah jam 8 malam. Aku tidak lembur dan pulang lebih awal. Rumahku terasa seperti rumah tanpa penghuni. Sangat gelap dan seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa. Membuka pagar dan segera masuk. suasananya sangat gelap dan sepi, bahkan tidak ada suara televisi. Biasanya dia akan menonton jam segini. Mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan semua lampu di rumah. Terasa sedikit aneh. Terlalu sunyi, seperti aku kembali hidup sendirian.

Berjalan masuk ke dapur dan menaruh bungkusan makanan di meja. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu. Kembali berjalan naik ke lantai dua. Sedikit penasaran dengan Sasuke yang tidak terlihat. Apa dia sudah tidur? Berjalan ke arah kamarnya, mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban, segera saja aku membuka pintu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ada apa ini? Sasuke tidak berada di mana-mana. Aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan kosong. Dapur, ruang nonton bahkan di teras luar. Ada di mana dia?

Menundukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu. Terasa sangat aneh, Sasuke tidak ada di dalam rumah. Apa dia keluar? Tapi dia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dan dia takut jika seseorang melihatnya keluar dari rumahku. Tunggu dulu, apa seseorang telah melihatnya dan melaporkannya. Pikiranku jadi campur aduk. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Kenapa aku menjadi panik seperti ini? Bukannya ini adalah berita yang bagus dengan begitu aku menjadi aman dari ancamannya. Aku sudah bebas. Yaa, anggap saja ini adalah akhir dari masalahku. Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku sudah berpikir untuk membantunya, tapi apa yang terjadi, dia sudah tidak ada dan aku tidak bisa membantunya.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

He! Suara bariton itu? Menurunkan kedua tanganku dari wajahku dan melihat pria itu tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Seperti biasa wajah cuek dan dingin itu selalu menghiasai wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau!" Ucapku. Aku jadi sangat khawatir saat dia tidak ada di rumah.

"Memangnya aku harus melapor padamu jika aku keluar." Ucapnya. Tatapannya selalu saja datar.

"Te-tentu saja. Kau tinggal di rumahku dan kau harus mengikuti peraturan yang ada di rumahku."

"Aku tidak melihat ada peraturan di rumahmu."

"Anggap saja ada!" Protesku, kenapa orang seperti dia sangat sulit untuk di ajak bicara baik-baik.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Pokoknya jika kau keluar, kau harus mengatakannya padaku." Ucapku dan segera meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan bantahannya lagi. "Ada makan malam untukmu di meja." Ucapku lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruang tamu.

"Dasar wanita aneh." Ucap Sasuke. Aku bisa mendengarnya tapi aku acuhkan saja, saat ini aku akan terlihat sangat bodoh di hadapannya. Apa dia sadar jika aku sangat mencemaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terlalu berlebihan padanya kemarin malam, aku marah tanpa alasan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruang tamu. Lagi pula, apa susahnya meninggalkan catatan jika dia sedang keluar, dasar pria aneh.

 **Blaaaam...!**

Segera saja ku banting pintu kamar mandi. Apa-apaan dia, kenapa tidak mengunci pintu dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk kecil pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar. Aku pikir dia sedang mencuci muka atau sekedar menggosok gigi, tapi dia habis mandi.

"Hei pintumu akan rusak jika kau banting seperti itu, mengagetkanku saja." Ucapnya

Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya masih memakai handuk, segera saja aku kembali berbalik membelakanginya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengunci pintunya!" Ucapku kesal.

"Aku mengunci pintu saat mandi." Ucapnya. Iya, dia memang mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Tapi tidak mengunci pintu yang paling luar.

"Bukan pintu di dalam, tapi pintu di luar!" Ucapku.

"Bagimana kau akan masuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi."

"Aku bisa menunggu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya lain kali."

"Minggir." Ucapku padanya, dia berada tepat di jalur ke arah menuju tangga.

"Apa? Aku tidak menghalangimu jalan, lagi pula kenapa kau tidak berbalik."

"Kau menghalangi jalan!"

"Lihat dulu, baru katakan." Ucapnya.

Sial-sial! Aku tidak bisa berbalik jika dia ada di depan kamar mandi. Aku tidak terlalu suka melihat pria bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya minggir!" Ucapku. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggunya pergi.

Hening tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari arah belakangku. Apa dia sudah pergi. Memutuskan untuk segera berlari jika sudah berbalik. Membalikkan badanku dan mengambil langkah seribu, bukannya sukses untuk segera mencapai tangga, aku malah tergelincir dan menabrak Sasuke yang masih berada di depan kamar mandi. Kenapa dia tidak pergi dari situ!

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan." Ucapnya kesal.

Seharusnya aku yang marah padanya yang tidak mau-

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

...

...

...

...

Membuka mataku perlahan. Aku bisa melihat nenek Chiyo dan beberapa tetanggaku tengah menatapku khawatir. Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahku?

Syok!

Aku segera bangun dan melihat mereka, yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah Sasuke, semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Ada apa Sakura? suara teriakkanmu sangat keras tadi." Ucap salah satu ibu-ibu yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku.

Aku teriak? Kapan? Dan kenapa aku bisa pingsan? Mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum aku pingsan. Menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan memegang kepalaku.

"Maaf, tadi ada seekor serangga yang hinggap di bajuku dan membuatku berteriak histeris. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Ucapku pada mereka yang mulai tenang dan berjalan pulang.

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar, aku menutup pintu dan merosotkan diri di depan pintu. Menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi ku lihat. Handuk Sasuke jatuh dan membuatku harus melihat suatu yang tidak ingin ku lihat. Oh ya ampun. Aku sudah melihat hal yang tidak senonoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Ucap Sasuke

Aku segera berdiri dan seperti melindungi diri.

"Da-dasar mesum, awas saja jika kau dekat-dekat." Ucapku. Seperti membentengi diriku. Kenapa aku menjadi takut seperti ini?

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang mesum?"

"Sejak tadi! Kenapa kau harus menjatuhkan handukmu!" Ucapku kesal dan aku menyalahkannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku sengaja menjatuhkannya? Ingat kembali apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Ingat kembali"

Apa maksudnya? Aku ingin melupakan hal yang tidak senonoh tadi, dia malah memaksaku untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu mengingatnya lagi?" Ucap Sasuke dan malah memegang lenganku.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku!" Aku jadi semakin panik.

Apa yang dia lakukan! Dia menarikku naik ke lantai atas dan menyuruhku berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ingat kembali apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

Terdiam sejenak, meskipun tidak sudi, aku harus tetap mengingatnya. Mengingat kembali hal yang tadi. Saat aku berbalik dan ingin berlari, kakiku tergelincir dan...

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Jadi siapa di sini yang mesum?" Ucapnya.

Aku tergelincir dan tanganku malah memegang handuk Sasuke, jika saja Sasuke tidak menahanku, aku akan segera jatuh, tapi yang terjadi aku telah menarik handuknya hingga lepas dan tatapanku ke bawah.

"Bahkan kau berteriak sangat keras dan pingsan begitu saja. Apa itu yang pertama bagimu?"

"Di-diam! Apa kau pikir aku suka melihatnya! Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan mantan-mantanku tidak ada yang berbuat tidak senonoh padaku, dan jika mereka macam-macam aku akan memukulnya hingga mereka tidak berani padaku." Ucapku. Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada mantan-mantanku.

"Wanita perkasa. Jadi mereka tidak pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Pernah, tapi hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan dan tidak lebih."

"Oh."

"Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan diriku begitu saja, jika ada yang benar-benar serius padaku dan setelah menikah, dia bisa melakukan apapun padaku." Ucapku. Rasanya aku jadi terlihat bodoh di hadapan Sasuke. kenapa aku menceritakan masalah pribadiku padanya. Bodoh! Bodoh! pasti dia sudah berpikir jika aku ini wanita yang tidak memiliki perasaan. "Su-sudalah. Aku harus bergegas." Ucapku, gara-gara pingsan tadi aku jadi sedikit terlambat dan harus terburu-buru.

"Teriakkanmu membuat seluruh tetanggamu datang, kau hampir membuatku ketahuan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucapku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat lagi masalah tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaanku hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Map-map berkas sedang tidak banyak dan pekerjaanku sudah selesai tepat jam 5 sore, senang bisa pulang lebih awal. Hari ini tidak ada lembur. Aku sudah membereskan meja kerjaku dan bergegas pulang. Sebelum pulang aku akan singgah di supermarket, membeli beberapa stok bahan makanan, mancari bahan makanan yang tidak susah untuk di masak, jadi jika aku lembur dan Sasuke akan gampang memasaknya. Mungkin seperti beberapa makanan beku dan sesuatu yang siap saji. Mendorong troli belanjaanku dan mengambil beberapa makanan.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Melihat ke arah seseorang yang memanggilku, sedikit terkejut dan sedikit kesal. Kenapa aku bisa bertemunya di sini? Dia adalah salah satu mantan pacarku, Sasori, pria berwajah baby face dan mempunyai senyum menawan ini sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Apa kabarmu?" Ucapnya. Aku sudah tahu ini hanya basa-basi, aku tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Ucapnya. Aku semakin malas melihatnya.

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk." Ucapku dan bergegas ingin pergi, tapi troliku di tahannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa seperti ini sikapmu? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu." Ucapnya dan seperti biasa dia akan tersenyum semanis mungkin di depanku, ralat, di depan setiap wanita.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku benar-benar harus pergi." Ucapku dan menarik paksa troliku dan berjalan berlainan arah darinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Aku tidak perlu membalas ucapan omong kosongnya, tetap mendorong troliku menjauh. Aku tidak akan jatuh ke jurang yang sama. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mengatakan aku tidak cocok dengannya dan hal itu membuatku sakit hati. Aku tidak akan bersama orang yang tidak menghargai perasaanku.

Sejam berlalu setelah bertemu salah satu pria berengsek yang ku kenal. Sekarang suasana hatiku sedang tidak bersahabat. Menyendok beberapa kali es krim coklat dan tatapanku terfokus pada film yang sedih tapi membuatku tidak tertarik untuk menangis. Aku tengah berada di ruang nonton dan Sasuke berada di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakannya, tatapan malas dan dia terus menatapku.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan biarkan aku menonton." Ucapnya. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan sikapku. Saat pulang tadi aku terus saja berbicara dengan nada emosi. Tidak mengganti pakaian dan langsung mengambil es krim dengan ukuran lumayan besar yang ku beli tadi di supermarket, bahkan belanjaan aku simpan begitu saja, merampas paksa remot tv meskipun Sasuke tengah sibuk menonton. Aku merusak kegiatannya dan dia tidak terima.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucapku, saat ini aku ingin sendirian.

"Jangan membawa masalahmu ke rumah." Ucapnya.

"Kau orang asing dan jangan menceramahiku."

Sasuke terdiam. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dan dia membuatku menjadi kesal. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pergi dari ruang nonton. Aku berhenti memakan es krim dan menyimpannya di meja. Mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas sofa dan memeluk mereka. Sepertinya aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Dia benar, seharusnya aku tidak membawa masalah ke rumah dan melampiaskannya ke orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memahami keadaanku, tapi mungin sedikit egois, aku selalu berpikir jika setiap orang akan bisa langsung membaca keadaanku.

"Minum ini."

Sasuke kembali dan membawakan segelas jus jeruk padaku. Aku pikir dia akan segera naik ke kamar dan memilih tidur.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. Setelah meminum ini aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

 **Normal POV.**

Beberapa menit setelah minuman Sakura habis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan dirimu orang asing. Aku minta maaf Sasuke, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah hilang kendali. Sasuke menambahkan sake pada jus jeruk Sakura dan dia sudah mabuk berat.

Sasuke menikmati hal ini. Dia kembali mengambil kedudukannya di ruang tv, tidak suka dengan es krim, Sasuke menyimpan es krim itu ke dalam kulkas dan memilih minuman dingin sambil sesekali menahan tawa. Acara di televisi tidak semenarik Sakura yang sudah mabuk dan akan mengucapkan apapun yang sejujurnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika sudah mabuk.

"Apa masalahmu? Katakan saja." Tanya Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja Sasuke, aku tadi bertemu mantanku yang sangat berengsek di supermaket, dia sengaja menahan troliku dan berbicara omong kosong, aku sangat membencinya! Kenapa di harus datang lagi di kehidupanku! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Kau tahu Sasuke, hatiku sangat sakit, dia tidak menghargai perasaanku." Ucap Sakura. Meskipun sangat mabuk dan hampir hilang kesadaran, Sasuke mencoba membuatnya tetap duduk. "Aku sangat membencinya." Ucap Sakura, lagi.

Suaranya menjadi serak dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke tidak tahu jika Sakura akan merasakan sakit seperti ini hanya gara-gara seorang pria.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu mabuk. Hanya dengan begini kau bisa berbicara jujur, kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke. Menarik pelan Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura menutup matanya dan air matanya masih mengalir. Tanpa sadar, Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini, tapi dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya sekarang. Memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kau adalah teman yang terbaik Sasuke, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu lagi, tapi cepat bayar utangmu. Kau sudah mengutang padaku banyak sekaliii..." Ucap Sakura, semakin lama semakin ngawur.

Sebentar lagi dia akan tertidur dan lupa dengan hal ini. Sesekali Sasuke akan mengusap punggung Sakura. Dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuat Sasuke luluh. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memeluk wanita manapun, kecuali ibunya.

Sudah jam 9 malam, Sakura tertidur dan tidak sempat makan malam, tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Menurunkannya perlahan ke kasur dan menaikan selimut Sakura. Kejadian ini tidak akan di ingat Sakura. Hal ini akan menjadi rahasia Sasuke sendiri.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, ini kamarku dan sudah pagi, melirik jam, sudah jam.

"Ya ampun...! sudah jam 11, ini sudah bukan pagi lagi!." Ucapku segera bangun tapi ada yang aneh, kepalaku terasa berat dan memaksa untuk kembali berbaring. Mencari ponsel di bawah bantal dan 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari pak Yahiko. Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku harus menelpon ulang dan bingung mau mengatakan apa.

 **Tuutt...**

 **Tuuutt..**

 **Tuuutt...**

" _Haruno Sakura, kau berada di mana? Ini sudah siang dan bahkan kau tidak ada di kantor."_ Nada suaranya terkesan tegas meskipun dia tidak teriak-teriak.

"Ma-maaf, pak, kepalaku sakit sekali dan aku bangun telat, maafkan aku." Ucapku, aku hanya menyesal untuk hari ini.

" _Ya sudah, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau selesaikan. Tapi kau sedang tidak ada di kantor."_

"Kirimkan saja ke rumah, mungkin setelah minum obat aku akan sembuh, aku bisa menyelesaikannya di rumah. Aku tidak keberatan pak, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin gara-gara sakit kepala ini. berkas-berkas penting kantor aku tinggalkan.

" _Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkannya. Aku harap berkas itu cepat selesai."_

"Baik, terima kasih."

Ponselnya sudah tutup. Aku merasa sedikit legah, pak Yahiko memang marah tapi dia masih memberiku kebijakan. Kenapa aku bisa bangun telat? Aku tidak minum sake semalam dan si pri aneh itu dimana? Dia tidak membangunkanku, apa yang di kerjanya? Kenapa tidak bisa berguna sedikit saja untukku!

Memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mencuci muka akan membuatku jauh lebih baik. Kepalaku semakin berat dan cara jalanku berantakan, aku harus memegang sesuatu agar tidak jatuh, membuka pintu dan hampir jatuh. Seseorang menahanku. Tangan ini milik Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, melepaskan tangannya tapi malah ingin jatuh lagi. Ya ampun! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang entah mengapa bisa seperti ini.

"Hei, hati-hati. Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja jika keadaanmu seperti ini?" Ucapnya. Dia terkesan seperti nenek Chiyo yang sangat khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak baik-baik saja dan kau mau apa?" Ucapku, nyolot. Aku sedang malas berdebat hari ini.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau bahkan tidak membangunkanku!" Ucapku. Mengangkat wajahku dan menatap pria dingin ini, rasanya sangat kesal. Dia ada di rumah tapi tidak membantuku sama sekali.

"Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu yang bagus." Ucapnya. Sudahlah, saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita, dongeng atau apapun.

"Aku sedang malas." Ucapku.

"Dengarkan dulu, setelahnya kau pasti akan minta maaf padaku." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku. Dasar pria tidak berguna.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, saat jam 7 pagi tadi, aku membangunkan seseorang, dia tidak mau bangun, aku memaksanya dan apa yang di katakannya. Jika aku membangunkannya lagi, dia akan memanggil polisi untuk menangkapku. Tamat. Bagaimana? Cerita yang bagus bukan?" ceritanya berakhir dan membuatku berpikir, untuk apa aku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Cerita yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu." Ucapku membela diri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, mungkin jika aku punya perekem suara, aku akan merekamannya dan menyetelnya menjadi nada ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari yang sungguh menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang perlu ku ucapkan lagi, aku berusaha untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan tidak butuh bantuannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi berkas-berkas itu akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi..., sejujurnya author sedang kesusahan untuk internetan, jaringan auhtor tidak mau membuka situs ... demi apa...! *lebay*

uhmmmm..., mungkin author tidak balas review dulu yaa, cuma mau bilang **terima kasih banyak** untuk semua reader yang sudah repot-repot tinggal review dan yang silent reader, yang penting udah di baca pun author udah senang...

next, author up sampe dua chapter, takutnya akan lama update lagi, semoga dua chapter ini tidak mengecewakan XD tapi kalau bikin penasaran author tidak tanggung... *kabur*

see you new chapter...~~

_Sasuke fans_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang sungguh menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang perlu ku ucapkan lagi, aku berusaha untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan tidak butuh bantuannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi berkas-berkas itu akan datang.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sudah jam 1 siang. Bersyukur dengan obat yang sudah memberi efek pada kepalaku, sekarang jauh lebih baik dan aku bisa membuat makan siang. Baru kali ini aku berada di rumah saat jam kerja. Biasanya jam segini aku akan makan siang bersama teman-teman kantor.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi. Apa tidak bosan setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama. Aku saja yang setiap hari kerja sudah mulai jenuh dan bosan.

"Terserah saja." Ucapnya cuek.

"Kau suka makanan pedas?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Lumayan."

"Baiklah."

Sesekali aku ingin membuat makanan yang pedas, berjalan ke arah dapur dan bergegas membuat makan siang. Ahh.. aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku. Apa si wajah es itu bisa membantuku?

"Sasuke." Panggilku. Berharap dia mau membantu, setidaknya dia bisa berguna sedikit.

"Apa?" Ucapnya. Tapi tidak meninggalkan sofa depan televisi.

"Bergunalah sedikit. Bantu aku sekarang." Ucapku.

Bisa ku dengar televisi yang di matikan dan dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk dan tatapannya terlihat malas. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang pria tak berguna.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu? Tapi jangan harap aku bisa membantumu seperti yang kau pikir." Ucapnya. Nah, tepat sekali. Dia sungguh tidak berguna, aku harap jika nantinya dia akan memiliki istri, istrinya itu minimal seorang wanita perkasa yang terlatih untuk menegaskan suaminya. Pria ini selalu saja tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan benar.

"Kau harus mandiri." Ucapku.

"Malas. Aku terbiasa hidup dengan di layani."

"Jangan pikir ini hotel dan kau bisa sesuka hatimu." Ucapku. Aku harus tegas padanya.

"Sudahlah, jika kau berbicara terus, jam makan siang akan lewat."

Cih, dasar, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Tenanglah Sakura. Aku tidak ingin terbawa emosi lagi. Membuat makan siang bersama di mulai, aku hanya menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa bahan masakan dan jawabannya membuatku ingin memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau punya tangan dan kaki, ambil sendiri." Ucapnya cuek.

"Sasuke!" Ucapku geram.

"Berisik." Ucapnya santai.

Dia tidak berguna sama sekali. Ya tuhan. Makhluk apa yang sudah kau ciptakan ini.

"Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Ini sungguh menyita waktu."

"Ya sudah, tidak ada jatah makan siang untukmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucapnya dan akhirnya mau membantuku. "Aku lebih senang jika kau berbicara lebih santai dan sering-seringlah mengucapkan 'aku mohon' dengan lebih sopan." Ucap laginya.

Aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya saat di membelakangiku mengambil bahan-bahan, memangnya kau siapa? Aku tidak akan mengucapkan 'mohon' padamu.

Setidaknya dia hari ini dia lebih menurut, mau membantuku dan sebentar lagi makan siang akan selesai.

"Sakura."

Ha! Siapa yang datang ke rumahku di jam segini dan tanpa mengetuk dan langsung saja masuk.

"Sasuke, cepat bersembunyi." Bisikku pada Sasuke.

Kami segera berlari bersamaan keluar dapur, Sasuke naik ke kamar dan aku harus segera ke ruang tamu. Sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang datang.

"Sai? Ka-kau? Ada apa?" Ucapku gugup. Kenapa harus dia yang datang.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba datang, aku membawa berkas-berkas yang harus kau selesaikan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucapnya, berjalan masuk dan menaruh beberapa berkas di meja.

"Aku pikir pak Yahiko akan mengantarkannya melalui jasa pengantar dokumen. Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku" Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah." Ucapnya dan duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau tidak kerja?" Tanyaku dan ikut duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan, aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin."

Ini sungguh tidak tepat. Aku harap dia segera pulang, tapi Sai bukan orang seperti itu, tidak jauh beda dengan Ino yang datang ke rumah, mereka akan sangat lama tinggal hingga beberapa jam dan baru akan pulang.

"Uhm, ini sudah siang, aku tadi sudah membuat makanan, mau makan siang bersama?" Tawarku.

"Dengan senang aku terima." Ucap Sai.

Akhirnya kami makan siang bersama. Sai sungguh membantuku hari ini, dia sudah membawakan berkas-berkas untukku.

"Apa kau minum lagi?" Tanya Sai.

"Mi-minum? Tidak kok, aku tidak minum." Ucapku. Aku memang tidak minum sake dan tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit.

"Uhm, jadi hanya sakit kepala biasa?" Ucapnya.

"Sepertinya, soalnya kemarin aku langsung tidur cepat." Ucapku. Terdiam beberapa saat. "Uhm, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan." Ucapku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi saat aku berada di supermarket, aku rasa Sai harus mendengarnya.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Sai.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Sasori di supermarket." Ucapku dan menghela napas sejenak."Entah itu tidak sengaja atau apa, aku sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengannya kembali." lanjutku.

"Sebaiknya kau menghindarinya, dia pria yang tidak bisa di percaya dan aku pikir dia itu cukup berbahaya." Jelas Sai.

Yaa, yang di katakan Sai juga ada benarnya. Aku sempat menjadi salah satu pacar Sasori, dia memang sangat baik dan romantis, awalnya, setelah beberapa minggu kami pacaran, dia mulai macam-macam padaku, selalu saja dia berjanji untuk perbaiki sikap, tapi tiba-tiba dia pergi dan mengatakan kami tidak cocok. Aku pikir dia pergi karena dia tidak bisa menyentuhku dan memilih meninggalkanku.

"Kau benar, aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya." Ucapku.

"Jaga dirimu, aku tidak tahu dia bisa berbuat apa nantinya."

Kami selesaikan makan siang bersama, Sai tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah, dia harus kembali, pak Yahiko kadang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia pamit dan bergegas kembali ke kantor.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Sai pulang dan aku merasa sedikit legah sudah menceritakannya pada Sai. Dia sudah seperti sahabatku, aku akan menceritakan apapun masalahku padanya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lapar dan kau membiarkan orang lain memakan jatahku." Suara bariton yang khas menusuk telingaku. Berbalik dan mendapatinya berwajah kesal.

Aku lupa jika itu adalah jatah Sasuke, aku malah mengajak Sai makan, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya, biasanya Sai memang akan makan di rumahku jika dia datang.

"Maaf aku lupa. Akan aku buatkan lagi." Ucapku santai.

"Tidak. Aku ingin makanan dari luar saja. Pesankan aku beberapa makanan." Perintahnya.

"Kau kan bisa menunggu, aku masakin ulang saja." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau-"

"-Aku akan semakin lapar jika kau tidak berhenti mengomel." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku juga sedang malas berdebat dengannya, jika memasak lagi akan menyita waktuku, aku harus segera menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang sudah di bawa Sai.

"Baiklah, kau saja memesannya." Ucapku memberikan ponselku padanya.

"Kau yang telpon, aku menunggu." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Menyebalkan! Aku mengutukmu Sasuke, berharap kau jadi batu saja! Ya tuhan, seharusnya kau memberiku kesabaran extra untuk menghadapi orang macam dia. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya, dia sudah berada di kamarnya, sepertinya dia ngambek, padahal aku hanya lupa.

Mencari nomor ponsel restoran yang ku ketahui. Memesan beberapa makanan dan tinggal menunggunya saja. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang tengah untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas. Menyelesaikannya sekarang akan membuatku bisa beristirahat saat sore hari.

Beberapa menit berlalu, makanan yang ku pesan sudah datang. Mengambil pesanan itu dan segera membayarnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku. Dia keluar kamar setelah mendengar panggilanku, memberinya bungkusan makanan dan aku harus kembali bergegas menyelesaikan berkas-berkasku.

Sedikit nyaman saat mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di rumah, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak pernah membawa pekerjaan ke rumah, tapi karena kelalaianku dan aku haru harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan semua ini.

Tanpa sadar dua jam berlalu. Pekerjaanku selesai dengan sangat cepat. Padahal jika di kantor aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Akhirnya..." Ucapku, aku senang sekali.

"Berisik."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Protesku. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk begitu saja. Berpikir jika akan sibuk dengan televisinya.

"Aku bosan." Ucapnya, tatapannya terlihat malas.

"Kau hanya menggangguku di sini. Pergilah menonton." Perintahku.

"Apa itu sebabnya kau marah-marah tidak jelas kemarin." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa maksudnya? Tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, marah-marah tentang apa? Mencoba memahami ucapan Sasuke. Kemarin? Marah-marah? tentang apa yaa?

"Jangan katakan jika kau lupa, apa kau tahu, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Dasar tukang nguping."

"Katakan saja, siapa Sasori? Dan kenapa kau harus marah padaku." Ucapnya. Dia seperti tengah mengintrogasiku. Mungkin dia juga sangat kesal dengan sikapku kemarin.

"U-untuk apa kau tahu masalah pribadiku? Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucapku. Aku tidak senang jika seseorang yang baru ku kenal dan langsung mencampuri urusan pribadiku.

"Kau marah padaku, memangnya kau pikir aku tempat pelampiasan amarahmu." Ucapnya. Tatapannya menjadi kesal.

Terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk memberitahukan Sasuke atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui hal-hal pribadiku. Sai adalah sahabatku, aku pikir dia tidak masalah mendengar ceritaku, lagi pula dia juga mengenal Sasori.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sedang capek." Ucapku, membereskan map-map berkas yang telah selesai dan meninggalkan ruang tengah begitu saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan namanya saja membuatku hilang mood, aku ingin tidur sejenak.

 **Normal POV.**

Sasuke menghela napas dan merebah dirinya di sofa, meskipun Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya kemarin, dia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari pada Sai, Sakura yang mabuk dan sudah menceritakan semua masalahnya tanpa sadar, tapi Sasuke ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Sakura yang sadar, semua itu sepertinya hanya ada di pikiran Sasuke saja, Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang masalah pribadinya dan orang yang bernama Sasori.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke sendiri bingung sejak kapan dia peduli dengan masalah orang lain. Dia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

 **End Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini jadwal pembuangan sampah, sebelum pergi bekerja, aku akan mengeluarkan sampah terlebih dahulu. Membuka penutup tempat sampah yang ada dalam dapur dan alisku mengerut, menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada di dalam rumahku. Botol sake ukuran sedang, siapa yang berani-berani membawa botol ini ke rumah. Memang benar aku suka minum, hanya saja aku lebih suka botol bersoda ada di rumahku dari pada botol sake, aku tidak ingin di cap wanita tukang minum jika benda ini ada di rumah. Pikiranku tertuju pada Sasuke. Berjalan tergesah-gesah ke arah dia yang tengah menggosok gigi di kamar mandi.

"Dengarkan, selama ini aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirimu yang tinggal di rumahku, tapi ingat satu hal, aku tidak suka jika kau membawa minuman seperti sake atau minuman beralkohol jenis lainnya ke rumah." Ucapku tegas padanya.

"Siapa yang minum? Apa kau melihatku minum sake atau alkohol?" Ucapnya. Dia balik bertanya padaku dan seakan tidak suka jika di nasehati seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak melihatmu minum, tapi coba jelaskan kenapa ada botol sake di dalam tempat sampah." Ucapku. Aku mulai kesal padanya.

"Mana ku tahu, ini adalah rumahmu, seharusnya kau tahu semua itu." Ucapnya cuek.

Siaaal, Mati saja kau! umpatku. Kenapa setiap apapun ucapanku di bantahnya dengan mudah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah minum sake di rumahmu." Ucapnya. Membuat seakan-akan aku harus percaya dengan ucapannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan lebih memilih membuang sampah.

Sial...!

Sial..!

Siaall...!

Kau itu seperti sampah yang harus di buang! Umpatku lagi dalam hati sambil membuang sampah-sampah itu.

"Selamat pagi Sakura."

Oh tidak lagi, suara sapaan mereka seperti sebuah alarm kebakaran yang harus ku hindari.

"Se-selamat pagi." Balas ku dengan senyum selebar mungkin.

"Ada apa Sakura, kau tadi keluar dengan wajah kesal." Ucap Salah satu ibu-ibu yang ada situ.

"Ahk, tidak-tidak, hanya perasaan kalian saja, aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi, pekerjaanku cukup banyak dan aku bingung apa sudah ku kerjakan atau belum." Bohongku.

"Jangan urusi pekerjaan melulu Sakura, coba sekali-kali uruslah pria." Sindir mereka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa garing. Pamit dengan sopan kepada mereka, aku harus masuk kembali sebelum ceritanya menjadi sebuah drama yang episodenya sampai ribuan. Yaa, itu hanya pemikiran hiperbolaku.

Berjalan melewati ruang televisi dan di sudah duduk di sana.

"Hei, bisakah kau memutarkan siaran berita pagi untukku?" Pintaku padanya.

"Tidak ada berita yang menarik. Lebih baik kau cepat membuat sarapan, aku sudah lapar." Ucapnya.

Mati saja kau!

Melirik sinis ke arahnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang televisi. Sampai kapan dia akan tinggal dan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Padahal aku berharap dia akan bersikap baik padaku, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Sadarlah Sakura, dia itu pembunuh yang tidak ingin di tuduh pembunuh, pencuri yang tidak ingin di tuduh pencuri. Stop! Berhenti memikirkannya. Segera membuat sarapan dan aku harus bergegas, berkas-berkas yang kemarin aku kerja di rumah harus segera ku bawa ke kantor.

Sarapan yang sunyi senyap, aku memilih diam dan pria berwajah dingin di hadapanku menambah suasananya menjadi lebih sunyi. Rasanya seperti berada di kutub utara dan merasakan hembusan udara dingin dari wajah pria menyebalkan di hadapanku.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Sakit? Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, apa sarapan yang ku buat membuatnya jadi seperti itu, padahal aku tidak mencampurkan sesuatu yang aneh pada makanannya.

"Hanya bertanya saja, biasanya pagi-pagi kau akan mengomel." Ucapnya.

Memicingkan mata ke arahnya, suasana hatiku sedang baik dan aku tidak ingin mengomel setiap hari, seperti ibu-ibu tua yang selalu mengomel pada anaknya yang nakal. Itu yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan membuang muka dari hadapannya. Aku tidak butuh perhatiannya.

Setelah ucapanku, dia terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun. Aku menjadi malas padanya, membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Sakura." Panggilnya dan menatapku.

"Apa lag-" Ucapanku terputus. Ada apa ini, aku seperti tengah melihat pria pada game-game kencan dan tengah menatap lembut ke arah pasangannya. "A-a-a-ada apa?" Kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini? jantungku jadi deg-degan sendiri, sejak kapan pria menyebalkan dan tidak berguna ini menjadi errrr... lebih tampan.

Dia masih menatapku dan sedikit berdiri membusungkan badannya ke arahku. Oh ya ampun, aku tidak suka situasi ini. Badannya seperti itu dan tangannya mulai mengarah ke arahku, a-apa yang mau di lakukannya.

"Jangan bergerak." Ucapnya lagi dan tangan itu masih bergerak maju

 **Buuughhtt...!**

"Arrgghhtt...! sakit! Dasar wanita gila." Umpatnya dan dia terlihat sangat kesal setelah ku pukul wajahnya dengan piring.

Apa tadi itu? Aku sangat takut dan jantungku masih tidak karuan, wajahku terasa panas, apa aku malu padanya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ucapku, berusaha memasang wajah kesal dan menghilang wajah maluku.

"Di rambutmu ada sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Apa? Sesuatu di rambutku? Tunggu dulu, rasanya seperti ada yang bergerak di rambutku. Aku segera membekap mulutku sendiri agar tidak berteriak keras lagi dan berlari ke arah Sasuke seakan meminta untuk mengambil serangga itu. Aku sendiri sangat takut yang namanya serangga jenis apapun, keadaanku sudah panik dan Sasuke masih terdiam di hadapanku. Apa yang di lakukannya! Aku sudah sangat takut.

"Katakan, aku mohon." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Apa? Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia bahkan memintaku untuk mengucapkan 'mohon', ya ampun Sasuke, sebentar lagi aku akan berteriak seperti orang gila jika serangga itu tidak segera di ambil. Ada yang aneh. Tidaaaaakkkk! Serangga itu masuk ke belakang bajuku. Panik level maksimal. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku akan membuka mulutku dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tanganku sudah turun dari mulutku dan

Eh? Sasuke, apa yang di lakukannya. Dia memelukku erat dan membuat wajahku tertutupi dadanya yang bidang, aku jadi tidak bisa berteriak. Tangan satunya memelukku dan satunya lagi masuk ke dalam belakang bajuku untuk mengambil serangga itu. Berpikir jika dia segera mengeluarkan tangannya, tapi tidak, tangannya masih berada di dalam baju.

"Katakan 'aku mohon' dan baru aku akan mengeluarkannya." Bisiknya padaku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, tubuhku sudah gemetaran dan amat sangat takut.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke." Ucapku pada akhirnya. Tangannya keluar dari dalam baju. Serangga itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya dan dia berjalan ke arah jendela, membuang serangga itu di sana. Setelahnya dia kembali dan berdiri di hadapanku, aku bisa melihat wajah puasnya untuk sudah mengerjaiku.

"Jika saja kau tidak memukul wajahku, akan lebih mudah tadi aku mengambilnya." Ucapnya.

"Ya-ya sudah, maaf, kau yang cuci piring." Ucapku dan langsung pergi.

"Hei tunggu dulu." Ucapnya.

"A-ada apa?" Gugupku tidak mau hilang.

"Apa seperti itu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" Ucapnya padaku.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucapku dan bergegas berlari naik ke kamarku.

Sejujurnya jantungku hampir copot. Deg-degan tidak jelas dan wajahku! Aku menatap diriku di cermin, kenapa merona seperti ini? apa aku demam, memegang dahiku dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana, aku tidak sedang demam dan wajah merona ini masih belum padam.

Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Sasuke memelukku erat dan tangannya menyentuh punggunggku, seperti tengah merabah tapi yang di lakukannya untuk mencari serangga itu, tetap saja, dia merabah punggungku, itu sudah termasuk pelecehan kan, tapi... jika tidak begitu, serangga itu mungkin akan berlari ke tempat lain. Bingung, apa aku bersyukur atau kesal padanya.

Waktuku terbuang hanya memikirkan kejadian bodoh itu, kembali bergegas dan sekarang aku sudah harus membawa map-map itu. Berjalan menuruni tangga dan dia sudah pada tempat favoritnya, berada di depan televisi.

Tidak ada ucapan apapun dariku, aku hanya melawatinya dan mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Apa? Aku mendengarnya mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan' menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan yang ku dapati tatapan seriusnya ke arah televisi, ahk, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Membuka pintu, menutupnya dan menguncinya baik-baik, tidak ada siapa pun yang boleh masuk.

"Menarik." Ucap Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pekerjaanku berakhir dengan cepat, sudah jam 6 sore dan map-map berkas sudah bersih dari mejaku, dan hari ini aku dapat bonus tunai dari pak Yahiko, aduuuh senangnya. Uhm.. berpikir untuk merayakannya bersama Sasuke, aku akan membeli makanan enak-enak untuk malam ini.

Aku pamit pulang duluan pada Ino yang ternyata sedang lembur, sedangkan Sai, sudah beberapa hari dia keluar kota. Dia sedang mengurus bisnis dengan beberapa perusahaan di keluar kota, pak Yahiko sendiri yang mengirimnya.

Berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang terkenal dengan makanannya yang enak. Aku akan memesan beberapa menu untuk malam ini.

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria rambut merah, ya ampun! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, di saat suasana hatiku sedang bahagia dia muncul.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucapku cuek padanya.

"Galaknya. Aku hanya menyapamu, aku pikir aku salah orang." Ucapnya. Basa-basi lagi, aku akan muak mendengarnya.

"Oh." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau sedang makan malam bersama seseorang?" Tanyanya. Aku sungguh malas untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri dan hanya akan membungkusnya, aku akan makan di rumah saja."

"Uhm... aku pikir kau punya sedikit waktu." Ucap Sasori.

"Tidak ada waktu untukmu." Ucapku sinis.

"Kau sangat berubah yaa."

Aku mulai bosan dan ingin segera pergi.

"Bisakah sebentar saja, hanya sebentar, kau menemaniku. Aku butuh seorang teman untuk saat ini." Ucapnya.

Tidak! Aku menolak! Tapi ucapan itu tidak bisa keluar. Aku terdiam cukup lama dan menatapnya, dia seperti tengah ada dalam masalah, lagi pula apa peduliku, seharusnya aku mengusirnya seperti dia pergi dan melupakanku begitu saja.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucapku. Bodoh! kenapa aku malah seperti memberi kesempatan kedua padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan tersenyum. Ahh..~ senyum itu sungguh membuatku luluh. Kalau saja aku tidak sakit hati padanya, aku ingin kembali dan mencoba membuka lembaran baru dengannya, tapi tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak terjatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Aku menunda pesananku dan dia mengajakku di sebuah kedai kecil. Aku kenal tempat itu, di sana ramennya sangat enak dan membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak memesannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi ke tempat lain memesan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan Yahiko?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Uhm, aku masih bekerja di sana, sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan lain dan aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja, aku sudah menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan pak Yahiko" Ucapku.

"Hoo, baguslah, dia itu meskipun tegas, sikapnya sangat baik pada setiap pegawainya." Ucap Sasori. Orang tua Sasori pernah bekerja sama dengan pak Yahiko, makanya Sasori cukup mengenal baik pak Yahiko.

"Ya aku tahu itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Konan? Mereka masih bersama?"

"Heee? Ja-jadi benar mereka itu ada hubungan?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tentu, mereka itu pacaran sudah cukup lama. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Yahiko akan melamarnya." Jelas Sasori

Ternyata selama ini bukan gosip, pak Yahiko benar-benar ada hubungan dengan Konan. Ini berita bagus tapi aku bukan tukang penggosip jadi ku simpan saja untuk diriku sendiri.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapku.

Seperti sudah sangat lama, kami memang biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara sambil makan seperti ini, ahk, aku jadi merindukan saat-saat itu, tapi aku harus tetap menyadarkan diri dan kuat.

Setelah makan malam bersama, dia mengatarku pulang, meskipun aku sudah menolaknya dia tetap memaksa, sedikit pasrah, tapi aku memintanya menurunkanku di halte, aku akan membeli makanan di sekitar sana. Aku pamit dan berterima kasih padanya. mobilnya sudah melaju dan menghilang di pembelokkan. Mungkin seperti ini yang aku harapkan, aku tidak ingin selalu berlari dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencampakkanku, aku ingin mereka sadar, jika meskipun tidak ada hubungan istimewah menjadi teman pun tidak apa-apa.

Membelikan beberapa makanan untuk Sasuke dan aku bergegas pulang. sudah sangat malam dan dia pasti sudah sangat lapar, membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali. berjalan masuk ke dalam dan sedikit terasa sunyi, menyalakan saklar lampu dan mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa depan televisi yang tidak nyala. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan aku menaruh makanan di sana, mungkin dia lelah untuk menonton, bayangkan saja, dari pagi hingga malam matanya selalu tertuju pada televisi, padahal tontonannya tidak ada yang menarik, hanya seputar pertandingan bola atau film aksi yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ku nonton.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang televisi, aku harus membangunkannya. Berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Loh? Aku jadi mematung dan seperti tengah menikmati pemandangan yang langkah, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, bahkan dia tidak merasakan keberadaanku. Wajahnya memang tampan, aku tidak bisa pungkiri hal itu. Wajahnya yang tidur terlihat damai, rahangnya terpahat sempurna. Dia seperti seorang artis. Tubuhnya seperti model dan wajahnya seperti artis, tapi kelakuannya seperti preman dan anak yang manja, aku segera menutup mulutku. Rasanya sangat lucu mendeskripsikan dia seperti itu.

Menatapnya lagi, aku seakan terhipnotis oleh wajahnya, mungkin ini yang di rasakan para wanita yang pernah ku lihat saat mengajak Sasuke membeli pakaian. Rasanya aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Kalau ku sentuh di akan bangun atau tidak yaa? Sedikit ragu-ragu tapi aku tidak tahan ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Apa wajahnya kasar atau sebaliknya, lembut seperti pipi bayi. Beberapa senti lagi jariku sudah akan mendarat ke arah pipinya.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Cup!**

"Kau mengganggu." Ucapnya santai.

Mataku melebar dan aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Sasuke, dia, dia, dia, dia menciumku! Mencium ku di bibir! Hanya beberapa detik dan melepaskanku. Aku mematung dan dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Masih mau lagi?" Ucapnya.

Segera menyadarkan diri dan aku berlari ke arah kamar, menutup pintu dengan membantingnya keras. Sesampainya di kamar aku segera membuang diri di kasur dan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Sasuke, menciumku, Sasuke, menciumku, Sasuke, menciumku.

 **Arrghhttt...!**

Ku redam teriakanku dengan bantal yang sengaja ku tutup ke wajah. Apa yang terjadi? Ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya mimpi.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Hei apa kau tidak makan?" Ucap Sasuke dari luar kamar.

Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatnya dan membuka pintuku.

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah kenyang." Ucapku.

"Biaklah."

Cepatlah pergi. Jantungku sudah tidak karuan lagi seperti saat dia membantuku membuang serangga itu. Apa-apaan dia, kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku? Pacarku, bukan, bahkan suami pun bukan. Apa aku kecolongan atau ini pelecehan lagi? Tidak ada alasan untuknya menciumku.

Bodoh...!

Bodoh...!

Mulai sekarang aku harus membentengi diriku agar tidak di sentuh seenaknya olehnya lagi.

 **Normal POV.**

Sakura sudah mengunci diri di kamar dan Sasuke tengah makan malam sendirian di ruang makan. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari wajahnya yang tengah merona, untung saja Sakura tidak berada di meja makan. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai mencium Sakura tiba-tiba. Perasaan untuk mengerjainya karena dia tidak pernah di cium oleh pria mana pun atau ada perasahaan yang lain. Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sendiri bingung harus mengartikan apa perasaannya saat ini, yang di lakukannya tadi hanya iseng tapi malah berdampak aneh pada dirinya.

Berhenti makan dan melihat makanan yang di bawakan Sakura, makanan yang tidak biasanya, seperti tengah merayakan sesuatu. Kembali makan dan merasa tidak perlu memikirkan makanan ini untuk apa, yang penting dia kenyang untuk malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi berlalu dan Sakura membuka matanya, hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah ciuman di bibirnya semalam, segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bergegas bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aduh."

Sasuke dan Sakura bertabrakan, mereka sama-sama akan masuk kamar mandi dan tidak melihat satu sama lain. Bukannya marah-marah, Sakura malah kembali berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke mematung menatap Sakura pergi begitu saja, seperti tengah melihat hantu, biasanya jika mereka seperti itu, Sakura akan langsung mengomel panjang lebar hingga kupingnya sakit mendengar setiap omelan Sakura.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan di depan televisi dan menunggu Sakura membuatkan sarapan. Tapi, ada yang aneh, Sakura turun dari kamarnya sudah dengan pakaian kantornya yang rapi dan bergegas pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, apa kau tidak lupa sarapan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak membalikkan badannya, dia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sudah sangat merona lagi padahal dia tidak memakai riasan blush on pada pipinya.

"A-aku sudah terlambat dan harus buru-buru, kau buat sarapan saja sendirian." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi lebih cepat, sampai salah memakai sepatu yang kiri dan kanan, dia kembali masuk dan mengganti sepatunya sebelah dan kembali berlari keluar, mengunci pintu dan pergi secepat kilat tanpa menggubris para ibu-ibu di luar rumahnya.

"Haa, ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arah jam yang masih jam 8 pagi, biasanya Sakura akan berangkat jam setengah 9 dan akan menceramahinya pagi-pagi. "Apa gara-gara kemarin?" Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak tahu jika sikap Sakura akan berubah setelah di ciumnya. Lebih kepada mengacuhkannya, sikap kesal dan marahnya menghilang begitu saja.

 **End Normal POV.**

Aku terburu-buru hingga lupa sarapan, akhirnya aku singgah di sebuah cafe dekat kantorku. Aku tidak bisa bekerja jika belum sarapan. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk ke kantor, lagi pula kenapa aku harus bilang terlambat pada Sasuke, bodohnya, pasti dia sadar jika aku sedang menghindarinya, melihat wajahnya saja membuatku kesulitan bernapas, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku kenapa? Apa gara-gara pelecehan itu. Dia sudah berani-berani menciumku di bibir. Ahk, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya kembali? Wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sakura?" Ucap seseorang yang tengah membawa pesananya dan duduk di meja yang sama denganku.

"Sasori, kau di sini juga?" Ucapku. Aku tidak percaya ini, kami bisa bertemu sepagi ini.

"Iya, aku lupa sarapan dan malah memilih cafe ini, tidak ku sangkah akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

Aku terdiam, sepertinya kami akan kembali akrab tapi sebagai teman. seperti biasa kita akan berbicara lagi hingga waktu sarapanku berakhir, aku harus segera ke kantor dan pamit padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi..., sejujurnya author sedang kesusahan untuk internetan, jaringan auhtor tidak mau membuka situs ... demi apa...! *lebay*

uhmmmm..., mungkin author tidak balas review dulu yaa, cuma mau bilang **terima kasih banyak** untuk semua reader yang sudah repot-repot tinggal review dan yang silent reader, yang penting udah di baca pun author udah senang...

next, author up sampe dua chapter, takutnya akan lama update lagi, semoga dua chapter ini tidak mengecewakan XD tapi kalau bikin penasaran author tidak tanggung... *kabur*

see you new chapter...~~

_Sasuke fans_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Peringatan!**

 **Untuk chapter ini ada sedikit, hanya sedikit adegan yang menuju ke unsur dewasa, tapi tidak terlalu sih, Cuma sekedar memperingati saja. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 5]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terdiam, sepertinya kami akan kembali akrab tapi sebagai teman. seperti biasa kita akan berbicara lagi hingga waktu sarapanku berakhir, aku harus segera ke kantor dan pamit padanya.

Setibanya di kantor, aku harus bersikap santai. Melirik ke arah Konan dan pak Yahiko. Mereka serasi dan juga sangat profesional. Di kantor tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal seperti mereka terlihat bermesraan. Aku suka dengan sikap mereka, bisa membagi waktu antara tempat bekerja dan hubungan pribadi.

Aku sampai lupa dengan masalah pribadiku. Mungkin jika pulang nanti aku harus bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Membuatku gugup dan deg-degan seperti ini. Dasar pria aneh.

Hari ini pekerjaanku berakhir tepat jam 8 malam, aku sudah membereskan mejaku dan berjalan pulang, keluar dari gedung kantor dan melihat Sasori seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Sasori, sedang apa kau?" Tanyaku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Menunggu seseorang." Ucapnya.

"Oh, pacar barumu yaa." Ucapku.

"Tidak, hanya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Tuh dia sudah datang." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Jangan bercanda Sasori." Ucapku dan memukul pelan bahunya.

"Hahaha, tidak, aku menunggu temanku dan dia sudah datang, bolehkah aku membantunya hari ini." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Membantu apa?" Ucapku, dia memang akan seperti ini, sering membuat candaan.

"Mengantarnya pulang." Tawarnya

"Tidak usah, nanti kau akan repot." Tolakku dengan halus.

"Tidak akan repot jika mengantarmu, lagi pula rumah kita searah kan." Ucapnya lagi dan meyakinkanku untuk tidak menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku dan akhirnya kami pulang bersama.

Di tengah perjalanan, terdengar seperti bunyi suara perut, aku pikir itu bukan dariku, melirik ke arah Sasori dan dia tertawa.

"Kalau tidak keberatan kita bisa singgah sebentar?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah, sebaiknya kau makan dulu, perutmu akan sakit jika telat makan." Ucapku.

Kami singgah di sebuah kedai sushi. Tumben dia mau makan sushi. Oh, mungkin membungkuskan beberapa pada Sasuke nantinya. Aku juga sedikit lapar, dari pada harus menunggu Sasori, aku juga ikut makan dan ada sake enak yang di tawarkan di kedai ini, awalnya aku hanya mencicipinya sedikit dan malah ketagihan, sangat enak dan sambil memakannya dengan sushi akan terasa lebih enak.

 **Normal POV.**

Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan setelah mereka selesai makan, Sasori membantu Sakura untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei Sasori, jangan pura-pura baik padaku! Aku tahu kau sangat jahat dan jahat, pasti setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku lagi." Sakura sudah mabuk dan mulai berbicara ngawur.

"Kau mabuk Sakura, kita akan segera pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasori, dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan tidak jelas Sakura.

Mobil Sasori sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya, dia tetap fokus untuk menyetir. Sakura tidak mau diam dan selalu saja berbicara aneh.

"Sasori, di rumahku ada seorang pembunuh. Apa kau tahu itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Pembunuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Sasori, dia sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura dan menghentikan mobilnya tibat-tiba

"Hee? Apa kau percaya itu? Hahahaha, lihat wajahmu, kau sangat percaya. Hahaha." Ucapan Sakura semakin ngawur, sejujurnya dia hampir membocorkan rahasia tentang Sasuke yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah Sakura, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ucap Sasori, dia tidak akan percaya lagi apapun yang di katakan Sakura, dia sedang mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasori kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mobil Sasori sudah terparkir di samping pagar rumah Sakura, sudah sangat malam dan Sasori membantu membawa Sakura masuk, rumahnya sangat gelap, Sasori tidak perlu mencari saklar, dia masih bisa melihat dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos lewat jendela, Sasori sudah sangat hapal dengan rumah Sakura, dulu saat masih memiliki hubungan, Sasori sering berkunjung. Berjalan menaiki tangga sambil membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan merebah Sakura ke kasur. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan tatapan sayupnya membuat Sasori tidak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Dia masih duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Ha? Apa? Jangan memanggilku! Jangan sok akrab denganku! Aku benci padamu!" Sakura langsung bangun dan duduk. Menatap kesal ke arah Sasori. Sasori masih terdiam dan memperhatikan Sakura. "Apa lihat-lihat!" Pengaruh sake masih membuat Sakura belum sadarkan diri.

Sebuah seringai muncul dari Sasori. "Aku dengar kau tidak pernah tidur dengan pria manapun." Ucap Sasori. Membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sakura. Di masih mabuk.

"Mau mengganti pakaianmu dengan piama, boleh?" Ucap Sasori dan bersikap sok baik pada Sakura.

"Benar kah? Kau baik sekali. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sakura. tanpa sadar dia membuka bajunya sendiri dan melemparnya kesembarangan arah, membuka rok spannya dan kini dia hanya memakai pakai dalam yang serba putih.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali." Ucap Sasori, dalam hitungan detik Sasori sudah menindih Sakura, yang masih juga tidak sadar, menahan kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak mendorongnya.

"Kau berat. Kau berat Sasori, hahahahaha." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak sadar jika seekor rubah licik sudah bersiap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Kita mulai sekarang?" Ucap Sasori sambil sesekali mencium leher Sakura dan membuat Sakura tertawa, dia merasa sangat geli.

Sedang asik-asiknya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundak Sasori dan seperti memanggilnya untuk berbalik. Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan, mendapati seseorang yang tengah memakai memakai topeng.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapnya, terkejut dengan tamu asing yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Santaclaus, dan ini hadiah untuk mu." Ucap pria bertopeng.

Satu pukulan benda tumpul dan membuat Sasori pingsan. Pria itu membuka topeng dan merasa sedikit kesal pada Sakura yang seenaknya membawa pulang seorang pria.

"Hei nona berisik, kau mengancam keberadaanku lagi. Kau pikir apa! Bagaimana jika, jika, jika." Sasuke berhenti berbicara, wajahnya merona dan membuang mukanya tidak ingin menatap Sakura yang tengah duduk dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam. "Pakai pakaianmu!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Berisik, hei, pria aneh, kau membuat temanku pingsan, dia janji mau memakainkanku piama dan sekarang dia tidur lebih dulu, kau harus tanggung jawab, pakaikan aku piama." Ucap Sakura dan detik berikutnya dia sudah tidur terlentang.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke, dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti itu. Hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam.

Mencari tali dan mengikat Sasori, mungkin setelah pagi Sasuke akan menyuruh Sakura menelpon polisi. Setelah memastikan ikatan di Sasori kuat, Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari Sakura dan mengambil piamanya, dia tidak ingin wanita gila itu masuk angin gara-gara tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Bangun." Perintah Sasuke, memaksa Sakura untuk duduk. Meskipun dia terhuyung-huyung tidak kuat duduk dan ingin segera berbaring, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya dan membuatnya tetap duduk. "Pakai cepat." Perintah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau berisik sekali. Aku tidak mendengarmu tampan." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum dan mengangkat-angkat alisnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Wanita gila pakai pakaianmu!" Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak gila, dasar pria aneh." Ucap Sakura dan malah menjambak rambut Sasuke, kejadian ini bertambah parah dengan Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura, malah lehernya di cakar begitu saja. Sasuke semakin kesal dan mencoba menggertak Sakura tapi hanya di balas tawa oleh wanita itu. "Kau, beraninya marah padaku, aku akan membuat masa depanmu rusak, hahaha." Ucap Sakura, tangannya memegang 'masa depan' Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke merinding sendiri.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Diam! Jika kau berani teriak lagi, benda kesayanganmu ini akan aku hancurkan, hahahaha." Ketawa Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya masih memegang 'itu' Sasuke dan malah mencengkramnya. Sasuke merasa seperti mati rasa di sana.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura, be-berhenti, ja-jangan di situ." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, seperti sesuatu yang akan meledak. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini, bahkan seorang wanita tidak pernah menyentuh benda miliknya. Semakin dia ingin melepaskan tangan Sakura, semakin tangan itu memegangnya kuat.

"Apa?" cengkraman Sakura semakin kuat.

"Sa-Sa-Saku... aahhh...~"

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku rasanya mau meledak. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan semalam, bangun perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dan bersandar di tembok kamarku.

"Mau apa kau? jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku." Ucapku padanya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Apa salahnya!" Ucapnya kesal.

Aneh, ini masih pagi dan dia sudah marah-marah, ada apa dengannya? melihat ke arahnya dan apa yang ku lihat, rambut yang berantakan, pakaiannya seperti di tarik-tarik paksa, sangat kusut, bahkan ada bekas cakaran di lehernya.

"Apa kau salah makan, kenapa marah-marah seperti itu, dan juga, ada apa denganmu kenapa seperti gembel." Ucapku.

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu." Ucapnya.

Melirik ke arah diriku dan segera menarik selemut dan menutupi tubuhku. Kenapa aku hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan ada di mana semua pakaianku. Tatapanku terfokus pada Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi? Kau, kau, kenapa melakukannya! aku sudah katakan padamu kalau akan tidak ingin di sentuh oleh pria mana pun." Ucapku, aku merasa seperti tidak berharga lagi, Sasuke sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Seharusnya aku yang meminta pertanggung jawabanmu kemarin, kau sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemana, Eh? apa itu rona merah, wajahnya merona.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku." Ucapku kesal.

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah depanku, mataku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuknya dan melihat Sasori yang seperti tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan terikat.

"Sasori? Di-dia kenapa?" Ucapku, aku semakin bingung, terakhir yang ku ingat aku pergi makan malam bersama Sasori dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau hampir membuatku terancam dengan membawa pria ini ke rumah." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat sangat kesal, padahal aku tidak berniat membawa Sasori ke rumah. "Dan juga, kalian hampir melakukan hal yang vulgar." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku terdiam dan mulai mencerna setiap ucapan Sasuke. Dia terkesan seperti seorang bocah yang mengatakan hal 'vulgar', ya ampun, benarkah? Sasori hampir melakukannya denganku, kepalaku sakit, ini pasti gara-gara aku mabuk dan hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Lalu?" Ucapku, aku masih butuh penjelasan darinya.

"Aku melihatnya mulai macam-macam padamu, yaa aku pukul saja dengan buku tebal dan berat yang kau punya di kamar. Tenang saja dia tidak mati, dia hanya pingsan, kau bisa memanggil polisi sekarang." Jelasnya.

"Te-terus kenapa kau tidak memberiku pakaian?" Ucapku, bahkan dia membiarkanku tanpa busana seperti ini.

"Apa kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" Tanya padaku.

"Katakan saja." Ucapku, aku ingin mengetahui semua kejadian di saat aku mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke lalu menceritakan saat dia ingin membantuku berpakaian, aku malah menyerangnya dan segera saja aku syok saat dia mengatakan aku memegang 'masa depan'nya. Segera berdiri dari kasur ingin berlari ke kamar mandi dan aku kembali berlari naik ke kasur. Aku sampai lupa pakaianku, aku hanya ingin mencuci tangan, kenapa aku harus memegangnya dan mengancam akan mengancurkan benda miliknya, Sakura, tamatlah riwayatmu, kau sudah bukan wanita baik-baik lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku, aku benar-benar menyesal atas kelakukanku semalam, tapi aku bersyukur dia menolongku dari Sasori.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku sudah berpakaian dan sudah menelpon pihak yang berwajib, tidak beberapa lama mereka datang dan membawa Sasori, aku benar-benar benci padanya. Dia sudah sadar saat di bawa ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan dan niat memerkosa. Meskipun dia meminta maaf dan ampun padaku, Aku tidak akan menerimanya, yang di katakan Sai memang benar, aku harus hati-hati padanya. Membiarkan polisi membawanya dan tetanggaku mulai ramai di depan rumah. Aku tidak bisa menutupi hal ini, aku menceritakan saja hal yang telah terjadi tapi tidak pada bagian Sasuke. Sepertinya dalam hal itu aku yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

Aku meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk ke kantor hari ini dan pak Yahiko memberiku ijin setelah aku menjelaskan semua masalah yang sedang terjadi di rumahku, kini di ruang makan, meja sudah bersih, kami tidak sedang sarapan, ini sudah jam 11 siang dan kami hanya duduk dan terdiam.

"Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf." Ucapku pada Sasuke, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Ucapnya santai.

Tatapannya kembali cuek dan dingin seperti biasanya, kemana wajah memerah dan terlihat seperti malu-malu tadi pagi? Itu adalah pemandangan langkah, wajah Sasuke merona. Aku menutup mulutku dan tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa? Kau pikir masalah ini lucu? pertama kau mengancam keberadaanku dan kedua kau mengancam nyawaku." Ucapnya dan kesal.

Lihatlah wajahnya, kenapa aku tidak bisa marah balik? Ini sangat lucu. Aku mengancam nyawanya, hahahahah, sadar Sakura, kau memang mengancam nyawanya, benda miliknya hampir hilang olehmu, memikirkannya lagi membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Ucapku lagi.

"Baguslah kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku saja yang minta maaf, bukannya kau duluan yang sudah melecehkanku!" Ucapku tidak terima dengan hal ini. Dia sudah menciumku dan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Membuatku salah tingkah setiap melihatnya.

"Kapan aku melecehkanmu?" Ucapnya Santai.

"Me-memangnya ciuman itu tidak termasuk pelecehan." Ucapku. Apa benar ciuman tidak termasuk? argghh.. kenapa aku jadi yang kepikiran begini.

"Mana aku tahu." Cueknya.

"Ja-jangan membodohiku! Sudah jelas itu termasuk."

"Aku tidak sengaja, lagi pula mau apa kau sedekat itu saat aku tidur." Ucapnya.

Eh! Aku jadi terpojokkan, apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku tidak mau katakan jika aku ingin menyentuh pipinya saja, memangnya tidak boleh menyentuh pipi? Itu bukan pelecehan kan.

"Tidak sengaja apanya? Bahkan kau berucap 'masih mau lagi?' apa-apaan itu." Ucapku, kesal.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dan tidak menatapku.

 _Uhhk! Mati saja kau pria aneh!_ Teriakan dalam hati.

Sasuke terdiam dan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku jika dia tidak kembali membantah argumenku. Kami jadi seperti tengah debat antar kelompok, tapi medebatkan hal yang konyol dan memalukan. Pokoknya semuanya harus selesai hari ini, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh lagi yang merasa sangat canggung jika bertemu dengan pria di hadapanku ini.

Sekarang aku harus berpikir dua kali jika akan minum, yang di katakan Ino memang sangat benar, aku seperti orang gila yang lepas kendali jika sedang mabuk, bahkan Sasuke pun ku serang. Memikirkannya membuatku sudah ketakutan sendiri, bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah memukulnya habis-habisan. ahk, memegang jidatku dan memijatnya pelan. Sake dan minuman alkohol jenis apapun akan ku hilangkan dari list minuman favorit, aku hanya akan minum minuman yang bersoda tanpa alkohol saja.

"Berhentilah minum sake." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, kami masih duduk di ruang makan dan belum juga berpindah dari sana.

"Iya-iya, tanpa kau katakan pun aku sudah berpikir untuk tidak akan pernah minum lagi." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat liar dan menakutkan saat mabuk." Ucapnya dan saat aku menatap ke arahnya, lagi-lagi dia membuang muka dan tidak ingin menatapku. Tapi, sesuatu membuatku sedikit terkejut, wajahnya kembali merona, selain itu, luka cakar di lehernya sangat mencolok.

"Uhm, lehermu baik-baik saja? Apa sakit?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hanya perih saja." Ucapnya.

Berjalan ke kotak obat dan mencari salep untuk kulit yang terluka. Kembali ke meja makan, menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengobatimu." Ucapku.

"Tidak usah." Tolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengobati, cepat sini."

"Aku bilang tidak usah!"

Kenapa dia jadi kesal seperti itu, membuatku ikut-ikutan kesal, tidak akan bersikap baik lagi, aku memaksanya untuk ku oleskan salep itu. Tanganku tidak bisa menjangkau lehernya, tangannya sendiri terus-terusan menahan tanganku dan berakhir pada tanganku yang sudah ku beri salep tidak sengaja malah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakura! kau mau membunuhku!" Sasuke berlari ke ara westafel.

"Ya ampun, cepat muntahkan! Minum air, kumur-kumur dan buang." Ucapku dan sangat panik. Obat untuk luar tertelan oleh Sasuke, ini gara-gara keras kepalaku.

Setelah kepanikan salep, kami berdua hanya duduk di sofa depan televisi yang tidak juga di nyalakan, aku sedang malas menonton dan Sasuke sedang tidak mood gara-gara salep itu.

"I-ini akan menghilangkan bekasnya dengan cepat." Ucapku. Masih berusaha membantunya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Ucapnya, duduk menyamping ke arahku dan sedikit menoleh ke kiri agar aku bisa mengobati lukanya.

Memencet sedikit ke jariku dan mengoleskannya perlahan pada leher Sasuke, dia sempat meringis ke sakitan tapi setelah itu Sasuke terdiam. Apa dia benar-benar seorang pria? Bahkan kulit pada lehernya terasa halus, dia seperti wanita yang selalu perawatan, jika sedekat ini, aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, wajahnya sangat bersih dan putih, tapi putih pucat.

"Fokus saja pada apa yang kau lakukan."

Eh? A-apa dia menyadarinya? Aku terus-terusan menatap wajahnya. Jadi malu sendiri, dia menegurku.

"Sudah." Ucapku, berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Tumben kau berterima kasih."

"Apa salahnya, ya sudah, jika tidak mau aku berterima kasih." Ucapnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tv dan naik ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian memalukan di rumahku. Kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Bersyukur aku tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Sasori, dia sudah menerima balasan dari perbuatannya. Tapi, itu mungkin hanya akan bertahan sebentar saja, Sasori termasuk orang yang cukup kaya raya, mungkin saja dia akan menyewa siapapun yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari penjara. Walaupun dia bisa keluar, aku tetap akan menjauhinya dan semakin berhati-hati padanya.

Map-map berkas sudah menumpuk di mejaku, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Ngomong-ngomong kopiku di mana, dari tadi aku tidak melihat office boy membawakanku secangkir kopi.

"Minumlah ini." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang ke mejaku dan menaruh sebotol air mineral.

Melirik ke arah orang yang membawa minuman itu, senyuman khasnya yang menampakkan giginya yang putih dan rapi, mata sebiru langit dan rambut kuning blondengnya.

"Naruto!" Ucapku terkejut.

"Yo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yaa.. akhirnya aku bisa kembali bekerja lagi." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat senang.

Pria itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. pria yang baik, periang dan sangat bersemangat. 8 bulan yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan membawa berkas pemasaran, Lukanya cukup serius hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja kembali. Beberapa luka pada kepalanya dan yang paling para lengan kanannya patah, dia harus berada di rumah sakit cukup lama, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia harus rutin menjalani pengobatan dan terapi untuk lengannya yang patah. Naruto adalah salah satu kaki tangan pak Yahiko, sama seperti Sai, Naruto sangat mahir di bidangnya. Berpikir jika Naruto akan di pecat, tapi itu hanya pemikiran beberapa pegawai di sini, pak Yahiko terus mempertahankannya, dia di beri ijin cuti hingga kondisinya benar-benar pulih. Naruto sangat giat bekerja. Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sai, pak yahiko tidak merasa keberatan dengan biaya pengobatan Naruto yang dia tanggung, katanya hal itu masih tidak sepadan dengan apa yang Naruto telah berikan kepada perusahaan ini. Pak Yahiko benar-benar kepala direktur yang bijak. Aku ngefans dengannya, hehehe.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku, aku merasa sangat senang bisa melihatnya kembali, dia seperti Ino dan Sai, sudah menjadi temanku cukup lama. Aku lupa menceritakan jika saat pertama kali bekerja, Naruto bersamaku dan Ino, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Kami bertiga menjadi bawahan Sai selama masa percobaan kerja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar sudah pulih, rasanya sedikit tidak enak setelah hampir tahun ku habiskan untuk tidak bekerja dan aku baru kembali, pak Yahiko benar-benar orang yang sangat baik." Ucapnya.

"Tentu, dia akan selalu mempertahankan orang-orang yang sangat di percayainya dan berpotensi dalam pekerjaannya."

"Sebaiknya kau minum ini, aku sudah susah payah membawakannya untukmu." Ucapnya dan kembali menyodorkan botol itu.

"Untuk apa ini? aku butuh kopi, rasanya sangat lelah jika tidak minum kopi." Ucapku. Sejak tadi tidak ada yang membawakanku kopi.

"Apa kau tahu, rasa lelahmu itu karena kurangnya oksigen di otakmu. Kau harus lebih banyak minum air mineral yang mengandung banyak oksigen." Jelasnya. Dia seperti tengah menceramahiku.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang kesehatan saja?" Ucapku.

"Apa? Aku hanya membantumu." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucapku.

"Lagi pula kau tidak boleh keseringan meminum kopi, itu akan membuat dadamu mengecil." Ucapnya.

Apa! Mengecil? Dada? Naruto tidak berubah jika berbicara, dia akan selalu frontal, apapun yang di pikirkannya akan di ucapkannya.

"Sa-sakit Ino." Ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba Ino datang dan mencubit pinggang Naruto keras-keras.

"Apa kau tahu, kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita." Ucap Ino, dia mendengar ucapan Naruto dan terlihat cukup risih.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya berbagi info kesehatan kok, karena kegiatanku hanya rumah dan rumah sakit, aku jadi sering bertemu para perawat dan bercerita dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu, bisa saja kau mengucapkannya lebih sopan, seperti jangan keseringan minum kopi, nanti mengganggu kesehatanmu. Seperti itu." Jelas Ino.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya salah ucap."

Aku hanya tertawa melihat Naruto di omelin Ino. Dia merasa bersalah dengan ucapan frontalnya.

"Hei, makhluk abstrak, kau sudah kembali." Ucap Sai.

"Apa maksudmu makhluk abstrak! Dasar muka topeng. Iya, aku sudah kembali, apa kau merindukanku?" Ucap Naruto.

"Yang benar saja, kembali ke rumah sakit dan terapi otakmu." Ejek Sai.

"Apa katamu!"

Mereka beradu mulut sampai meremas kerah masing.

"Ahk, sakiiit...!" Ucap Naruto dan Sai serempak. Ino tengah menghentikan mereka dengan mencubit keras pinggang mereka berdua.

"Jika kalian masih ribut, aku akan mencubit kalian lebih keras dari ini." Ucap Ino, dia cukup kesal melihat mereka yang baru bertemu dan selalu saja berkelahi.

"Berhentilah, ini sudah bukan umur kalian lagi." Ucapku pada mereka aku sampai sakit perut dan tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat mereka.

Hening sejenak, seketika mereka tertawa bersama, yaa, mereka berdua seperti itu, ada kalanya cekcok meskipun hanya masalah sepeleh, tapi meskipun begitu, mereka tidak sedang benar-benar berkelahi.

"Semua berkas pemasaran sudah ku buat salinannya, kau bisa pelajari nanti dan datanya sudah ku rampung untuk bulan ini setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkkannya lagi tanpa kesulitan, aku sudah membuat softcopynya juga, kau bisa mengambilnya di ruanganku." Ucap Sai.

"Terima kasih ya Sai, aku merasa tertolong." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus mentraktirku." Ucap Sai.

"Iya-iya aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai gantinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Mentraktirku selama setahun penuh." Canda Sai.

"Apa katamu! Kau mau membuatku bangkrut."

"Yaa, mungkin saja." Ucap santai Sai.

Mereka kembali beradu mulut dan kembali mendapat cubitan pedas dari Ino. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku untuk meredam suara tawaku. Mereka adalah teman-teman terbaik ku.

Naruto pamit ingin ke ruangan pak Yahiko, dia harus melapor jika dia sudah kembali bekerja. Sai kembali ke ruangannya dan Ino meminta ku untuk menjelaskan berkas yang tidak di pahaminya.

Hari mulai malam, aku tidak ada lembur dan bisa pulang cepat.

"Sakura, apa kau senggang hari ini?" Tanya Ino saat setelah membereskan mejanya.

"Iya, setelah ini aku langsung pulang."

"Naruto dan Sai mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama, apa kau tidak keberatan jika ikut kami?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kita berkumpul bersama lagi." Ucapku menyetujui ajakan mereka.

Berjalan masuk ke sebuah restoran, mereka memilih restoran bersekat agar Sai dan Naruto bisa ribut sepuasnya tanpa harus mengganggu orang lain. Tapi hari ini Ino sedang sensi dan membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka takut membuat Ino marah dan mendapat cubit keras lagi.

"Sai, mau sake?" Tanya Naruto. Dengan senyum yang di buat-buat, ini hanya demi Ino agar terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih makhluk abstrak." Ucap Sai.

"Apa katamu!"

"Ehem." Tegur Ino.

"Ja-jangan cari masalah muka topeng." Ucap Naruto, melirik sejenak ke arah Ino yang siap-siapkan akan melempar piring ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sudalah, kalian jangan ribut lagi. Nanti kalian bisa berjodoh." Candaku dan sesekali tertawa.

"Sa-Sakura, kau jahat sekali." Ucap Naruto yang tidak bisa menerima ucapanku.

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang, aku menolak untuk minum saat Naruto memberikannya, aku sudah benar-benar ingin berhenti setelah kejadian waktu itu. Ino dan Sai mendukung keputusanku ini.

Lalu kami bercerita, aku menceritakan kejadian tentang Sasori, wajah mereka menjadi kesal setelah mendengar ceritaku. Tapi mereka bersyukur Sasori sudah mendapat balasannya, Naruto menceritakan kesibukannya selama tidak ke kantor, dia harus selalu ke rumah sakit untuk terapi dan mendapati dua pria yang membantunya terapi, Ino sampai tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto, salah satu dari mereka sepertinya menyukai sesama sejenis dan membuat Naruto selalu tidak betah berlama-lama di terapi pria-pria itu.

Kami habiskan waktu di restoran itu, sudah sangat malam, aku harus segera pulang, Ino di antar Sai dan Naruto mengajukan dirinya untuk mengantarku pulang.

Mobil Naruto sudah melaju ke jalan raya. Aku bisa melihat Naruto sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Apa kau masih lapar sampai harus membungkus makanan lagi?" Tanyanya.

Tentu saja bukan, ini buat Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto, cukup saat nenek chiyo mengetahuinya. Dia akan mengancamku lagi kalau dia yang terancam.

"Biasa aku sering lapar tengah malam, makanya aku membungkus beberapa makanan lagi." Bohongku, rasanya aku semakin pandai berbohong kepada orang-orang terdekatku.

"Hoo, makanmu banyak tapi badanmu tidak naik yaa." Ucapnya, tapi itu terdengar seperti ejekkan untuk seorang wanita, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu kurus.

"Anggap saja aku sedang cacingan, jadi meskipun makanku seperti orang yang kelaparan dan seminggu tidak makan, badanku akan tetap stabil." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto.

Dasar, padahal aku sudah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar dan hanya di respon dengan tertawanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan mobilnya sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucapku padanya.

"Ah, tidak masalah, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, kalian hanya menjengukku sekali dan setelahnya kalian tidak pernah datang menjengukku." Ucapnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan, bagaimana pak Yahiko memberi pekerjaan, aku sampai tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, di saat libur pun aku harus sibuk dengan si pria aneh itu." Ucapku.

"Pria aneh?" Tanya Naruto.

Oh ya ampun...! aku keceplosan. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh Sakura.

"Ma-maksudku, bukan pria aneh, tapi tetanggaku yang aneh, mereka sering sibuk menggangguku soal pasangan hidup." Aku harus segera mengubah topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Hoo, begitu, hahah, baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya, dan sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepalaku. Naruto itu memang seperti itu, dia sangat baik padaku.

"Dah." Ucap dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Mobil Naruto sudah menghilang dan aku harus bergegas masuk.

 _Hn? pria lain lagi, apa wanita gila itu selalu berdekatan dan akrab dengan banyak pria? Padahal dia selalu mengatakan dia itu single abadi, dasar wanita aneh, kemarin pria lain? Sekarang pria lain lagi, nanti ada lagi pria yang dia bawah ke rumah seperti waktu hari itu dan membuatku terancam._

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Aku mencari sakral lampu dan menyalakan semua lampu, berjalan masuk ke dalam dan Sasuke tidak ada di ruang nonton, tumben dia tidur cepat ini. Berjalan masuk ke dapur dan menyimpan makanan di sana. Kembali berjalan dan menuju kamar Sasuke. mengetuk beberapa kali.

"Hei, apa kau di dalam? Aku membawakanmu makanan." Ucapku di depan pintu tapi tidak masuk, aku hanya berdiri mematung di sana. Pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku dan perlahan ingin memegang jidatnya hanya untuk memastikan jika dia sedang sakit. Sebelum tanganku menyentuh jidatnya, tiba-tiba tanganku di tepis begitu saja.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ucapnya dan tatapannya sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak sakit, apa salahnya?" Ucapku dan mengusap-ngusap tanganku, rasanya sakit, dia menepisnya terlalu keras. Tanganku seperti di remukkan. Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia sedang menepis tangan seorang wanita dengan sangat kasar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan masih menatapku, sepertinya dia sedang marah, apa karena dia kelaparan, wajahnya terlihat reseh, rasanya mau ku remas-remas saja. Tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, aku memilih untuk berjalan ke kamarku.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandiku, aku ingin minuman bersoda yang dingin, sekarang aku sudah menghindari minuman beralkohol, tapi minuman bersoda tidak buruk juga. Berjalan keluar kamar sambil sesekali menggosok rambutku dengan handuk kecil di leherku. Sampai di dapur aku melihat Sasuke di sana, dia sedang makan, berjalan melewati meja makan dan menuju kulkas, mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda.

"Aku mau satu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku mengambil satu kaleng lagi, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menaruhnya. Di samping piring makanannya.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku pikir dia tidak akan peduli meskipun sudah berlaku kasar pada seorang wanita.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya dan langsung saja memegang tanganku yang masih sakit.

"Aduh! pelan-pelan!" Ucapku. Dia menyakitiku lagi.

"Pembohong, kalau sakit katakan sakit, jangan sok kuat, dasar wanita aneh." Ucapnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, aku benar-benar tidak suka mendapat perhatian seperti ini dari seorang pria.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sangat kesal padanya, sudah menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk, sekarang dia menyakiti tanganku yang masih sakit, tapi dia menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya dengan nada yang terdengar santai, sepertinya dia tidak sedang marah, apa karena dia sudah makan. Jadi dia marah-marah karena lapar? Itu adalah pemikiranku. Yaa, tiap orang kadang reseh kalau lapar.

Tangannya mengusap-ngusap perlahan tanganku, mengambil minuman kaleng dinginnya yang belum di buka dan menempelkannya ke tanganku yang masih sakit.

"Apa lebih baik? Tanyanya.

"Ah, lumayan." Ucapku, mungkin dia sedang berusaha mengobatiku atas kelakukannya tadi. "Apa kau marah tadi karena kelaparan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Ucapnya.

"Kau jelas-jelas marah, 'jangan menyentuhku'." Ucapku sambil memasang wajahku seperti wajahnya tadi.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang tidur dan sedikit risih jika ada membangunkanku tiba-tiba." Ucapnya.

Hooo, jadi seperti itu, aku pikir dia marah gara-gara makan malam yang telat. Kaleng dingin itu mulai kehilangan dinginnya, tanganku jadi lebih nyaman, menatap sekilas wajah Sasuke dan aku sedikit bingung dengan tatapannya, di terlihat seperti sedang khawatir. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke arah tanganku. Ada apa dengannya? apa dia merasa bersalah?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Sejak pulang tadi aku merasa aneh padanya. Mungkin saja efek dia baru bangun tidur, yaa, pikirku begitu.

Minuman kaleng itu sudah lepas dari tanganku, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan aku pamit untuk ke kamar duluan. Aku harus istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...,yaa..., update dua chapter lagi yaa...,

terima kasih sudah di review. author mungkin akan membalas review secara di gabung aja yaa, kalau itu pun ada yang bertanya. dan sepertinya yang mau di tanyain dan di bikin penasaran sudah author jawab lewat chapter baru yaa... oh terima kasih untuk reader yang memahami beberapa point penting yang secara tersirat author masukkan dalam fic ini, hehehe.. ternyata ada yang nyadar juga, author pikir tidak ada, heheheh.

.

.

.

see you next chapter,


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 6]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura...! Sakura...!"

"Iya-iya, aku dengar Ino, tidak perlu teriak seperti itu."

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, Ino menghampiri meja kerjaku dan memanggilku sekeras mungkin, apa dia pikir kita sedang terdampar dan bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja kerjaku. Ino sudah berdiri di sampingku dan senyumnya melebar, perasaanku jadi tidak enak, dia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Ino tidak berbicara apapun hingga kami tiba di kantin kantor dan membawa makanan kami ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya, wajahnya terlihat bersinar seperti tengah memenangkan undian.

"Apa kau tahu minggu depan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa? Minggu depan kenapa?" Tanyaku, aku bingung dengan pembicaraan ini yang entah dari mana.

"Ya ampun! Kau bahkan melupakannya, makanya jangan fokus pada pekerjaan saja, coba lihat tanggal minggu depan di ponselmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan minggu depan, tapi mungkin seperti yang di katakan Ino, aku terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ku kerja dan aku melupakan sesuatu. Membuka layar ponselku dan membuka kalendernya, minggu depan itu tanggal 2 Juni. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat, ada apa dengan tanggal itu?" Ucapku.

"Untung saja aku sedang bersabar, kalau tidak aku akan mencubitmu sekarang, apa kau lupa kegiatan rutin kantor tiap tahunnya?" Ucap Ino, dia terlihat sedang menahan emosi gara-gara pikunku kumat.

"Oh, kegiatan rutin kantor." Ucapku.

Akhirnya aku mengingatnya. Setiap tanggal 2 juni kantor akan meliburkan semua pegawainya dan mengajak libur bersama. Pak Yahiko memiliki banyak tempat liburan yang bagus dan sangat mewah, semuanya di tanggung kantor, kata pak Yahiko itu adalah sebagai bayaran kepada pegawainya. Yaa, dia memang tegas dan sangat displin dalam pekerjaan, tapi dia memiliki sisi yang baik pula, dia tidak ingin ada pegawainya yang setres akibat pekerjaan di perusahaan ini, kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, para pegawai yang sudah pensiun pun masih mengenang setiap mereka benar-benar beristirahat selama 5 hari full tanpa adanya pekerjaan kantoran, Pak Yahiko sendiri akan mematikan semua ponselnya, menunda semua rapatnya, dan meminta siapa pun untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan di saat sedang liburan, aduh, pak Yahiko itu benar-benar pria ideal yaa, bijaksana dan murah hati.

"Kali ini kita akan ke villa pak Yahiko yang berada dekat pantai." Ucap Ino.

"Oh, kali ini kita ke pantai." Ucapku. Ino cepat sekali mendapat kabar tentang tempat liburan, padahal tempat liburan akan di umumkan H-2 di kantor.

"Jadi hari ini aku harap kau bisa menemaniku untuk membeli baju renang baru." Ucapnya, Ino terlihat sangat senang, dia memang selalu memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Aku tidak usah, lagi pula aku tidak bisa berenang dan lebih baik aku tidak perlu membeli pakaian renang." Tolakku. Sejak kecil aku trauma dengan berenang, dulu kakiku sempat keram saat berenang dan membuatku tidak ingin berenang lagi, aku takut tenggelam dan tidak ada yang bisa menolong, ahk, itu sudah lama sekali, aku bisa berenang, hanya saja trauma itu lebih memiliki efek yang lebih besar.

"Aku mohon, kau tidak perlu berenang, kau pakai saja pakaian renangmu." Ucapnya, dia sedang membujukku dan ini tidak akan berakhir jika aku tidak mengatakan 'iya' padanya, Ino jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

Setelah makan siang berakhir dan setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Ini sudah sore hari, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan Ino sudah membereskan mejanya, dia tengah menungguku membereskan meja kerjaku.

Kami berjalan ke sebuah mall dan masuk ke dalam toko pakaian renang. Ahk, semua pakaian renangnya terlihat indah di sana, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka memakainya, terlihat seperti mencolok dan err seksi jika mengenakannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Ino saat memperlihatkan baju renang berwarna hijau tosca. Menurutku dia sangat cocok menggunakan warna itu.

"Bagus untukmu." Ucapku.

"Benarkah, kalau kau yang katakan, aku ambil ini." Ucapnya. Dia segera mencari pegawai toko untuk membungkuskan pakaian renang itu.

Setelah melihat beberapa pakaian renang, aku memilih satu yang berwarna hitam. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu mencolok, lagi pula desainnya tidak terlalu seksi, meskipun pada punggung agak terbuka lebar dan namanya juga baju renang, belahan dada pun pasti akan terlihat.

"Aku suka pilihanmu, kau memang pandai memilih yaa Sakura." Ucap Ino, dia senang melihat apa yang ku pilih dan yang sudah ku pilihkan untuknya.

Selesai melakukan pembayaran, kami berjalan-jalan lagi, sayang sekali jika hanya ke toko baju renang, namanya juga wanita, mereka tidak bosan jika akan berlama-lama di sebuah mall. Beberapa toko sudah kami masuki meskipun hanya melihat-lihat saja, saat masuk ke sebuah toko lain, aku melihat pajangan kacamata dan topi, berpikir jika dua benda itu akan berguna, aku membelinya.

"Untuk apa kacamata dan topi itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada deh, nanti kau akan tahu." Ucapku.

"Dasar, jangan main rahasia-rahasia, nanti aku penasaran, jadi hantu penasaran." Canda Ino.

"Biarkan saja." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan setelah mendapat cubit pelan di lenganku, Ino tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan dua benda itu

Berbelanja berakhir, aku harus segera pulang, takut jika bus dari jalur mall akan sepi dan aku harus naik taksi. Setengah jam berlalu, jarak antara mall yang ku datangi dan halte bus jalur rumahku agak jauh, turun dari bus dan melirik jam, sudah jam 10, keasikan berkeliaran di mall aku jadi telat pulang lagi, padahal sedang tidak lembur.

Mengambil kunci dan bergegas membuka pintu rumahku, menyalakan saklar dan mendapati Sasuke tengah sibuk menonton, beberapa bungkusan makanan ringan tergeletak di sana, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sibuk nonton dengan cemilan-cemilannya.

"Sasuke-"

"-Akan aku bereskan."

Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, baru saja aku ingin menyuruhnya membersihkan bungkusan sisa makannya tapi, dia sudah menyahut duluan. Setiap belanja bulanan dia meminta banyak snack. Entah kebiasaan makan snacknya itu dari mana, kayak anak kecil saja.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Ucapku, mengambil sebuah kantong dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Ucapnya.

"Buka saja." Ucapku.

"Barang rongsokan?"

"Kenapa selalu saja mengatakan barang rongsokan?" Sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya itu.

"Mungkin saja." Ucapnya cuek.

Dia sudah membuka kantongan itu dan mendapati sebuah kacamata lensa normal dengan pinggiran berwarna hitam dan topi.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanyanya, dia sendiri bingung kenapa aku memberinya dua benda itu.

"Biar aku yang pakaikan." Ucapku. Mengambil kacamata itu dan memakaikannya. "Terlihat bagus dan cocokmu." Lanjutku.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai benda seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskannya.

"Jangan, pokoknya kau harus memakainya nanti." Ucapku.

"Nanti? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, dia semakin bingung.

"Jadi begini, minggu depan adalah kegiatan rutin kantor yang wajib di ikuti, kami akan berlibur selama 5 hari di salah satu tempat liburan direkturku, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, lagi pula boleh membawa maksimal 2 orang kenalan, terserah, apakah itu pacar, teman, atau kerabat." Jelasku padanya.

"Lupakan, aku tidak akan ikut." Ucapnya dan menyimpan dua benda yang sudah ku berikan di meja begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah sengaja membelikanmu topi dan kacamata, kau bisa menyamar, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau, kau pergi saja sendiri." Ucapnya cuek.

"Apa-apaan kau! aku sudah susah payah berusaha memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa ikut tanpa harus was-was ada yang mengenalimu, tapi kau tidak menerimanya." Ucapku, aku merasa tidak di hargai. Dia harusnya senang, aku memikirkan ide untuk bisa membuatnya berlibur juga.

"Hanya 5 hari kan? Tinggalkan aku stok makanan dan aku bisa bertahan hidup selama kau pergi berlibur." Ucapnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin keluar dan meninggalkan rumah ini.

Uhk, dasar pria menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin berbicara lagi, aku muak dengannya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang ku ucapkan lagi, memilih meninggalkannya dan naik ke kamar, aku merasa kesal, padahal tadi aku sudah sangat senang merencanakan hal ini, ya sudah, apa peduliku! Aku tidak perlu mengajaknya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serasa malam hari berlalu dengan cepat, aku jadi tidak mood untuk ke kantor gara-gara pria aneh yang membuatku sangat kesal, melirik ke seluruh kamarku dan mataku tertuju pada kantong belanjaanku kemarin, akibat lelah dan sudah sangat ngantuk, aku tidak sempat mencobanya, membuka kantong itu dan mengambil pakaian renang yang sudah ku pilih, membuka bajuku dan memakainya, melihat ke arah cermin dan sedikit memutar, melihat sisi kiri dan kanan, bersyukur badanku masih sangat terjaga, tidak ada lemak menumpuk dan terlihat bagus, warna hitam memang cocok untukku.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan itu ke kantor?" Ucap seseorang.

Melirik ke arah pintu dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di sana, pi-pintu kamarku! Sejak kapan terbuka!

"Ja-jangan seenaknya masuk kamar orang!" Ucapku dan bergegas menutup rapat pintu kamarku.

"Siapa yang seenaknya masuk, aku hanya di depan pintu kamarmu dan pintu kamarmu sejak kemarin malam kau tidak tutup, aku hanya lewat dan kebetulan melihatmu memakai pakaian itu." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Pergi sana!" Ucapku, aku tidak butuh ucapannya, membuatku malu saja, ahk, dia orang yang pertama melihatku memakai pakaian renang ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku sudah bersiap dan sarapan bersama pria menyebalkan ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan memakai pakaian renang ke kantor." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau masih marah? Apa sangat penting jika aku harus ikut?" Pertanyaannya terlalu banyak.

"Aku sudah terlambat." Ucapku, membereskan piring makanku dan bergegas pergi kerja, aku sudah tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Pokoknya aku sudah tidak peduli, dia tidak mau di ajak, terserah saja jika dia mau tinggal di rumah sendirian.

ke kantor pun tidak ada perubahan, suasana hatiku tidak bisa berubah, ada apa dengannya? biasanya seseorang akan senang ketika di ajak pergi berlibur. Pria aneh, tidak berguna, bodoh! bodoh!

"Hey, muka seram." Ucap Ino.

"Jangan menggangguku Ino, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini." Ucapku dan tetap sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

"Ada apa? Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" Ino semakin penasaran jika aku tidak segera menggubrisnya.

Menghela napas sejenak, aku harus menenangkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

"Ino aku butuh saranmu." Ucapku.

"Saran? Katakan saja, saran apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Begini, aku uhm... aku punya sepupu, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya pergi dan dia sangat keras kepala, dia hanya ingin tinggal di rumah dan tidak ingin keluar, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia ikut." Ucapku, aku sudah pasrah dan ingin Ino memberiku saran.

"Lalu apa yang di katakannya?"

"Hanya 5 hari kan? Tinggalkan saja stok makanan, begitu katanya." Ucapku, mengulang kalimatnya lagi yang membuatku malas.

"Ya sudah, jangan memberinya stok makanan, bereskan, dengan begitu mau tidak mau dia akan ikut bersamamu." Ucap Ino.

Ya ampun, ide yang sangat sederhana, kenapa tidak ku pikirkan, seharusnya saat dia mengucapkan hal itu aku bisa langsung membantah ucapannya.

"Ino, kau sangat pintar." Ucapku dan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Jadi, tahun ini kau akan mengajak sepupumu." Ucap Ino.

Aku sudah terlanjur berbohong pada Ino dengan mengatakan Sasuke itu adalah sepupu. Setidaknya keberadaan Sasuke akan di akui sebagai sepupuku jika aku mengajaknya berlibur.

"Yaa begitulah." Ucapku.

Setelah pekerjaan berakhir, aku buru-buru untuk pulang dan harus segera mengatakan apa yang di sarankan Ino padaku tadi. Awas saja kau Sasuke, kau akan ikut denganku. Merasa sedikit senang jika aku bisa membawanya.

Seperti biasa berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan saklar lampu, hari ini aku pulang cepat dan ingin memasak makan malam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya padaku, dia tengah nonton tv, lagi.

"Hmm." Gumamku. Aku tidak ingin banyak bicara dan segera menyiapkan makan malam.

Sejam berlalu, makan malam sudah siap dan aku sudah berganti pakaian, makan malam berdua terasa sunyi, sama seperti aku hanya makan sendirian, Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara, bahkan tatapannya terlihat kosong. Aku melupakan sesuatu, melupakan saran dari Ino, hampir saja aku tidak melakukannya. Mungkin H-1 sebelum pergi aku akan mengancamnya agar dia mau ikut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan liburan.

Hari ini pas hari minggu, aku sedang libur dan besok liburku bertambah, aku sedang menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan dan pakaianku selama 5 hari di sana, akhirnya hal yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba juga, liburan di villa mewah yang serasa hotel berbintang, fasilitas yang lengkap, interior yang sangat bagus, pemandangan pantai dan aku bebas untuk tidak mengerjakan berkas apapun. Seharusnya pak Yahiko menjadi presiden saja, dia akan membuat masyarakatnya sejahtera, tapi kalau dia jadi presiden, tempat liburan pribadinya tidak akan muat dengan warga satu kota, ya ampun, ilusiku benar-benar parah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi Sakura.

"Apa kau akan pindah rumah?" Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Padahal aku hanya membawa dua koper dan dia sudah mengatakan aku ingin pindah rumah, seharusnya jika aku membawa beserta lemariku, nah itu namanya mau pindah rumah, menyebalkan.

"Jangan menggangguku, sebaiknya kau cepat beres-beres juga, bawa apapun yang penting." Ucapku.

"Beres-beres untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan ikut besok." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak akan ikut." Ucapnya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Oh baiklah, tapi maaf, aku tidak sempat berbelanja, stok bahan makanan sengaja aku habiskan dan akan berbelanja setelah pulang liburan." Ucapku santai. Terima kasih Ino, kau sang penyelamat dan setelah ini Sasuke akan ikut. Yes! Yes!

"Ya sudah, aku akan tetap tinggal." Ucapnya, dia segera menghilang dari depan pintu kamarku dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

A-apa! Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala, hanya lima hari saja dia tidak ingin ikut. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati padanya, kurang baik apa lagi coba.

Berjalan gontai ke arah dapur, entah ide apa lagi yang harus ku buat agar dia mau ikut. Duduk di meja makan dan menopang dagu. Susah yaa jadi orang yang baik. Apa aku harus jadi orang yang jahat saja. Jadi orang yang jahat? Tiba-tiba ide aneh muncul di pikiranku, berlari naik ke kamar dan langsung saja masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke! jika kau tidak ikut denganku, kau akan ku laporkan!" Ucapku dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Su-sudah." Ucapku. Loh, apa yang sedang ku lihat saat ini, Sasuke tengah memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas besar yang berada di kamar ini.

"Keluar dari kamarku, aku sedang sibuk." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, permisi." Ucapku dan keluar perlahan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Dasar, padahal baru saja aku pikir untuk menggertaknya, dia malah sudah melakukan kegiatan beres-beresnya. Sepertinya aku memang harus menjadi jahat untuknya. Hehehehe.

Berjalan ke arah kamarku dan entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat bersemangat dan senang melihatnya akan ikut.

Keesokan harinya.

Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus, terang dan panas, di awal musim panas udaranya akan semakin panas, aku harus membawa sunblock untuk jaga-jaga. Kami di minta untuk menunggu di gedung kantor, di sana sudah ada bus yang akan menampung pegawai yang akan pergi berlibur. Saat akan keluar dari rumah, kami harus pergi subuh, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari rumahku, dan rasanya aku sedikit mengantuk dan lelah, kami terlalu pagi datang. Semua di wajibkan pergi dan jika ada yang sakit, mereka akan di biarkan tinggal di rumah, tapi yang aku lihat, meskipun ada yang sakit, mereka ngotot ingin pergi, katanya jarang-jarang akan merasakan tempat mewah kalau bukan di saat kantor liburan bersama. Sepanjang yang ku lihat, tahun ini beberapa pegawai banyak membawa teman atau keluarganya, syukurlah dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan terlalu mencolok, dia akan terlihat seperti orang asing jika sendirian, para pegawai di kantorku kadang hapal jika ada orang yang baru.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang, tapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Melirik ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati Ino, Sai, dan Naruto tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Canda Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, apa kau pikir pak Yahiko tidak akan marah jika ada pegawai yang tidak pergi." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto dan selalu menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

Tatapanku fokus pada Ino yang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, sepertinya aku sudah harus siap membuat cerita bohong lagi. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan berharap dia bisa membaca pikiranku, kita harus kompak jika tidak ingin ketahuan bohong. Kaget, tatapan Sasuke malah menajam ke arahku, seperti ingin mengatakan 'Apa lihat-lihat! Mau aku colok matamu!' ya ampun Sasuke, bekerja samalah sedikit, aku tahu kau sangat marah dan sangat malas karena aku sudah memaksamu untuk ikut, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu melakukan hal lain selain menonton, makan, dan tidur.

"Apa dia sepupumu?" Tanya Ino. Ucapan Ino membuat Sai dan Naruto terfokus pada Sasuke. Haa..~ maafkan aku jika berbohong pada kalian.

"Ah, iya, dia yang akan ceritakan waktu itu." Ucapku pada Ino. Sai dan Naruto makin serius memperhatikan Sasuke, tapi bukan memperhatikan karena penasaran, terasa aura aneh, mereka seakan tidak suka satu sama lain, padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Sasuke juga menatap mereka sejenak dan langsung membuang muka, membuat suasana di sini seperti mulai tegang saja.

"Halo, namaku Ino, salam kenal." Ucap Ino dan mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Hening. Sasuke tidak memandang ke arah Ino, dia malah memandang ke arah lain dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, dia seperti orang tuli yang tidak mendengar ucapan Ino tadi. Melihat ke arah Ino, dia adalah tipe yang tidak ingin di cuekin, aku harus mencairkan suasana yang semakin menegang ini, Sasuke kau bahkan tidak membantuku. Dasar egois.

"A-anu, maaf dia tipe pemalu jadi sedikit sukar jika ingin berkenalan dengan orang yang baru dia temui." Ucapku.

 **Kraab.**

"Pemalu? Coba ulangi kata-katamu itu di depanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil meremas kerah bajuku dan mengangkatnya sedikit tinggi membuatku harus berjinjit.

Astagaa...! astagaaa...! Sasuke! kau membuat keadaan ini semakin rumit. Melirik sejenak ke arah Ino yang terkejut, Sai dan Naruto seperti bersiap ingin menarikku dan memukul Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja kasar padaku. Tidak boleh! Jika mereka ribut sekarang, Sasuke akan menjadi pusat perhatian, padahal aku sudah repot-repot membuat Sasuke tersamarkan di antara para keluarga pegawai yang ikut.

Memegang tangan Sasuke mencoba berbicara dengannya, aku harus segera menenangkan situasi ini. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuatku bisa menariknya jauh dari Ino, Naruto, dan Sai, aku harus berbicara dengannya sebelum mengambil langkah lain.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Bisikku, marah.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang mengatakan aku 'pemalu', ingat itu." Ucapnya dan mengancamku.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak tahu situasinya. Aku hanya membuat cerita palsu agar mereka tidak curiga, kau pikir apa? Bagaimana jika kalian ribut dan mereka menjadikanmu pusat perhatian, tolonglah, kau harus bekerja sama denganku." Ucapku padanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ucapnya, dia sengaja membuatku mengulangi kalimatku, tapi aku sudah mulai memahaminya, sikap egois dan menyebalkannya. Dia ingin aku memohon.

"A-a-aku mohon padamu." Ucapku.

"Apa? Tidak jelas."

Sialan! Mati saja kau pria aneh! Hanya di depannya harga diriku benar-benar jatuh.

"Aku mohon Sasuke." Ucapku dengan nada sengaja di buat lembut dan terkesan sangat memohon padanya.

"Nah, anak pintar." Ucapnya dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepalaku. Aku segera menepisnya.

Setelah negosiasi yang sungguh memalukan dan menyebalkan. Akhirnya Sasuke menjadi penurut, tapi tidak dengan kenalan, dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin berkenalan dengan siapapun.

"Maaf yaa, kami memang sering bertengkar, dia memang begitu, tidak perlu di pikirkan, dia begitu tidak serius juga kok." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Raut wajah Ino seperti terlihat lega begitu juga Sai dan Naruto, rasanya tadi mereka sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Namanya.. uhm... namanya Kazu, dia ke sini untuk berlibur di rumahku, tapi karena aku akan pergi jadi aku ajak dia sekalian." Ucapku lagi.

"Tapi dia keras kepala dan tidak ingin ikut kan." Ucap Ino.

"Hahaha, aku sedikit mengancamnya." Ucapku dan terasa ada tatapan ingin membunuh di sekitarku, mungkin saja itu tatapan Sasuke tapi aku harus tenang. Dia masih marah padaku dengan ajakan secara sepihak seperti ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pojok curhat author.**

Haloo..., sorry ceritanya di skip bentar aja, Cuma mau bilang, selama Sasuke dan Sakura berlibur, Sasuke akan di panggil Kazu, mereka berdua sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelum pergi, Sasuke tidak akan menggunakan nama aslinya, kalian sudah tahu kan, di chapter 3, nama Uchiha Sasuke sudah masuk berita, tapi Sakura belum mendengar berita itu, soalnya remot tv selalu saja di rebut Sasuke.

Sedikit cerita lucu tapi sepertinya tidak lucu, cerita garing tentang mencari nama palsu yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Beberapa nama yang terpikirkan tapi langsung di buang, soalnya tidak cocok.

 **Uchiwa Sasule**. Hahahah rencana mau di plesetkan namanya, tapi tidak baik untuk seorang Sasuke. Alasan macam apa ini!

 **Date** , dari **masamune date** , author suka game basara, jadi pengen kasih masuk namanya, Cuma setelah di pikirkan lagi, sebaiknya tidak. Nanti mereka pikir crossover lagi.

 **Yuki,** tapi yang terlintas ketika menyebutkan nama 'Yuki' entah mengapa kekanak-kanakan dan terkesan imut, Sasuke? jauh dari hal itu.

 **Shougun** , kalau ada yang nonton gintama pasti tahu yang mana, tapi nggak akan! Hahahahaha.

Dan setelah bermunculan nama-nama yang aneh di kepala author, berakhir pada nama **Kazu** , sebenarnya masih kepikiran tidak cocok, tapi ya sudahlah, Kazu tidak buruk juga.

Okey, di lanjut lagi *kabur dengan indah*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suasana menjadi tenang, setelah aku berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka, tapi Sasuke masih seperti biasa, cuek, cuek, cuek, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun atau siapapun. Setiap aku berbicara hal yang tidak di sukainya, dia akan langsung menatap tajam ke arahku. Rasanya mau mati saja, berharap tatapannya itu melembut meskipun sedikit saja.

Sai sebagai wakil direktur akan menjadi pemandu dan pamit untuk bergabung dengan pak Yahiko. Dia sudah membawa pengeras suara dan mulai mengatur para pegawai untuk masuk ke dalam bus dengan tertib.

Setelah semua naik ke dalam bus dan sudah di atur baik-baik agar semua pegawai mendapat tempat duduk. Pak Yahiko sudah menghitung jumlah pegawainya dan bus yang akan di sewanya. Jumlahnya menjadi pas dengan pegawai yang membawa keluarganya.

Bus sudah mulai jalan beriringan. Aku menghela napas sejenak setelah kejadian perkenalan yang berujung pada Sasuke yang marah besar. Aku harus pintar-pintar berbicara agar tidak menyinggungnya lagi. Dia sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata yang terkesan membuatnya lemah.

Berpikir jika semua ini sudah berakhir, aku menjadi tidak tenang di dalam bus. Dalam satu deret ada dua tempat duduk. Aku memilih duduk bersama Ino dan Naruto yang di atur malah duduk bersama Sasuke, padahal aku berharap yang bersama Sasuke itu Sai, mereka seperti sama-sama pendiam dan tidak akan terjadi keributan, tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto, ahhk, mereka tipe emosian, lihat saja muka Naruto yang sudah tidak senang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tatapan menajam itu kembali di layangkan ke arahku. Aku salah apa Sasuke? selalu saja membuatku terancam.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggilku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah memintaku untuk menghampirinya. Dia pikir aku babunya, pikiranku akan kacau antara meladeni perintahnya atau aku akan semakin terancam. Baiklah, aku memilih jalan damai dengan beranjak dari kursiku dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban, tatapan hambar seperti biasanya. Ha! Kaget, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"S-Sasuke!" Bisikku agar tidak ada yang mendengar nama aslinya.

Malu, beberapa penumpang yang tidak tidur fokus kepada kami, Ino sendiri sudah kaget setengah mati saat melihat posisiku yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Melirik ke arah Naruto dan dia sama seperti Ino, dia sangat terkejut. Berusaha melepaskannya pun tidak mungkin, dia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, aku tidak mau berteriak, lagi-lagi Sasuke akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Minggir dari situ atau Sakura akan tetap di atas pangkuanku." Ucap Sasuke. Aku mendengar ucapannya dan ucapan itu di tujukan pada Naruto. Dia sedang menyuruh Naruto untuk berpindah tempat duduk tapi dengan cara yang memalukan, wajahku sudah merona dan beberapa pegawai yang satu bus denganku malah ikut merona berpikir kami ini sangat romantis.

Tanpa ucapan apapun, Naruto bergegas pindah tempat duduk dan langsung mengambil tempat dudukku. Sasuke berhentilah, kau sudah membuatku sangat malu dan setelah ini para pegawai lain akan menjadikanku bahan gosip mereka.

"Berat." Ucapnya dan langsung membuangku ke tempat duduk Naruto yang sudah di tinggalkan pemiliknya.

A-apa-apaan itu! Dia mengejekku berat padahal dia sendiri yang membuatku harus duduk di pangkuannya. Aku langsung membelakangi Sasuke dan tidak ingin menatapnya, wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus di buatnya.

"Hei, jangan baper. Aku hanya tidak ingin duduk dengan pria aneh itu." Ucapnya.

"Si-siapa yang baper, kau membuatku malu, dasar bodoh." Ucapku.

Aku tidak bisa berteriak seperti biasanya jika hanya ada kami berdua, aku harus tetap mengontrol nada suaraku agar orang lain di dalam bus tidak terganggu.

Hening. Sasuke terlihat sedang malas berdebat dan memilih diam. Aku juga harus menenangkan diriku dan jantungku yang rasanya mau copot tadi atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Villanya cukup jauh dan makan waktu dua jam lebih, aku mulai mengantuk dan merasa bosan di dalam bus, menutup mataku dan menikmati udara sejuk dari ac di dalam bus ini.

Entah sudah beberapa lama aku tidur, rasanya seperti sudah tidur di sebuah kasur dan bukan di bus, bantalnya empuk dan nyaman. Membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat wajah seseorang tepat di depanku.

Syok!

Segera saja aku menarik kepalaku dari bahu Sasuke, tanpa sadar aku tidur di bahunya dan membuatnya semakin risih padaku. Ini masih di bus dan mungkin saja aku hanya tertidur beberapa menit. Wajah Sasuke semakin kesal dan malah mencubit kedua pipiku dengan keras

"Jangan, seenaknya, menjadikanku bantal." Ucapnya dengan menekan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

"I-iya, maaf." Ucapku dan akhirnya tangan itu lepas, pipiku rasanya sakit di cubit seperti itu.

Dua jam lebih akhirnya berlalu. Rasanya cukup pegal untuk duduk di bus dan pipiku masih nyut-nyut. Kasar sekali dia, aku hanya tidak sengaja dan dia marah seperti itu. Semua mulai turun dari bus. Saat aku juga mau turun yang duduknya di dekat jendela, tangan Sasuke menghalangiku turun. Menatap kesal ke arahnya dan dia hanya terdiam dan tangan itu tidak mau lepas hingga semua sudah turun.

"Bawa barang-barangku." Ucapnya.

"A-apa!"

"Jangan membantah." Ucapnya dan malah memasang tatapan menusuk.

Tangannya tidak menahanku lagi, aku bisa turun, tapi harus membawa dua koperku dan satu tas miliknya. Ini sungguh kejam, seharusnya dia yang menawarkan diri untuk membawa barang-barangku. Kejam! Kejam!

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah memaksaku pergi." Bisiknya dari belakang. Aku berjalan lebih dahulu dan dia mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau kejam." Ucapku.

"Terserah."

Kami sudah tiba di dalam villa dan mendapat kamar sendiri-sendiri, setiap kamar akan di isi dengan pegawai dan keluarganya masing-masing. Aku lupa, aku harus satu kamar dengan Sasuke.

Tidaaaaaaakkk...! ini sungguh bencana. Apa yang akan di lakukannya lagi, dia bahkan tidak membantuku membawa koper hingga masuk kamar, setelah sampai di kamar aku langsung saja membuang koper-koper dan tasnya itu ke lantai, melompat ke atas kasur dan merebah diri.

"Kasurnya empuk dan nyaman." Ucapku. Berguling-guling di atas kasur dan Sasuke menatap malas ke arahku.

Setelah puas berguling-guling, bangun dan baru saja menyadari satu hal. Tempat tidurnya hanya satu. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, aku pikir akan ada dua tempat tidur, ternyata hanya ada satu tempat tidur meskipun lebar dan cocok untuk dua orang tidur.

"Aku tidak mau satu tempat tidur denganmu!" Ucapku pada Sasuke yang sibuk menyimpan bajunya di dalam lemari yang tersedia di kamar ini.

"Apa peduliku. Kau lihat ada sofa di sini. Kau bisa tidur di sofa, aku tidur di kasur." Ucapnya santai.

"Heee! Aku tidak mau, untuk apa aku tidur di sofa, lagi pula ini adalah acara kantorku. Kau hanya pendatang dan seharusnya kau tidur di sofa." Ucapku.

"Lalu, siapa yang memaksaku untuk pergi. Jika aku tetap di rumah, kau akan bebas sendirian di sini." Ucapnya.

Be-benar juga. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Berbuat baik pada orang dan malah aku mendapat hal buruknya. Menghela napas sejenak. Ya sudahlah, nasi sudah jadi bubur, tinggal di tambahi ayam jadinya bubur ayam.

Kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar villa ini, indah. Langit-langitnya semakin indah di cat. Di sini tidak boleh ada yang bertengkar, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan liburanku hanya dengan marah-marah dan emosi gara-gara Sasuke.

Sepertinya kasur tiba-tiba bergoyang, melirik ke samping dan benar saja, Sasuke tengah duduk, aku langsung bangun dan duduk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?" Ucapku. Kenapa jadi gugup begini, aku takut dia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku.

"Pijat bahuku." Ucapnya.

"Pijat? Bahumu? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku. Lagi-lagi dia menganggapku babu.

"Kau pikir apa? Kepalamu berat dan terus-terusan saja menjadikan bahuku bantal selama kau tidur." Ucapnya, tatapannya jadi kesal.

Memasang wajah cemberut dan aku bergerak menghampirinya duduk tepat di belakangnya dan mulai memijat bahunya. Selalu saja aku yang salah.

"Pijatnya yang benar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bukan tukang pijat, jadi tidak pandai memijat orang, lagi pula bahumu sangat keras. Apa badanmu terbuat dari besi?" Ucapku.

"Jangan ngawur. Pijat saja yang benar."

Menyebalkan. Mengepal kedua tangan dan langsung memukul kedua bahunya.

"Ahk! Hei itu sakit!" Ucapnya marah.

"Ti-tidak sengaja, aku pikir dengan begitu akan terasa."

"Iya, sangat terasa, terasa seperti ingin kau menghancurkan bahuku." Ucapnya

Hening. Sasuke berbalik dan tatapan kami bertemu. Ada apa ini? Sasuke tiba-tiba diam dan aku sendiri tidak tahu mau mengucapkan apa. Sejak masuk ke kamar, dia sudah melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya. Wajahnya terasa sangat dekat. Apa perasaanku saja? Tu-tunggu dulu, dia semakin mendekat.

"He-hentikan Sasuke!" Ucapku menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku agar tidak mendekati wajahku.

"Aku terbawa suasana." Ucapnya dan beranjak dari kasur.

Apa yang barusan tadi. Kenapa seakan-akan Sasuke ingin menciumku. Wajahku tiba-tiba merona. Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya agar membuatku malu, sialan kau Sasuke. Rasanya habis kena serangan jantung dadakan. Sasuke berjalan keluar ke arah balkon dan memandangi laut yang kebetulan pemandangan dari kamar ini adalah laut lepas

 _Lagi-lagi kelepasan. Sial! Apa aku? Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya terbawa suasana karena kami sekamar dan dia tidak bisa diam. Ini sungguh memalukan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...,yaa..., update dua chapter lagi yaa...,

terima kasih sudah di review. author mungkin akan membalas review secara di gabung aja yaa, kalau itu pun ada yang bertanya. dan sepertinya yang mau di tanyain dan di bikin penasaran sudah author jawab lewat chapter baru yaa... oh terima kasih untuk reader yang memahami beberapa point penting yang secara tersirat author masukkan dalam fic ini, hehehe.. ternyata ada yang nyadar juga, author pikir tidak ada, heheheh.

.

.

.

see you next chapter,


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Peringatan!**

 **Yaaah, peringatan saja, ada adegan yang "uhuk" tapi bukan lemon sih, hehehe, sebagai sekedar info saja. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 7]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kegiatan rutin kantor atau di sebut saja liburan bersama di mulai. Seperti biasa aku merasa ini seperti di surga, tidak ada berkas-berkas menumpuk, tidak ada lembur, tidak ada yang harus repot-repot menyiapkan makanan, semua sudah tersedia dan aku tinggal bersantai.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang pemijatan bersama Ino. Pegawai di villa milik pak Yahiko sangat lihai untuk memijat setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino.

"Hmm."

"Apa sepupumu itu mantan preman?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan Ino. Dia bukan preman." Ucapku. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa tapi akan mengganggu pemijatanku. Ino melawak di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia itu terkesan kasar dan sangat emosional. Bahkan kau di perlakukan buruk. Jangan pikir aku tidak melihat kau membawa barangnya. Dia seakan-akan ingin menjadi raja dan kau babunya." Ucap Ino.

Kau benar sekali Ino, dia menjadikanku babunya sejak dia tinggal di rumahku. Ucapannya sangat kasar, tingkahnya sangat manja, dan kalau sedang kesal tidak pikir panjang, dia bahkan sudah memecahkan piringku satu buah dan hampir membuatku bangkrut. Ini semacam curhat dalam hati, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kebenarannya pada Ino, jika dia tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang sudah mengancamku dan menodongku dengan pistol, dia pasti akan langsung lapor pada polisi.

"Yaa, ma-mau di apakan lagi, dia memang terkesan seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik, hanya saja dia sedikit arogan." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memiliki sepupu seperti itu." Ucap Ino. Kenyataannya aku tidak ingin punya sepupu seperti itu.

"Jika kau melihat sikap baiknya, pasti pemikiranmu akan berubah." Ucapku. Sedikit meyakinkan Ino.

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir dia sudah berbuat baik apa padaku? Mengingat kembali dan yang terlintas adalah dia menolongku dari Sasori, jika di pikir hal ini bukan urusannya, dia tidak ingin menolongku, tapi dia mengatakan jika Sasori itu seperti sebuah ancaman baginya, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menolongku. Sepertinya itu bukan sikap baiknya. Membawaku pulang saat mabuk? Yaa sepertinya itu bisa termasuk dia bersikap baik. Jika dia seperti Sasori, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal aneh-aneh padaku saat mabuk.

Setelah berbincang-bincang kami malah tertidur menikmati pijatan. Rasanya badanku jauh lebih segar, duduk berlama-lama di kantor dan menghabiskan waktu di meja kerja membuatku punggungku kadang sedikit sakit.

Kami tiba siang hari. Sekarang sudah mulai malam, aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino, menikmati setiap fasilitas dan meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar, aku akan berdebat dengannya lagi jika tetap berada di kamar dan liburanku akan sia-sia.

Berjalan di menuju ruang makan dan sana sudah tersedia menu prasmanan lengkap dengan makanan pembuka, makanan utama dan penutup. Serasa sedang menginap di hotel mewah yaa. Melirik ke sana kemari dan aku tidak menemukan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia masih berada di kamar. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk memanggilku dan Ino.

"Ino, kau duluan saja, aku akan memanggil Kazu dulu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ino, berjalan ke arah meja Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berada di sana. Aku bisa melihat Naruto menanyakanku dan Ino mengatakan jika aku akan memanggil sepupuku dulu.

Berjalan ke arah kamar dan membuka pintu. Gelap. Kenapa terasa seperti de'javu yaa. Apa Sasuke pikir ini rumahku dan membiarkan kamar ini gelap, mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Sasuke tengah berbaring dan dia tertidur, aku harus membangunkannya.

"Sasuke. Bangun, seharusnya kau makan malam dulu sebelum tidur." Ucapku padanya.

Dia sedikit bergerak malas di atas dan mulai bangun. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan menggosok perlahan mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah malam?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau tidur dari tadi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bosan dan kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar, aku tidak ingin keluar dan memilih untuk tidur." Ucapnya.

Ke-kenapa dia terkesan seperti seorang anak kecil yang ngambek di tinggal sendiri. Jangan bersikap seperti itu Sasuke, membuatku malu saja.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Apa kau demam?" Ucapnya dan menatapku.

De-demam! Jangan-jangan wajahku merona. Segera saja aku membuang muka dan tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, cepat cuci muka dan kita akan malam bersama, jangan lupa pakai kacamatamu." Ucapku.

"Berisik." Ucapnya dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Sasuke sudah jauh lebih segar, kami berjalan bersama menuju meja makan yang di tempati Ino dan lainnya. Sedikit lagi kami sampai dan tiba-tiba saja arah langkahku berubah. Sasuke menarikku menjauh dan memilih meja dan sangat jauh dari mereka. Apa-apaan dia! Dia menjauhkanku dari teman-temanku.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk di sana." Ucapnya. Cuek.

"Ta-tapi-"

"-Mau membantahku?" Lagi-lagi tatapan menusuk.

Aku tidak ingin bertengkar, damai-damai. Aku melirik ke arah Ino dan seakan-akan meminta maaf jika sepupu palsuku ini tidak ingin duduk di sana.

Makan malam berakhir, aku merasa tidak enak pada Ino dan lainnya. Sasuke sungguh tidak berperasaan. Mereka itu teman-temanku dan dia tidak ingin aku bersama mereka, jika ingin pergi, dia selalu saja menahanku dan tidak ingin aku pergi jauh-jauh.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur." Ucapnya.

"Kabur apanya? Aku hanya ingin bersama teman-temanku." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah besar, seharusnya bisa mandiri." Ucapnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mandiri dan jangan menahanku terus-terusan." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, pergilah dengan teman-temanmu, aku akan kembali ke kamar.' Ucapnya dan tatapannya terlihat sedikit aneh, apa itu tatapan kecewa? Kenapa dia kecewa padaku? Seharusnya dia bisa ikut bersamaku dan membuar dengan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu." Ucapku dan kaget sendiri dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Kenapa aku menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi? Seharusnya ini kesempatan bagus, biarkan saja dia pergi dan aku bisa kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temanku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan hanya terdiam, dia seperti tidak ingin megoceh lagi.

"Seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab karena telah mengajakmu ke sini, aku tahu kau tidak ingin berbaur dengan mereka dengan statusmu yang bisa di bilang seperti buronan, kamu hanya takut ada yang mengenalimu. Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi." Ucapku. Yaa, setelah di pikir-pikir ini memang salahku dan aku harus menanggungnya.

Tidak ada ucapan dari Sasuke, aku hanya merasa kepalaku sedang di usap-usap. Rasanya seperti...seperti...seperti... peliharaan yang akhirnya jinak pada majikannya. Aku langsung saja menepis tangannya dan menatap tidak suka padanya, dia hanya menatap cuek ke arahku dan kembali ingin mengusap kepalaku tapi ku tepis kembali.

Sialan kau Sasuke! Aku bukan peliharaanmu!

 **Normal Pov.**

Ino terus-terusan memperhatikan Sakura dan sepupunya itu, merasa sedikit ada yang mengganjal antara keduanya. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan jika dia mempunyai sepupu yang akan datang dan juga keluarga Sakura sangat jauh dari kota ini. Sikap pria itu pada Sakura juga sangat tidak wajar, bahkan saat ini, Ino melihat Sakura yang menahan sepupunya untuk tidak pergi, mereka cukup jauh dan Ino tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan mereka, pada akhirnya Ino melihat sepupu Sakura yang mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala Sakura. Kesannya seperti mereka tengah pacaran.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang itu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kazu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu, siapa lagi. Dia sangat kasar pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto, dia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura sudah menjelaskan tentang sikap sepupunya itu, kau tidak boleh berpikir negatif padanya." Ucap Sai.

"Benar, lagi pula, dia seorang pria dan tidak suka jika di rendahkan. Biasanya mereka punya harga diri yang tinggi." Ucap Ino. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan melirik ke arah Sai. "Kecuali kau Naruto. Harga dirimu entah berada dimana." Lanjut Ino.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang di banding-bandingkan dengan dia." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya dia memang tipe pemalu, tapi tidak ingin di katakan di depan umum. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sakura, tidak ingin membuar dengan kita." Ucap Ino.

Kenyataannya, Sasuke merasa Sakura akan kabur darinya dan terus-terusan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Tapi wajah Sakura terlihat kesal beberapa kali dan seperti tengah berbicara tidak suka pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Yaa, kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku juga akan risih dengan sikap sepupu seperti itu. Jadi tidak leluasa bersama teman sendiri dan harus menjauh karena mementingkan keluarga yang merasa asing di sini." Ucap Ino.

Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka akan pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di sana sudah tertata beberapa meja yang sangat panjang dan bantal untuk duduk. Di ruangan ini mereka akan benar-benar bersantai dengan melepas beban selama beberapa bulan bekerja. Sake dan minuman jenis alkohol lain ada mana-mana, tidak lupa beberapa minuman untuk orang sudah pensiun minum seperti Sakura dan beberapa cemilan. Pegawai yang membawa anak kecil, tidak akan membawa anaknya ke ruangan itu, mereka lebih meminta kepada istri mereka untuk mengajak anak-anaknya kembali ke kamar. Di ruangan ini, mereka akan bercerita satu sama lain. Pak Yahiko ingin mendengar setiap kritik dan saran dari pegawainya, jika ada yang sampai mabuk, akan lebih mudah lagi mendengar curhat hati mereka.

Beberapa ada yang mengeluh dan beberapa lebih menyanjung pak Yahiko, mereka sangat bersyukur untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu. Meskipun sangat tegas dan mereka harus bekerja keras. Yahiko mendengar semua keluh kesal mereka.

Di satu meja dengan deretan yang berjejer, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan di sebelah Sakura ada Naruto, di depan mereka, Sai dan Ino duduk bersebelahan. Suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa, Ino melirik-lirik ke arah Sakura, seperti ingin mengatakan suasananya seperti tengah perang dingin. Naruto sibuk minum, Sasuke cuek, Sai tersenyum terus di hadapan Sakura. Seakan-akan ingin membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi tenang dengan keadaan yang Sai sendiri bisa pahami. Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan ini Sasuke dan Naruto sempat berdebat ingin duduk di sebelah Sakura dan berakhir pada Sakura yang duduk di tengah-tengah antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura, sekali-kali kau minumlah, hanya untuk hari ini saja." Tawar Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, dia bahkan hanya memesan jus dan jangan membuatnya minum." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya Sakura jika mabuk.

"Diam kau! aku hanya menawarkannya minum bukan ingin membuatnya mabuk." Ucap Naruto, kesal.

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak minum, diam kau rambut kuning aneh." Ucap Sasuke, dia ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Apa masalahmu! Aku tidak berbicara padamu. Aku berbicara pada Sakura." Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Ruangannya yang luas dan hampir semua orang berbicara, ucapan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya di dengar mereka saja. Ino sedikit kesal melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang tidak bisa diam, tangannya sudah gemes ingin mencekik mereka berdua agar segera diam. Sai memilih diam dan seperti tengah menikmati perang dingin di hadapannya.

"Berisik, kau terdengar seperti wanita yang mengomel." Ejek Sasuke.

"Di-diam kau! kau pikir aku seorang wanita! Aku menantangmu untuk minum! Siapa yang mabuk duluan dia adalah banci." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa sangat kesal dan tidak ingin di anggap remeh, akhirnya mengikuti tantang itu, mereka berdua minum hingga gelas kelima.

"Ka-kalian berhentilah." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa telah di perebutkan dua orang yang cukup menyebalkan baginya. Yang satu pria aneh dan yang satu pria frontal.

"Biarkan saja Sakura, nanti berhenti juga setelah mereka tidak kuat minum." Ucap Ino dan menopang dagu, menatap malas ke arah mereka berdua yang masih terus-terusan minum hingga gelas ke tujuh.

"Ini sungguh menarik, siapa yang akan menang?" Ucap Sai. Masih menjadi penonton setia.

Suasana di ruangan mulai tidak terkendali dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk bernyanyi bersama, beradu panco, bermain kartu, ada yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, ada yang masih curhat tentang pekerjaannya, ada yang curhat tentang kehidupannya yang masih menjomblo dan ada beradu minum terbanyak yang sedang di lakukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah tumbang di gelas kesembilan, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Sasuke sudah gelas kesepuluh dan masih duduk santai.

"Kazu yang menang, kau hebat juga." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Naruto? kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, menggerakkan sedikit tubuh Naruto.

"Mungkin dia pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat." Ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dan duduk. Wajahnya masih menunduk, beberapa detik berlalu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dia sudah sangat mabuk dan wajahnya sang merah.

"Sakura...~ biarkan aku memeluk dan menciummu...~" Efek minuman beralkohol yang berbahaya, Naruto lepas kendali dan membuat Sakura takut sendiri.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik Sakura mundur dan bersandar pada dadanya. Satu tangan melingkar di depan tubuh Sakura dan satunya lagi menahan wajah Naruto yang ingin mendekati Sakura.

"Naruto! Sadarlah!" Ucap Ino yang segera menarik Naruto menjauh dan menampar-namparnya.

Sai hanya tertawa melihat kejadian ini, meskipun di bagian meja Sakura sangat rusuh tapi lebih rusuh lagi dengan meja lain yang sudah sangat ribut dengan suara orang-orang yang heboh dengan adu panco. Yahiko merasa sudah cukup dan meminta Konan untuk kembali ke kamar, mereka pamit dan membiarkan pegawainya berpesta. Dia sudah cukup mendengar curhat hati mereka meskipun suasananya semakin gaduh. Yahiko memaklumi hal ini karena akan terjadi setiap tahunnya.

Sakura yang terkejut mencoba mengatur napasnya baik-baik, Naruto hampir menyerangnya dan Sasuke segera menariknya. Detak jantungnya yang tadinya terkejut malah semakin deg-degan, saat ini dia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkar manis di depan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu dan tangan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, saat tangan Sasuke sudah lepas, Sakura terburu-buru menjauh. Sai masih tertawa dan Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, berharap dia segera sadar.

Rasanya jantungnya seperti akan meledak, Sakura sendiri bingung dengan perasaan ini, apa dia sedang takut gara-gara ulah Naruto atau gara-gara tindakan Sasuke tadi. Tanpa sadar Sakura terburu-buru minum dan itu adalah gelas kesepuluh Naruto, rasa deg-degannya membuat Sakura lupa kalau di tengah minum.

Minuman itu habis dan hampir setara dengan tiga gelas sake. Sakura hilang kendali, Naruto mendorong Ino dan langsung di tangkap Sai. Berakhir dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang naik ke atas meja dan bernyanyi bersama dengan keadaan mabuk. Meja mereka menjadi ramai dengan orang yang bertepuk tangan dan ikut menghapalkan lagu yang di nyanyikan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai.

"I-iya." Ino segera menjauh, wajahnya merona saat Sai dengan sigap menangkapnya setelah di dorong Naruto.

Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sakura sudah lepas kendali dan dia akan dalam masalah besar.

Pesta semakin ramai dan sudah sangat malam. Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura turun dari meja dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style, dia tidak ingin susah jalan dengan menggendong Sakura, sama saja membuatnya mengancam nyawanya sendiri. Sakura tidak bisa diam jika di gendong.

Naruto bernyanyi bersama pegawai lain, dia sudah tidak sadar dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah menghilang. Ino dan Sai melihat Sakura sudah di bawa pergi, menurut mereka, tindakan sepupunya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia harus di sini dan akan semakin kacau. Sai menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ino. Mereka juga merasa harus segera kembali ke kamar dan membiarkan Naruto dan pegawai lainnya heboh sendiri.

Tiba di kamar, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura pelan-pelan ke kasur, dia sudah sangat mabuk, tapi bersyukur jika dia tidak berbicara aneh saat di sana. Setelah meletakkan Sakura, Sasuke beranjak pergi dan tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik, membuat Sasuke terduduk di sisi ranjang dan tangan gadis itu sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Sasuke. Sakura bangun dan duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana? kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia masih mabuk dan mulai berbicara ngawur.

"Tidurlah, kau mabuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mabuk!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, dia merasa sulit melepaskan tangan Sakura yang berada di pinggangnya, yang di takutkannya adalah jika Sakura kembali mengulang kejadian yang sama saat dia mabuk. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, tangan Sakura malah menjalar ke arah perutnya dan membuatnya merasa sangat geli.

"Hentikan Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dan segera menindih Sakura, menahan kedua tangan jahil itu agar tidak berbuat seenaknya pada dirinya.

Wajah Sakura merona, bukan karena dia sedang malu, tapi dia sangat mabuk dan tatapan sayup itu. Sasuke merasa aneh sendiri saat menatap wajah Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke. Tangannya melemah dan mulai melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Sakura. Bukannya menurut, Sakura malah memeluk Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke berbaring di atas Sakura.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sikap baikmu padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Tidak ada yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke dan berusaha mengangkat dirinya meskipun Sakura sangat kuat menahannya. Dia semakin kesulitan berdiri dan memilih berguling ke samping, sekarang Sakura yang tengah berbaring di atasnya.

"Dengarkan kalau aku berbicara!" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Ucap Sasuke, situasinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih menghargaiku, aku sudah rela menjadi orang baik untuk orang jahat sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dengan mengajakmu ke sini."

"Baiklah, aku sudah senang, apa kau puas? Bisa berdiri dari hadapanku sekarang juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi bukan sepenuhnya berdiri, dia malah duduk di atas perut Sasuke. Sasuke semakin kesal dan ingin sekali menampar wanita gila di hadapannya ini agar segera sadar.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih meskipun masih mabuk berat.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku dan membuatku seperti babu bagimu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dan kau memang babu bagiku."

"Hahahahaah, kau lucu Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Sakura masih berada di atasnya dan tidak beranjak dari sana, jika dia berguling Sakura akan langsung jatuh ke lantai, jika dia bangun, mereka akan sangat berdekatan. Memilih opsi terakhir, sedikit tidak suka jika ada seorang wanita di atasnya. Memilih untuk bangun dan segera memeluk Sakura agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Sasuke, siapa Kazu?" Tanya Sakura.

 _Dasar bodoh, itu nama yang kau berikan untuk penyamaranku._

"Nama yang aneh. Jelek lagi." Lanjut Sakura.

 _Ah, sudahlah, meladenimu tidak ada gunanya juga._

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke bisa merasa jika Sakura sudah tertidur dan tidak akan berbicara ngawur lagi. Mencoba membaringkan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke mulai merasa pusing, dia kebanyakan minum dan baru sekarang merasakan efeknya. Segera berbaring di samping Sakura, dia harus tidur juga untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Benar-benar hari yang berat. Dia harus mengontrol diri di hadapan Sakura yang tengah mabuk.

Sementara itu, di ruangan pesta tadi mulai sepi, Sai kembali setelah mengantar Ino dan mengangkat Naruto yang sudah tumbang tapi masih bisa bangun.

"Kau harus kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sai dan membopong Naruto.

"Sai..~ sepertinya aku menyukai Sakura...~ apa aku boleh jadi pacarnya... saat ini dia anti terhadap pria yang ingin menjadi pacarnya." Ucap Naruto, dia masih mabuk dan berbicara jujur pada Sai.

"Ayo cepat, kau harus ke kamar." Ucap Sai, meskipun dia sudah mendengar ucapan Naruto, tapi ini terdengar seperti sebuah rahasia, Sai hanya berharap jika Naruto sendiri yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah tiga hari kami berlibur, saat hari kedua aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dan menghabiskan waktu di kamar, Kepalaku sakit dan Sasuke tidak bangun hingga siang hari, aku tidak tahu jika dia juga akan sakit kepala setelah minum, tapi aku tidak melihatnya mabuk, apa Sasuke akan tetap sadar jika saat mabuk, di hari aku mabuk, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku merasa lega jika hari itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku takut untuk hilang kendali lagi. Sepertinya aku salah minum kemarin. Gara-gara sikap Sasuke kemarin, wajahku kembali merona dan berguling kesana kemari di kasur tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh Sasuke yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila. Segera menghentikan tindakan aneh itu dan bersiap-siap, hari ini aku ingin ke pantai dan menikmati pemandangan. Beberapa pegawai yang lain sudah mulai berada di pantai. Sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi, lumayan, panasnya mulai terasa.

Suasana jadi tidak seru, aku hanya akan duduk di tikar dan berteduh di bawah payung pantai, aku tidak bisa menikmati air laut.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sai, Ino dan Naruto sudah datang. Mereka akan siap-siap bermain air. Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memakai kaosnya, sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk bermain air.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau masih memakai kaos di saat seperti ini. Seharusnya kau sudah membuka kaosmu saat di pantai." Ucap Naruto. Sepertinya perang dingin season dua akan di mulai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Oh aku paham. Jangan-jangan kau ini bukan seorang pria dan memilih memakai kaos terus-menerus. Seharusnya kau memakai bikini, Sakura temanmu ini banci yaa." Ucap Naruto. Dia semakin memancing Sasuke.

 _Dia sepupu Sakura dan bukan temannya._ *suara pikiran Ino*

"Diam kau!" Sasuke terpancing.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau seorang pria." Ucap Naruto.

Dia malah menarik paksa kaos Sasuke untuk di buka. Sai tidak ingin ikut campur dan seperti waktu lalu dia menjadi penonton lagi. Ino juga memilih diam. Aku sendiri bingung harus berbuat.

Kaos Sasuke akhirnya terlepas, Naruto benar-benar tidak main-main, dia berusaha keras melepaskan kaos itu. Hening. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada tubuh Sasuke. Tidak seperti tubuh seorang pria pada umumnya, terlihat sangat terawat, putih dan bersih, tapi pada bagian perutnya membuat Naruto melirik perutnya sendiri yang rata. Tidak ada bentuk apapun di sana. Perut Sai masih ada sedikit bentuk di sana, tapi tidak semencolok Sasuke.

"Roti sobek." Ucap Naruto frontal.

"Kembali kan bajuku!" Ucap Sasuke dan mengambil paksa kaosnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei, apa sepupumu rajin berolahraga." Bisik Ino padaku.

"Se-sepertinya." Ucapku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya sebagus itu. Padahal kerjanya cuma makan, tidur dan nonton di depan tv, selebihnya ngemil cemilanku.

Naruto malah mengomel-ngomel dengan ucapan balasan dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk rajin olahraga. Tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan tubuh Sasuke dan tubuh Sai.

Setelah berdebat masalah roti sobek. Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino sudah berlari ke arah laut dan bermain air di sana. Terlihat sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku tetap harus di sini dan hanya melihat-lihat saja.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" Ucap Sasuke.

Makan apa dia semalam, tumben dia menyuruhku ikut mereka, padahal di hari pertama dia tidak suka jika aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja." Ucapku.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang." Ucapnya.

Memilih diam, aku bisa berenang, hanya saja traumaku masih sulit untuk di hilangkan, akhirnya aku jadi pobia jika masuk ke dalam air laut.

"Sudah ku duga." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa maksudnya. Hee...! tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam air laut.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, aku tidak mau!" Ucapku, aku memberontak tapi genggangmnya sangat kuat, dia masih terus menarikku.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya, santai.

"I-ini bukan masalah aku bisa berenang atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin ke sana." Ucapku, aku bahkan menahan diriku agar tidak sampai ke sana. Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat.

Kakiku sudah menyentuh air laut. Rasa panik mulai memenuhi kepalaku, tubuhku gemetaran. Aku bahkan memohon pada Sasuke untuk tidak mengajakku ke laut.

"Hei!" Teriak seseorang dan tiba-tiba Sasuke tumbang. Seseorang telah memukul Sasuke dengan keras dan aku merasakan Ino sedang memelukku.

Membuka mataku dan melihat Naruto tengah mencengkram kuat kaos Sasuke dan bersiap akan memukulnya lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Kau itu sepupunya! Seharusnya kau lebih mengenalnya!" Nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat marah.

 _Akhirnya dia sadar kalau Kazu itu sepupu Sakura_ *suara pikiran Ino*

Aku rasa hal ini wajar saja, meskipun kami tengah berbohong, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku pobia jika menyentuh air laut.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, Kazu tidak sengaja melakukan ini." Ucapku, aku hanya bisa membelanya, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja. "Kami akan kembali." Ucapku. Pamit pada Sai dan Ino. Membantu Sasuke berdiri dan kami pergi bersama. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan tidak suka jika aku menyentuhnya.

Merasa bersalah dengan hal ini. Naruto memukul Sasuke gara-gara aku, seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal jika hal ini tidak terjadi. Meskipun masih kesal, aku membawa Sasuke ke klinik. Dokter yang bertugas sedang keluar sebentar. Mengambil beberapa es batu dan memasukkan kedalam kompresan. Berharap dengan begini pipi Sasuke tidak bengkak dan membiru.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku.

"Kau harus membayar hal ini." Ucap Sasuke, seakan tidak terima dengan hal ini.

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Maaf tidak akan berlaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku menghela napas. Jadinya semakin rumit. Padahal aku ingin menceritakan masalah ini, tapi ini adalah masalah pribadiku.

"Teman-temanmu itu aneh. Yang satu muka topeng."

"Sai." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti ejekan Naruto pada Sai.

"Yang satu wanita petasan."

"Ino, dan dia bukan petasan. Dia hanya suka menceramahi orang."

"Dan yang satu lagi seperti suku barbar yang seenak jidatnya memukul orang." Ucapnya.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia hanya sedang membelaku." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat cocok untuk jadi pasangan, yang satunya wanita gila dan yang satunya pria suku barbar."

Tanganku yang sejak tadi mengopres pipi Sasuke, agak sedikit menekan pipinya.

"Sa-sakit! Kau mau membunuhku." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Rasa sakit ini tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucapku. Dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menjadi wanita barbar juga." Ucap Sasuke dan aku kembali menekan pipinya, tatapannya menajam ke arahku serasa ingin membalasku.

"Aku harap kau tidak bosan mendengar hal ini." Ucapku padanya. Sasuke menatapku. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa darinya dia seperti ingin mengetahui hal ini.

Aku mulai bercerita tentang masalahku. Sejujurnya jika ingin di katakan perenang handal, aku bisa termasuk dalam hal itu, aku suka berenang di laut lepas. Keahlianku ini sudah ku dapatkan sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Berenang adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku lebih bebas, laut biru dan pemandanganya sangat indah. Tapi keahlian itu membawaku dalam masalah besar. Saat liburan sekolah. Kami ke pantai, saat sedang berenang tanpa sadar aku lagi-lagi jauh dari tepi pandai. Bergegas kembali dan tiba-tiba kakiku keram, aku tahu ini adalah hal terkonyol dan paling ceroboh yang menimpah diriku. Aku berusaha untuk berenang ke tepi pantai, tapi itu hanya sia-sia. Mencoba untuk tidur terapung saja dan berharap aku tiba di tepi pantai, hanya saja aku keliru, di hari itu ombak cukup membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya. Semakin lama kekuatanku semakin melemah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, membiarkan diriku tenggelam, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit ruangan bercat putih, aku merasakan jika sedang berada di rumah sakit, aku pikir aku sudah tiba di surga. Teman-teman kelasku yang berkunjung mengatakan jika aku tidak sadar selama sehari. Ada yang melapor jika melihatku tenggelam, dia pikirnya cuma main-main tapi setelah dia menunggu cukup lama dan ternyata aku tidak muncul-muncul ke permukaan, barulah dia melaporkan hal ini kepada petugas pantai dan wali kelas. Bersyukur aku selamat meskipun sedikit kritis, kata dokter aku terlalu banyak menelan air laut dan bahkan hampir memenuhi paru-paruku. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling tak terduga, seorang perenang handal masih bisa mengalami kecelakaan, mungkin semacam takdir. Semenjak kejadian itu, setiap ingin menyentuh air laut, aku kembali mengingat hal itu, aku ketahukan dan tidak berani lagi untuk berenang di laut.

"Dan orang yang melapor itu adalah Naruto, sejujurnya kami sudah berteman sejak SMA, dia adalah saksi mata yang melihatku tenggelam." Ucapku. Ceritaku berakhir dan tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, ini sedikit konyol, menceritakan kisah masa lalumu pada orang asing yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau menceritakan masalah ini padaku, jadi pria kuning gila itu tidak langsung saja memukulku." Ucap Sasuke. Aku pikir dia tidak menanggapi ceritaku.

"Aku rasa orang asing tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Ucapku. Melirik ke arah lain.

"Oh, Lalu untuk apa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dan tatapannya menajam. Apa dia tidak suka jika aku mengatakan 'orang asing' padanya?

"Agar kau tidak salah paham. Kau pasti bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto memukulmu." Ucapku.

"Hn, ya sudah, aku juga tidak peduli." Ucapnya. Dia kembali menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Uhm, aku ingin menganggapmu seperti yang lain, teman, aku harap kau juga mau membaur dengan mereka, jika seperti ini mereka juga akan salah paham terhadapmu, dan sikapmu sangat kasar." Ucapku.

"Kau mau berteman denganku?" Ucapnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit lembut, ahk, tidak, apa perasaanku saja?

"Mungkin saja, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir kau itu orang yang berbahaya, bahkan menjadi salah satu ancaman bagiku." Ucapku. Aku tidak akan melupakan peristiwa dimana dia menodong pistol ke arahku.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya terdiam dan tatapan itu masih sama. Rasanya aku jadi canggung. Melirik ke arah lain, terserah, asal jangan menatap matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di rumahku?" Ucapku. Aku ingin mencari topik lain.

"Sampai masalahku bisa selesai." Ucapnya.

"Kapan? Kau hanya tinggal di rumahku dan bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ucapku.

"Hmm, akan aku pikir nanti caranya." Ucapnya santai.

Dasar pria aneh.

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah menikah dan kau tetap tinggal di rumahku?" Ucapku spontan, aduh, apa yang ku ucapkan, wajahku merona sendiri.

"Aku akan mencegah siapapun yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Ucapnya.

"A-apa! Apa kau sedang mengancamku lagi?" Ucapku. Ini sungguh keterlaluan, aku ingin hidup normal dengan pria yang aku suka.

"Kau pikir aku akan rela kau bersama orang lain?" Ucapnya.

Bengong...

Bengong...

Bengong...

Loading nggak nyampe.

Apa yang barusan di ucapkannya tadi?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Lupakan."

He? Apa-apaan dia, sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh dan menyuruhku melupakannya.

Sepertinya kompres di pipinya sudah selesai, aku akan mengembalikan kompresnya. Berjalan sedikit dan malah tergelincir, kenapa di lantai klinik sangat licin.

"Hati-hati!"

Membuka mataku perlahan, Sasuke menangkapku segera mungkin, hampir saja aku jatuh begitu saja.

"Anu.. maaf, di sini klinik kesehatan bukan untuk tempat kencan yaa."

Sasuke membuangku begitu saja, sama sepertiku, dia juga sangat kaget tiba-tiba ada orang masuk, seorang pria tinggi dan memakai jas lab, mungkin saja dia petugas klinik di sini.

"Siapa yang kencan!" Ucapku bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Kami bertatapan sejenak dan membuang muka masing-masing. Aku segera berdiri, Sasuke jahat sekali, dia bahkan langsung membuangku begitu saja.

"Tadi aku ke sini dan tidak ada yang menjaga, aku hanya mengompres luka temanku. Dia habis di pukul temanku yang lainnya." Jelasku.

"Oh, perebutan wanita yaa." Ucap penjaga klinik, polos.

"Bukan!" Lagi-lagi apa yang ku ucapkan bersamaan dengan apa yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Kalian kompak sekali yaa. Lain kali jangan kencan di sini." Ucapnya.

"Siapa yang kencan! Lagi pula aku hanya menolongnya." Ucapku, meledak-meledak.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Sepertinya pacarmu itu cukup sensi yaa." Ucap penjaga klinik itu.

"Sudah aku katakan, dia hanya temanku dan aku hanya menolongnya!" Kalau terus-terusan di sini aku bisa gila menanggapi penjaga klinik ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, oh hati-hati yaa, ada genangan air, sepertinya ada yang bocor, jika tidak kau akan tergelincir." Ucapnya, memberi peringatan.

"Sudah tahu! dan jangan mengatakannya lagi, aku sudah tergelincir tadi." Ucapku kesal. Segera keluar dan pamit buru-buru. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan dan membereskan ruangan itu. Kenapa ada orang sepolos dan sebego penjaga klinik itu. Padahal di papan namanya bergelar dokter.

 _Aku jadi tidak melayani pasien di klinik gara-gara keluar cukup lama, ya sudahlah, untung wanita itu bisa mengobati temannya sendiri. Hmm? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat temannya, pria berkacamata itu, tapi dimana yaa? Apa cuma perasaanku saja. Kacamatanya sedikit mengganggu. Aku rasa dia pria yang tidak berkacamata. Ahk sudahlah, aku harus menjaga klinik lagi. Sunyii...~_

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriakku, dia bahkan tega meninggalkanku sendirian di klinik.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Jangan memanggil nama asliku." Ucapnya.

"Maaf." Aku melupakan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu, sejak tadi kau hanya memakai baju renang itu." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku.

Ya ampun, aku lupa, sejak tadi hanya memakai pakai renang dan berkeliaran di sekitar villa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan memakaiannya kepadaku.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika hanya memakai pakai minim seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Semoga saja wajahku tidak merona, kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini? membuatku malu saja. Aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, dia hanya menolongku agar tidak masuk angin.

"Apa mau sekalian celanaku?" Ucapnya, santai dan seperti ingin menurunkan celana pendeknya.

"TIDAK USAH!" Teriakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

haloo... update lagi, author baru bisa upload lagi setelah beberapa waktu yang sediki sibuk dan sempat sakit gara-gara masuk angin :D cuaca kadang jelek di siang hari dan sering hujan. oh iya, update dua chapter lagi,

okey, kali ini ada yang bertanya, athor mau jawab :D

Asuura-chan : Sasu dapat topeng dari... dari... dari... uhm...author yang kasih, hahahahhaha

untuk yang sudah review terima kasih banyak. beberapa review sudah di jawab lewat chapter ini yooo dan terima kasih(lagi) mau menunggu lama hehehe. padahal rencananya author mau update beberapa hari berikutnya, cuma nggak ada sempat, soalnya author harus edit dulu sebelum di upload kadang masih ada penulisan yang salah, bahkan setelah di update pun masih ada yg salah, mata author kadang kurang jelih, jadi tolong maklumi jika ada satu dua kata yang fatal banget typonya :D :D :D :D

.

.

see you new chapter...~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 8]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan masuk angin jika hanya memakai pakai minim seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Semoga saja wajahku tidak merona, kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini? membuatku malu saja. Aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, dia hanya menolongku agar tidak masuk angin.

"Apa mau sekalian celanaku?" Ucapnya, santai dan seperti ingin menurunkan celana pendeknya.

"TIDAK USAH!" Teriakku.

"Oh, baiklah."

Kami kembali berjalan. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, terasa banyak mata yang sedang melirik ke arah kami. Melirik? Ke arah kami? Sepertinya bukan kami, Tapi pria menyebalkan yang jalan di depanku. Dia sudah memberikan kaosnya padaku dan dia menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita yang masih single, bahkan yang sudah punya pasangan juga, anak kecil, dan bahkan pegawai wanita di villa ini. Dasar sok pamer.

Berjalan beberapa langkah lagi dan kami berpapasan dengan Naruto, Sai, dan Ino. Tatapan Naruto yang tadinya sedang ceria saat melihat Sasuke, wajahnya menjadi kesal. Aku harap Naruto tidak memukulnya lagi.

"Sakura, kami akan makan siang bersama, mau ikut?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak perlu di tanya Ino, pria aneh ini pasti akan melarang Sakura mengikuti kita." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, Sai merasa tidak enak jika ingin ikut campur. Ino yang tadinya menghampiriku, mulai mengambil jarak.

"Baiklah, kami duluan." Ucap Ino.

"Jangan salah paham padaku, bukannya aku terlihat seperti membenci kalian, aku hanya tidak suka membaur dengan orang lain, jangan libatkan sikapku pada Sakura, dia tidak ada hubungannya. Jika kalian ingin membawanya pergi, bawa saja. Aku bukan orang tuanya yang akan melarang-larangnya pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Baru kali ini aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu, biasanya dia akan berbicara sedikit dan menanggapinya sedikit. Apa dia teringat akan ucapanku yang memintanya membaur? Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke memilih pergi, dia tidak akan bergabung dengan teman-temanku, aku harus menyadari akan posisinya.

"Akan aku minta pelayan membawakan makan siang untukmu di kamar." Ucapku.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam dan tetap berjalan.

Sai, Ino dan Naruto bengong hingga Sasuke menghilang. Mereka merasa seperti tengah membully seseorang dan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Apa dia sedang salah makan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan memperpanjang masalah lagi. Dia sudah mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa membaur dan dari kata-katanya tadi dia sedang membersihkan nama Sakura, dia tidak ingin kita salah paham padanya." Ucap Ino.

Ino memahami apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Aku merasa sedikit senang. Meskipun Sasuke tidak akan bersama kami, aku harap, jika masalahnya sudah selesai, kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik.

"Aku sudah lapar, apa masih lama?" Tanya Sai, dia memang mirip Sasuke, kadang tidak ingin ikut campur dan kandang cuek dengan masalah apapun, tapi aku tahu, Sai bisa memahaminya. Hanya Naruto saja yang tidak memahami ucapan Sasuke, dasar.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kaos Kazu?" Tanya Ino saat kami mulai berjalan di cafe terbuka di pantai.

"Dia menyuruhku memakainya." Ucapku.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa benar kalian sepupu? Kadang-kadang terlihat jahat padamu, kadang over protektif padamu, kadang-kadang baik padamu." Bisik Ino, berharap dua pria di belakang kami tidak mendengar percakapan antara dua wanita ini.

"Te-tentu, kami sepupu kok, hehehe." Aku jadi canggung mendengar pertanyaan Ino, tapi kami benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dia hanya menumpang dan seperti ancaman.

"Dia bahkan menolongmu dari Naruto. Apa Sai sudah menceritakan pada Naruto tentang tingkahnya saat sedang mabuk?" Ucap Ino, berbalik dan memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"A-ada apa Ino? Aku salah apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia sendiri terkejut kenapa Ino tiba-tiba menatap seperti itu padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa? Hanya saja kau harus menjauhi minuman beralkohol. Benar 'kan apa yang aku katakan Sai?" Ucap Ino.

"Benar. Kau harus menjauhinya seperti Sakura." Ucap Sai. Tentu saja, mereka berdua menjadi saksi dimana Naruto menjadi liar. Aku bahkan di serangnya. Loh? Kenapa jadi teringat saat Sasuke menolongku, segera saja ku gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa Sakura. Kau mengingat sesuatu atau kejadian itu?" Ucap Ino, dia seakan-akan sedang mengorek informasi penting dariku. Bukan! ini bukan seperti yang dia pikir aku hanya mengingat kebaikan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak kok." Aku semakin canggung.

Aku harus menjaga perasaan ini, jangan sampai terjerumus lagi dalam godaan pria. Kau harus kuat Sakura, kau harus kuat, jangan hanya gara-gara sikap baiknya kau baper.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah sore, menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama, setidaknya kami hanya main volli pantai, bukannya seperti Naruto yang sibuk bikin menara pasir, kapan dia akan dewasa?

Tiba di kamar dan langsung membersihkan diri, sejam berlalu dan yang ku lakukan hanya berbaring di kasur. rasanya lelah, bersenang-senang juga menguras tenaga. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke dimana? Aku baru sadar dia tidak kamar, hanya ada piring-piring bekas makan siangnya.

 **Tringgg...~ triingg...~**

Kaget! Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Bangun dan melirik ke arah layar hp. Nenek Chiyo, untuk apa dia menghubungiku. Menggeser layar ponselku dan mengangkatnya.

" _Ah, Sakura, akhirnya kau mengangkat ponselmu, sejak siang tadi aku menelpon dan tidak juga kau akan."_ Ucap Nenek Chiyo, nada suaranya seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku menyimpan ponselku di kamar dan tidak membawanya tadi, maafkan aku, ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" Tanyaku.

" _Siang tadi, ada sebuah mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumahmu, saat aku menghampiri mereka, katanya ada pengaduan jika ada orang yang mencurigakan bersembunyi di rumahmu, mereka berencana menggeledah rumahmu, aku membiarkan mereka masuk, aku masih menyimpan kucing cadangan rumahmu Sakura, maaf, aku tadi ingin mengatakan lebih dahulu, tapi mereka tidak ingin menunggu ijin darimu, akhirnya mereka masuk tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa, mereka pikir itu hanya pengaduan palsu."_ Nenek Chiyo menceritakan kejadian yang tidak ku ketahui sama sekali hari ini.

Ya ampuun...! rumahku di geledah, mau apa mereka? siapa yang mengadukan hal itu, dasar, akan ku balas yang mengadukan hal konyol itu. Memang benar sih ada orang yang mencurigakan di rumahku, tapi dia sedang berlibur bersamaku. Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dan melirik ke arah ku yang tengah serius berbicara lewat ponsel. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraanku dengan nenek Chiyo.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir ada apa, lagi pula siapa sih, berani-beraninya mengadukan hal itu, dia mencari masalah denganku." Ucapku, kesal.

" _Sabar, mungkin seperti kata mereka, itu hanya pengaduan palsu dan mereka minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, beberapa tetanggamu jadi bingung dan akhirnya mereka bergosip."_

"Ahk, akhirnya mereka punya topik baru selain pasangan hidupku, tapi serasa semakin sulit bahan gosip mereka."

" _Tenanglah, aku sudah menceritakan pada mereka, mereka pasti akan mengerti."_

"Aku berterima kasih sekali padamu nenek Chiyo."

" _Tidak masalah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya dan berliburlah dengan tenang."_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapku dan telpon kami berakhir.

Menyimpan ponselku dan kembali berbaring. Ada apa ini? tiba-tiba polisi menggeledah rumahku setelah mendengar pengaduan seseorang, jika saja Sasuke tetap keras kepala dan tidak ingin ikut denganku, dia pasti sudah di tangkap tadi siang.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan." Ucapnya.

"Jangan cari gara-gara denganku, asal kau tahu saja, seharusnya kau memujiku hari ini." Ucapku. Dia harusnya berterima kasih padaku.

"Tidak ada gunanya memujimu." Ucapnya, cuek.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, rumahku hari ini di geledah polisi." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang cukup kaget, tapi hanya hitungan detik dan kembali datar.

"Apa ada yang melihatmu masuk ke rumahku?" Sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan orang yang mengadukan hal ini.

"Tidak."

"Apa ada yang melihatmu di rumahku saat aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Bagaimana ada yang tahu kalau kau berada di rumahku? Padahal aku rasa tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu, bahkan tetangga dekat rumahku tidak menyadarinya." Aku tengah berpikir dan Sasuke terdiam, dia merasa rumahku seperti tidak aman lagi. "Kira-kira siapa yang sudah melihatmu?"

"Nenek Chiyo." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin nenek Chiyo yang melaporkanmu, seperti yang sudah kau katakan sebelumnya, di matanya kau terlihat seperti teman kantorku dan hanya mengantarku pulang, aku tidak percaya jika nenek Chiyo yang melakukannya."

"Oh, aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Siapa?"

"Pacarmu yang berambut merah."

"Diam! Dia bukan pacarku! dia sudah jadi mantan!" aku sudah seperti petasan yang meledak-meledak, seenaknya saja mengatakan Sasori masih pacarku. Eh? Tunggu dulu. "Kapan Sasori melihatmu?" Tanyaku, aku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak melihatku secara langsung, saat menolongmu, dia melihatku tapi saat itu aku memakai topeng, jadi dia pikir mungkin aku orang yang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahku. Dia tahu kalau kau hanya tinggal sendirian." Jelas Sasuke.

Ternyata seperti itu, Sasori mungkin saja sudah keluar dari penjara dan melaporkan hal ini. Sialan kau Sasori! Aku harap kau di hukum mati, aku merasa terhina dengan polisi yang datang ke rumahku secara mendadak, tetanggaku pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak padaku. Jadi terasa seperti seorang kriminal, tapi yang kriminal asli itu, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, iya, dia yang asli dan bukan aku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku bukan penjahat." Ucap Sasuke.

Hoo! Dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. Apa dia penyihir juga. Tidak-tidak, itu hanya mitos Sakura. Fokus, fokus.

"Meskipun tidak sudi, aku berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah memaksaku untuk pergi tapi, di balik semua itu, aku menjadi aman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nah, apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi, seharusnya kau memujiku." Ucapku. Jadi besar kepala sendiri, hehehe.

"Kau akan kegeeran kalau di puji." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Flashback**

 **Kejadian siang hari saat Sakura tengah berada di klinik bersama Sasuke.**

Kantor polisi yang seperti biasa, sibuk dengan kasus, membawa tahanan dan menuliskan beberapa pengaduan.

 **Kringgg... kringgg...**

"Dengan kantor polisi Konoha." Ucap seorang polisi yang tengah mengangkat telpon.

" _Aku ingin melaporkan ada seorang pria mencurigakan yang masuk ke rumah temanku, apa kalian bisa segera kesana dan menangkap pria itu?"_

"Tolong beri kami alamat lengkapnya dan siapa nama temanmu itu."

" _Di jalan A nomer 24. Rumah bercat krem, namanya Haruno Sakura dan dia tinggal sendirian. Aku mohon tolong selamatkan temanku."_

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana."

Telpon dari pengadu itu berakhir dan beberapa polisi pergi menuju alamat yang sudah di berikan dari si pengadu. Mereka tiba setangah jam, rumah yang di datangi terlihat sepi dan seperti tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

"Permisi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap nenek Chiyo saat akan mematikan lampu rumah Sakura. Sebelum Sakura berlibur, dia meminta tolong nenek Chiyo untuk mematikan lampu rumahnya jika pagi dan menyalakannya jika sudah malam, Sakura hanya ingin rumahnya tetap aman saat dia sedang keluar.

"Maaf, apa benar ini rumah milik nona Haruno Sakura?" Tanya salah seorang polisi yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari dua polisi yang di bawanya.

"Benar, tapi dia sedang liburan dan akan pulang beberapa hari lagi." Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Uhm, temannya melaporkan jika ada pria mencurigakan yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam rumah ini. Untuk memastikan keamanan nona Sakura, kami harus menggeledah rumahnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya dulu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baiklah, secepat mungkin."

Beberapa menit berlalu dan nenek Chiyo kembali. Sakura tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya. Sementara itu Sakura tengah bercerita tentang masa lalunya dan ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Nenek Chiyo bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini, para polisi itu tidak punya banyak waktu dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura, melihat seisi rumahnya dan mencoba menemukan apa yang sudah di laporkan seorang pria pada mereka.

"Lapor pak, tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali di rumah ini." Ucap polisi yang jabatannya mungkin adalah anak buah.

"Lapor pak, rumah ini steril dan tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja aku menemukan pistol mainan ini di salah satu kamar." Ucap polisi lainnya.

"Pistol mainan? Hahahaha, nona ini sangat pandai, mungkin dia menggunakan untuk melindungi diri, sebaiknya kau menyimpannya kembali senjata palsunya, benda itu sangat berguna untuk seorang wanita yang tinggal sendirian." Ucap Polisi yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya.

Penggeledahan berakhir dan polisi-polisi itu pergi. Beberapa tetangga Sakura mulai berdatangan dan menanyakan masalah apa yang telah terjadi di rumah Sakura. Nenek Chiyo hanya menjelaskan jika ada pengaduan palsu dan pangaduan itu tidak terbukti. Mereka merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang hanya tinggal sendirian, mereka berharap Sakura segera menemukan pendamping hidup dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan aman. Gosip mereka tidak berubah, tetap fokus pada pasangan hidup Sakura.

 **End Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hari ke empat, udaranya mulai panas dan aku memilih tinggal di kamar yang sejuk dengan ac yang tetap di biarkan sejak tadi. Sasuke tidak ada bedanya. Mau di rumah atau pun di sini dia tetap menguasai tv, aku juga ingin menonton dan melihat acara-acara yang bagus.

"Sasuke gantian." Ucapku, melirik malas ke arahnya.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucapnya, cuek seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah sebentar saja aku menonton? Selama di sini kau terus-terusan saja di kamar dan menonton, apa kau tidak bosan?" Ucapku.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita baru-baru ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Kenapa jadinya dia yang bertanya? Aneh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar berita jika remot tv di rumah kau sembunyikan, di sini kau juga terus-terusan saja tidak membiarkanku melihat siaran di tv." Ucapku.

"Baguslah." Ucapnya.

"Apanya yang bagus, aku juga ingin melihat perkembangan dunia, biar aku yang pegang remotnya." Ucapku dan mencoba merampas remot yang terus-terusan di tahannya.

Cih, sial, aku mengutuk diriku yang terlalu pendek, Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang remot tinggi-tinggi. Melompat pun tidak ada gunanya, dia jauh lebih tinggi. Jangan menggunakan otot Sakura, aku harus berpikir bagaimana cara mengambilnya. Dia pikir aku akan menyerah, menendang kakinya dan mendorongnya ke depan akan jauh lebih mudah. Dasar bodoh, dia sangat keras kepala dan tetap memegang remot itu meskipun sudah terjatuh. Mungkin jika ada orang yang masuk ke kamar kami, keadaan ini terlihat aneh. Meskipun dia sudah terbaring dan aku berada di atasnya, dia tidak juga melepasnya.

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke!" Ucapku kesal.

"Dasar wanita barbar. Pindah dari hadapanku." Dia juga menjadi kesal.

Begitu saja terus sampai perang dunia ketiga di adakan.

"Sepertinya kita salah waktu untuk masuk." I-itu suara Sai.

"Sakura apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Su-suara Naruto.

"Sakura jangan menyerang sepupumu, sadarlah, meskipun kau single abadi, dia tetap sepupumu, dia masih keluargamu." Suara Ino dan yang di ucapkannya itu menusuk sekali.

"A-apa-apaan kalian! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikir." Ucapku. Wajahku pasti sudah seperti minum sake hingga mabuk.

"Dia tiba-tiba menyerangku, dengar Sakura kita ini keluarga." Ucap Sasuke.

Sialan kau Sasuke, kau memperkeruh keadaan. Aku segera berdiri dan tidak peduli lagi dengan remot itu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" Tanyaku, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jika kau masih berurusan dengan sepupumu kami tidak akan ganggu." Ucap Ino.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kalian salah paham." Ucapku. Berusaha membersihkan namaku yang mulai tercemar.

"Kami akan pergi memancing." Ucap Sai.

"Memancing? Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ucapku, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menariknya. "Dan kau sepupuku yang paling baik, kau harus ikut kami." Paksaku.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" teriakku keras-keras dan membuat semua menutup kuping.

Setelah berdebat panjang yang tidak ada gunanya. Kami berlima tengah berada di dermaga dan mulai memancing. Kegiatan ini tidak semudah yang di pikirkan.

30 menit kemudian. Tidak satu ikan pun yang memakan umpan, aku mulai bosan, Sai terlihat santai, Ino terlihat antusias seperti berharap akan dapat ikan besar, Naruto mulai bosan, dan Sasuke sibuk makan. Sejak kapan dia mendapat snack kentang dengan bungkusan jumbo itu.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Sejam kemudian.

Dua jam kemudian.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi" Ucap Naruto, menarik pancingnya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Kau terlalu berisik Naruto, ikan-ikan akan pergi setelah mendengar suaramu." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan sok pintar muka topeng, kau bahkan tidak mendapatkan apapun." Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, hanya memancing saja kalian sudah ribut." Ucap Ino.

Ini semakin parah, berharap suasananya kembali damai, mereka malah bertengkar.

"Hei-hei, jangan berkelahi. Kalian ini pegawai atas tapi kelakuan seperti pegawai yang tidak ada pekerjaannya." Ucap seorang pria baru baya, berjalan ke arah kami dan membawa perlengkapan pancing.

Oh, aku mengenalnya, dia adalah pak Yuichi, bagian pengecek barang, meskipun sudah tua, beliau masih kuat bekerja dan sangat disiplin, pak Yahiko masih mempertahankannya hingga dia sendiri yang meminta pensiun nantinya. Maksud dari ucapannya yang 'pegawai atas' adalah kami yang bekerja di bagian kantor dan tidak terjun langsung ke lapangan, entah dari mana julukkan itu berawal, tapi semua pegawai di perusahaan pak Yahiko akan mengerti dengan dua kata itu. Apa pak Yahiko juga tahu?

"Sudah dua jam kami menunggu dan tidak ada satu pun ikan yang memakan umpan." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah kesal.

"Kalian pakai umpan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Roti." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! kalian mau menangkap ikan atau memberi makan saja." Pak Yuichi meledak-meledak.

"Aku tidak ikut campur." Itu adalah suara Sasuke yang memang tidak memancing, dia hanya menaruh alat pancingnya di sebelahnya.

"Kalian masih amatiran, biar aku yang menjadi guru bagi kalian." Ucap Pak Yuichi, sepertinya dia adalah pemancing yang handal.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Aku jadi kesal mendengarnya.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa." Ucapnya dan membuka toples kecil.

Ihhkk...! isinya cacing, aku segera menjauh dan kenapa malah bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. ini refleks aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Selain serangga, apa kau benci cacing juga." Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya jadi terlihat menyebalkan.

"A-aku hanya geli melihatnya." Ucapku.

"Mau ku berikan padamu. Sini ulurkan tanganmu." Ucapnya dan malah menarik tanganku.

"Bo-bodoh! aku tidak mau!" Ucapku dan memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke.

 _Hm? Mereka sangat akrab. Apa itu yang namanya keluarga? Apa mereka keluarga? Tingkah mereka tidak seperti keluarga. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Sakura._

"Hei, Pria kuning, pasang umpanmu." Ucap pak Yuichi.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan pria kuning." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Akhirnya kami belajar memancing dengan pak Yuichi. Dia sedikit bercerita tentang hobinya ini, pantas saja dia terlihat sangat mahir, jika liburan, beliau pergi memancing bersama beberapa temannya, lihatlah baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia melempar pancingannya dan langsung mendapat ikan yang besar. Padahal kami sudah dua jam dan tidak satu pun yang di dapat.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebatkan." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan ikan yang baru saja di tangkapnya.

Terserahlah kamu pak. Kami merasa di remehkan. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kursus kilat cara memancing, akhirnya semua umpan kami di makan. Ember yang tadinya kosong sekarang beberapa ikan sedang berenang di sana.

"Ahk! I-ikannya sepertinya besar sekali." Ucapku. Aku tidak sanggup menarik pancinganku meskipun yang lain terus menyemangatiku untuk menariknya. Ini sungguh berat dan ikannya sangat agresif, aku bisa melihatnya melompat-lompa seperti tidak rela di pancing oleh.

"Dasar payah."

He? Sasuke tiba-tiba tepat berdiri di belakangku dan ikut menahan alat pancingku, membantu menggerakkan tanganku untuk memutar perlahan dan menariknya dengan santai agar ikan itu tidak memutuskan kailnya. I-ini terlalu dekat, bahkan punggungku menyentuh dadanya, jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh Sakura, saat ini aku harus bisa menarik ikan itu, sedikit lagi dan berhasil. Ikan paling besar yang ku dapat hari ini. senangnya, serasa menang undian.

"Wah kau hebat Sakura." Pak Yuichi memujiku.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membantumu, dasar gila pujian." Bisik Sasuke.

Dasar! Padahal aku tidak minta bantuannya, dia sendiri yang membantuku. Dasar aneh! Dasar bodoh!

 _Cih! Aku tidak suka padanya, jangan coba-coba merebut Sakura dariku._

"Naruto, alat pancingmu!" Teriak Ino.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? dia terlihat melamun dan alat pancingnya jatuh ke laut.

"Ya ampun, alat pancing milik villa." Teriak Naruto dan bergegas melompat ke laut, berenang dan mengambilnya.

"Dasar bodoh, katakan saja jika kau ingin berenang, hahahaha." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau aku ingin berenang, sudah ku dorong si muka topeng tadi." Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil mengambil pancingannya dan berenang ke tepi.

"Diam kau makhluk abstrak, sekalian jadi putra duyung sana." Ucap Sai.

Hufff...~ sampai kapan mereka akan terlihat seperti anak kecil begini, padahal sudah tua, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari umur.

Kami pamit duluan pada pak Yuichi yang masih ingin berlama-lama memancing, ikan hasil tangkapan tadi kami bawa ke salah satu koki di villa ini, mungkin mereka bisa memasakkannya untuk kami.

Ikan yang di tangkap tadi sudah selesai di masak, ahh..~ terlihat sangat enak, koki di villa ini sangat handal membuat apapun, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bersama kami, dia sudah kembali ke kamar, aku meminta pelayan untuk membawakan makanannya ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, hari terakhir dan besoknya kami sudah harus kembali ke kehidupan nyata, maksudnya kembali sibuk bekerja. Rasanya ingin terus-terusan berlibur. Hari ini akan ada pesta kembang api di pantai. Setiap malamnya aku terus waspada jika Sasuke macam-macam padaku, dia bahkan tidak mau tidur di sofa, terpaksa kami tidur seranjang, aku menumpuk bantal sofa di tengah untuk membatasi daerah tempat tidur, dia tidak boleh mendekat atau membongkar tembok bantal pembatas itu. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing, jika sudah waktunya tidur, dia akan tidur dengan santai tanpa mengganggu atau membuat hal yang aneh-aneh, aku malah sibuk memastikan apapun sebelum tidur. Aku rasa, hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal ini, Sasuke sepertinya pria baik.

"Apa kau tidak akan keluar?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Ini adalah hari terakhir, ayolah." Bujukku.

"Tidak, kau saja yang keluar, aku akan tetap di kamar." Ucapnya. Dia hanya bersantai di sofa dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Sudah jam 7 malam dan aku harus bersiap, sepertinya percuma jika membujuk Sasuke, dia merasa lebih aman di dalam kamar.

 **Tok.. tok.. tok..**

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar, membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pelayanan kamar.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda, manajer kami meminta setiap pegawai wanita di haruskan memakai yukata, kami sudah menyiapkan yukatanya." Ucap pelayan pria itu.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Apa nama anda Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Ini untuk anda." Ucapnya dan memberiku sebuah yukata yang sangat indah.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan pelayan itu pergi, aku melihat dia membawa beberapa yukata lagi, mungkin dia akan berkeliling di setiap kamar dan membagikan yukata itu.

Menutup pintu dan berjalan, membuka yukata dan melihatnya, ahk, coraknya sangat indah, warna dasar kain berwarna merah, motif bunga Sakura yang berwarna pink dan campuran kuning, ada motif ikan emas juga, lucu sekaligus indah. Eh, ada selembar kertas di dalam dan namaku tercantum di sana. Mungkin ini sebabnya dia menanyakan namaku, apa setiap yukata memang sudah bertuliskan nama setiap pegawai.

.

 **Normal POV.**

 **Sebelum yukata-yukata di bagikan.**

Di tempat lain, Sai sedang bertemu dengan pak Yahiko dan Konan, mereka tengah berada di ruangan pak Yahiko yang memang sengaja pak Yahiko buat di villanya. Semacam kantor pribadi.

"Aku harap semua yukata terbagi rata." Ucap Yahiko.

"Ah, tentu saja pak." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tahu, kau punya orang-orang spesial yang selalu bekerja bersamamu. Kau bebas memilih yukata untuk mereka." Ucap Yahiko. Dia menyadari jika Sai sangat akrab dengan dua gadis yang selalu saja bersamanya. "Aku membuat pengecualian untukmu." Lanjut Yahiko dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

"Terima kasih pak." Ucap Sai.

Konan tersenyum kepada Sai dan mengikuti Yahiko keluar. Sai berterima kasih kepada Yahiko dan Konan yang sudah mengetahui siapa-siapa yang menjadi sahabat dekat Sai.

Dia memilih sebuah yukata dengan berwarna dasar merah dan motif Sakura, sangat cocok untuk temannya. Kembali memilih yukata lain yang berwarna dasar biru tua dengan desain bunga berwarna putih dan tosca, yukata ini sangat spesial untuk seseorang yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum setiap mengingat senyum malunya.

"Tolong beri yukata ini untuk orang-orang yang sudah ku tuliskan nama mereka di dalam yukatanya." Ucap Sai pada seorang pegawai yang bertugas membagi yukata-yukata itu.

"Baik pak." Ucap pelayan itu dan mulai membagi yukata-yukata di setiap kamar.

 **End Normal POV.**

Waah, indah sekali, aku tengah berputar-putar melihat penampilan saat memakai yukata ini, sungguh indah dan cocok untukku. Apa semua yukata itu pilihan pak Yahiko yaa, ahk tidak-tidak, dia seorang pria, mungkin Konan yang membantunya memilih.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" Tanyaku padanya dan berputar-putar 90 derajat di hadapannya.

"Biasa saja." Ucapnya cuek.

Dasar, dia bahkan tidak memujiku sedikit pun, ahk sudahlah, aku tidak butuh pujian dari orang seperti dia.

"Jangan harap aku akan memujimu."

Oh tidak, dia membaca pikiranku! Jangan pikirkan apa-apa Sakura, dia itu memang seorang penyihir yang bisa membaca pikiran.

"Si-siapa yang ingin di puji olehmu, aku tidak butuh."

"Oh. Baguslah. Aku tidak suka memuji wanita barbar sepertimu."

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan 'wanita barbar' kepadaku?"

"Tidak bisa. Kata-kata itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Uhk, aku sungguh membecinya! Dia membuatku marah, aah..~ aku bisa cepat lebih tua jika terus-terusan marah seperti ini, tenanglah, tenanglah Sakura, anggap saja dia anak kecil yang suka mengejek. Dia tidak tahu jika mengejek itu salah.

"Silahkan tinggal di kamar sepuasmu, aku mau keluar." Ucapku. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu."

"Apa?" Kenapa dia menahanku pergi, aku pikir dia tidak memperdulikan apapun. "Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin terlambat melihat kembang api." Ucapku.

Perasaanku jadi aneh, Sasuke terdiam dan berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

"A-ada apa?" Aku menjadi canggung sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih terdiam, tatapannya datar seperti biasanya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak suka ini, aku harus pergi." Ucapku, segera membuka pintu kamar tapi, tangan kekar itu malah menutupnya dengan keras, apa yang di lakukannya, kenapa dia menghentikanku membuka pintu. Aku tidak ingin berbalik, Sasuke masih tetap di belakangku aku bisa merasakannya berdiri dan mematung, meskipun hanya beberapa senti darinya ini terlalu dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya.

He? Apa yang sejak tadi dia lakukan, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang di pasangkan di rambutku, merabanya dan merasa ini seperti jepit rambut berbentuk buah ceri. Berbalik dan spontan aku bersandar pada pintu, dia terlalu dekat, aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku jepitan ini?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menggunakan jepitan itu, apa kau pikir aku seorang pria tidak waras. Tadi saat jalan-jalan di ruangan sovenir ada seorang pegawai tiba-tiba memberiku jepitan itu. Meskipun sudah menolaknya, dia memaksaku menerimanya. Jadi-"

"-Terima kasih." Ucapku, mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya, dia terlihat malu saat menceritakan hal itu.

 _Kenapa suasananya menjadi aneh seperti ini? Seperti wajahnya bercahaya dan memancarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terang, sadarlah Sasuke, itu hanya ilusimu, dia sedang tidak bersinar, itu hanya cahaya lampu._

"Hn, pergilah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik aku akan pergi tapi tidak tanpamu." Ucapku dan menariknya keluar. Meskipun dia memaksa untuk melepas rangkulanku, aku akan tetap merangkul tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kami sudah berada di luar.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ucapnya padaku dan menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Bersenang-senanglah di hari terakhir, lagi pula sudah malam, tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanmu." Ucapku dan tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Terserahlah." Ucapnya dan tetap saja cuek, tapi suasana hati menjadi tenang dan terasa hangat.

"Sakura..." Itu suara Naruto.

Menolah ke sebelah dan mendapati mereka, Sai, Ino dan Naruto. mataku terfokus pada Ino.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Ino." Ucapku dan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih, kau juga sangat cantik dengan yukata itu." Ucap Ino.

"Pilihanku memang tepat." Ucap Sai.

"Ha? Apa yang katakan Sai? Pilihan apa?" Ucap Naruto. Aku juga mendengar ucapan Sai tadi. Jadi benar seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu muka abstrak." Ucap Sai.

"Kau mau berkelahi denganku, ha? Sini akan ku beri kau pelajaran." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan ribut di sini, malu tahu, ingat umurmu Naruto." Ucap Ino dan mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Ma-maaf. Sai duluan yang mengejekku." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau seperti anak kecil yang mudah terpengaruh dengan ejekkan, bersikap dewasalah." Tegur Ino.

"Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh, akhirnya ada yang mau membaur dengan kita." Ucap Sai, dia tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan terfokus pada Sasuke yang ikut bersamaku.

"Wanita barbar ini memaksaku keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

Melotot tidak senang ke arahnya. Kenapa ejekkan 'wanita barbar' itu tidak bisa menghilang darinya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Kami berjalan ke tepi pantai, di sana beberapa pegawai sudah memasang kembang api yang akan di nyalakkan. Suasana pantai begitu ramai dan cahaya lampu dari villa membuat tepi pantai sedikit terang. Seluruh pegawai wanita menggunakan yukata, terasa seperti pesta kembang api di musim panas.

Eh!

"Hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke.

Hampir saja aku terjatuh, berjalan di pasir dengan menggunakan geta ternyata sedikit sulit.

"I-iya." Aku jadi merasa canggung.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas saja getamu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak apa kok, tidak usah." Ucapku.

"Jika kau jatuh lagi aku akan membiarkanmu." Ucapnya.

Jahat! Aku pikir dia sudah mulai jadi pria yang baik, ternyata dia masih saja tetap seperti biasanya.

 **Duuuuaarrr...! duuuuaarrr...!**

 **Duuuuaarrr...! duuuuaarrr...!**

 **Duuuuaarrr...! duuuuaarrr...!**

Kembang sudah di luncurkan, langit yang tadinya gelap gulita serang menjadi indah dengan cahaya warna-warni kembang api yang di luncurkan satu persatu.

Melirik ke arah Ino dan Sai. Sebelumnya saat aku sudah membuka yukataku dan mendapati namaku namaku di selembar kertas, aku keluar menemui pegawai yang sedang membagikan yukata itu. Katanya hanya ada dua yukata yang sengaja di beri nama. Saat aku bertanya padanya, yukata siapa selain yukataku.

"Tadi saat di ruangan pak Yahiko, aku tengah berada di sana, pak Sai yang sedang mengurus yukata-yukata itu, katanya dia sudah memberi selembar kertas di dua yukata, satunya untuk sahabatnya, nona sendiri, dan satunya lagi untuk orang spesial katanya." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Untuk nona Ino Yamanaka, iya sepertinya nama itu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Gawat, tolong jangan katakan pada pak Sai, maaf aku harus mengantar yukata-yukata ini." Ucap pegawai itu, dia terlihat panik sudah ceroboh membongkar rahasia orang.

"Tenanglah. Rahasiamu akan aman." Ucapku.

Aku kembali mengingat hal itu, ternyata Sai diam-diam menyukai Ino, tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Padahal Ino juga menyukai Sai. Ahk, aku harus menunggu saat-saat dimana mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Hei, kembang api ada di depanmu, bukan ada di wajah teman-temanmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah menyinggungku yang sedang melihat ke arah Sai dan Ino.

"Iya-iya aku tahu." Ucapku dan kembali melihat ke arah kembang api.

"Aku pikir mungkin kau mirip seperti kembang apa ini" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Haa, mulai lagi, dia akan mengejekku, padahal suasana hatiku sedang senang-senangnya.

"Jangan mengejekku sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar." Ucapku.

"Kau mirip, karena kembang api itu berisik sepertimu." Dia tidak mendengar ucapanku dan tetap mengeluarkan ejekkannya. Dasar pria tidak dewasa. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, meskipun berisik, kembang api itu tetap cantik." Lanjutnya.

 **Deg.**

 **Duuuuaarrr...! duuuuaarrr...!**

Mu-mungkin aku salah dengar, apa itu terdengar seperti ejekkan atau dia sedang memujiku. Semoga saja wajahku tidak merona, bisa gawat. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia tetap fokus pada kembang api.

 **Deg.**

Kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat bercahaya, tidak, tidak, mungkin hanya ilusiku saja. Mungkin saja itu cahaya dari kembang api, dia jadi terlihat semakin tampan. Sial. Perasaan macam apa ini.

Sementara itu.

"A-ada apa Sai?" Tanya Ino malu-malu. Sejak tadi Sai terus memperhatikannya.

"Tidak, aku pikir yukatamu indah." Ucap Sai.

"Hoo, begitu." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, aku pikir yang memakainya cantik." Ucap Sai.

 **Blussh...~**

 _Suasana macam apa ini? aku merasa seperti berada di tempat yang salah, bahkan Sakura terdiam dan menatap pria aneh di sampingnya, tunggu saja! Akan aku rebut Sakura darimu. Suasananya semakin aneh. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan...!_

*suara hati Naruto*

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

haloo... update lagi, author baru bisa upload lagi setelah beberapa waktu yang sediki sibuk dan sempat sakit gara-gara masuk angin :D cuaca kadang jelek di siang hari dan sering hujan. oh iya, update dua chapter lagi,

untuk yang sudah review terima kasih banyak. beberapa review sudah di jawab lewat chapter ini yooo dan terima kasih(lagi) mau menunggu lama hehehe. padahal rencananya author mau update beberapa hari berikutnya, cuma nggak ada sempat, soalnya author harus edit dulu sebelum di upload kadang masih ada penulisan yang salah, bahkan setelah di update pun masih ada yg salah, mata author kadang kurang jelih, jadi tolong maklumi jika ada satu dua kata yang fatal banget typonya :D :D :D :D

.

.

see you new chapter...~


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 9]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haa..~ rasanya aku ingin berlibur selama-lamanya, bisa saja, tapi setelah itu aku akan di pecat, liburan kantor yang cukup menyenangkan dan menyenangkan dan menyenangkan dan sepertinya aku sudah mengulangi kata itu tiga lagi. Suasana hatiku jadi aneh setelah pulang, jangan salah sangka! Bukan karena si pria aneh itu kok, bukan, tapi, tidak juga sih. Setelah melihat kembang api bersama, aku jadi merasa canggung ketika cuma kita berdua yang ada di kamar, aku pikir Sasuke akan menjadi tipe yang romantis, mungkin saja, tapi setelah di kamar, dia tidur lebih dulu. Apa yang sudah ku harapkan! aku tidak sadar jika status pun tidak ada, kami tidak memiliki status hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya kegeeran saat di puji. Dasar kau Sakura! lemah terhadap pujian pria.

Saat pulang pun, betapa susahnya saat kami akan masuk ke rumah, jadwal pulang siang hari dan aku harus melihat kiri-kanan, memastikan jika sekeliling rumahku aman sebelum memaksa Sasuke masuk ke rumah lebih dulu, ahk, sungguh, kejadian yang konyol. Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk ke rumah sendiri dan terasa seperti seorang pencuri yang diam-diam masuk, padahal ini rumahku.

"Apa kau sudah membersihkan kamar mandi?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit, yaa cuma sedikit, sedikit menurut padaku, meskipun...

"Lain kali bersihkan sendiri kamar mandimu, aku tidak sudi melakukannya." Ucapnya, datar.

Nah, seperti itu, sikapnya kadang sulit di tebak, biasanya dia akan melakukan apa yang aku suruh dan setelah itu dia ngomel-ngomel padaku.

"Apa susahnya membersihkan kamar mandi, lagi pula kita memakainya bersama." Ucapku, nada suaraku terkesan lebih santai, aku sedang dalam mode bahagia dan tidak ingin merusaknya, heheheh.

"Ini rumahmu, seharusnya kau sendiri yang mengurusnya." Ucapnya.

A-apa? Rasanya urat-urat keningku muncul satu.

"Apa kau mau menjadi wanita pemalas dengan bergantung pada orang lain?" Ucapnya, lagi.

Urat-urat keningku semakin bermunculan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sekarang kau menjadi wanita yang tidak berguna."

"Cukup...! aku sudah sabar sejak tadi meladenimu, jangan ngomel-ngomel terus cuma gara-gara kamar mandi. Lagi pula aku masih menjadi wanita yang berguna!" Akhirnya mode bahagiaku luntur, rasanya aku seperti petasan yang meledak-meledak.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau marah-marah seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat aneh jika tidak marah." Ucapnnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Mungkin jika aku tinggal bersama Sasuke lebih lama, aku akan lebih cepat tua darinya. Dia lebih suka jika aku sedang marah-marah, dasar pria aneh.

Aku masih punya hari terakhir untuk berlibur, saat pulang liburan kantor, pas hari liburku juga, jadi seperti liburan ekstra untukku, aku ingin bersantai, hari ini aku sedang beres-beres rumah, karena kesibukan di kantor, aku jarang beres-beres, bahkan Sasuke tidak punya inisiatif sendiri untuk membersihkan rumah, dia lebih banyak bersantai dan tidak melakukan apapun, pria yang tidak berguna.

Membersihkan dapur, ruang tamu, ruang nonton, kamarku, sudah, tinggalkan kamar Sasuke. Dia harus membersihkan kamarnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Ng, apa lagi?" Tanya, wajahnya terlihat malas, apa dia benci bersih-bersih.

"Kamarmu, apa sudah kau bersihkan?"

"Kamarku bersih setiap hari, tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi." Ucapnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Uhm, setelah ini aku mau pergi berbelanja dulu." Ucapku dan mulai bersiap-siap, aku lupa saat mengancam Sasuke harus pergi, aku benar-benar mengosongkan bahan makanan dan sekarang aku harus membelinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi malam saja." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku mau pergi sekarang kebetulan cuacanya sedang bagus." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja." Ucapnya, dia tidak menatapku.

"Tidak perlu, kau akan ngomel-ngomel lagi padaku, kau di rumah saja." Ucapku.

Mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dan tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan tangan Sasuke memegang lenganku.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu sekarang." Ucapnya. Aku sendiri terkejut Sasuke mau keluar di jam segini, saat cuaca sedang terik dan dia tidak takut jika keluar siang hari.

Sesampainya di supermaket terdekat, Seperti yang ku duka, dia terlihat saat seperti sedang di restoran, wajahnya terlihat cemas, meskipun dia sudah mengenakan kacamata dan topi yang ku berikan. Dia masih merasa takut jika seseorang mengenalinya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, orang-orang akan mencurigaimu dan kau bisa menjadi pusat perhatian, bersikap biasalah, kau harus santai." Ucapku, aku hanya sedang berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

Hari minggu banyak yang berbelanja, aku juga harus memenuhi semua barang-barang yang ku perlukan. Melirik beberapa rak dan mataku tertuju pada beberapa produk yang diskon 50%, demi apa! Aku sangat beruntung hari ini.

"Sasuke jaga troli, aku akan ke sana sebentar, kau tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucapku.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung berlari dan berhamburan di antara ibu-ibu yang rame dan ribut berebut barang-barang diskon itu, ibu-ibunya besar-besar dan sangar, aku harus berusaha keras mendapatkannya, bertarung melawan ibu-ibu penggila diskon. Terdorong ke sana- kemari, mereka ini sangat kejam, padahal hanya sebuah barang dan memborongnya seperti beras yang hampir habis.

Beberapa menit berlalu, meskipun tidak banyak aku mendapatkan beberapa barang penting yang berguna di rumah.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini, tatapannya datar, padahal aku tidak begitu lama, mungkin dia bosan.

"Sudah, hehehe. Apa kau tidak lihat, ibu-ibu tadi gaduh sekali, aku jadi hanya mendapatkan beberapa saja." Ucapku. Kecewa, tapi sedikit beruntung.

"Uhm."

Aku sedikit terkejut, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arahku, dia seperti tengah merapikan rambutku.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Dasar ceroboh."

 **Blush..~**

Ya ampun, kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku merasa sangat malu dan bahkan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"He-hentikan, aku tidak suka itu." Ucapku, mau menepis tangannya tapi di tahan satu tangannya lagi.

"Sabar, kau terlihat seperti orang gila jika tidak di rapikan." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin malu, apa wajahku merona? Semoga tidak. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbisik di arah sekitar.

 _Lihat tuh, apa mereka pasangan suami-istri?_

 _Mereka terlihat mesra._

 _Aku lihat wanita itu dari tempat diskon, mungkin prianya sedang membantu merapikan dirinya._

 _So sweet._

 _Prianya tampan yaa dan sangat baik, wanita itu beruntung memilikinya._

 _Bikin baper, jangan mesra-mesra di depan umum dong._

Aku bisa mendengar semuanya. Setelah berusaha menahan diri, tangan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari atas kepalaku, syukurlah, aku sudah sangat malu, Sasuke, kamu jahat, seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku, aku jadi merasa canggung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku yang terus-terusan menunduk.

"Jauhkan wajahmu, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan mendorong kasar wajah Sasuke.

 _Ya ampun, wanitanya kasar sekali._

 _Dia sangat kejam._

 _Seharusnya dia berterima kasih, kenapa mendorong prianya._

 _Wanita aneh._

Sial! Kenapa mereka masih menceritakanku, dasar orang-orang tidak berguna, hanya mengurusi kehidupan orang lain saja, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba aneh, dia membuat semua orang jadi salah paham tentangku. Aku merasa sangat kesal, terburu-buru menyelesaikan belanjaan dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

Akhirnya, aku tidak perlu mendengar mereka lagi, berjalan santai membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan dan Sasuke membawa dua kantong belanjaan, ternyata banyak juga yang harus di beli, ini kebutuhan untuk dua orang, sebelumnya aku hanya akan membeli untuk kebutuhanku saja. Melirik ke atas langit, cuacanya sangat bagus, cerah dan panas, Sasuke memakai topi, jadi dia tidak merasa kepanasan, berhenti di sebuah taman, aku ingin membeli minuman dingin di seberang jalan.

"Kita berhenti dulu. Aku mau membeli minuman, kau mau apa?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya.

"Oh, baiklah."

Menyimpan kantong yang ku bawa dan bergegas pergi, Sasuke akan duduk di kursi taman dan menunggu. Untung saja ada minimarket yang dekat, seharusnya aku membeli minuman dingin tadi, tapi aku malah fokus mendengar ocehan orang-orang yang melihat kelakuanku pada Sasuke. Setelah membelinya, aku harus bergegas, Sasuke tidak boleh tinggal sendirian, bisa saja ada yang mengenalinya.

 **Bugght...!**

Aku terburu-buru dan tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan menatap orang yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak.

Eh? Heeeeee...! orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura? aku pikir siapa yang menabrakku." Ucapnya.

Sasori! Dia, dia, dia ada di sini. Seperti yang sudah ku duga, dia akan cepat keluar dari sana. Cih, mungkin aku harus menuntutnya lebih dari itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dan menanggapinya lagi. Berbalik dan mencari jalan lain untuk segera ke Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menghindar?" Sasori langsung memegang lenganku, dia menahanku untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan! Apa maumu? Aku pikir kita sudah selesai, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatmu." Ucapku. Aku merasa sangat kesal setiap melihatnya, dia sudah melakukan hal buruk padaku.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aku minta maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapnya. Kau tahu wajahnya, dia itu sangat licik, bahkan dia membuat seolah-olah dia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bisa biarkan aku pergi sekarang?" Ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Meskipun kau tidak suka, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kejadian di malam itu. Apa kau tahu, ada seorang pria yang masuk ke rumahmu dan memukulku, dia memakai topeng dan aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya." Ucapnya. Dia menatapku serius.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan jika itu adalah Sasuke, aku tidak peduli jika dia tahu ada orang lain di rumahku, tapi aku harus tenang dan berusaha untuk berbicara santai padanya.

"Seorang pria? Aku tidak tahu, bahkan saat itu aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Sepertinya dia adalah tentanggaku, mungkin dia merasa aneh saat ada mobil terparkir di depan rumahku dan sudah sangat malam. Yaa mungkin seperti itu. " Ucapku, aku sudah berusaha tenang, Sasori tidak akan mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Aku pikir ada seseorang di rumahmu, aku sempat melaporkan hal ini pada polisi." Ucapnya. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar dia yang melapor.

"Apa-apaan kau! jangan seenaknya mengadukan cerita bohong pada polisi, untung saja saat itu aku sedang liburan, bagaimana jika aku ada di rumah dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat polisi-polisi itu menggeledah rumahku, apa kau sudah gila!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kesal padanya, seenaknya melakukan hal apapun tanpa di pikirnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu aman." Ucapnya, aku muak mendengar setiap ucapannya.

"Kau seharusnya yang menjaga jarak agar aku aman. Sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu lagi denganmu." Ucapku. Aku bergegas pergi, mencoba mengambil jalan memutar dan agak jauh, aku harus memastikan Sasori tidak mengikutiku.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat Sasuke menunggu, wajahnya terlihat bosan, aku harus bersikap biasanya, tapi aku merasa sungguh kesal hari ini.

"Maaf aku agak lama, aku harus mengantri untuk membayar." Ucapku. Memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sasuke dan mengangkat kantonganku.

Kami kembali berjalan pulang, sepanjang jalan aku hanya terdiam, kenapa orang itu harus muncul lagi? Aku harap dia di musnahkan saja, membuatku tidak bisa hidup tenang, bodohnya, seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak perlu mengenal orang seperti itu.

Suasananya sedang sepi, biasanya di hari libur seperti ini, para tetanggaku akan berlibur, aku jadi bisa santai masuk ke rumah bersama Sasuke dan tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri lagi.

Masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyimpan semua kantongan di dapur, rasanya lelah juga, belanjaan hari ini sangat banyak, berjalan ke arah sofa dan beristirahat sejenak. Sepertinya aku sedang sial hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku rasa dia harus berhenti bersikap seolah-olah mengkhawatirkan aku, ada perasaan aneh jika dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan menyandarkan diri di sofa, aku ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum membongkar belanjaan itu. Aku pikir, Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui hal yang tadi, aku bertemu Sasori.

"Aku harap kau bisa bercerita tentang masalahmu padaku. Aku rasa kau terlambat bukan karena mengantri di kasir." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapannya, Sasuke seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin menatapnya, berbalik dan berharap dia tidak mendapatkan kebohongan dari wajahku, aku pandai berbohong pada orang lain, tapi kepadanya? Dia bahkan dengan mudah bisa membaca situsi keadaanku.

 **Deg.**

Kami masih duduk di sofa, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak duduk di sampingku, aku berbalik membelakanginya dan dia memelukku dari belakang. Oh tidak lagi, kenapa dia bisa seenaknya saja melecehkanku, dasar pria mesum! Seharusnya aku memberontak, tapi ada yang aneh, aku terdiam dan merasa seperti bebanku sedikit terangkat, Sasuke membuatku nyaman.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku merasa aneh jika kau tidak berbagi masalahmu padaku, aku khawatir padamu." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

Aku hanya bisa diam, kenapa sepatah kata pun tidak bisa ku ucapkan, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, tentang Sasori, tapi aku diam, aku tidak tahu, aku harus menceritakan padanya atau tidak. Aku malu sendiri, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja khawatir secara berlebihan terhadapku.

"Sasuke, ini tidak benar, sebaiknya kau lepaskanku." Ucapku. Mencoba melonggarkan pelukkannya. Dia tidak menolak dan membiarkanku melepaskan tangannya. Menghela napas sejenak dan aku berjalan meninggalkannya, saat ini aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya dari nada suaranya saja dia terdengar sedih akan sikapku. Aku sedang bimbang dan lagi sikap Sasuke terlalu, ahk! Aku merasa kecolongan sudah di sentuh olehnya, lagi. Tapi saat tangan kekar itu ku lepas, aku merasa sedikit hampa. Berpikir positif Sakura, kau pasti hanya merasa jenuh setelah putus setahun yang lalu dan selalu saja membentengi diri dari pria mana pun, yaa, mungkin saja seperti itu, aku mungkin hanya merindukan masa-masa di mana aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku, tapi mereka semua brengsek dan aku tidak bisa menganggap semua itu kenangan yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, aku harus bersiap, membuat seolah-olah hal kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Berjalan ke kamar mandi dan eh? Pintunya terkunci. Kenapa bisa terkunci? Aku tidak pernah mengunci pintu ini. Tunggu dulu.

"Sasuke! apa aku ada di dalam?" Ucapku dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi berkali-kali. Tidak menunggu lama pintu itu terbuka dan lagi aku harus melihat pemandangan yang tidak ku sukai, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Wajahku sepertinya sudah merona.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau harus mengunci pintu luar juga." Ucapnya.

Tatapannya datar seperti biasanya, rambutnya masih basah dan wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan setelah mandi. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Aku segera menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku agar secepatnya sadar.

"Ada apa? Kau aneh sekali, kenapa memukul pipimu sendiri? mau ku bantu."

"Tidak! kau akan memukulnya dengan keras, sudah sana, aku mau pakai kamar mandi, dan ingat seharusnya kau membawa pakaian di dalam kamar mandi agar bisa langsung berpakaian, kau pikir aku senang melihatmu bertelanjang dada, hmpp!" Ucapku, aku sudah naik darah pagi-pagi.

"Iya-iya, berisik sekali." Ucapnya santai dan berlalu begitu saja. Dia sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan aku segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dan menatap cermin, wajahku benar-benar merona. Tapi syukurlah dia tidak menyadarinya.

Setengah jam berlalu aku sudah bersiap, aku juga sudah membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke. Dia belum turun dari kamarnya. Ahk sudahlah, aku tidak perlu menyibuki diri hanya untuknya.

"Sasuke aku berangkat." Ucapku. Mungkin mengatakan hal itu ada perlunya, aku merasa perlu menghargai keadaannya di rumahku meskipun tidak ada jawabannya.

Berjalan ke arah pintu, mematung sebentar, aku mendapat sebuah catatan di kertas kecil yang tertempel di pintu.

 _Hati-hati di jalan, wanita barbar._

Oh..~ ini sungguh manis, dia bahkan repot-repot membuatkanku sebuah catatan kecil, tidak ingin mengungkapnya langsung dan malah mengungkapnya secara tertulis, tapi tulisan 'wanita barbar' itu tidak membuatku senang. Mengambil catatan itu, merobek pada bagian 'wanita barbar' dan membuangnya, aku hanya mengambil tulisan 'Hati-hati di jalan'. Aku belum pernah di buatkan hal semacam ini dari mantan-mantanku dulu. Membuka pintu dan tatapanku sedikt terkejut.

"Yo, Sakura, aku sudah menunggumu." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto? kenapa dia ada di sini? Tumben, aku mengunci pintu dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ahk, rasanya suasana pagi ini akan semakin menusuk..

"Sakura, siapa dia?" ibu-ibu penggosip(1)

"Iya-iya, beritahu kami, dia tampan, bahkan punya mobil." Ibu-ibu penggosip(2)

"Apa kalian teman kantor atau?" Ibu-ibu penggosip(3)

"Heheheh, maaf yaaa. Dia hanya teman kantorku dan aku sepertinya sudah terlambat, ayo Naruto." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, melirik ke arah Naruto, kenapa malah dia canggung pada ibu-ibu tetanggaku, dasar, ini semua salahnya, kenapa harus tiba-tiba datang menjemputku.

Setelah bebas dari para tetanggaku, aku hanya terdiam di dalam mobil dan merasa Naruto tidak tepat saat tadi.

"Kau tidak senang aku jemput?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya tidak senang, aku hanya malas jika mereka salah paham." Ucapku.

"Salah paham pun tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, aku bingung kenapa dia malah suka jika para tetanggaku salah paham akan dirinya.

"Ahk, tidak-tidak, maksudku aku nanti akan menjelaskan kepada mereka jika mereka salah paham." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh, lagi pula untuk apa kau menjemputku?" Tanyaku, ini tidak biasanya.

"Kebetulan aku tadi sedang lewat daerah rumahmu, jadi aku sekalian saja menjemputmu." Ucapnya.

Ini terdengar seperti basa-basi atau sesuatu yang memang sudah di rencanakannya, Naruto memang frontal tapi pola pikirnya masih tidak bisa ku pahami, seperti sebuah puzzel yang masih sulit aku selesaikan. Dia memang sangat akrab denganku, tapi aku pikir hal yang wajar saja, Sai juga sangat akrab denganku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya. Aku pikir dia tahu aku terlihat melamun dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Iya?"

"Uhm... waktu liburan kantor, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku lepas kendali." Ucapnya.

Heeee. Kenapa baru sekarang dia minta maaf dan mengungkit masalah itu lagi, membuatku ingat kembali, bukan tentang dirinya yang ingin menyerangku tapi tentang Sasuke yang langsung melindungiku.

"Su-sudahlah, aku tahu keadaanmu saat itu, jadi anggap saja itu adalah hal yang tidak di sengajai, aku juga kadang kelepasan tapi tidak seliar dirimu, aku hanya akan mengomel tidak jelas." Ucapku. Aku lupa jika aku hampir mencelakai Sasuke saat mabuk, tidak, jangan ceritakan hal memalukan itu Sakura.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak akan begitu lagi." Ucapnya. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti minum juga, atau kau harus batasi sampai mana tingkat mabukmu" Ucapku. Tapi di saat itu, dia sedang bertanding minum dengan Sasuke, aku pikir mereka berdua sama-sama bodohnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku ikuti saranmu." Ucapnya, dia kembali ceria, yaa itu lebih baik.

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang hingga kami tiba di kantor. Aku turun dari mobilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, dia adalah pria yang baik, aku harap dia segera mendapat wanita yang cocok dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pekerjaanku sedang banyak, mau mati rasanya, perusahaan sedang melambung dan berkas mapnya semakin banyak, aku harus memeriksa ini dan itu, beberapa hari ini aku bahkan mulai lembur lagi, lupa makan malam dan langsung tertidur dengan pakaian kerja. Beberapa kali Naruto mengantarku pulang dan aku merasa tidak enak, meskipun niatnya baik, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terus di tolong seperti ini. Uhm... dan Sasuke, aku harus jaga jarak dengannya, dia selalu saja bersikap aneh padaku. Dia bukan pacar atau pun suamiku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, dan juga...

" _Sakura, kau lupa makan malam, kau akan sakit dan membuatku tidak bisa makan juga jika kau tidak masak."_

" _Sakura, cepat bangun! Aku tidak mau kena omelanmu gara-gara tidak di bangunkan."_

" _Sakura, lihat ini, kau bahkan belum membuatkanku sarapan, kau juga harus sarapan."_

" _Sakura,"_

" _Sakura,"_

Ya ampun, setiap harinya dia mengomel seperti itu, apa dia pikir aku senang kena omelannya. Ini aneh, semuanya jadi berbalik, biasanya aku yang mengomel, sekarang dia yang lebih banyak mengomel.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku. Aku mulai terbiasa mengatakan ini, seseorang ada di rumahku dan aku merasa aneh jika tidak mengucapkan apapun saat sudah tiba di rumah, hanya memastikan pada Sasuke jika aku yang pulang.

Sudah jam 11 malam dan aku baru tiba di rumah. Rasanya tanganku pegal semua, menulis dan mengetik. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil segelas air, menatap isi kulkas yang banyak makanan tapi aku sedang tidak berselera. Aku mau tidur saja. Berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tepat di pintu dapur, dia menghalangi jalanku.

"Minggir." Ucapku.

"Makanlah sesuatu sebelum tidur." Ucapnya, dia menatapku, tapi tatapannya menusuk dan seakan memerintah.

"Aku sudah ngantuk, aku mau tidur saja." Ucapku. Aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdebat dengannya.

Sasuke tidak juga minggir dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu dapur, mau marah pun aku sedang tidak mood.

"Ahk, baiklah, aku akan makan. Dasar tukang memaksa." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya mencegahmu agar tidak sakit, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ucapnya.

"Terserahlah." Ucapku dan menatap malas ke arahnya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Belum." Ucapnya.

"Dasar, memerintah orang sedangkan dia tidak makan, bantu aku menyiapkannya, kita akan makan bersama." Ucapku.

Dia mau membantuku membuat makan malam, sepertinya ini sudah bukan makan malam lagi, tapi makan tengah malam, makanan siap saat sudah jam setengah dua balas.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali." Ucap Sasuke, kami sedang makan dan dia memulai pembicaraan, aku rasa kita juga sudah jarang berbicara dan bertengkar.

"Uhm, pekerjaanku sedang banyak. Aku harus lembur setiap harinya." Ucapku. Aku jadi curhat pada Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau sibuk, kau harus jaga kesehatan juga."

"Oh... Aku tersanjung sekali." Ucapku, membuat seakan-akan aku senang mendengarnya, tapi itu terdengar seperti ceramah bagiku. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku bisa jaga kesehatanku, lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini kau sering ngomel-ngomel, kau bahkan lebih parah dari ibu-ibu penggosip dekat rumahku." Ucapku.

Hening. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia tetap fokus pada makanannya. Aku rasa dia sedikit berubah, bukan menyebalkan tapi lebih memperhatikan, hanya saja cara bicaranya masih sangat kasar dan nyolot, memerintah seenaknya dan menjadikanku seperti orang yang harus menuruti ucapannya. Aku menatapnya dan memicingkan tatapanku, apa dia sudah salah makan atau kepalanya sudah terbentur.

"Ada apa?" Dia menyadarinya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku sudah selesai, besok saja bersihkan piringnya, aku tidur duluan yaa." Ucapku, bergegas menyimpan piring kotorku di westafel dan bergegas pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh pekerjaan, kapan kamu akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri memikirkan pekerjaanku akan selesai dengan satu petikan jari. Hmppp... aku lelah, pekerjaan baru saja kelar dan aku sedang tidak mood untuk berjalan, mungkin aku akan pulang sejam lagi, lebih baik beristirahat di sini dulu.

"Sakura. woiii." Teriakkan itu, sudah jelas Naruto.

"Apa? Aku bisa dengar, jangan teriak-teriak." Ucapku, kepalaku jadi sakit setelah mendengarnya memanggilku seperti memakai toa.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Baru saja aku menyelesaikannya." Ucapku.

"Oh baguslah, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Apa traktir!" Ino mendengarnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Heee? Aku tidak mengajakmu Ino, aku mengajak Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Ahk, dasar, bahkan teman sendiri tidak di ingat, oh aku tahu, kalian ingin kencan yaa." Ucap Ino.

"Yaa...begitulah." Ucap Naruto dan tersipu malu. Dasar, tujuanmu jadi ketahuan Naruto, bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ucap Ino dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Ja-jadi Sakura, apa kau mau?" Tanyanya, dia seperti butuh kepastian dariku. Haaa..~ terserahlah, lagi pula aku tidak ada niat untuk menolak ajakan baiknya.

"Iya, aku mau." Ucapku.

Setelah membereskan meja kerjaku, aku pergi bersama Naruto, dia terlihat senang sekali sampai-sampai membukakan pintu untukku. Mobilnya sudah melaju dan kami sudah di tengah jalan, sudah sore ternyata dan pemandangan langit sore yang sedang ku lihat saat ini.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Ke tempat yang bagus dan nyaman, kau pasti suka." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu romantis Naruto, kau itu tidak cocok untuk romantis." Ucapku menyindirnya dan dia hanya nyengir saja.

Melewati beberapa toko dan cukup lama perjalanan dari kantor. Matahari sudah menghilang dan langit sudah gelap, mobil Naruto masuk ke sebuah restoran yang bisa di bilang cukup terkenal dan mahal.

Dia membantuku turun dan mengajakku di sebuah meja yang tidak berada di dalam ruangan, melainkan di luar ruangan dan restoran ini berada di lantai 10, pemandangan kota malam dengan cahaya lampu warna-warni di sana. Ini sungguh indah, anginnya tidak terlalu kencan dan sedikit sejuk. Melirik ke sana kemari dan tempat ini masih sepi, hanya ada orang-orang di ruangan bagian dalam.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto, menarik sebuah kursi dan aku duduk di situ.

"Uhm, ini sungguh indah, tapi kenapa di sini sepi?" Tanyaku.

"Ahk, orang-orang tidak terlalu suka makan dia luar, tapi menurutku tempat di sini lebih nyaman." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah, aku hanya ikut saja apa rencanamu hari ini." Ucapku. Aku pikir dia berusaha untuk terkesan romantis, meskipun sikap konyol dan frontalnya lebih dominan darinya.

Pesanan kami sudah datang, Naruto hanya menyarankanku untuk mencoba steaknya dengan daging impor yang berkualitas dan saus yang di racik dari koki yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam membuat saus steak. Untuk minuman, aku masih menolaknya, meskipun Naruto menawarkanku, aku memilih minuman bersoda non alkohol saja. Yang di saran Naruto memang tidak salah, dagingnya enak dan empuk, bahkan sausnya, ahh, ini sungguh makan malam yang mewah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Ini sungguh enak. Tumben kau mengajakku makan-makanan enak?" Ucapku. Dia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yaa, hanya sekali-sekali saja aku mengajakmu seperti ini, heheheh, mungkin kapan-kapan jika aku ajak jalan-jalan, kau mau?" Ucapnya dan dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau pergi ramai-ramai dengan Ino dan Sai akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." Ucapku.

"Uhm, lain kita pergi berempat, tapi aku ingin kita bisa pergi berdua juga." Ucapnya, sedikit aneh, tatapannya jadi malu begitu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku ikut saja." Ucapku.

Meskipun sudah sangat lama mengenal Naruto, kami baru akrab setelah bekerja di kantor yang sama, selama di sekolahan, kami jarang mengobrol, kadang cuma bersapa saja, soalnya kami saling kenal dan juga saat dia menolongku, aku jadi bisa berbicara dengannya jika tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin sekolah.

Suasana di malam hari semakin ramai, makan malam sudah berakhir, kami bercerita cukup lama, mengenang sekolah dan susahnya harus mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pak Yahiko, mengenal Sai dan Ino dan kami menjadi teman.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucapku. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Akan aku antar." Ucapnya.

Setelah Naruto melakukan pembayaran, kami pulang bersama. Dia mengantarku sampai rumah.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kapan-kapan aku yang akan mentraktirmu" Ucapku padanya.

"Ahk, tidak masalah, akan aku tunggu saat itu. Selamat malam, dah." Ucapnya.

"Selamat malam, dah." Ucapku, melambaikan tangan hingga mobilnya sudah melaju.

Berbalik dan menatap rumahku yang gelap dan sunyi. Berjalan masuk dan membuka kunci pintu rumah, mencari saklar dan menyalakan.

"Aku pulang. Sasuke?" Panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin dia sudah tidur, melirik ke arah jam, ini masih jam 9 malam. Aku sendiri berpikir, apa sih yang di lakukannya di rumah, biasanya dia hanya makan, nonton dan tidur, apa menonton membuatnya lelah. Ahk, untuk apa aku memikirkan kegiatannya di rumah. Rasanya tenggorokkan ku kering, menyimpan tasku di sofa dan berjalan masuk ke dapur, mengambil sebotol air dan menuangkannya di gelas, meneguk beberapa kali hingga rasa hausku hilang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Uhuk' uhuk'

"Hei, minumnya pelan-pelan." Ucap Sasuke.

Ya ampun, aku terkejut sendiri dan tersedak. Sasuke membuatku kaget saja.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, aku hanya memastikan kau yang pulang." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang pulang selain aku?" Ucapku.

"Aku mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahmu. Aku pikir orang lain yang datang, kau biasanya pulang tidak menggunakan kendaraan." Jelasnya.

"Oh, aku tadi di antar Naruto." Ucapku.

"Kalian pergi bersama?"

"Uhm, iya."

Aneh, ada apa dengannya? tatapannya terlihat seperti tidak senang saat aku bilang 'Naruto'.

"Apa kau tidur? Aku tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab." Ucapku.

"Aku tadi di kamar mandi dan tidak mendengarnya."

"Oh baiklah." Ucapku dan menaruh gelas di westafel.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya.

Ahk? Biasanya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padanya, kenapa dia yang menanyakan hal itu, jelas-jelas dia yang harus di beri pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Sudah, kau sendiri?" Tanyaku

"Sudah juga, tadi aku mencoba membuat spageti seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku, cukup mudah, hanya merebus mienya dan menuangkan saus." Ucapnya.

Manisnya, sejak kapan dia berwajah lucu dan terkesan canggung begitu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berhasil berlajar sesuatu dari orang tuanya, aku jadi merasa lebih tua darinya.

"Baguslah, aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi jika kau belum makan." Ucapku.

"Kau mengkhawtirkanku?"

"Tentu, kau pikir apa? Aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan di rumahku, nanti tetangga bilang apa? Aku menyembunyikan orang dan tidak memberinya makan." Jelasku.

Sasuke tertawa dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Ha? Sasuke, dia, dia tertawa? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa, biasanya dia akan berwajah seram, menusuk, menajam, kesal, marah. Tapi ini sangat berbeda, dia tertawa lepas, seakan-akan ucapanku itu lucu, tunggu dulu, dia anggap ucapanku itu lolucon, aku tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku itu.

"Hentikan, ini tidak lucu, aku sedang tidak bercanda padamu." Ucapku.

"Oh, aku pikir kau sedang bercanda." Tawanya segera meredah dan menghilang.

Bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bercanda dan yang mana serius. Dasar bodoh.

"Sudah-sudah, aku lelah. Selamat malam." Ucapku, melewatinya dan berjalan ke kamarku. "Sasuke, tolong matikan lampu ruang tamu." Ucapku.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan darinya, dia akan melakukannya tanpa ucapan, dia memang seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update untuk menemani malming, apaan(?) hahahahaha... nggak terasa udah chapter segini, semoga masih konsisten untuk tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, berharap alur tiap chapter tidak membuat bosan. heheh

.

 **balas-balas review**

dina haruno : ahk? ada apa dengan fic ini? aduh author juga bingung baca review kamu,

Hoshi Riri : hahaha, nanti autor kasih K*ranti buat si abang Sasu biar ndak sensi lagi, mungkin dia sedang PMS yaa, :D :D udah update yoo

Joanna Katharina : terima kasih ^_^

sitieneng4 : hahaha, kalau tidak berakhir liburan gimana kelanjutannya kalau tinggal di rumah XD kan lebih seru kalau cuma mereka berdua di rumah *Laught Devil* :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 10]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku tidak kerja, hari minggu, aku libur dan bersantai. Melirik ke arah kalender, sudah hampir akhir tahun. Aku tidak sadar, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah bersantai di ruang televisi, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang nonton dan hanya duduk bersantai di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika remot tv ku ambil. Dia hanya duduk diam dan akan menonton apa yang ku nonton.

Dia menjadi penurut meskipun ucapannya kasar dan omelan kesalnya masih akan keluar begitu saja. Sasuke menjadi sedikit mandiri jika aku tinggal kerja, aku sudah mengajarinya untuk memanaskan makanan yang ku masakan di pagi hari, tapi sebelumnya, dia harus menutup semua jendela jika sedang memasak, jangan sampai ada tetanggaku yang kaget dengan bau masakan dari rumah yang pemiliknya sedang keluar. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membesarkan anak laki-lakinya untuk hidup mandiri.

Waktu liburan kantor pun sudah sangat lama berlalu, sekarang sudah bulan november. Sasuke cukup lama juga yaa tinggal, dia bahkan menjadi terbiasa denganku dan kadang membuatku suka deg-degan sendiri dan kadang membuatku sangat kesal. Aku harap kami bisa berteman baik, aku sudah sering bercerita padanya setiap keluhan yang ku rasakan, dia kadang menjadi pendengar yang baik, kadang cuek dan tidak pedulikan apa yang sedang aku ceritakan. Aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo, terakhir yang aku dengar beliau tinggal di desanya, katanya untuk sementara, dia akan kembali lagi ke kota, dia sedang mengurus kebunnya yang cukup luas di sana. Jika dari sana, dia sering membawakanku banyak buah, ahk, aku merindukannya, aku harap dia segera pulang. Bersyukur ada Sasuke yang bisa menemaniku bercerita.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Ada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu, jadi teringat saat kami baru tinggal bersama, jika mendengar suara ketukan, aku akan duluan panik dan Sasuke akan berlari ke kamarnya seperti di kejar hantu, mengingatnya membuatku jadi ingin tertawa. Tapi sekarang, kami menanggapinya dengan santai, tanpa ucapan atau pun seperti keadaan darurat, Sasuke akan berjalan santai naik ke kamarnya dan aku akan berjalan santai ke arah pintu.

"Ada kiriman." Ucap seorang pria, pekerja jasa pengiriman barang.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, menandatangi bukti pengirimannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

Berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat dari mana kotak ini di kirim. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahku, ini kiriman dari ibuku. Dari kota kelahiranku. Sudah sangat lama aku meninggalkan kotaku sendirian dan mengadu nasib di kota besar ini. Mengguncangnya sedikit, aku merasa penasaran apa yang ibu kirimkan padaku. Berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah syal rajutan berwarna kream, ada juga sepucuk surat. Aku membaca sampai habis dan rasanya aku sangat rindu pada mereka.

...

 _Sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, ibu tahu kau punya banyak uang untuk memberi syal yang bagus dan bermerek, tapi ibu rasa syal buatan ibu tidak kalah bagusnya dari syal-syal yang di jual di mall itu._

 _..._

 _Ayah sudah katakan, di sini ayah tidak kesulitan keuangan, pabrik ayah baik-baik saja, kau seharusnya memanfaatkan hasil kerja kerasmu dengan baik. Tabung saja nanti juga akan berguna._

 _..._

 _Kami merindukanmu._

 _..._

 _Salam dari ayah dan ibumu_.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah turun dan melihatku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Ucapku, mengusap perlahan air mataku, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham. Aku baru saja menangis, menangis merindukan kedua orang tuaku.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanyanya, ini sungguh lucu, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Ucapku dan tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Oh, baiklah, jika kau punya masalah jangan sungkan katakan padaku." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tidak berani menatapku saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Iya, kau orang pertama yang akan mendengarnya jika akan mendapat masalah." Ucapku, entah mengapa kami menjadi semakin dekat.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dan omelanmu." Ucapnya dan dia sudah menatapku.

"Baik-baik." Suasana hatinya cepat berubah, sedikit-sedikit mulus, sedikit-sedikit seperti ada lubang pada jalanan atau tidak seperti krikil yang sedang ku jalani. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau suka warna apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Melihat syal buatan ibuku, aku juga ingin menghadiahkan syal untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya, cuek.

"Eh? Kau tidak punya warna favorit?" pria macam apa dia, bahkan dia tidak suka warna.

"Hn." Ucapannya masih sama.

"Yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku lagi, berharap dia menyebutkan satu warna saja.

"Kau."

"Ha? Apa"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Apa-apaan dia, aku meminta warna favoritnya kenapa malah 'kau' yang di ucapkannya, 'kau' itu jenis warna apa? Aku baru dengar. Dia sungguh menyebalkan, uhm.. mungkin biru tua akan cocok dengannya, sudah ku putuskan, aku akan membuatkan syal untuknya sebagai hadiah, tapi, dia tidak boleh tahu jika aku membuatkannya hadiah ini, dia pasti akan keegeran dan besar kepala, mengganggapku babu yang mau melakukan apapun untuknya, cih, ini hanya hadiah biasa saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini di kantor, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat kilat, memeriksanya berkali-kali dan sudah ku berikan pada pak Yahiko. Di rumah aku ada tidak waktu, biasanya pulang kantor dan langsung tidur, tapi kalau ku bawa ke kantor ini akan sungguh membantu, aku tengah merajut sebuah syal untuk Sasuke, dari pada pulang cepat dan nanti ketahuan Sasuke, aku lebih memilih tinggal di kantor hingga malam dan mengerjakan rajutan ini.

 **Normal POV.**

Ino melihat Sakura yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di meja kerjanya, map berkas di mejanya sedang kosong dan dia tidak pulang, berjalan menghampiri Sakura, Ino penasaran dengan apa yang di kerjakannya.

"Merajut?" Ucap Ino saat sudah berada di meja Sakura.

"Ahk, Ino, iya, aku sedang merajut, pekerjaanku sudah beres dan aku punya waktu bebas sekarang." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Untuk apa kau merajut? Sekarang kan banyak yang di jual di mall, bahannya bagus dan berkualitas." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, aku rasa membelinya langsung dengan buatan tangan akan beda rasanya. Aku ingin berusaha membuat ini hingga selesai dan memberikan padanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar juga, terasa berbeda jika buatan tangan. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang sedang kau buatkan?" Tanya Ino, dia jadi penasaran untuk siapa Sakura sampai repot-repot ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang membosankan ini.

"Rahasia." Ucap Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi kau main rahasia padaku, aku penasaran. Apa buat Naruto? akhir-akhir kalian terlihat bersama." Ucap Ino.

"Naruto? hahaha, tidak, kami sering terlihat bersama karena dia yag sering mengajakku, aku jadi tidak tega jika menolaknya."

Di saat itu, Naruto tengah lewat menuju ruangan Yahiko dan tanpa sadar mendengar sedikit percakapan Sakura dan Ino, dia hanya mendengar namanya di sebut dan sedikit mengintip dari jauh, Sakura tengah merajut, Naruto merasa Sakura akan memberikan hadiah rajutan itu padanya, kebetulan sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, Naruto merasa sangat bahagia melihat hal itu, dia jadi tersipu malu sendiri dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Yahiko.

"Apa kau tidak memberikan hadiah pada Sai?" Tanya sakura.

"Hadiah untuk Sai? Uhm... entahlah, aku masih ragu." Ucap Ino.

"Ragu? Ragu kenapa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pikir dia mungkin cuma menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja, aku merasa dia seperti di luar jangkauanku." Ucap Ino dan merasa sedikit murung.

Sakura terdiam, sejujurnya dia tidak menceritakan pada Ino tentang apa yang terjadi waktu liburan tahun ini. Sai memilihkan yukata untuk seseorang yang spesial baginya, dan Ino adalah orangnya, tapi mungkin karena Sai yang sangat jarang di ruangannya dan harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis sebagai kaki tangan Yahiko, Ino jadi jarang bertemu dengan Sai.

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau Sai itu sibuk, aku rasa jika dia pulang nanti dan kau beri hadiah untuk memasuki musim dingin ini dia pasti akan merasa senang." Ucap Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Kenapa kau yakin seperti itu? Aku sendiri sudah pasrah padanya, bahkan sikapnya begitu-begitu saja padaku, meskipun dia sering memujiku 'kau cantik' aku rasa itu seperti gombalan semata dan dia tidak berniat menjadikanku satu-satunya orang yang berarti untuknya." Ucap Ino.

Sakura merasa yang di ucapkan Ino memang ada benarnya, Sai kadang memuji Ino secara spontan dan tersenyum manis pada Ino, hal yang selalu saja terjadi, membuat Ino merasa itu bukan apa-apa. Berpikir tentang memuji seseorang, pikiran Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang selalu mengejeknya.

 _Dasar wanita gila!_

 _Wanita barbar!_

 _Wanita Aneh!_

 _Wanita perkasa_

Itu memang bukan sebuah pujian, Sakura merasa dia tidak pernah di puji, tapi mengingat kembali saat liburan kantor, Sasuke mengatakan dirinya seperti kembang api yang meskipun berisik, tapi tetap cantik di lihat, menurut Sakura itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian, malah ejekan juga, kenapa harus di samakan dengan sebuah kembang api.

"Sakura kau melamun?" Tegur Ino, dia melihat Sakura terdiam cukup lama.

"Heheh, maaf, aku pikir kau harus memberikan hadiah pada Sai, pokoknya harus, kau harus berpikir positif tentang Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saranmu, terima kasih Sakura, dan semoga pria yang mendapat hadiahmu itu akan senang menerimanya. Semangat." Ucap Ino.

Wajah Sakura berseri-seri dan bertambah semangat untuk menyelesaikan rajutannya itu.

"Uhm, Ino, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Katakan saja?"

"Menurutmu, jika seorang pria bersikap berlebihan pada seorang wanita, apa artinya? Seperti bersikap khawatir berlebihan dan bahkan akan ngomel jika kau tidak menanggapinya." Ucap Sakura.

Sejujurnya dia sudah lama ingin bercerita hal ini pada Ino, Sakura merasa bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang mulai aneh padanya, tapi sepertinya hal ini berlaku pada Naruto juga yang mulai selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan Naruto?" Tanya Ino. Hanya untuk memastikan siapa yang sedang di bicarakan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang Naruto, tapi orang lain, tapi aku pikir Naruto juga begitu, dia menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau menurutku, pria itu menyukaimu." Ucap Ino dan membuat Sakura sangat terkejut.

"He? Ti-tidak mungkin, untuk apa dia menyukaiku." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di simpulkan Ino.

"Sepanjang yang ku tahu, jika seorang pria khawatir berlebihan pada seorang wanita, tandanya dia menyukainya dan tidak ingin orang yang di sukainya kenapa-kenapa." Jelas Ino.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap Sakura, dia terdiam, memikirkan jika benar Sasuke menyukainya. Sikapnya semakin aneh, dia bahkan terkesan seperti pacar bagi Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tapi Sai tidak mengijinkanku mengatakannya, katanya dia ingin Naruto sendiri yang berbicara langsung padamu." Ucap Ino, dia melirik ke sana-kemari, mengawasi jika tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sedang Ino bicarakan.

"Apa? Katakan saja, aku berjanji, setelah mendengar apa yang kau ceritakan aku akan menganggapnya tidak pernah mendengar apapun darimu." Ucap Sakura.

Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mulai berbisik, dia mengatakan jika Naruto sempat mengatakan pada Sai, jika dia menyukai Sakura dan berharap Sakura mau menjadi pacar. Setelah mendengar hal itu Sakura terdiam cukup lama, kebaikan Naruto selama ini untuk lebih mendekatkan diri padanya dan Sakura tidak menyadari semua itu. Dia salah paham dengan Naruto.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengubah sikapmu pada Naruto setelah mendengar ini, Sai juga akan marah padaku jika menceritakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Ino. Dia merasa bersalah sudah menceritakan hal pribadi Naruto.

"Tenanglah Ino, aku akan bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana jika dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Ino.

"Uhm, akan aku pikirkan dan pertimbangan lagi, dia termasuk pria yang sangat baik dan bahkan dia selalu sopan padaku, meskipun dia lucu dengan sikap frontalnya itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ahh, baiklah, aku harap ada hal yang baik terjadi pada kalian, dan jika pun kalian tidak bersama dalam hubungan yang khusus, aku harap kalian masih berteman baik." Ucap Ino.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika hal itu terjadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mejaku." Ucap Ino dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Hari sudah semakin malam, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergegas pulang. Naruto tidak terlihat, biasanya dia akan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura dan memaksa untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura berpikir jika Naruto sedang sibuk dan dia harus pulang sendirian.

 **End Normal POV.**

Selama perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkan ucapan Ino, Naruto menyukaiku, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu benar, dia menjadi sangat baik padaku, semacam Pe-de-ka-te. Haa..~ aku jadi sedikit sakit kepala, belum lagi sikap Sasuke yang seperti berlebihan padaku. Apa benar dia juga menyukaiku, memikirkannya saja rasanya jantungku mau copot, aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri yang deg-degan tidak jelas seperti ini. Apa aku juga menyukai Sasuke? tidak-tidak, aku tidak mengenal Sasuke sama sekali, ini hanya karena dia baik padaku, sama seperti Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah seperti biasa aku akan langsung menuju dapur. Aku sedikit lapar dan harus makan sesuatu. Sasuke berada di mana? Aku merasa sedikit rindu padanya. He! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak merindukannya, hanya kadang dia akan datang dan mengomel jika aku tidak makan malam.

"Aku juga lapar, kau lama sekali pulang."

Ahk, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengagetkanku. Dasar, dia seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku menunggumu, sedikit aneh jika makan sendirian." Ucapnya.

"Lain kali jangan kau lakukan, kau harus makan jika sudah waktunya, kau tidak boleh menungguku, lagi pula aku tidak tentu waktu untuk pulang, kadang cepat kadang lambat." Ucapku, dia tidak boleh membuat dirinya kesulitan sendiri, dasar bodoh.

"Berisik, terserah aku, mau makan duluan atau mau makan saat kau pulang, kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Ucapnya. Kenapa tatapan menusuk itu sulit sekali hilang dari wajahnya? Membuatku kesal saja.

Makan malam bersama sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang kami lakukan, aneh sekali, dia rela tidak makan sampai aku pulang.

" _Kalau menurutku, pria itu menyukaimu."_

Ucapan Ino terlintas di pikiranku, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia menatapku balik, aku jadi salah tingkah dan langsung menundukkan wajahku, mencoba fokus pada makananku.

Apa benar dia menyukaiku? tapi sikapnya tidak pernah lembut padaku, selalu saja kasar dan mengejekku, beda halnya dengan Naruto yang benar-benar ingin mendekatiku secara pelan-pelan dan selalu bersikap lembut di hadapanku. Ahk, rasanya aku jadi bingung sendiri. Apa aku tanyakan langsung padanya? kalau aku tanyakan langsung, kira-kira jawabannya... yang kemungkinan terjadi.

Opsi pertama :

" _Sasuke, apa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Ha? Yang benar saja, untuk apa aku menyukai wanita barbar sepertimu."_

Menghela napas, sepertinya itu adalah jawaban yang akan dia ucapkan, tapi kalau seperti ini.

Opsi kedua :

" _Sasuke, apa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Jangan salah paham Sakura, aku hanya baik padamu untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggalmu. Hahahaa jangan mimpi. Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku suka rumahmu, aku akan tinggal di sini selamanya."_

Menggelengkan kepala cepat, kenapa dia terkesan sangat arogan sekali ingin menguasai rumahku. Tapi, mungkin saja.

Opsi Ketiga :

" _Sasuke, apa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Ahk, ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menutupinya terus-menerus, ya aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau jadi pacarku, Sakura."_

Oh astaga, imajinasiku lari kemana, aku merasa malu sendiri jika hal itu yang terjadi.

He? Tangan seseorang tengah berada tepat di jidatku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sakit, kenapa sikapmu aneh?"

"Sa-Sasuke." Aku segera menepis tangannya dan memalingkan wajah. Ya ampun, aku merasa bodoh sendiri, kenapa harus memikirkan hal itu dan dia sedang berada di hadapanku, kau benar-benar seperti orang gila Sakura. Sadarlah! Dia masih terus menatapku dan wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku, hehehe." Bohongku, aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Hmm, habiskan makananmu jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makananku.

"Sasuke." Ucapku, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya, meskipun kita sudah lama tinggal bersama, maksudnya selama ini aku sudah membuatnya aman di rumahku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Hn?

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku hanya ingin tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku merasa kita sudah seperti teman, aku sering menceritakan masalah pribadiku padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku merasa ini tidak adil." Ucapku. Meskipun ada beberapa rahasia yang tidak bisa ku katakan langsung padanya.

Aku menatapnya tapi dia tidak menatapku, dia masih terdiam, mungkin Sasuke tengah berpikir tentang pernyataanku ini. Beberapa detik berlalu, aku bisa melihat dia seperti tengah menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau men-"

"-Aku tinggal bersama kakek, ayah, dan kakakku. Di rumahku tidak ada seorang wanita, ibuku sudah lama meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, kakakku satu-satunya orang yang seperti ibuku juga, dia yang membesarkanku di saat ayahku sibuk dan bahkan dia mengetahui hal sekecil apapun dariku. Aku sangat membanggakannya hingga kakek menjadikannya seorang pemegang saham terbesar yang hampir setara dengan perusahaan yang di pegang ayahku, kakekku sangat menyayangiku dan bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah perusahaan untukku kelak-" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku terdiam dan mendengar setiap ceritanya. Aku merasa melihat sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia seperti sangat di manjakan kakaknya, sepertinya inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa mandiri, kakaknya selalu membuat semuanya terasa sangat mudah bagi Sasuke. Ahh, akhirnya aku mulai sedikit memahami Sasuke.

"-Sampai wanita itu datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakek sampai tergila-gila pada wanita itu, dia bahkan seumuran dengan kakakku, aku tidak suka padanya, dia sangat licik dan selalu berusaha menjatuhkan kakakku di saat ayahku tidak ada-" Sasuke menggantungkan ceritanya dan dia terlihat kesal, aku rasa dia sangat benci wanita yang di bawa kakeknya. Aku masih penasaran dan tidak menanggapi apapun, aku ingin dia segera menyelesaikan ceritanya ini.

"-Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai istri kedua kakek, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Rasa sayang kakekku beralih pada wanita itu, kakekku tidak memperdulikan lagi keadaanku dan hanya wanita itu yang terus bersamanya. Beberapa kali aku sering memergoki dia tengah merayu kakakku, aku rasa dia lebih menyukai kakakku dan menyukai harta kakekku. Dasar wanita licik!"

Aku terkejut, Sasuke menghentakan tangannya di atas meja, aku bisa melihat kilatan marah dari matanya, dia sangat tidak senang dengan keadaan di keluarganya.

"Saat itu, dia bahkan berbohong pada kakekku jika kakakku merayunya. Aku sangat marah, aku bisa menjadi saksi untuk membela kakakku, tapi kakek tidak mau mendengarku. Aku benci wanita itu."

Sasuke menghela napas berat, dia sudah hampir mengeluarkan semua keluh kesal yang selama ini membebani dirinya.

"Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin mengancamnya saat dia berada di ruangan kakekku, saat itu ayahku sedang keluar kota, kakakku berada di kantor dan kakek sedang berada di kamarnya. Aku tidak mengingat apapun yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah memegang sebuah pisau dan wanita itu tergeletak bersimbah darah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi, semua itu percuma, CCTV di ruangan kakek merekam semua kejadian, kakek marah besar padaku, dia bahkan meminta hukuman mati pada cucu kesayangannya sendiri, ini sungguh tidak adil, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada wanita licik itu. Di saat aku mulai menunggu kepastian bukti yang ada, entah mengapa ada celah di mana aku bisa kabur, aku melarikan diri dari tahanan rumah dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." Ucapnya dan Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucapku.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, aku gemetaran setelah mendengar setiap cerita Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di dekatnya dan memeluk Sasuke, meskipun dia menyembunyikan wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan jika dia sangat sedih dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau yang tenang, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhmu gemetar." Ucapnya.

"A-apa? Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu." Ucapku.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mengejekku. Aku melepaskan rangkulanku darinya, tapi tangan kekar itu menahanku dan membiarkan aku tetap merangkulnya, dia masih duduk di kursi dan aku merangkul tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, menyandar tubuhku ke arah punggungnya, dia tidak merasakan aku seperti beban, tapi dia merasa aku tengah menghilangkan bebannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Lupakan, jangan harap kau senang setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia kembali cuek seperti biasanya.

Aku merasa Sasuke sudah sangat terbuka padaku, meskipun pada bagian yang tiba-tiba dia memegang pisau dan membunuh wanita itu masih mengganjal di pikiranku, dia masih bersikeras tidak membunuh wanita itu, mungkin ada beberapa bukti yang menyatakan dia tidak membunuh, sayangnya hal ini di luar jangkauanku, aku tidak bisa membantunya, dia sudah jauh dari rumah dan masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan jika dia tidak berani untuk membela dirinya, aku rasa dia hanya tidak punya bukti untuk membenarkan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya percuma, dia tidak akan mengurus masalahnya ini, dia sudah sangat nyaman tinggal di rumahku.

Ngomong-ngomong, wajahku sepertinya sudah memerah dan detak jantungku sudah tidak karuan. Sasuke masih menahanku tetap pada posisiku dan membuat kakiku mulai kesemutan.

"Sasuke, kakiku mulai keram." Ucapku dan langsung Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dengan baik. Dia terlalu lama menahanku. Aku jadi harus sedikit menekuk kakiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan melanjutkan rajutanku, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke. sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, mungkin yang di katakan Ino benar, tapi itu masih 50%, aku pikir dia juga menyukaiku, aku berharap Ino tidak salah, aku selalu mempercayai apapun yang di ucapkan Ino, tapi lagi-lagi ada yang mengganjal di hatiku.

"Ino." Panggilku saat melihat Ino sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Waah, sudah hampir selesai yaa." Ucap Ino saat melihat rajutanku.

"Uhm, tinggal sedikit lagi akan selesai."

"Ah, beruntung sekali pria yang mendapatkan hasil rajutanmu ini." Ucap Ino.

"Hahah, Ino, apa-apaan sih, jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Heheh, eh apa yang ingin kau kau bicarakan?"

"Uhm...-" Aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ino, aku harus mulai membuat cerita karangan lagi. "Aku punya seorang kenalan, kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi saat dia bertemu denganku, dia meminta saran padaku, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa memberinya saran yang tepat, menurutmu apa yang harus dia lakukan?" Ucapku.

"Apa masalahnya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Ucap Ino.

"Dia menyukai seorang pria mantan pembunuh, mereka ingin melakukan hubungan serius, tapi dia masih ragu dan bimbang dengan keputusannya ini, dia masih takut dengan masa lalu si pria, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, dia sangat menyukai pria ini." Ucapku, seperti aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan pembohong terbaik tahun ini.

"Hoo, ini kasus yang rumit, aku baru menemukan hal seperti ini, aku juga sulit untuk memberi saran yang tepat untuk kenalanmu itu. Sepertinya akan ada dua opsi tentang hal ini, yang pertama, pria ini akan menyayangi wanitanya dan selalu melindunginya, dia mungkin tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. Yang kedua. Aku tidak jamin dia akan melupakan masa lalunya, kau sendiri tahu kan, kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan pemikiran setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, aku takut jika saja mereka bertengkar dan tiba-tiba pria itu akan mengancam nyawa si wanita, asal kau tahu saja, seperti beberapa buku yang pernah aku baca, kadang pembunuh itu adalah seorang psikopat yang kita tidak bisa menebak sikapnya secara langsung, hari ini dia bersikap baik, bagaimana dengan esoknya? Dia akan melukai seseorang, mereka itu terlalu terobsesi akan hal itu. Haa..~ tolong katakan pada kenalan mu itu, jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan seperti hubungan yang serius, sebaiknya dia harus betul-betul mengenal pasangannya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ino.

Dia seperti merasa kasihan pada kasus kenalanku ku ini, yang sebenarnya, ini adalah kasusku. Aku rasa Ino kebanyakan membaca buku tentang psikopat, dia jadi bisa mengatakan hal ini dengan mudah. Tapi, aku rasa Sasuke bukan seorang psikopat. Dia pria yang normal yang merasa tidak bersalah.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu Ino, aku harap kenalanku ini akan mendengarnya." Ucapku pada Ino.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu wanita itu, aku harap dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya." Ucap Ino.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ino, aku ingin pulang cepat dan akan melanjutkan rajutanku besok, malam ini aku ingin mengajak Sasuke keluar. Kita sudah jarang untuk makan malan di luar. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dia sungguh tertekan dengan kasus yang tengah menimpah dirinya. Berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor dan aku bertemu Naruto.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Aku ingin mengajakkmu lagi, aku mendapatkan tempat yang bagus hari ini." Ucapnya, dia terlihat sangat senang jika mengajakku pergi.

"Maaf Naruto, hari ini aku tidak bisa, aku harus pulang cepat." Ucapku.

"Hoo, begitu yaa, apa kau sedang ada janji dengan seseorang?" Dia sepertinya kecewa saat aku menolaknya, tapi hari ini aku sudah berniat untuk pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Uhm, begitulah, teman lama, aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini." Ucapku.

"Ah, baiklah, semoga aku bisa mengajakmu lain waktu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, lain waktu aku yang akan mengajakmu." Ucapku, aku masih utang untuk mentraktirnya.

"Tentu." Ucapnya, dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun aku tahu dia sangat kecewa tidak bisa pergi denganku hari ini, maafkan aku Naruto, lain kali kita akan pergi bersama.

Aku pamit padanya dan bergegas pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku sudah memikirkan tempat yang tidak terlau ramai tapi makanannya tetap enak. Berpikir jika aku saja mengatakan perasaanku duluan, tapi aku sangat malu, kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia. Tapi aku ragu jika dia akan membalas perasaanku juga.

Bus sudah berhenti di halte dan aku berjalan pulang dengan santai. Melirik jam tanganku sudah jam 7, aku akan berlari dengan cepat, rasanya aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah, membuka pintu dengan tergesah-gesah dan berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke, aku tahu dia ada di dalam, mengetuknya beberapa kali dan aku harap dia tida marah saat aku membangunkannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau di dalam?" Ucapku.

Pintunya terbuka dan sepertinya dia baru bangun, apa seharian ini dia tidur?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dia menguap sesekali dan penampilannya sedikit berantakan.

"Bersiaplah dan kita akan keluar."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kita akan makan malam di luar, cepatlah." Ucapku.

Sejam berlalu, kami sudah berada di luar, menaiki bus menuju tengah kota dan turun di halte, tanpa ku minta pun Sasuke langsung memakai topi dan kacamatanya, dia merasa lebih aman jika memakai dua benda itu, malam ini sedikit dingin, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakai jaket. Banyak juga orang yang berlalu-lalang di kota, di tengah kota tidak pernah sepi dari orang-orang.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau mengajakku keluar." Ucapnya, dia seperti tidak percaya dengan sikapku hari ini.

"Aku sedang malas makan di rumah, sudahlah, kau tidak percaya padaku, bersyukurlah suasana hatiku sedang baik." Ucapku.

"Hn."

Kami masih berjalan, restoran yang kami tuju tinggal beberapa meter lagi, rasanya jadi aneh, aku melihat sekitar dan rata-rata orang yang sedang pacaran, kenapa tiba-tiba orang pacaran banyak ditengah kota, suasananya menjadi canggung, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tatapanku tertuju pada tangan Sasuke. Aku ingin menggenggamnya, tidak Sakura, di mana harga dirimu, aku tidak boleh melakukannya lebih dulu, seorang pria yang harus menawarkan tangannya. Haa..~ aku harus menahan diri hingga kami benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku rasa dia memperhatikan tingkahku yang aneh.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku.

Aku rasa sebuah tangan memegang tanganku. Eh? Tangan? Menoleh ke arah tanganku dan mendapati tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan sok kuat, aku tahu kau kedinginan dan tidak ingin mengatakannya, lagi pula ini salahmu, keluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini." Ucapnya. Terdengar seperti dia tengah mengejekku.

"Si-siapa yang merasa kedinginan. Aku tidak kedinginan." Ucapku mencoba menarik tanganku tapi dia malah memasukkan tanganku bersama tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tahu kau wanita barbar tapi jang memaksakan diri." Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi dia mengejekku.

Suasana ini, aku merasa kita seperti tengah berpacaran dan sedang berkencan, menatap ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya datar seperti biasanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke, apa benar kau menyukaiku? Pertanyaan itu selalu saja menghantui pikiranku, aku harap kau menyukaiku juga. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padamu. Aku membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, rasanya jadi hangat, aku rasa dia tadi terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku sejenak, tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya saat ini, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona.

Kami tiba di restoran yang ingin ku datangi, di cuaca dingin seperti ini akan terasa enak jika kita makan-makanan yang hangat. Memesan beberapa makan dan kami makan malam bersama. Aku sampai tidak bisa menatapnya, hal ini sungguh membuatku sangat malu.

"Apa kau suka makanan di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm, lumayan, lebih enak dari pada masakanmu." Ucapnya.

Uhk, dia mengejekku lagi, aku menatapnya dan membuat tatapan kesal di hadapannya. Dia hanya fokus pada makanannya dan tidak menatapku balik.

"Sasuke." Panggilku, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku sekarang padanya, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sikapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hn?"

Kami saling bertatap, ahk, rasanya kepalaku pusing, aku jadi tidak berani mengucapkan kalau aku suka padanya atau bertanya apa kau menyukaiku?

"Ada apa?"

"Ha? I-itu, a-anu. A-a-apa kau suka makanan di sini?" Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya, ternyata sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sendiri.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dua kali."

"Oh, ma-maaf."

"Sepertinya makanamu terlalu panas, lihatlah wajahmu memerah, biarkan sedikit dingin dulu."

Ini bukan karena makananku, aku tahu wajahku sudah sangat merona karena harus berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sangat payah dalam hal ini.

"Terima kasih dan silahkan datang lagi." Ucap pemilik restoran itu.

Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan pada Sasuke, aku sangat kecewa, kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Apa susahnya mengatakan jika aku suka kamu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengatakannya semudah itu. Baru kali ini aku menyukai seseorang duluan, biasanya mereka yang duluan mengatakannya padaku.

Kami kembali berjalan, aku bahkan menjaga jarak darinya, aku tidak ingin dia memegang tanganku lagi, aku harus mencoba tenangkan pikiranku dan berusaha mengucapkannya lagi.

"Sasuke aku-"

"Sial!"

Haaa...! aku kehilangan keseimbangan, Tidak, aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, aku merasakan jika Sasuke tadi mendorongku dengan sangat keras dan dia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku terjatuh cukup keras dan aku bisa merasakan tanganku terluka dan kakiku terkilir.

" _...tolong katakan pada kenalan mu itu, jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan seperti hubungan yang serius, sebaiknya dia harus betul-betul mengenal pasangannya terlebih dahulu."_

" _...aku takut jika saja mereka bertengkar dan tiba-tiba pria itu akan mengancam nyawa si wanita, asal kau tahu saja, seperti beberapa buku yang pernah aku baca, kadang pembunuh itu adalah seorang psikopat yang kita tidak bisa menebak sikapnya secara langsung, hari ini dia bersikap baik, bagaimana dengan esoknya? Dia akan melukai seseorang, mereka itu terlalu terobsesi akan hal itu..."_

" _...melukai seseorang..."_

Kenapa aku mengingat ucapan Ino? Apa ini Sasuke yang sesungguhnya? Sasuke? dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia bahkan melukaiku, aku melihat ke arah lenganku yang terasa perih, ini bukan luka biasa, tanganku terluka dan berdarah.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang sedang menolongku. Aku masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Rasanya aku syok dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku bahkan membiarkan pria itu mengangkatku dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Melirik ke arahnya dan dia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Halo, apa kau masih buka? Aku harap kau membuka klinikmu sekarang, ada keadaaan darurat, sebentar lagi aku akan tiba. Ahk, terima kasih."

Dia berhenti menelpon dan menatapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, apa tanganmu sakit?" Ucapnya.

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku, memang berdarah, tapi rasanya tanganku tidak sakit, yang sakit adalah hatiku. Sasuke pergi meningalkanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis, rasanya ini sungguh membuatku sakit. Aku pikir aku sudah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik tapi, sepertinya aku salah, dia tidak seperti apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, bersabarlah, kita akan segera ke klinik dan mengobatimu." Pria itu berusaha menenangkanku. Dia pikir aku menangis karena luka yang sedang ku derita

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update untuk menemani malming, apaan(?) hahahahaha... nggak terasa udah chapter segini, semoga masih konsisten untuk tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, berharap alur tiap chapter tidak membuat bosan. heheh...  
update dua chapter lagi.

.

see you next chapter...~


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku, memang berdarah, tapi rasanya tanganku tidak sakit, yang sakit adalah hatiku. Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis, rasanya ini sungguh membuatku sakit. Aku pikir aku sudah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik tapi, sepertinya aku salah, dia tidak seperti apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, bersabarlah, kita akan segera ke klinik dan mengobatimu." Pria itu berusaha menenangkanku. Dia pikir aku menangis karena luka yang sedang ku derita.

Kami tiba di sebuah klinik. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, kakiku sedikit sakit dan aku harus berjalan pincang, pria itu sangat baik dan tetap membantuku, dia membawaku di sebuah klinik dan mendudukkanku di ruangan pengobatan.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil dokternya." Ucap pria itu.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka tengah berbicara.

"Kau ini sangat tega, bahkan memaksaku membuka klinik di saat aku sudah tutup, jika bukan karena keadaan darurat aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Hei, kau itu seorang dokter, kau harus menolong seseorang yang sedang terluka."

Suara pria itu tidak terdengar asing bagi pendengaranku, aku merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi dimana, hingga mereka berjalan ke arahku dan aku sedikit terkejut, pantas saja suara itu tidak asing.

"Dokter di klinik villa." Ucapku.

"Nona yang kencan di klinikku." Ucapnya.

Kenapa dia malah mengingat hal itu? memalukan.

"Aku sudah katakan jika dia itu temanku dan aku sedang mengobatinya." Ucapku kesal.

"Ternyata kalian saling mengenal, aku merasa terasingkan di sini." Ucap pria yang menolongku tadi.

"Ahk tidak juga, saat itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu, kau tahu villa Yahiko, aku harus menjaga klinik di saat dia sedang membawa pegawainya berlibur." Jelas dokter itu.

"Oh, kau pegawai Yahiko?" Ucap pria itu.

"Iya." Sepertinya dia sangat mengenal pak Yahiko dengan baik.

Aku sudah menyadarkan diriku dan melihat pria itu baik-baik, dia memakai setelan jas yang rapi, sepertinya dia pekerja kantoran, rambutnya panjang tapi di ikat rapi, tatapannya seakan dia sedang lelah akan sesuatu. Aku rasa pria itu dan dokter ini sangat mengenal satu sama lain.

"Boleh ku lihat tanganmu." Ucap dokter itu.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya, dia memegang tangan ku dengan hati-hati dan melihat luka di tanganku.

"Syukurlah ini tidak terlalu parah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Ucap dokter itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter itu dan mulai membersihkan lukaku.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

"Nama yang indah." Ucapnya. Aku melihat namanya dari papan namanya, dokter Kabuto.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dokter kabuto." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Aku melihat sejenak pria yang menolongku, dia tiba-tiba keluar, sepertinya dia tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Ahk, sakit." rintihku.

"Maaf." Ucap dokter kabuto.

Dia menggerakkan perlahan kakiku, aku bisa melihat memar di sana, meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya, dia mengetahui luka yang ada di kakiku. Tanganku sudah di perban rapi, tinggal kakiku.

"Apa hubungan kalian? Maksudku, hubunganmu dengan pak Yahiko. Anda tadi mengatakan jika dia membawa pegawainya dan anda harus menjaga klinik." Aku jadi penasaran.

"Kami ada hubungan keluarga, aku senang bisa membantunya." Ucapnya.

"Uhmm, gitu yaa, kalau pria itu?" Ucapku lagi, aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan mereka semua.

"Kami sudah lama berteman." Ucap dokter Kabuto.

"Hubungan dia dengan pak Yahiko?" Aku jadi banyak bertanya.

"Mereka rekan bisnis."

Oh, ternyata seperti itu, pantas saja dia seperti sangat mengenal pak Yahiko. Dunia ini terasa begitu sempit yaa... bahkan orang yang baru ku temui ini adalah kenalan pak Yahiko, dokter ini juga, mereka saling mengenal.

"Selesai, aku akan menuliskan beberapa resep untukmu." lanjutnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Pria itu berjalan masuk dan melihat keadaanku.

"Ini resep obat untuknya." Ucap dokter Kabuto dan memberikan selembar kertas pada pria itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menebusnya." Ucapku, dia sudah sangat baik memberikan pertolongan padaku, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi dengan menebus obat untukku.

"Tidak, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini." Ucap pria itu.

Aku merasa bingung, kenapa dia harus repot-repot bertanggung jawab atas hal yang bukan di lakukannya. Pria ini tetap ingin menebusnya dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku pasrah saja dan mengikuti pria itu. Setelah pamit pada dokter Kabuto dan pria itu mengantarku pulang, sebelumnya kami singgah di apotek, aku merasa tidak enak padanya, tapi dia tetap ingin melakukannya.

Saat di perjalanan aku hanya terdiam, rasanya sangat canggung, seseorang yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba membantumu dan bahkan mengantarmu pulang, tapi setidaknya dia kenalan direkturku.

"Terima kasih, aku sudah sangat merepotkan anda." Ucapku.

"Tidak usah seformal itu dan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu." Ucapnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sedang bingung, anda tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun padaku, tapi kenapa anda yang menyelamatkanku." Ucapku. Aku butuh penjelasannya saat ini.

"Aku meminta maaf atas nama pria yang sudah mendorongmu tadi, aku pikir dia sengaja melakukannya."

Pria yang mendorongku? Pria ini meminta maaf atas nama Sasuke? untuk apa? Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia harus melakukan semuanya demi Sasuke. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku, pria ini siapa? Dia seperti mengenal Sasuke. Bahkan penyamaran Sasuke masih membuatnya mengenal wajah asli Sasuke. Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mengetahui semua itu. Aku sudah tahu batasanku sampai mana, pria ini masih baru bagiku, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang yang tak ku kenal. Setelah ini aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, aku hanya merasa kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke.

Aku memberi arah jalan rumahku pada pria itu, dia menurunkanku di depan rumah, turun dari mobil dan berterima kasih padanya, meskipun dia menawarkan bantuan, mengantarku masuk, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi, aku menunggu pria itu hingga pergi dan mencoba berjalan perlahan masuk ke rumah, aku membawa kunci rumah. Sasuke ada dimana? Ahk, aku lupa dia tadi lari entah kemana. Berjalan pincang dan masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu.

Kaget.

Ya ampun, pria ini selalu membuatku kaget, aku terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sasuke?"

Dia menatapku, wajah takutnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi cemas.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya. Dia berlari dan memelukku erat.

"Ahk! Sasuke, tanganku sakit." Ucapku. Dia menyentuh luka di lenganku, setelah mendengar ucapanku, dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Kau terluka?" wajahnya semakin cemas.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku tidak ingin berbicara padanya, aku sangat kecewa dengan tingkahnya hari ini. Dia mendorongku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, yang sedang ku pikirkan bagaimana aku bekerja besok, jalanku saja susah dan yang terluka adalah tangan kanan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika keadaanku seperti ini.

Tanganku mendorong perlahan tubuh Sasuke, aku ingin dia menjauh dariku, kembali berjalan, aku ingin istirahat saja. Aku sudah lelah hari ini.

"Biar aku bantu." Tawar Sasuke. Aku rasa cara jalanku cukup berantakan, aku hanya menyeret kakiku yang sakit.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Tolakku.

"Kau selalu saja keras kepala! Biar aku membantumu dan jangan protes." Ucapnya. Dia langsung mengangkatku ala bridal style dan tidak memperdulikanku yang memberontak.

"Turunkan aku!" Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin dia berlaku baik padaku, cukup sudah hari ini, aku tidak mau berpikir jika dia adalah pria yang baik.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat sepertimu ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan dariku, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darinya. Apa dia sedang membuat alasan baru lagi agar aku terjebak? Saat pergi bersama sejenak aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi itu semua hanya pemikiranku saja. Dia hanya menggodaku agar aku membuatnya tetap aman selama pelariannya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan, dia sangat hati-hati membawaku, menaiki satu persatu tangga dan kami sudah tiba di kamarku, dia menurunkanku perlahan, menumpukkan beberapa bantal di belakang punggungku agar aku bisa bersandar dengan nyaman, dia melihat hasil perbuatannya, perban di tanganku dan di kakiku.

"Apa kau senang aku terluka seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Tidak." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedih.

Aku merasa dia mulai terlihat seperti mantan-mantanku yang hanya bisa bersikap tidak bersalah dan membuatku seperti seseorang yang sangat jahat.

"Berhentilah bersandiwara, aku sudah bosan dengan apapun yang kau lakukanku padaku, sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumahku atau aku akan menelpon polisi sekarang juga!" Aku mengancamnya, rasanya dadaku sedikit sesak, aku merasa ucapanku ada yang salah. Aku tidak harus mengusirnya hanya gara-gara kejadian hari ini, tapi aku kecewa, sungguh, aku tidak sadar air mataku sudah menuruni pipiku sendiri.

"Aku membencimu!" teriakku.

 _Tidak! aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu._

"Pergi dari hadapanku!"

 _Aku mohon, kau tidak boleh pergi._

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi!"

 _Aku sangat mempercayaimu._

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

 _Aku tidak ingin sendiri._

Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya meskipun aku sudah marah besar padanya, dia masih menatapku dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ucapanku yang keluar dan apa yang ku pikirkan tidak sejalan, aku mengutuk diri yang sudah terlalu percaya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menebus apapun kesalahanku hari ini." Ucapnya.

Tangan kekar itu menghapus air mataku dan dia segera pergi, keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Haa, sepertinya aku sangat berlebihan hari ini, aku bahkan belum mendengar ucapan apapun darinya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan kebenarannya padaku, tapi aku terlalu egois dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya. Memperbaiki tumpukkan bantal itu dan aku mulai berbaring, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat dan besok aku harus meminta ijin sakit pada pak Yahiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bisa merasakan ini sudah pagi, membuka mataku perlahan dan mataku melebar, Sasuke? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan, dia terlihat lelah, apa dia tidak tidur? Apa dia menemaniku sepanjang malam? Ahk, aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir apapun tentangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya untuk menebus kesalahannya yang kemarin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengancammu dan berucap seperti itu kemarin, aku hanya sedang terbawa suasana." Ucapku.

Aku juga bersalah, seharusnya aku memberi kesempatan untuknya berbicara agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Aku minta maaf, Apa kau bisa memaafkanku?" Ucapnya.

Aku merasa dia sudah menjatuhkan harganya dirinya demi meminta maaf padaku. Sejak awal dia adalah pria yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi tidak di hadapanku.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menganggap kejadian kemarin adalah mimpi buruk yang membuatku jatuh dari kasur." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan memeluk, lagi. Dia memelukku dengan hati-hati. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin membuatku kesakitan lagi. Ah..~ aku merasa nyaman saat di peluknya, sekali lagi dia memenangkan hatiku. Aku harus memberinya kesempatan kedua, dan juga, aku butuh sebuah keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi mungkin lain kali saja, saat ini tidak tepat untukku.

"Sasuke kita belum mandi." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memelukmu jika aku sudah mandi." Ucapnya.

Aku mencubit pingganggnya dan dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sudah, aku harus menelpon pak Yahiko" Ucapku.

Mengambil ponsel di samping bantalku, menekan nomer ponsel pak Yahiko, aku meminta ijin hingga luka ku sembuh, aku merasa tidak keberatan jika harus mengerjakan berkas di rumah lagi, aku sedang tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Pak Yahiko mengijinkanku dan membiarkanku tetap bekerja di rumah, tapi dia memintaku tidak terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Baik pak, terima kasih." Ucapku dan ponselnya tertutup.

Bernapas legah, pak Yahiko mau mengerti keadaanku, dia akan mengirimkan berkas-berkas yang harus ku kerja, aku harap bukan Sai lagi yang membawakannya. Ahk, aku baru ingat, Sai masih berada di luar kota.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dia membantuku berdiri, aku melarangnya untuk mengangkatku lagi, aku ingin berjalan saja, meskipun agak susah dan membuat Sasuke kesal. Memintanya mengambil handuk dan aku lupa, seharusnya aku sendiri yang mengambil pakaian dalamku tadi, ahk, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Bi-bisa ambilkan pakaian dalamku juga?" Wajahku sudah sangat memerah, aku sangat malu untuk meminta hal ini pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan dari Sasuke, dia sudah masuk ke kamarku dan kembali membawa pakaian gantiku, handuk, dan dia tidak keberatan membawakan pakaian dalamku juga.

"T-terima kasih." Ucapku dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Seorang pria sudah memegang pakaian dalamku, malunyaa..

Setelah mandi, Sasuke mengganti perban di tanganku. Lukanya masih belum sembuh total, aku rasa dia tidak mahir membalut luka, tapi dia mencoba sebisanya. Selesai, meskipun tidak terlalu rapi, yang penting lukaku tertutup. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mandi dulu sebelum sarapan.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Siapa sepagi ini datang? Aku berjalan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati, jangan sampai benda lain menabrak kakiku dan membuatnya bertambah parah. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku harus naik ke atas untuk memberitahukan pada Sasuke jika seseorang sedang ke rumah.

"Sasuke ada orang, jangan turun." Ucapku.

Aku hanya bisa dengar dia tengah bergumam, aku harus turun lagi, susahnya minta ampun jika kaki sedang luka seperti ini, aku bersyukur masih memiliki kaki yang utuh.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Sial, siapa sih yang tidak sabaran itu. Berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Eh? Pria yang menolongku kemarin.

"Maaf, aku datang sepagi ini dan mengganggmu." Ucapnya.

"Ahk, tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah bangun kok."

Pria itu terdiam, dia menatapku, dan aku bisa melihat dia melirik ke arah perbanku yang sudah di ganti.

"Kau sudah mengganti perbanmu?"

"Sudah."

"Kau melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tidak, heheh, aku tidak bisa, tadi aku minta tolong pada tetanggaku." Aku harus berbohong lagi, sepertinya pria ini sadar jika aku tinggal sendirian.

"Oh, baguslah."

"Eh, silahkan masuk." Ucapku, aku tidak menawarkannya untuk masuk dari tadi.

"Tidak, aku sedang terburu-buru, aku kesini hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Ucapnya dan memberikan dompetku.

"Ya ampun, terima kasih. Aku pikir dompetku sudah hilang." Ucapku, tadi pagi aku mencarinya saat akan turun dari kamar, berpikir jika dompet itu hilang saat aku jatuh, aku hampir malas untuk mengurus apapun di dalamnya jika di ambil orang.

"Dompetmu tertinggal di dalam mobilku. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya, dia terlihat sangat sibuk dan terburu-buru.

Dia sudah pergi, mobilnya terlihat mewah, sepertinya dia sangat kaya raya dan dia lebih tua dariku. Ada sesuatu yang aku lupa, namanya, aku lupa menanyakannya, jika bertemu lagi, aku ingin mengetahui namanya, berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sedang turun dari tangga.

"Orang yang menolongku semalam, dompetku tertinggal di mobilnya dan dia mengembalikannya padaku." Ucapku.

"Uhm, aku harap setelah hari ini, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh bertemu atau mengenal pria itu." Ucap Sasuke. Tatapannya terlihat kesal.

Kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba marah seperti ini. uhm.. tunggu dulu, apa dia tengah cemburu, cemburu dengan pria yang sudah sangat baik padaku.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Ucapku, aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Iya aku cemburu, apa kau sudah puas?" Ucapnya.

Meskipun dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak terasa dia sedang cemburu, dasar Sasuke bodoh. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Apa kau juga menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku merasa bodoh sendiri sudah menyukai pria seperti dia. Seharusnya aku tetap membentengi diri dan tidak lupa dengan apa yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan bersama pria mana pun lagi sebelum dia benar-benar serius padaku. Oh, aku melupakan Naruto, apa dia serius padaku? Tapi, uhm... Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Tapi dia sudah menolongku, setidaknya aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya." Ucapku.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucapnya. Dia terlihat marah.

Sasuke meninggalkanku begitu saja, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia bahkan tidak membantuku berjalan. Aku harus berusaha sendiri, aku tidak butuh bantuannya. Hanya gara-gara pria itu dia sangat marah, cih, padahal dia sudah katakan akan menebus kesalahannya kemarin, dasar ingkar janji, mencoba mempercayainya lagi, tapi dia tidak memperdulikanku.

Akhirnya aku tiba di ruang makan, Sasuke hanya terduduk dan diam, tatapannya menajam, aku tidak berani menegurnya, berusaha menggapai kulkas, aku ingin mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat sandwich.

"Duduklah, biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, jika kau marah seperti itu, makanan apapun akan terasa tidak enak saat di sentuh olehmu." Ucapku. Aku sedang menyindirnya. Satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke itu tipe yang cepat emosian. Aku harus menjadi orang lebih yang sabar. Jika kami sama-sama emosi, sepertinya perang dunia akan kembali berkibar.

Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas, entah hal apa yang membuatnya sangat kesal, jika karena pria itu, mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menghindar seperti kata Sasuke. Kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dan terkesan manis, Sasuke seakan-akan tengah melindungiku, yaa, aku pikir pria itu baru saja ku temui, aku tidak boleh langsung menjadi akrab dengannya.

"Baiklah, yang tadi adalah yang terakhir, aku harap tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, apa kau sudah senang?" Ucapku. Aku harap suasana hatinya sedikit berubah, masih pagi dan dia sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang mengeluh dengan tukang sayur yang menjual dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, dia hanya mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku dan sedikit membungkuk, menyamai tinggiku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Di-dia terlalu dekat. Aku langsung saja membuang muka dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahku, aku tidak bisa menatapnya secara langsung.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, aku tidak ada waktu untuk membantumu jika terlalu lama." Ucapnya

Bo-bodoh! dia ingin membantuku tapi seakan tidak ingin membantuku, ini sungguh menyebalkan, dan wajahnya masih tidak juga berpindah dari hadapanku.

"A-ambilkan aku bahan untuk membuat sandwich." Ucapku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun jantungku sudah deg-degan parah.

Akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengambil bahan dan aku berjalan ke meja makan, menunggunya membawakan satu persatu bahan. Ahk! Aku tidak bisa gunakan tanganku, ini sungguh menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa membuat apapun.

"Biar aku." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk tenang, dia mulai mengambil beberapa bahan dan memotongnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, bahkan memotong saja sangat berantakan. Berkali-kali aku harus menegurnya untuk memotong bahan dengan benar.

"Diam dan biarkan chef berbakat hari ini membuatkan sarapan." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya menutup mulut dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia hanya membuatku tertawa. Dia kadang berusaha memotongnya dengan rapi tapi hal itu hanya membuatnya jengkel dan dia masa bodoh untuk bahan-bahan itu. Setelah itu, sandwichnya kelar meskipun sangat berantakan dari penampilannya.

"Aku harap ini tidak membuatku sakit perut." Ucapku.

"Jika kau melihat aku menaruh obat pencuci perut, sudah pasti kau akan berlari ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya dan menatap malas padaku. Padahal aku hanya sedang bercanda padanya, tapi dia menganggap serius, Sasuke tidak bisa di ajak bercanda.

"Kau terlalu serius." Ucapku.

"Dan kau tidak pandai bercanda." Ucapnya. Kau yang tidak paham tentang bercanda, dasar!

Menyebalkan, menatap malas ke arahnya dan mencoba sarapanku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku bukan tipe pengguna tangan kiri yang mudah, mengambil sandwich itu dan semua isinya jatuh di piring, ini gara-gara penyajian yang buruk dari chef Sasuke.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, apa tidak bisa makan dengan lebih rapi." Ucapnya.

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku tidak bisa makan dengan benar." Ucapku. Mendorong piringku.

Sasuke menarik piring makanku, mengambil pisau dan garfu makan, memotong kecil-kecil sandwich yang sudah berantakan, aku hanya mematung dan melihat apa yang sedang di kerjanya, sandwichku jadi terlihat seperti salad.

"Aku hanya akan menyuapimu karena kau sakit." Ucapnya. Dia terlihat sangat malas melakukan ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan sandwich atau salad atau apalah, Sasuke menyuapiku. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun jauh dari penampilannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, mungkin jika sejak awal aku tidak membawa Sasuke keluar, aku tidak akan terluka dan Sasuke tidak perlu lari ketakutan seperti itu, aku terlalu egois.

"Jika kau ingin membahas hal yang kemarin, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang ingin mengajakmu keluar tanpa berpikir keadaanmu sebelumnya." Ucapku. Menghela napas sejak. "Jika saja kita tidak keluar, kau tidak akan pergi dan hanya menolong dirimu meskipun membuatku terluka, aku rasa caramu juga salah. Seharusny- uhmm..!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuapiku di saat aku belum selesai berbicara.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar soal kemarin, aku juga sudah minta maaf dan sedang menebus kesalahanku, makan yang banyak dan jangan mengomel lagi." Ucapnya dan kembali menyuapi lagi.

Spontan tangan kiriku mendorong wajahnya. Dia kejam sekali, bahkan di saat orang sedang sakit dia tidak bisa bersikap lembut sedikit, aku segera mengunyah makananku dan menelannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku! Aku belum selesai mengunyah yang pertama dan kau sudah memasukkan lagi makanan." Ucapku kesal.

"Apa kau ini seorang nenek-nenek yang tidak bisa mengunyah dengan cepat. Apa takut gigi palsumu copot." Ejeknya.

Aku rasa dia seperti masih berumur belasan tahun, lihatlah dia, bersikap labil dan kekanak-kanakan. Mengejek setiap hari dan bahkan marah jika hanya masalah sepeleh, aku pikir dia harus kembali ke sekolah untuk belajar bersikap. Tenanglah Sakura, ini sudah sering terjadi, bukan, bahkan setiap hari terjadi, aku harus bisa bersabar. Aku rasa tuhan mengirimnya untuk memberiku ujian kesabaran, takdir yang konyol.

Aku terdiam dan tidak ingin membalasnya, buang-buang tenaga saja jika harus meladeninya. Uhm, tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Aku masih penasaran siapa yang mengejarnya dan mengetahui penyamaran Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang mengejarmu kemarin?" Tanyaku

"Apa kau tuli, aku sudah bilang-"

"-Aku penasaran, tolong katakan saja." Ucapku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

"Apa untungnya jika kau mengetahui hal ini?" Tanyanya, dia masih ragu untuk mempercayaiku, padahal dia sudah mengatakan tentang masalah keluarganya.

"Untungnya... rasa penasaranku terbayar." Akhirnya aku bisa membantahnya, oh ya ampun rasanya senang sekali bisa membantah orang menyebalkan ini.

"Keras kepala." Wajahnya semakin terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Kau juga keras kepala." Balasku. Aku juga bisa mengejekmu Sasuke.

"Dia kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakakmu? Waah, apa ini yang di katakan ikatan batin antar saudara? bahkan di saat kau sedang menyamar pun dia mengetahuinya." Ucapku. Kakak Sasuke itu hebat sekali. Ada banyak orang di hari itu tapi dia masih jelih mengenali adiknya.

"Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang kesusahan. Makanya-"

"-Kau mendorongku seenaknya, tapi kau tidak perlu sekeras itu mendorongku, kau lihat tangan dan ka-hmm...!" Lagi-lagi di menyuapiku di saat aku belum selesai berbicara.

"Oh ternyata makananmu sudah habis, jadi ku suap lagi." Ucapnya.

"Sasuke!" Ucapku kesal.

"Jangan memutuskan pembicaraan orang dengan seenaknya." Ucapnya.

"Ah, baiklah, lalu?"

"Lalu.. uhm... hanya itu saja."

 **Gubraakk...**

"Aku pikir kau akan menceritakan hal lainnya." Dasar kau Sasuke menyebalkan, pria aneh, pria tidak berguna!

"Apa kau belum menyadari sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Oh, bahkan otakmu tidak sampai untuk menyimpulkan masalah ini. Aku pikir kau memancingku untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa aku melarangmu bertemu lagi pria yang menolongmu." Ucapnya.

Mataku melebar dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu, jadi rasa penasaranku benar-benar terbayar. Pria itu meminta maaf atas nama Sasuke karena dia adalah kakaknya. Pantas saja, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang, dan juga alasan dia melarangku untuk bertemu pria itu lagi, Oh! Ya ampun, aku hampir membuat Sasuke kembali terancam.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Ucap Sasuke dan mencubit pipiku.

"Sa-sakit!" Ucapku dan menepis tangannya.

"Habiskan sarapan pun cepat dan minum obatmu." Ucapnya. Dia terkesan seperti ibu-ibu yang sangat khawatir pada anaknya.

Sasuke mulai menyuapiku kembali dengan perlahan, setidaknya dia melakukannya lebih baik dari pada tadi yang seperti tengah memaksaku untuk makan. Tatapannya datar seperti biasanya, dia dengan santai melakukan hal ini. Aku sendiri, sudah harus menahan rasa malu sejak tadi. Aku mulai berpikir dia tidak menyukaiku, dia bahkan biasa saja di hadapanku, tapi lebih tepatnya dia suka mengejekku dan membuatku marah. Mungkin sikapnya selama ini hanya baik padaku, ya, dia hanya baik dan tidak lebih. Aku terlalu kegeeran dengan sikapnya.

"Oh iya, aku masih penasaran lagi." Ucapku. Masih ada hal yang mengganjal.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan tentang masalah itu, tapi kau tahu, saat kita keluar kemarin, aku yang membawa kunci rumah, bagaimana kau bisa masuk dengan mudah?" Ucapku. Aku penasaran, Sasuke lewat mana? Dia pergi dan keluar dengan leluasa tanpa sepengetahuanku, bahkan masuk ke rumahku dengan mudah.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa imbalannya untukku." Ucapnya.

"Imbalan apa? Aku sudah sangat baik membuatmu hidup enak di rumahku, kenapa minta imbalan lagi?" Ucapku, dia seperti memerasku.

"Bukan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan memberiku kunci duplikat rumahmu." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk masuk ke rumah tanpa harus menunggumu." Ucapnya.

Dasar, tapi lebih baik aku memberinya kunci, dia akan kesulitan masuk jika aku tidak ada.

"Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali masuk ke rumahmu, aku merusak pintu dapurmu."

"Apa? Kau merusak pintu dapurku!"

"Ya.. begitulah, itu keadaan darurat."

"Jadi selama ini, pintu dapurku masih rusak dan bahkan kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!"

"Biar lebih mudah masuk, aku tetap merahasiakan hal ini."

Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya tapi tangan kanan kebanggaanku sedang terluka.

"Perbaiki pintunya!"

"Iya-iya, akan ku perbaiki, jangan teriak seperti itu."

Ya tuhan, demi apa! Dia bahkan sudah merusak pintu dapurku selama ini dan aku tidak menyadarinya, dia sangat ceroboh, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang tahu, bisa saja pencuri juga akan masuk dengan leluasanya.

Makananku sudah habis dan aku sudah minum obat, Sasuke baru memulai sarapannya, dia menyuapiku dulu dan baru makan. Lagi-lagi dia bersikap baik padaku. Serasa aku ingin bisa membaca pikirannya, apa yang tengah di pikirkan jika bersamaku? Apa yang dia pikirkan jika dia bersikap baik padaku? Wajahnya selalu tenang. Aku tidak bisa menebak apapun. Aku masih berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaan tapi, aku takut jika perasaanku tidak terbalas. Baru kali ini aku merasa galau terhadap seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Ng?"

"A-anu. Uhm.. apa kau punya pacar?" Tanyaku. Eh? Kenapa malah bertanya hal itu.

Dia berhenti makan dan menatapku, lagi-lagi tatapan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti.

"Tidak punya. Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" Ucapnya.

"Ha-hanya mau tahu saja, hehehehe." Ucapku dan malah tertawa garing.

"Tidak ada gunanya memiliki pacar, mereka hanya akan membuat repot." Ucapnya.

Heeeee...! Pernyataan macam apa itu? Perasaanku ini harusku buang jauh-jauh sekarang, aku tidak ada harapan lagi padahal belum mencoba, malangnya nasibku, sepertinya aku memang masih harus menjauh dari pria.

"Ada apa? Kau aneh sekali." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak aneh, kau yang aneh."

"Dasar wanita barbar." Ejeknya, tapi malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Sakura."

Eh? Su-suara ini? aku berbalik dan sangat terkejut, nenek Chiyo? Nenek Chiyo sudah kembali dan dia memergoki bersama Sasuke. Sial sekali, kenapa aku harus sial seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~ nggak kelamaan 'kan updatenya? meskipun nggak kilat, (author maunya kilat) tapi beberapa hari ini author sibuk jadi nggak ada waktu untuk update. soalnya author kerja sendiri, emang lebih suka kerja sendiri sih, jadi udah kelar ngetik, mesti di edit lagi dan itu sampe berkali-kali dan ujung-ujungnya masih ada typo. :D hahahaah..

siapa pria yang sudah menolong Sakura? nanti di jawab di chapter selanjutnya saja yooo... heheheheh

 **balas review yang bertanya dan tanggapan saran :**

dina haruno : oh ternyata seperti itu yaa, nggak apa-apa kok, author kira ada apa, hahahhahaah

Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati : kamu jomblo? author sih single nggak mau bilang jomblo, hahahhaha *trus apa bedanya* kan sama2 sendiri *di lempar* :D :D :D

YoenDa : lemon? uhmm..~ sejujurnya auhtor nggak pandai buat seperti itu, hahaha pasti kaku, tapi mungkin kalau softlemon, author bikin dikit-dikit aja yaa, biar tetap manis gitu XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 12]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

Eh? Su-suara ini? aku berbalik dan sangat terkejut, nenek Chiyo? Nenek Chiyo sudah kembali dan dia memergokiku bersama Sasuke. Sial sekali, kenapa aku harus sial seperti ini?

"Ne-nenek Chiyo, nenek sudah pulang yaa?" Ucapku, aku jadi ketakutan, melihat ke arah Sasuke dan apa yang ku lihat, dia terlihat santai, tapi aku rasa dia sudah ketakutan juga. Mungkin, aku sulit menebak isi kepala pria menyebalkan ini.

"Selamat pagi, kita berjumpa lagi nek." Ucap Sasuke dengan sopan, sejak kapan dia sesopan itu pada orang, atau memang dia sangat kasar padaku saja.

"Selamat pagi, kau datang berkunjung lagi?' Ucap nenek Chiyo. Aku hanya bengong melihat mereka berbicara tanpa tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, Sakura sedang sakit, jadi aku menjenguknya." Ucap Sasuke, dia semakin terlihat akrab dengan nenek Chiyo.

"Sakit? Kau sakit Sakura?" nenek Chiyo menghampiriku dan melihat perban pada tangan dan kakiku. "Oh ya ampun, apa yang terjadi?" Nenek Chiyo mulai khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjatuh." Ucapku, aku sudah berbohong lagi.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya ke dokter?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa, dokter juga sudah memberiku obat." Ucapku, aku harus menenangkan nenek Chiyo. Dia sudah mengganggapku seperti cucunya dan akan sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Baiklah, aku membawakanmu buah, kau bisa memakannya setelah ini." Ucap nenek Chiyo membawa buah apel yang cukup banyak, Sasuke segera membantunya mengangkat buah itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja."Sudah dulu yaa, masih ada buah yang belum di bagi ke tetangga." Ucap nenek Chiyo, aku bisa melihat senyum aneh di wajah nenek Chiyo, dia bahkan menghilang dengan cepat, padahal aku pikir bisa mengajaknya minum teh sebentar.

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku rasa nenek Chiyo sudah salah paham tentang ini, tentang Sasuke dan aku, jangan-jangan dia pikir aku dan Sasuke, ini semua salah pria menyebalkan ini. Aku menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Ucapnya. Dia seperti merasa aura kesalku.

"Apa kau sudah senang? Nenek Chiyo pasti sudah salah paham tentang dirimu." Ucapku.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Salah paham tentang apa?" Ucapnya, dia seakan-akan tidak menyadari sikap nenek Chiyo tadi, malah bersikap sok sopan.

"Nenek Chiyo pikir kita pacaran." Ucapku. Rasanya malu sekali mengucapkan hal itu.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali! mana mau aku pacaran dengan pria kasar sepertimu." Ucapku. Rasanya aku ingin menutup wajahku dengan ember, aku sudah sangat malu. Aku mengelak tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, jika kau tidak merasa seperti itu, anggap saja nenek Chiyo salah paham dan kau tidak perlu menggubrisnya." Ucapnya, santai.

Uuhkk..! rasanya gatal mau ku jambak saja rambutnya. Apa dia tidak bisa berbaik hati sedikit atau tidak dia bisa berbicara dengan baik padaku. Aku tidak bisa tenang bahkan sedetik bersamanya, tapi.. aku suka kok, dia mengganggu pun tidak masalah. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan kiriku, semoga wajahku tidak merona di hadapannya.

"Dasar wanita aneh."

Aku bisa mendengar ucapannya, meskipun dia hanya bergumam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku mulai bekerja di rumah, beberapa map berkas di kirim oleh seorang pegawai dari perusahaan, aku pikir pak Yahiko hanya ingin dokumen-dokumennya tetap aman jika yang mengirim adalah orang kepercayaannya, bersyukur bukan Sai lagi yang mengantarnya. Sudah dua hari tapi tanganku masih tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Jika aku menunggu sampai sakit di tanganku hilang, map berkas ini akan semakin menumpuk, aku pikir tiap harinya pak Yahiko akan mengirim berkas lagi. Lalu? Untuk apa memintanya di kirim? Rasanya aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan melihatku hanya berbaring di atas sofa dan menetap bosan ke arah map-map itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, tanganku masih sakit, padahal aku sudah rajin meminum obat peredah nyerinya, kenapa tidak hilang-hilang juga?" Ucapku kesal.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pernyataanku, dia memintaku bangun dan duduk, dia juga ingin duduk, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin di lakukannya di sini, apa dia ingin mengikutiku menonton map-map ini. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengambil pulpen dan mengambil salah satu map, kemudian dia menulis sesuatu di map itu setelah melihat lembaran pertama.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini bukan kertas mainan!" Ucapku dan langsung menarik paksa map yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku tidak sedang main-main dengan berkas itu." Ucapnya, santai.

"Jangan asal menuliskan sesuatu di sini, tahu apa kau tentang berkas semacam ini." Ucapku.

"Setidaknya apa yang ku tahu melebihi apa yang kau ketahui."

"A-Apa?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kau bisa mengecek semuanya. Jika ada kesalahan, kau boleh mengusirku keluar." Ucapnya. Seakan-akan sedang menantangku.

"Jangan merasa kau itu sangat hebat, jika ada sedikit saja yang salah, aku benar-benar aku mengusirmu." Ucapku, aku menerima tantangannya.

Mengembalikan map yang ku ambil darinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan dia mulai sibuk mengecek berkas-berkas itu, tatapannya terlihat sangat serius, sesekali dia melihat lembaran yang satu dengan yang lain dan menulis analisisnya dari setiap berkas. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa dia mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu dengan mudah, apa dia pernah bekerja di posisiku?

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau juga pernah bekerja sepertiku?" Tanyaku.

"Sejujurnya, aku direktur di salah satu perusahaan keluargaku, berkas-berkas yang kau kerjakan ini tidak ada artinya bagiku." Ucapnya.

Sombong! Sok hebat! Menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja membanggakan dirinya seperti itu, oh ternyata dia direktur, direktur yang sangat jahat, dia kabur dan meninggalkan perusahaannya, apa dia tidak kasihan dengan pegawai-pegawainnya.

"Kau sedang kabur, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? Pastinya perusahaan itu sudah bangkrut." Sindirku.

"Tidak, aku pikir kakakku akan mengambil alihnya sampai aku kembali." Ucapnya.

Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya, dia semakin menyombongkan diri, sebaiknya aku diam dan perhatikan saja apa yang sedang di kerjanya. Dia memberikan beberapa catatan dan harus ku selipkan di setiap berkas, dia seperti menuliskan beberapa saran yang bagus untuk setiap data perusahaan pak Yahiko, aku jadi kagum padanya, dia tidak sebodoh yang ku pikir, dia sangat pintar dan mungkin lebih pintar dariku.

Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai. Aku jadi berutang padanya, sejak terluka dia telah banyak membantu, dia benar-benar ingin menebus kesalahannya. Melirik ke arah jam, sudah hampir sore, sebaiknya aku pesan makanan dari luar saja, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan untuk memasak, aku tidak ingin dapurku hancur oleh Sasuke jika mencoba meracik masakan aneh.

"Kejutan...!"

Syok.

Aku terkejut dengan Sai, Ino dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan Sasuke. Ada apa ini? kenapa semua suka datang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ha-hai teman-teman." Ucapku, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia tetap tenang. Melirik ke arah Sai, Ino, dan Naruto. Mereka malah terlihat canggung.

"Ahk, Kazu, kau juga ada di sini." Ucap Ino, sepertinya Ino bisa mulai mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Hn, aku hanya membantu orang yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapnya, apa itu? Dia tengah mengejekku, memangnya salah siapa? Dia yang membuatku tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Sai, kau sudah kembali." Ucapku, basa-basi, mencoba menghilang suasana canggung ini.

"Aku baru saja tiba dan mereka mengajakku untuk ke rumahmu." Ucapannya.

Ah, baiklah, jadi ini ide Ino, mungkin saja. Melirik ke arah Naruto, dia seperti terlihat tidak senang saat menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau bahkan membawa pekerjaan ke rumah." Ucap Ino. Dia merapikan map-map itu dan menyimpannya di meja lain.

Mereka mulai duduk dan menaruh beberapa cemilan dan minuman jus di atas meja, ini terlalu banyak, mereka seperti ingin berpesta. Karena mereka sudah di sini, sebaiknya aku menambah pesanan untuk makan malam. Sasuke menghilang sebentar, dia mungkin sedang mengambil kacamata dan dia sudah kembali, aku benar, dia mengambil kacamata.

Suasana canggung sudah menghilang, Sai menceritakan pengalamannya saat keluar kota. Dia membawa cendera mata padaku. Gantung kunci yang lucu. Aku rasa mereka akan damai, tapi sepertinya tidak, tatapan Naruto masih kesal pada Sasuke, sepertinya duel minum itu tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiran Naruto, dia merasa sangat kesal sudah kalah dari Sasuke.

"Eh, Kazu, apa kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Ino, dia penasaran kenapa Sasuke masih berada di rumahku. Bersyukur Ino masih mengingat nama palsu Sasuke. aku sendiri hampir lupa pernah memberi nama palsu itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru datang dua hari yang lalu." Ucapnya. Kau pandai sekali berbohong Sasuke, aku salut padamu. Kita seharusnya mendapat piala pasangan yang selalu berbohong. Ahk, tidak-tidak, kami bukan pasangan.

"Tidak baik seorang pria tinggal bersama seorang wanita, apalagi hanya berduaan" Sindir Naruto.

"Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selama dia sakit." Sasuke membalas ucapan sindiran itu.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan, memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya ha? Kalau pun sepupu, kau harus punya batasanmu." Ucap Naruto.

Kenapa suasananya jadi aneh seperti ini? Sai sibuk makan cemilan dan asik menonton debat antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ino bingung mau berbicara apa, tapi sedikit lagi Ino juga akan meledak, mungkin dia hanya canggung dan merasa tidak enak jika berteriak di hadapan Sasuke, tapi kalau di depan Naruto, akan blak-blakan begitu saja.

"Su-sudahlah." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau yang harus repot-repot memikirkan hal ini, jika aku pacarnya kau mau apa?" Sasuke jadi semakin nyolot.

"A-apa katamu!"

 **Braakkkk...!**

Naruto memukul meja dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Berhenti...!" Teriakku. "Aku pikir kau sedang menjengukku, jangan membuat masalah baru lagi dengannya." Ucapku menunjuk Sasuke dan melotot marah di hadapan Naruto. Ini sungguh keterlalun. Naruto tidak bisa tenang jika melihat Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau membelanya?" Naruto merasa ini tidak adil.

Sebenarnya ini sangat lucu, aku sendiri bingung, kenapa Naruto memperbesarkan masalah sepeleh seperti ini, aku tahu Naruto hanya cemburu pada Sasuke. Tapi tidak perlu sampai ribut setiap bertemu.

"Sudah Naruto, kau akan membuat orang sakit bertambah sakit." Ucap Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau lari di lapangan dan teriak-teriak di sana." Ucap Sai.

"Kalian jahat padaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau duluan yang ribut." Ucapku serempak dengan Ino.

Sai hanya tertawa melihat Naruto sedang terpojok. Biasanya dia yang akan ribut dengan Naruto, tapi jika ada Sasuke, Naruto lebih suka ribut dengan Sasuke.

Suasana kembali tenang, kami bercerita dan memakan beberapa cemilan yang di bawa mereka. Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia sedang malas berkomentar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan cemilan, kau harus makan malam dulu dan minum obat." Tegur Sasuke.

Dia sangat memperhatikanku, tapi aura di hadapanku, Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan tingkah Sasuke padaku, menyuapi beberapa cemilan. Sai dan Ino tidak terlalu pusing dengan yang di lakukan Sasuke padaku, mungkin menurut mereka wajar dengan keadaan tangan kananku yang masih tidak bisa ku gunakan.

Sudah malam dan pesanan makananku sudah tiba, Ino yang menyiapkannya, aku merasa sangat tertolong karena masih mempunyai sahabat wanita, jika tidak aku akan di kelilingi oleh para pria yang tidak berguna dalam urusan dapur.

Kami makan malam bersama, lagi-lagi aku harus mengabaikan tatapan Naruto, Sasuke membantuku berjalan ke meja makan dan kini tengah menyuapiku seperti biasanya, dia tahu jika tanganku masih sakit.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Ino.

Uhuk' uhuk'

Aku tersedak, Naruto terkejut, Sasuke tetap datar, dan Sai tersenyum.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke dan segera memberiku air.

"Ino, jangan menggodaku." Ucapku, aku tidak senang dengan situasi seperti ini. Bisa saja aku ketahuan jika memang menyukai Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka cukup lama di rumah hingga jam 9 malam, aku senang mereka datang menjenguk dan bisa menerima Sasuke begitu saja, meskipun aku sudah sangat ketakutan dengan keadaan tadi.

Kami tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, aku menunggu mereka untuk pamit, Sasuke memilih tetap di dalam.

"Cepat sembuh Sakura, aku rindu mengganggumu di kantor." Ucap Ino.

"Ini baru dua hari Ino." Ucapku.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke kantor, nanti kita pergi makan enak-enak lagi." Ucap Sai.

"Uhm, aku akan segera sembuh." Ucapku.

Sai dan Ino sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto masih mematung dan belum mengucapkan apapun, dia berjalan perlahan dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Aku masih menunggu traktiranmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku masih ingat, jika sudah sembuh, kita akan pergi bersama." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto.

Dia tersenyum dan tangannya seperti ingin menyentuh puncuk kepalaku.

"Sudah, kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar kata dokter."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku masuk dan tangan Naruto tidak sempat menyentuhku, Sasuke segera menutup pintu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, dia pasti sangat kesal saat ini, bahkan Sasuke tidak membiarkan dia menyentuhku.

"Sialan kau muka kulkas!" Teriak Naruto. Oh tidak, semoga para tetangga tidak mendengar teriakan kesal Naruto, ini gara-gara Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Dokter tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Ucapku. Dia mengarang cerita entah dari mana.

"Segera naik ke kamarmu dan beristirahat." Ucapnya. Ini terdengar seperti perintah.

Aku mengikuti apa yang di ucapkannya, dia akan mengomel lagi jika tidak segera ku lakukan. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat Sasuke keluar tadi. Semoga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**.

Di kawasan elit dengan beberapa rumah mewah yang terlihat di sana, setiap satu deret rumah, memiliki lahan yang cukup luas untuk membangun sebuah rumah sebesar istana, Salah satu rumah yang sangat besar di sana, dengan interior yang mewah dan bahkan beberapa mobil mewah terpakir di sana, penjaga di setiap sudut dan CCTV dimana-mana.

 **Plaaakk...!**

"Kau bahkan tidak becus mencari adikmu." Ucap seorang kakek.

"Maaf, dia benar-benar sulit untuk di temukan." Ucap seorang pria.

"Ini sudah hampir setahun dan bahkan kau tidak bisa menemukannya, apa kau sudah mengerahkan seluruh orang untuk mencarinya." Ucap kakek itu.

"Sudah, hingga akhirnya aku menarik mereka, tidak ada hasil sama sekali meskipun mereka banyak dan sangat pandai mencari orang hilang. Adikku, Sasuke, seperti di telan bumi." Ucap pria itu.

Kakek itu terdiam dan dia mencoba untuk tenang. Pria tua bermarga Uchiha itu masih menyimpan dendam terhadap cucunya sendiri yang sudah mengancam nyawa istri keduanya. Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah cucu pertamanya. Uchiha Itachi. Saat kejadian Sasuke melarikan diri, kakek yang di kenal dengan nama Uchiha Madara itu marah besar dan menyalahkan Itachi sebagai dalang pelarian Sasuke. Itachi sendiri tidak menyadari jika Sasuke kabur, dia juga sedang ada rapat penting dan malah di salahkan begitu saja. Sejak itu, Itachi bertanggung jawab penuh mencari Sasuke dimana pun dia berada meskipun hasilnya nihil hingga dia bertemu dengannya, tapi Itachi merahasiakan hal ini, dia masih belum menerima jika adiknya itu benar-benar bersalah. Dia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan istri kakeknya itu, saat menemukannya, wanita itu tidak benar-benar mati, hanya detak jantungnya melemah, bisa di katakan sekarat, Madara malah menganggap Sasuke sudah membunuh istrinya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Ucap Madara dan meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja.

Itachi pamit dan pergi dari ruangan kakeknya. Pipinya memerah, beberapa kali dia sudah menerima tamparan dari kakeknya jika tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke. Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha tidak tinggal bersamanya, dia sedang menjalankan perusahaan di luar kota dan hanya sesekali kembali ke rumah utama di Konoha. Hanya Itachi dan kakeknya yang tinggal bersama.

"Aduh! kau seharusnya lebih lembut untuk seorang pasien sepertiku." Protes Itachi saat Kabuto tengah mengobati pipi dan bibir Itachi yang sedikit robek.

"Cerewet, kau itu seorang pria dan jangan protes." Ucap Kabuto.

Itachi memilih pergi ke klinik Kabuto dari pada harus berdiam diri di kamar. Kabuto yang tidak suka jika melihat ada yang terluka langsung mengobati Itachi.

"Kau di pukul lagi?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini." Ucap Itachi.

"Kakek tua itu masih mencari Sasuke?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Uhm. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan marah dan dendam seperti ini." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku harap dia segera wafat atau tidak mendapat strok dadakan." Ucap Kabuto. Santai, sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan Itachi yang selalu saja di salahkan.

"Jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga dia kakekku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia adalah sumber kehidupanku dan ayahku." Ucap Itachi.

"Masih tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke?" Ucap kabuto, dia sudah menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan membuat kopi untuk Itachi.

"Tidak ada, tapi, aku melihat seorang pria di tengah kota, meskipun dia memakai kacamata dan topi, aku masih bisa mengenalinya dengan baik." Ucap Itachi, dia merasa sangat yakin jika itu adalah Sasuke, bahkan pria itu kabur saat melihatnya.

"Pria berkacamata? Uhm.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu juga." Ucap Kabuto, membawa dua cangkir kopi dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga melihat pria berkacamata dan terlihat seperti Sasuke, saat melihatnya aku merasa tidak asing dan pria yang ku lihat itu seharusnya tidak berkacamata, setelah ku ingat kembali, aku rasa dia." Ucap Kabuto, saat pria yang di bawa gadis bernama Sakura itu ke kliniknya di villa, Kabuto mulai berpikir jika dia pernah melihat pria itu.

"Pria berkacamata juga? Aku rasa ini mungkin tidak hanya kebetulan, bisa saja pria yang kau lihat dan yang aku lihat adalah pria yang sama." Ucap Itachi.

"Ah, mungkin saja. Jika kau ingin lebih tahu tentang pria itu, coba tanya pada Sakura." Ucap Kabuto.

"Sakura? gadis yang waktu itu."

"Iya, soalnya dia bersama pria berkacamata itu dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Temui dia, siapa tahu dia mengetahui pria itu." Ucap Kabuto.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku mencari informasinya terlebih dahulu, jika saja langsung ku tanyakan tentang pria yang bersamanya, dia pasti tidak akan menjawab apapun, yang ku pikir adalah Sasuke bisa saja mengancamnya untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan informasi apapun pada siapa pun." Jelas Itachi.

"Uhm.. benar juga, kalau seperti itu, temui Yahiko, dia sangat akrab dengan semua pegawainya, kau bisa menarik informasi apapun darinya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Ah, kau benar, aku harus menemuinya, mungkin besok, dia adalah orang sangat displin dan tegas. Aku bahkan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya." Ucap Itachi,

"Semoga berhasil, aku harap Sasuke segera kembali, dan jangan lupa, bayar biaya pengobatanmu, di sini tidak ada yang gratis." Ucap Kabuto dan sedikit mengindir.

"Iya pak dokter, aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Itachi.

Itachi mulai merasa mendapat titik terang tentang keberadaan Sasuke, esok harinya dia mendatangi perusahan Yahiko dan langsung menemuinya di kantor.

"Jarang sekali kau akan datang, kenapa tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya?" Ucap Yahiko, mempersilahkan Itachi duduk dan meminta officeboy untuk membawakan segelas kopi.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba datang, hanya ingin mampir sebentar, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, jadi aku sedikit tidak enak membuat waktumu terbuang, lebih baik aku yang mendatangimu langsung." Ucap Itachi,

Yahiko hanya tersenyum dan paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan Itachi.

"Jadi, ada apa? Apa saham kita berjalan lancar?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Ah, semua berjalan dengan baik. Aku rasa kendala belum terlihat, tapi sebaiknya kau antisipasi jika terjadi sedikit kecolongan." Ucap Itachi.

"Tentu. Ahk, kau ingin berbicara apa, aku rasa ini bukan tentang pekerjaan." Ucap Yahiko, dia adalah tipe yang cepat membaca sikap seseorang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ada pegawaimu yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ada, dia salah satu pegawai terbaikku, jangan katakan jika kau mau menariknya dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pindah kantor." Ucap Yahiko, berusaha membuat lolucon yang hanya dia sendiri pahami, Itachi kadang kurang peka dan terlambat memahami lolucon ringan ini. "Baiklah, jika ini tidak lucu." Ucap Yahiko, dia gagal membuat seorang Uchiha tertawa, mereka kadang-kadang hanya berwajah dingin dan sulit melihat mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan hampir semua keturunan Uchiha seperti itu, sepanjang penglihatan Yahiko.

"Apa dia sedang bekerja?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, dia meminta ijin hingga lukanya sembuh. Sai, sudah menjenguknya, tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya terluka, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ada apa? Tumben kau bertanya tentang seorang wanita, aku pikir kau hanya gila pekerjaan." Ucap Yahiko.

"Jangan mengejekku, aku tahu kau dan Konan akan segera menikah, tapi aku masih harus bekerja lagi untuk memenuhi keinginan kakekku, jika sudah saatnya, aku juga akan menemukan pasangan hidupku." Ucap Itachi.

"Hahaha, maaf, jadi ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Bukan hal yang penting, aku hanya ingin mengetahui latar belakangnya saja. Sebenarnya, aku yang menolongnya waktu itu, seorang pria mendorongnya di tengah jalan." Ucap Itachi, dia menceritakan tentang kejadian yang di alami Sakura.

"Apa? Kau tahu pelakunya? Sial, dia mencelakai pegawai terbaikku. Kau tahu, dia sangat rajin dan tekun mengerjakan setiap pekerjaannya, bahkan dia rela membawa pulang pekerjaan itu. Aku harus menuntut orang itu, dia membuatku harus menunggu sehari setelah Sakura menyelesaikan berkas yang di kirim ke rumahnya. Data perusahaan sedikit terlambat, aku hanya bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada Sakura yang sudah ahli." Ucap Yahiko panjang lebar, dia terlihat kesal.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan pelakunya, tapi aku akan mencari tahu, ceritakan saja tentang Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura, pegawai teladan, umur 25 tahun, status single, kenapa? Mau mencoba keberuntungan pada gadis itu?" Yahiko menggoda Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Uhm, apa kau pernah lihat dia bersama seorang pria?"

"Pria? Sakura sering bersama dua kaki tanganku, Naruto dan Sai. Berita sebelumnya dia punya status hubungan dengan Sasori, kau tahu kan, anaknya pak Akasuna Rasa, tapi karena sikapnya yang menyimpang, Sakura melaporkannya. Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan sampai Sakura ijin tidak masuk." Ucap Yahiko.

"Kau bahkan mendengar cerita seperti itu dari pegawaimu."

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, kau tahu sendiri, prinsipku, perusahaan yang sukses adalah perusahaan yang mementingkan nasib pegawainya, aku menghargai mereka." Ucap Yahiko.

"Sayangnya hal seperti itu masih sulit untuk ku terapkan, pegawaiku masih sulit untuk di tebak, mereka masih enggan untuk berbicara jujur. Selain itu? Seperti pria berkacamata?"

"Pria berkacamata?" Yahiko tengah berpikir dia sedang mengingat sesuatu tentang pria berkacamata. "Oh, iya, waktu liburan kantor, Sakura mengajak seorang pria berkacamata, kata Sai, dia adalah sepupu Sakura, namanya Kazu, mereka sempat menarik perhatianku dengan Naruto yang ribut ingin beradu minum dengan pria itu. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu, aku harus mendengar setiap masukan dari pegawaiku yang lain." Jelas Yahiko.

Itachi terdiam, dia mulai menyimpulkan beberapa informasi yang sudah di dapatnya, pria berkacamata, pria itu bernama Kazu dengan status sepupu pada Sakura, dia bahkan lari saat Itachi hanya mencoba memastikan pria itu, Sakura yang tiba-tiba di dorongnya. Itachi tak yakin akan hal ini, Sasuke seperti membuat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu seperti benteng untuknya, bahkan tega membuat gadis itu terluka.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Tegur Yahiko, Itachi terlihat melamun dan merasa kesal.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi."

"Uhm, jadi, apa adikmu sudah di temukan?" Tanya Yahiko. Dia juga merasa penasaran dengan kasus adik Itachi.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku akan segera menemukannya." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Yahiko, Itachi pamit dan berjalan keluar. Tepat berada di pintu masuk, seseorang juga ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan Yahiko.

Itachi tersenyum dan minggir untuk membiarkan pria itu lewat. Setelah Itachi pergi, pria itu yang ternyata adalah Sai tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Pria tadi? Uhm, kalau tidak salah Uchiha Itachi, teman Pak yahiko, wajahnya tidak asing, sepertinya ada yang seseorang pernah kutemui dan mirip dengannya, tapi siapa yaa? Aku lupa._

 _He?_

 _Kazu?_

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari aku di rumah, sepertinya obat penghilang rasa sakitnya mulai bekerja, aku sudah rajin meminumnya. Hari ini aku tidak mengerjakan apapun selain menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan berkas-berkasku, lagi. Pak Yahiko mengirim berkas baru. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, aku sudah mengirim berkas kemarin dan pak Yahiko pikir aku tetap bekerja dengan bagus saat di rumah, tapi semuanya bukan pekerjaanku, Sasuke yang mengerjakannya dan membuat pak Yahiko tambah senang dengan hasil kerjaku. Timbul satu masalah baru.

"Sasuke berhenti membuat catatan pendukung! Kau menambah pekerjaanku lagi, apa kau tidak tahu kalau semua catatanmu itu di acc pak Yahiko, ya ampun, pekerjaanku akan semakin bertambah, selain mengecek data, aku harus menganalisis data dan juga mencatumkan catatan pendukung. Jadi seperti kembali ke bangku kuliah dan Kau membuatku bekerja dua lagi!" Ucapku kesal. Dia tidak membantuku dengan benar.

"Semakin banyak kau tahu tentang data perusahaan akan semakin baik untukmu, kau akan bertambah pintar dan bisa saja kau naik jabatan." Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak butuh jabatan baru! Aku sudah senang kedudukan ku sekarang." Ucapku, aku bukan tipe yang gila kerja dan jabatan yang tinggi, sekarang saja sudah membuatku hidup enak.

"Mungkin kau bisa menjadi sekertarisku nantinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Hee? Apa? Apa? Sekertarinya. Jangan mimpi, aku tidak mau bekerja dengan pria kasar dan keras kepala seperti dia.

"Bahkan jika aku di pecat pak Yahiko, aku tidak sudi bekerja di perusahaanmu, aku tidak akan keluar dari perusahaan pak Yahiko hingga aku pensiun." Ucapku dengan tegas. Aku tidak butuh kantor baru dan direktur baru.

"Terseralah." Ucap Sasuke, dia kembali fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Berbaring di sofa dan mencoba fokus pada majalah yang sedang ku pegang. Marah-marah hanya membuaktu sakit kepala. Suasananya menjadi sunyi, sepertinya cuma aku yang ribut tadi. Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk menulis, dia memilih duduk di karpet dan bersandar di sofa yang tengah ku tiduri. Dia tepat berada di depan betisku dan tidak terusik. Wajahnya sangat serius dan membuatnya semakin tampan, aku suka melihat wajahnya seperti itu, dia tidak bodoh dan sangat jenius. Menyebalkan. Dia lebih pintar dariku. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia sungguh membantuku dan menambah pekerjaanku. Bagus.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau mau makan apa untuk makan siang?"

"Apa saja, asal yang enak dan berkualitas."

Makanan macam apa yang sampai berkualitas.

"Bagaimana kalau makanan restoran yang biasa ku pesan?"

"Terserah saja."

Oh, ya sudah, terserah aku saja kan, aku mulai menelpon restoran langgananku untuk mengantarkan makanan. Aku juga sudah lapar, melirik ke jam dan sudah hampir siang. Setelah menelpon, aku kembali bersantai, kaki dan tanganku hampir sembuh, aku melupakan sesuatu, rajutanku yang ku tinggal di kantor, ahk, kenapa juga aku harus tinggalkan di kantor, tapi jika ku bawa pulang Sasuke akan menanyakannya, aku jadi tidak bisa memberinya kejutan. Mengangkat tanganku yang luka dan melihatnya perban Sasuke yang masih sama, tidak rapi tapi tertutup, menggerakkannya sedikit, nyerinya hampir hilang, berharap besok sudah sembuh total dan aku bisa kembali bekerja dan kembali menyelesaikan rajutanku. Uhm, aku mengingat dokter Kabuto, seharusnya aku memeriksa keadaanku di kliniknya, biasanya seorang pasien akan konsultasi pada dokter yang menanganinya, tapi aku lupa jalan ke sana, kakaknya Sasuke yang mengantarku dan aku tidak memperhatikan jalannya, bahkan aku tidak bisa menemuinya, Sasuke sudah melarangku untuk bertemunya lagi.

"Kenapa? Tanganmu sakit."

Eh? Aku sendiri tidak sadar jika Sasuke segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kini menatapku, aku masih masih berbaring dan dia tetap duduk tapi posisinya kini melihatku, terlalu dekat dengannya, aku bisa malu lagi.

"Ti-tidak! tanganku tidak apa-apa, su-sudah sana, kerjakan lagi pekerjaanku." Ucapku dan segera berbalik membelakanginya. Aku harap dia segera kembali pada posisinya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh, punggungku jadi berat, Sasuke sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"A-a-apa-"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya sedang beristirahat." Ucapnya.

Terdiam sejenak, memang sih sejak pagi dia sudah sibuk mengurusku dan mengerjakan semua berkasku, aku tidak boleh egois, seperti seenaknya memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke, tapi ini yang dia inginkan, menebus kesalahannya. Tanpa sadar tangan ku yang dekat dengan kepalanya bergerak dan mengusap perlahan kepala Sasuke. lembut, aku pikir rambutnya akan terasa kasar dengan model seperti pantat ayam yang mencuak.

"Ja-jangan memaksakan diri." Ucapku, jantungku sudah deg-degan setengah mati, aku harap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam dan tidak keberatan kepalanya ku usap-usap. Terasa sedikit lucu, dia menjadi pria yang manja dalam sekejap.

Rasanya ada yang aneh, kenapa kepala Sasuke semakin berat. Aku segera bangun dan berbalik. Eh? Sasuke tertidur. Apa dia kelelahan dan sepertinya karena usapan tanganku dia juga menjadi ngantuk, tak apa, biar dia beristirahat dulu sejenak, akan aku bangunkan jika makan siang sudah tiba.

Aku semakin menyukainya, aku harap perasaanku ini terbalas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

udapdate dua chapter lagi...~

uhm, readernya antusias banget sama 'pria yang nolong Sakura.' yup, udah di jawab di chapter ini yaaa.. selamat yang tebak-tebakkannya benar, yaa selamat aja XD nggak ada doorprize yaa, :D :D

terima kasih sudah nebak-nebak XD dan terima kasih untuk semua review yg dukung fic ini, *senang*

see you next chapter lagi..., :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 13]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam hari berlalu begitu saja, pekerjaanku tetap berjalan dengan baik, ini semua berkat Sasuke. Tangan dan kakiku sudah sembuh, meskipun ada bekas yang cukup mencolok pada tanganku. Tidak masalah, setidaknya pagi ini aku sudah bisa bersiap, membuatkan Sasuke sarapan dan bergegas ke kantor.

"Sasuke, aku pergi yaa." Ucapku sebelum turun dari lantai dua, dia mungkin lelah mengurusku beberapa hari ini. Aku membiarkan Sasuke tidur, dia akan bangun dengan sendirinya.

Berjalan keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu, Sasuke sudah memperbaiki pintu dapurku dan aku sudah memberinya kunci cadangan. Aku harus bergegas ke kantor dan menyelesaikan rajutanku juga.

"Sakura, kau sudah sembuh?" Ucap ibu-ibu yang seperti biasa mereka akan di depan rumahku.

"Ah, iya, aku sudah sembuh, terima kasih sudah menjengukku." Ucapku.

Kemarin nenek Chiyo mengatakan aku sakit, para tetangga khawatir padaku yang tidak pernah terlihat beberapa waktu lalu, mereka datang menjengukku dan ribut bergosip sambil menanyakan kabar pasangan hidupku, aku tidak ingin mengatakan jika aku sudah punya tujuan untuk satu orang, tapi itu masih simpang siur, aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap banyak padanya. Aku sendiri belum memastikan perasaan Sasuke padaku. Apa arti memberi perhatian lebih darinya, dia bahkan sudah memelukku beberapa kali, bahkan menciumku sekali, ini bukan hal yang wajar untuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan, aku merasa aneh sendiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan yaa." Ucap mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka sedang tidak ingin membahas pasangan hidupku, sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat untuk hal itu, aku beruntung hari ini.

Setengah jam berlalu, aku sudah tiba di kantor, mejaku sudah di tumpuk map-map berkas, Ino berlari ke arahku dan memelukku, dia merasa sangat rindu padaku, padahal kita hanya tidak bertemu beberapa hari, Sai mulai bercerita tempat kunjungan kerjanya, dan Naruto memberiku minuman vitamin. Mereka merasa senang setelah aku sudah kembali, bahkan pak Yahiko memuji hasil kerjaku selama di rumah. Aku rasa pujian itu lebih tepat untuk Sasuke, tapi aku tidak mungkin katakan pada pak Yahiko jika seorang direktur dari perusahaan lain yang mengerjakannya, dia pasti akan marah besar padaku, setidaknya Sasuke tidak berniat menjatuhkan perusahaan Yahiko dengan merusak data perusahaannya.

Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku mulai merajut lagi, mencoba menyelesaikan rajutan itu sebelum pulang, gara-gara Sasuke aku harus lama bergelut dengan berkas-berkas itu.

Tanpa terasa sudah jam 9 malam, aku sebaiknya pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam, melirik ke arah meja Ino, dia masih sibuk, sepertinya Ino akan lembur.

"Lembur?" Ucapku saat menghampiri meja Ino.

"Ya, begitulah, apa kau sudah mau pulang? sudah selesai merajut?" Ucap Ino.

"Iya, aku akan pulang, tapi untuk rajutan, besok akan aku lanjutkan lagi, aku sudah lelah." Ucapku.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah memberi hadiah pada Sai saat dia kembali ke Konoha?" Tanyaku. Aku masih penasaran apa Ino sudah memberinya sebuah hadiah.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak sempat memberikannya apapun." Ucap Ino, raut wajanya terlihat kecewa, aku rasa dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu pada Sai, tapi sikap ragu-ragunya lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk menyenangkan hati Sai.

"Sudah, besok kita akan membuat topi rajutan untuknya." Ucapku, aku akan membantu Ino.

"Aku tidak pandai merajut." Ucapnya.

"Tidak susah kok, nanti akan aku ajari." Ucapku.

Ino tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat, besok aku harus membawa benang wol baru lagi dan alat rajutan, aku rasa Ino bisa membuatnya. Setelah berbicara pada Ino, aku pamit padanya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Naik ke dalam bus dan melihat-lihat jalanan melalui jendela bus, aku lelah, kepalaku pusing untuk menganalisis data, ini gara-gara Sasuke, lagi, aku mengatakan ini salah Sasuke, tanganku yang baru saja ku gunakan lagi terasa pegal, masih ada sedikit lagi hingga rajutan itu selesai, di luar sudah semakin dingin, aku rasa salju juga akan segera turun. Bulan november akan segera berakhir dan desember menyusul. Bus yang ku tumpangi sudah sampai di halte jalur rumahku, turun dari bus dan berjalan santai.

Beberapa menit berjalan dan aku sudah tiba di depan rumahku, gelap dan sunyi seperti biasanya. Membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, aku ingin segera beristirahat, mencari saklar lampu, bukannya mendapat saklar, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk dari belakang.

"Si-siapa!" Aku terkejut, siapa yang memelukku? Apa ada pencuri? Sasuke, Sasuke, dimana! Aku berusaha memberontakan untuk melepaskan orang ini.

"Tenanglah." Eh? Ini suara Sasuke, berusaha tenang dan perlawananku menghilang. Mau apa dia?

"A-ada apa Sasuke?" Ucapku. Rasanya sangat malu jika seperti ini,

"Aku rasa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucapnya.

Ah? Mengatakan apa? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa Sasuke mengetahuinya? mengetahui kalau aku menyukainya. Aku belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum aku tahu dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang sikap pedulinya secara berlebihan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku, grogi.

"Aku rasa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku saat kita sedang makan di luar." Ucapnya.

Dia mengingat hari itu? Jika dia menyadarinya, kenapa tidak memberiku waktu untuk bertanya, dia malah mendorongku dan pergi begitu saja, dasar menyebalkan.

"Ha-hanya persaaanmu saj-"

"-Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sedang memancingku untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak sempat ku tanyakan padanya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, aku harus tenang, berharap Sasuke tidak menjawab seperti opsi pertama dan kedua yang sudah ku pikirkan.

"A-aku, uhm... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku, aku sudah gugup sekali. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa tenang, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang stabil, sedangkan aku? Rasanya sesak dan aku merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-apa, apa kau menyukaiku? Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu bersikap baik padaku, khawatir berlebihan dan bahkan kau kadang melindungiku, aku hanya ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tolong jangan membuatku bingung dan selalu saja salah paham akan hal ini." Ucapku panjang lebar dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat konyol saat ini.

Sasuke terdiam dan dia belum menjawab apapun, pelukkannya mengerat aku bisa merasakannya, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melepaskanku,

"Hn, menurutmu?." Ucap Sasuke. akhirnya dia berbicara tapi tidak sesuai apa yang ku harapkan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar dia suka padaku.

"Menurutku? Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, aku harap kau suka padaku." Ucapku. Di mana harga dirimu Sakura, kau bahkan ngomong blak-blakan seperti itu.

"Hn, aku suka padamu." Ucap Sasuke, meskipun cara pengucapannya sesuai sikapnya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sukanya.

Mataku melebar, aku sendiri tidak percaya, Sasuke menyukaiku? Rasanya jantungku akan berhenti berdetak sekarang juga, senang, ya aku sangat senang, akhirnya aku tahu jika Sasuke juga menyukaiku, perasaanku terbalas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang dengan tenang tanpa khawatir Sasuke akan menolakku.

"Sasuke, mau kah kau jadi pa-"

"-Tidak."

Eh? Heeee...! Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sasuke mengatakan 'tidak', aku segera melepaskan pelukkannya dengan kasar dan berbalik menatap Sasuke, lampu belum ku nyalakan dan aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan ruangan dan Sasuke dengan sinar bulan dari arah jendela, bahkan wajahnya masih tenang seperti itu, bagaimana dengan wajahku, bodoh amat! Aku sudah tidak peduli jika wajahku sudah semerah tomat yang masak.

"Ti-tidak? Apa maksudnya? Aku pikir jika kita saling menyukai, kita bisa meresmikan hubungan ini." Apa aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan ini? Entalah, ada perasaan kuat aku ingin bersamanya.

"Saling menyukai? Bahkan aku belum bertanya hal itu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan bahkan dia memicingkan mata ke arahku.

Aku menutup mulut dan malu sendiri, aku keceplosan tentang perasaanku padanya, aku juga menyukainya, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya dulu, aku jadi grogi sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau keceplosan." Ucapnya.

Ahhk...! dia membaca pikiranku. Jangan berpikir Sakura, dia akan membaca pikiranmu dengan gampang lagi. Melirik kesana-kemari, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa, meskipun kami saling menyukai, Sasuke tidak ingin meresmikan hubungan kita.

"Kau kecewa?" Ucapnya lagi.

Apa-apaan dia? Bahkan masih bisa membaca apa yang tengah ku pikirkan. Kosongkan pikiran, aku tidak boleh berpikir lagi. Kosongkan pikir-an.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku! Dasar penyihir!"

"Ha? Apa? Kau terlalu banyak berdelusi dengan hal mitos, tidak ada namanya penyihir, semua bisa ku baca dari raut wajahmu." Ucapnya, santai, dan malah mendorong pelan jidatku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dasar menyebalkan, dia lagi-lagi membantah ucapanku dan membalikkannya menjadi terasa menusuk sendiri. Diam, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan, semakin aku banyak bicara semakin Sasuke akan menepis semua perkataanku yang terkesan benar-benar konyol.

"Jika masalahku sudah selesai, aku yang memintanya padamu..." Aku hanya mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Aku tidak boleh gegabah lagi dengan mengeluarkan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, aku harus membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan agar aku tidak salah paham lagi."...Dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang pria jika seorang wanita yang duluan memintanya. Bersabarlah, aku janjikan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke. Aku mengangguk.

Melihat tangan Sasuke mulai memegang perlahan tanganku, senang dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Apa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar? aku hanya menuruti apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Apa keputusanku sudah tepat? Sejujurnya aku belum terlalu mengetahui siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya, aku hanya bisa berangan-angan dan menyimpulkan jati diri Sasuke dari pembicaraan tentang keluarganya, aku belum mengenal Sasuke dengan lebih dari ini. Jarak kami makin menyempit, Sasuke mendekapku dan memelukku, lagi, pelukkannya terasa aneh, semakin hangat dan membuatku tenang, aku merasa grogiku mulai meredah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Membalas pelukkannya? Uhm, aku juga ingin memeluknya, sedikit ragu tapi tanganku sudah mulai naik kearah punggung Sasuke dan membalas pelukkannya. Aku mulai tenang, Sasuke membuatku bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi.

"Maukah kau menungguku hingga waktunya?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku menggangguk lagi dalam pelukkannya, rasanya nyaman, aku sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke, aku harap kau tidak seperti mereka yang menyukaiku lalu mencampakkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memaksa membuka mataku, melirik ke arah jam, 08:10, ya ampun! Aku akan terlambat jika tetap di kasur, bukannya bangun aku malah kembali berbaring, semalam, apa bukan mimpi yaa, Sasuke menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukainya, kami berpelukan cukup lama hingga dia pamit untuk tidur. Rasanya malu sekali, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, merasakan seperti ada yang menggelitik perutku, Sasuke, apa aku sedang beruntung? Jika memikirkan sikap sok cuek dan suka mengejeknya, dia sebenarnya pria yang baik, dari keluarga terpandang, dan dia jenius, sangat jenius.

" _Maukah kau menungguku hingga waktunya?"_

Aku kembali mengingat ucapnya semalam, dia memintaku untuk menunggu, iya, aku tidak boleh terburu-buru, aku tahu jika Sasuke masih memiliki masalah yang besar, dia mungkin hanya ingin memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang tanpa melibatkannya dengan masalah yang sedang di landanya.

Ahk, ya ampun, kenapa aku malah bersantai, berjalan turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar, aku harus segera ke kamar mandi. Sebelum mencapai kamar mandi, rasanya aku seperti tengah membeku, Sasuke juga ingin ke kamar mandi, kami berhadapan dan membuatku tidak bisa menatapnya, memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Se-se-selamat pagi." Demi apa! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan membuatku semakin malu, melihat ke arahnya dan apa yang ku lihat, pandangan indah di pagi hari, Aku baru tahu dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu, rasanya aku bisa mati sekarang. Dia membiarkanku masuk duluan, berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

"Selamat pagi juga." Ucapnya dan dia sangat dekat denganku, kepalanya berada di atas bahu. Aku segera melompat masuk, kaget, kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Bisa tidak ucapkan selamat pagi dengan biasa saja. "Wajahmu memerah." Ucapnya, santai.

"Di-diam kau!" Ucapku dan malah menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ada apa dengannya, selalu saja membuatku deg-degan begini, meskipun aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku tapi kelakuannya itu terlalu, errr romantis, kyaaaa...! Bagaimana jika kita sudah resmi dan tinggal bersama, mungkin setiap harinya aku akan mati.

Aku tidak bisa bersantai lagi, segera menyelesaikan acara mandi dan bergegas untuk bersiap ke kantor, Sasuke sudah menunggu di meja makan, aku membuat sarapan dan kami makan bersama.

 **Blussh...~**

Sial! Kenapa dia keren dan tampan sekali, ada apa dengan penglihatanku, dia manusia biasa, hanya manusia biasa, Sasuke duduk tepat di hadapanku, dia terlihat menikmati sarapannya. Aku akan menjadikanmu sarapanku, Sasuke, bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, melirik ke arah jam, sudah tidak ada waktu. Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapanku, menaruh piring di westafel dan berjalan keluar. Langkahku terhenti, Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dan menarikku perlahan.

"A-ada apa? A-aku sudah terlambat." Ucapku, grogi, gugup, canggung. Ahk, semualah. Sasuke hanya menatapku dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sakura." Ucapnya.

"A-apa?"

 **Deg. Deg.**

 **Deg. Deg.**

 **Deg. Deg.**

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya

Apa-apaan itu, aku menarik tanganku dari tangannya dan bergegas pergi. Menyebalkan, aku pikir dia mau melakukan apa, mungkin seperti mencium kening atau mencium pipi. Tidak-tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, hubungan kalian belum resmi dan jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh.

Segera berjalan keluar dan menyapa para tetangga tercintaku, mereka masih sibuk bertanya pacarku, mereka bahkan sudah mem-vote, gara-gara Naruto sering mengantar dan menjemputku, mereka berpikir Naruto bisa menjadi pacarku dan juga mereka penasaran dengan pria yang bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo, kenapa nenek Chiyo mengatakan jika Sasuke datang lagi. Ini gara-gara mereka bertanya siapa yang merawatku dan nenek Chiyo keceplosan mengatakan Sasuke, untungnya nenek Chiyo lupa menanyakan namanya dan aku tidak sudi mengatakan nama Sasuke pada mereka. sekarang, mereka menjuluki Sasuke, pria X. Ahk, masa bodoh lah, aku harus menghindari mereka, aku sudah sangat terlambat, gara-gara kejadian semalam aku jadi susah tidur, jam 2 pagi baru mataku bisa tertutup.

Bersyukur tiba di kantor tepat waktu, sepertinya hari ini lebih santai, pekerjaan sedang tidak menumpuk dan Ino juga tidak terlalu sibuk, mungkin setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, aku dan Ino bisa mulai merajut bersama.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Kami tengah merajut bersama, Ino mulai mengerti dan mencoba mengerjakannya sendiri. Dia cepat belajar sesuatu. Merajut syal untuk Sasuke, membuatku mengingat kejadian semalam, Sasuke menyukaiku.

"Hari ini kau terlihat aneh." Ucapnya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau terus-terusan saja tersenyum malu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat sangat senang hari ini?" Ucap Ino.

"Ahk, tidak-tidak aku hanya senang karena pekerjaanku tidak banyak." Ucapku. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Ino, aku harus memastikan apapun tentang Sasuke terlebih dahulu, dan aku sedang menunggunya untuk memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Oh, aku pikir ada sesuatu yang menarik." Ucapnya, sedikit kecewa.

"Hahaha, kau ini, cepat selesaikan itu. Ahk, tidak, benangku habis." Aku pikir benang yang ku beli sudah cukup, ternyata masih kurang, aku harus ke pusat kota lagi untuk membelinya.

"Mau aku temani membelinya?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, terima kasih, kau harus menyelesaikan ini segera, jangan menunda lagi hadiah untuk Sai." Ucapku.

"Iya-iya."

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan yaa." Ucapku, pamit pada Ino. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sebelum kami mulai merajut.

Setelah merapikan meja aku bergegas pergi. Menaiki bus yang berbeda dan akhirnya tiba di pusat kota, masuk ke dalam salah satu toko benang wol terlengkap di kota ini. aku membeli beberapa lagi. Mungkin kalau di buat lebih panjang akan lebih bagus, yang ku pikirkan adalah Sasuke yang menawarkan untuk memakai satu syal berdua, kyaaa...~ mikir apa sih kamu Sakura, cepat pulang sana. Membayar pada kasir dan mulai berjalan, aku harus naik melalui halte yang langsung menuju rumahku.

"Sakura."

Ada yang memanggilku dari belakang, menoleh dan aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya Sasuke.

"Ah, anda. Kita bertemu lagi." Ucapku.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya, dia pikir karena kita belum berkenalan dan aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya, yang sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tapi pura-pura tahu, ini demi kamu, Sasuke.

"Boleh ku panggil kak Itachi saja. Aku merasa tidak enak jika memanggil yang lebih tua dengan sebutan nama." Ucapku.

"Tentu, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan pulang. Oh iya, apa aku boleh minta tolong, tapi kalau sibuk, tidak apa-apa kok." Aku ingat ingin ke klinik dokter Kabuto, setidaknya aku harus cek kondisiku padanya.

"Apa? Katakan saja, sebenarnya aku sedang senggang dan tengah berjalan-jalan di sini." Ucapnya.

Berjalan-jalan atau mencari adik yang hilang, dia adalah sosok kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan penyayang. Kau beruntung Sasuke punya kakak seperti ini, aku sendiri, anak tunggal dan tidak tahu rasanya punya saudara.

"Setelah sembuh, aku ingin sekali ke klinik dokter Kabuto, hanya saja aku lupa jalan ke sana, aku hanya ingin sekedar konsultasi saja." Ucapku, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu lebih baik kita pergi bersama." Ucapnya.

Beruntungnya. Aku akan di antar dan tidak perlu lagi susah-susah menaiki kendaraan umum.

"Tapi sebelum kesana, kita singgah di toko roti dulu yaa." Ucapnya.

"Okey." Ucapku.

Kami berjalan santai menuju toko roti yang ingin di datangi Itachi, dia melihatku membawa kantongan dan bertanya tentang isinya, aku hanya mengatakan jika isinya benang wol, dia memahaminya dan tersenyum, dia pasti sudah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sering di kerjakan seorang wanita di saat musim dingin begini. Sama seperti adiknya, mereka berdua benar-benar cepat membaca situasi.

Beberapa menit berlalu kami sudah tiba di sebuah toko roti, toko roti ini? ya ampun ini toko roti yang terkenal sampai memiliki katalok tersendiri. Rotinya sangat menggoda dan terlihat enak, aku juga ingin membelinya beberapa untuk Sasuke. Dia pasti akan menyukainya. Melirik ke arah Itachi yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan pemilik toko, aku mulai memilih beberapa roti, sangat sulit untuk memilih, aku akan membeli satu kotak saja, satu kotak isinya 5 buah, harganya juga lumayan, aku tidak boleh boros.

"Membeli beberapa juga?" Tanya Itachi.

Huaaah! Aku kaget, ya ampun, Itachi tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku dan melihatku tengah pusing memilih.

"Maaf membuatku terkejut." Ucapnya. Dia sadar jika aku kaget tadi.

"Hehehe, ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kau suka roti juga?"

"Yaah, lumayan, aku juga suka, hanya saja aku bingung memilihnya, semuanya kelihatan enak-enak." Ucapku, aku benar-benar harus berhemat, di rumah ada Sasuke dan aku harus menanggung kehidupannya juga.

"Kau lucu juga Sakura." Ucapnya.

Apanya yang lucu, aku hanya berbicara jujur tentang apa isi kepalaku.

"Apa sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi aku harus menunggumu dulu."

"Ahk, baiklah." Aku harus cepat-cepat memilih, yang mana yang paling enak yaa, susah sekali memilih roti di sini.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja." Ucapnya. Aku berhenti memilih dan menatap Itachi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan kakak Sasuke ini. "Pelayan, tolong bungkuskan roti satu-satu dari semua yang sedang di jual hari ini." Ucapnya.

Heeeee...! apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Dia menyuruh pegawai toko ini untuk membungkus satu-satu dari semua roti yang di jual.

"A-apa tidak kebanyakan? Aku harus membayarnya bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan mentraktirmu hari ini. Kau ingin mencoba setiap kue yang sedang di pajang kan hari ini?" Ucapnya.

Adik dan kakak sama saja, mereka bahkan bisa membaca apa yang tengah ku pikirkan, iya! Aku mau mencoba satu persatu roti yang ada di sini. Kayaknya aku kelewatan, aku sudah membuat orang repot.

Roti-roti sudah di bungkus rapi menggunakan kotak, akhirnya jadi ada 4 dos yang harus ku bawa pulang, terkesan aku rakus sekali, tapi aku bisa berbagi dengan Sasuke, salah satu pegawainya sudah membawa kotak-kotak itu ke dalam mobil Itachi yang ternyata mobilnya terparkir di depan toko ini.

"Tunggu tuan." Ucap pemilik toko ini. Dia sepertinya memanggil Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, roti keluaran terbaru, mungkin nona ingin mencobanya." Ucap bapak-bapak itu.

"Eh? Ma-masih ada lagi? Tapi yang tadi sudah sangat cukup." Ucapku, bukan sangat cukup, sudah terlalu berlebihan lagi.

"Tidak apa, kau coba saja ini, ini adalah produk baru kami." Ucap Itachi.

Produk baru, uhm... jadi roti ini baru saja di buat dan merupakan yang masih baru dan belum di jual, jadi semacam testimo.

"Lagi pula, roti-roti di sini bertahan cukup lama, kau bisa menyimpannya beberapa hari." Ucap Itachi.

Dia sangat memahami roti-roti yang ada di sini, aku jadi merasa tambah tidak enak, mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membawanya juga, katanya aku harus mencoba ini dan beri kritikan dan saran jika sudah mencobanya, hahahha padahal aku tidak terlalu ahli memberi kritikan untuk sebuah makanan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku pada pemilik toko itu.

"Sama-sama." Ucap pemilik toko itu, dia sangat baik, aku harap tokohnya ini bisa lebih laku lagi.

"Apa masih ada yang bos inginkan?"

"Ah, tidak ada lagi, aku sudah mengerti penjelasanmu tadi, aku pergi yaa."

"Baik bos, hati-hati di jalan."

Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Eh? Bos? Tu-tunggu dulu, bos! Pemilik toko ini memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'bos' jadi toko ini, toko roti ini milik Itachi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Itachi, kami sudah berada di mobil dan mobil itu mulai melaju di jalan raya.

"Toko roti tadi milikmu?" Ucapku, aku tidak menyangka, toko roti yang terkenal itu milik Itachi, Sasuke seberapa kayanya dirimu sebenarnya.

"Ya begitulah, aku mampir kesana untuk mengecek pekerja dan produksi roti, dan karena kau ingin ke Kabuto, aku membawakannya beberapa, dia sangat suka roti dari tokoku, roti yang tadi kau bisa mencobanya nanti jika kita sudah sampai." Ucap Itachi. Aku hanya mengangguk senang, sepertinya aku sedang beruntung bulan ini.

Kami tiba di klinik kabuto, sepertinya dia tengah ada pasien, beberapa mobil terlihat terparkir di depan klinik, aku dan Itachi turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam klinik, lagi banyak pasien aku jadi merasa canggung begini, mereka menatap ke arahku dan ke arah Itachi, wajah mereka merona, rata-rata pasiennya adalah wanita. Kejadian ini terasa tidak asing bagiku, melihat beberapa wanita yang fokus pada Itachi, ah, aku lupa, kakak dan adik memang tidak ada bedanya. Saat bersama Sasuke juga seperti ini, wanita-wanita fokus pada wajahnya. Melirik ke arah Itachi dan wajah mereka memang terlihat hampir mirip, hanya ada tatapan santai dan datar di sana, kaget, Itachi berbalik dan menatapku. Tatapan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum malu, apa aku ketahuan menatapnya terus, semoga tidak, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham. Meskipun mereka terlihat sama tapi Itachi lebih lembut dari pada Sasuke yang keras kepala. Pintu ruangan pemeriksaan terbuka, Kabuto keluar dan menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada banyak pasien, apa bisa menunggu di ruang tamu saja?" Ucap Kabuto. Dia meminta kami menunggu di rumahnya yang berada di samping kliniknya.

Itachi mengikut apa yang di ucapkannya dan aku pergi bersama Itachi. Seorang pembantu membukakan pintu dan kami duduk bersantai di ruang tamu, rumah dokter Kabuto cukup besar dan mewah, yaa wajar saja dia seorang dokter.

"Kau bosan?" Tanya Itachi. Kami masih menunggu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok menunggu." Ucapku.

"Mau mencobanya sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

Oh iya, aku lupa dengan kotak roti yang ku bawa-bawa sejak tadi. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membuka kotak itu, harum, empuk dan rasanya enak, padahal ini hanya roti test tapi rasanya roti ini akan laku keras.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tapi kalau ini di jual, banyak yang akan membelinya." Ucapku. Aku hanya bisa berkomentar seadanya.

Itachi tersenyum, lagi-lagi, apa dia selalu menanggapi apapun dengan tersenyum dan tersenyum, membuatku canggung saja.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, mereka akhirnya selesai ku tangani." Ucap Dokter kabuto, dia sudah duduk dan bersantai sejenak, dia terlihat lelah hari ini. "Sakura, halo, kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Iya, akhirnya ketemu lagi, aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapku.

Kemudian aku memperlihatkan lengan dan tanganku, kabuto duduk di sebelahku dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, obatnya sudah habis?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, aku rajin meminumnya, hanya saja." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku merasa tidak senang dengan bekas luka ini. mencolok dan aku harus selalu memakai lengan panjang.

"Aku tahu, tunggu di sini." Ucap dokter kabuto. Eh? Apa dia mengerti keadaanku? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan dokter Kabuto sudah memahaminya, melirik ke arah Itachi, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Dokter Kabuto kembali dengan membawa sebuah salep. Kalau salep untuk menghilangkan bekas luka aku juga punya, tapi bungkusannya sedikit berbeda.

"Ini salep racikan sendiri dan sudah di uji coba, bahkan sudah mendapatkan nomer produksi dan ijin pengeluarannya, gunakan ini setiap hari, salep ini akan lebih cepat menghilangkan bekasnya, bukan menyamarkan, tapi menghilangkannya." Ucap dokter Kabuto dan ini terdengar seperti sedang iklan produk obat.

"Berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Harga khusus untukmu, gratis." Ucapnya.

Demi apa! Apakah dewi keberuntungan sedang berada di pihakku. Dari Sasuke, Itachi, sampai dokter kabuto, mereka sangat baik padaku dan aku berkali-kali mendapatkan apapun dengan cuma-cuma.

"A-aku jadi tidak enak." Ucapku canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika kau mau datang kembali hanya ingin konsultasi, aku pikir kau akan menemui dokter lain." Ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, dokter siapapun yang sudah mengobatiku, jika setelah sembuh aku harus mendatanginya kembali." Ucapku.

"Kau polos sekali Sakura." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba dan dia tertawa. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu, kenapa mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Menyebalkan tapi...

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucapku, aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada mereka.

Setelah ini aku pamit dan lagi di antar Itachi, perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku takut akan terlalu akrab dengannya, jika Sasuke melihatku bersama Itachi dia pasti akan sangat marah, dia sudah menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Itachi. Aku meminta Itachi untuk menurukanku di halte saja, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke tentang kepercayaannya padaku, aku merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Apa tidak sekalian aku antar masuk?" Tawar Itachi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ucapku dan mulai berjalan pulang, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dan Itachi akan kembali membantuku, lumayan membawa empat kotak ini, Tapi baunya harum.

Aku tiba di rumah, melirik ke arah jam dan sudah jam 9, menghabiskan waktu membeli benang wol, ke toko roti dan ke klinik Kabuto.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari kamar.

"Iya, apa kau sudah makan." Tanyaku.

"Belum."

"Hari ini kita makan roti saja yaa. Aku terlalu banyak membelinya." Ucapku.

Sasuke membantuku membawa kotak-kotak itu ke ruang tv, aku rasa menonton dengan makan roti ini akan terasa lebih enak, aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa minuman dingin. Sasuke mulai membuka kotak itu dan mencoba beberapa roti.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanyaku. Berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Di mana kau beli roti-roti ini?" Tanyanya. Apa dia mengenal roti-roti ini? akh, tidak mungkin, ada banyak toko roti di kota ini, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya kalau ini dari toko kakaknya.

"Tadi aku ke pusat kota dan membelinya, di sana roti-rotinya enak." Ucapku, aku harus tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya, seakan-akan dia tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Sungguh, aku tadi ke pusat kota membeli sesuatu dan kebetulan mampir di sebuah toko roti, pemilik rotinya baik sekali, sampai-sampai memberiku roti percobaan." Ucapku panjang lebar. Aku harap Sasuke tidak mencurigaiku lagi. Aku tahu ini salah, aku sudah bertemu kakaknya dan dia tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

"Apa? Roti percobaan?" Ucapnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapku, ada apa ini? tatapannya tidak biasanya, membuatku sedikit takut.

"Iya, roti percobaan yang belum di jual." Ucapku lagi, kenapa tatapannya semakin menakutkan. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Asal kau tahu saja, roti percobaan di toko yang kau datangi ini, tidak akan memberi roti percobaan kepada pembeli biasa sepertimu, bos mereka yang akan mencobanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mereka memberimu begitu saja ha?" Ucap Sasuke, nada bicaranya terdengar santai tapi tatapannya yang tidak santai.

Ba-bagaimana ini, tatapan Sasuke semakin menakutkan dan menuntut aku harus jujur padanya. Apa yang harus ku katakan? Jujur padanya? dia akan marah besar padaku, Sasuke itu tipe emosian. Aduh..., panik-panik-panik.

"Katakan Sakura kau dari mana?" Ucapnya.

"Ahk! Baiklah-baiklah!" Aku sudah sangat takut dan panik. "Saat ke pusat kota tadi aku bertemu kak Itachi, itu pun tidak sengaja, apa kau pikir aku harus lari ketika seseorang yang kau kenal menyapamu, itu akan terkesan aneh, dan juga aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kau melarangku, aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana klinik dokter kabuto padanya, sebelum ke sana dia mengajakku ke toko roti yang ternyata adalah toko roti miliknya! Sudah puas! apa kau sudah puas mendengar semua yang ku ucapkan!" Ucapku, kesal, aku sudah meluapkan apapun saat ini, aku tidak bisa bertahan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasuke.

Eh? Sasuke, aku pikir dia akan marah besar padaku, saat ini di tengah membaringkan kepalanya di bahuku, ada apa dengannya? apa dia sedang tidak ingin ribut denganku.

"Aku harap ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan bertemu lagi dengannya," Ucapnya.

Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat marah, tapi Sasuke mencoba meredam amarahnya, aku sedikit ceroboh dan mementingkan kepentinganku sendiri.

"Iya, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku minta maaf." Ucapku. Aku rasa dia sedikit berubah, biasanya Sasuke akan membentakku tapi kali ini tidak. "Apa kau bisa membantuku menghambiskan roti ini, ini terlalu banyak untukku." Ucapku

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar

"Habiskan sendiri." ucapnya.

"Ja-jahat, aku tidak bisa, kau harus membantuku." Ucapku.

"Tidak."

Menyebalkan! Dasar pria menyebalkan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan roti sebanyak ini, ahk, mungkin membaginya ke tetanggaku akan lebih baik.

"Awas saja jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kedua tangannya mencubit pipiku.

"Maaf."

"Aku akan mencubit pipimu dengan keras." Ucapnya seperti tengah mengancam.

Dia benar-benar jahat dan tidak berperasaan, tapi cubitannya tidak terlalu Sakit. Sasuke terdiam, tatapan kami bertemu dan kedua tangannya masih belum pindah dari kedua pipiku. Ini terlalu dekat, aku bahkan sulit untuk menatap wajahnya, gawat! apa wajahku sudah memerah, jangan sampai Sasuke melihatnya. Aku menutup mataku, apa Sasuke akan menciumku. Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak keberatan di cium orang yang ku sukai.

"Hei, untuk apa kau menutup mata?" Ucapnya

Segera ku buka mataku dan rasanya malu minta ampun, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, aku mau di cium Sasuke, bodoh, kamu bodoh Sakura di mana harga dirimu.

"Si-siapa yang menutup mata, aku hanya berkedip."

"Berkedip dalam hitungan detik yang lama." Ucapnya.

"Bo-bodoh, hanya perasaanmu saja."

 **Cup...**

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium keningku. Manisnya, rasanya aku sudah deg-degan tidak karuan, aku tahu dia pria yang baik, sangat baik. setelah ciuman itu lepas, aku memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku pada dadanya, aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah. Aku rasa dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku.

Apa ini adalah sebuah mimpi atau kenyataan yang indah? Aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Sasuke mengisi kekosongan yang sudah ku rasakan sejak lama.

 _Aku mencintaimu Sakura.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update 'kilat'... ini buat mengisi malming, eeeaa...~ ohohohoh, sejujurnya dalam satu hari author mampu membuat satu chapter =w= tapi efeknya, punggung keram dan b*kong sakit karena terlalu lama duduk. hahahahhaha,

hari ini balas review aja yaa.

Asuura-chan : Sasuke membunuh atau tidak yaaa...? aduh, ndak mau bocor ceritanya, hahhaha, nanti akan author jelaskan, tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi heheh. ini sudah kilat kan.. tapi satu chapter aja.

Haruno Enmma : asek, author di peluk *mimisan* :D :D sudah update lagi yaa

zarachan : lanjuut...~

Shinju Hyuuga : nanti akan di ceritakan kok, tapi sabar, biarkan fic ini mengalir begitu saja hahaha

pikacherryblossom : author malas bikin lemon, cukup mengganggu sih, tapi bikin yg soft aja, biar tidak terlalu vulgar, hahahhaha

Joanna Katharina : Sasuke megang celana d*lam Sakura, hahahahha, tapi dia santai aja yaaa XD sudah update lagi yaa. :)

sitieneng4 : author mau juga di manja sama abang sasu doongg...~ :D

YoenDa : waduuuh..., uhmm uhmm, *kabur* maaf, itu masih sangat sulit untuk author :D :D :D

.

see you next chapter lagi...~~~


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 14]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidur sangat nyenyak hari ini, mengingat kejadian semalam membuatku merasa malu sendiri, aku harus bergegas melakukan segala sesuatu seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Sasuke masih tidur, aku membiarkannya dan berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa beberapa kotak roti yang belum habis, dari pada mereka bergosip di depan rumahku, lebih baik mereka membantuku menghabiskan roti-roti ini.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, mereka merasa senang dengan roti yang ku beri, aku harus kabur sebelum mereka bertanya lagi kenapa aku harus membeli roti sebanyak ini dan ini adalah toko roti yang terkenal.

Tiba di kantor, menyelesaikan beberapa map lagi, melirik ke arah Ino dia terlihat bersemangat dan menunjukkan topi rajutannya yang sudah setengah jadi, dia benar-benar senang membuatkan topi itu untuk Sai. Aku juga, setelah pekerjaanku kelar, aku akan melanjutkannya lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi, aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Ucap Naruto, dia datang ke arahku dan membawakan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku.

"Untukmu."

"Apa ini? krim sup. Cobalah."

"Untuk apa kau memberiku krim sup, aku ingin kopi." Ucapku.

"Jangan, kau harus makan ini dan kurangi kopimu." Ucapnya, dia jadi terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya

"Baiklah." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin berdebat dan mulai memakan krim sup yang di bawakan Naruto. "Uhm. Enak." Ucapku.

"Curang, kau hanya membawakan untuk Sakura, punyaku mana?" Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ehehehe, maaf Ino, lain kali akan ku bawakan juga untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar, apa Cuma Sakura saja yang kau perlakukan spesial." Ucap Ino.

"Yaa begitulah." Ucap Naruto.

Dia bahkan terlihat malu sendiri, tapi maaf Naruto, aku sudah memilih Sasuke dan jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku akan menolaknya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ino, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya, dia terlalu baik, aku harus menjodohkannya dengan wanita yang lebih cocok dengannya.

 _ **Tuuutt...**_

" _Haruno Sakura, segera ke ruanganku."_

Panggilan darurat, bikin kaget saja. Aku berhenti memakan krim supku dan menyimpannya, pak Yahiko memanggilku, sepertinya akan ada map baru yang menumpuk lagi, apa aku lembur saja.

Berjalan ke arah ruangan pak Yahiko, mengetuk beberapa kali, setelah mendengarnya mempersilahkan masuk, aku membuka pintu dan mendapati pak Yahiko sedang ada tamu, berjalan ke arah pak Yahiko dan menoleh sejenak pada tamu yang duduk kursi yang berhadapan dengan pak Yahiko.

"Kak Itachi?" Ucapku, terkejut.

Ba-bagaimana ini? aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak menemuinya, tapi kita malah ketemu lagi secara tidak langsung, maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, ini ruangan pak Yahiko, aku bisa kena marah jika tiba-tiba kabur.

"Halo, Sakura, kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya, Santai.

"Oh, kalian sudah akrab." Ucap Yahiko.

"Yaa, begitulah." Ucap Itachi.

Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku. Jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui hal ini.

"Eh, i-iya-iya. Kita bertemu lagi." Aku jadi canggung begini. "Ada apa pak Yahiko?" Tanyaku, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama di ruangan ini.

"Begini, kau tunda dulu pekerjaanmu hari ini, karena Sai dan Naruto tengah sibuk, aku memintamu untuk mengikuti Itachi ke kantornya. Kau harus memeriksa beberapa data perusahaan di sana, aku tidak ingin kecolongan data apapun meskipun Perusahaan Uchiha adalah tim kerja sama kita." Ucap pak Yahiko.

Dia blak-blakan sekali, padahal pemilik perusahaannya ada di hadapannya. Tapi kak Itachi merasa tidak keberatan dengan ucapan pak Yahiko. Dia benar-benar ingin data transparan dari setiap perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya, dia tidak ingin ada hal yang di sembunyikan.

"Oh, jadi Sakura yang kau utus untuk memeriksa." Ucap Itachi.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa harus aku?" Aku ragu dengan hal ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku akan berkunjung ke perusahaan lain.

"Kau adalah pegawai terbaikku dan aku bisa percaya padamu." Ucap pak Yahiko.

Aku merasa tersanjung sekali, pak Yahiko mempercayaiku, ini seperti sebuah amanah, aku tidak boleh merelakannya, aku juga ingin memiliki pengalaman seperti Sai dan Naruto yang kadang ke perusahaan lain.

"Baik pak." Ucapku, tegas, aku menerima pekerjaan ini, maafkan aku Sasuke, ini demi pekerjaan, aku tidak ada maksud untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Setelah berbicara dengan pak Yahiko, aku kembali ke meja kerjaku, membereskan mejaku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Kunjungan ke perusahaan lain." Ucapku.

"Hee? Benarkah, pak Yahiko mengutusmu?" Tanya Ino, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan pak Yahiko.

"Begitulah." Ucapku, aku sendiri tidak percaya.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Hati-hati di jalan yaa." Ucap Ino dan aku harus bergegas, aku sudah melihat kak Itachi keluar dari ruangan pak Yahiko.

Mencoba berjalan dengan cepat dan menyamai langkah kak Itachi. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya dan membuatku sedikit gugup dengan kunjungan pertamaku.

"Santailah." Ucap Kak Itachi.

"Hehehe, iya." Dia menyadarinya.

Keluar dari lif dan berjalan ke arah mobil Itachi. Beberapa menit berlalu dan mobil kak Itachi sudah berada di jalan raya. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan perusahaan Uchiha, ngomong-ngomong perusahaan Sasuke yang mana?

"Kalau boleh tahu, perusahaan Uchiha bergerak di bidang apa saja?" Tanyaku.

"Kami bergerak di beberapa bidang, produk pertanian, pengelohan bahan makanan, industri kendaraan dan barang-barang elektronik, uhm, beberapa perusahaan lagi seperti pengembangan obat-obatan yang terjamin mutunya dan beberapa lagi." Jelas Kak Itachi.

"Wah, banyak juga, apa kak Itachi yang mengatur semuanya?" Ucapku. Aku semakin penasaran dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Tidak semuanya, sebagian di atur oleh kakekku, kaki tangan kakekku, aku, ayahku, dan juga uhm... adikku." Ucapnya, dia sempat menggantungkan ucapannya saat mengatakan 'adiknya'. Aku sedikit kelewatan dari batasku, tapi aku merasa dengan jalan seperti ini aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tentang Sasuke dan kasusnya, aku juga ingin membantunya. Aku ingin masalahnya terselesaikan dan kami bisa bersama tanpa dia harus terbebani.

"Kau punya seorang adik? Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanyaku.

"Adik laki-laki. Dia satu-satunya adikku." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Hoo, adik laki-laki, pasti dia susah di atur yaa." Ucapku.

"Hahahahha. Begitulah, dia sangat sulit di atur, aku harus bekerja keras untuk membuatnya menurut, meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah memaksakan apapun terhadapnya. Dia punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukan sesuai apa yang di pikirkannya, dia yang memegang perusahaan pengolahan makanan, oh iya, toko roti yang kemarin sebenarnya adalah miliknya, sekarang aku yang mengelolahnya untuk sementara." Ucap Itachi.

Apa? Toko roti kemarin miliknya, pantas saja dia merasa aneh dan menuntutku untuk berbicara jujur, dia mengetahui rasa roti dari tokonya sendiri meskipun sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Kenapa dia tidak mengecek tokonya sendiri? Kenapa harus kak Itachi yang mengeceknya?" Ucapku, aku semakin jauh mencari informasi ini.

"Sudah lama dia menghilang, uhm, ada sedikit masalah di rumah dan dia kabur, sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya." Ucap kak Itachi, raut wajahnya berubah, dia terlihat kecewa dan sedih.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengetahui hal ini, aku harap adikmu segera di temukan." Ucapku. Padahal adiknya ada di rumahku.

"Terima kasih, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucapnya.

Mobil ini berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah parkiran yang cukup luas, gedungnya sangat tinggi di bandingkan gedung milik pak Yahiko, di dalam sangat luas dan banyak orang yang tengah sibuk. Aku mengikuti kak Itachi, langkahnya terhenti saat tiga orang tengah berada di hadapannya. Aku melirik sejenak, seorang pria tua dan dua orang yang mungkin seumuran dengan kak Itachi berada di belakang pria tua itu.

"Selamat siang kakek." Ucap kak Itachi,

Apa! Kakek? Kakeknya Sasuke! aku mengingat kembali cerita Sasuke tentang kakeknya. Menatap pria tua itu cukup lama, wajah dan tatapannya memiliki karisma tersendiri, meskipun sudah tua dia terlihat sangat masih kuat. Bahkan tidak ada tongkat yang dia gunakan, kakek yang hebat.

"Apa kau dari Yahiko?" Ucap Madara.

"Iya, aku sudah dari sana, dia mengutus salah satu pegawai terbaiknya." Ucap Kak Itachi dan memperkenalkanku pada kakeknya. Rasanya aku sangat gugup.

"Oh, gadis ini, dia cukup muda juga untuk menjadi kaki tangan Yahiko." Ucapnya, dia seakan meremehkan ku. Awas kau kakek tua.

"Meskipun begitu, dia adalah pegawai teladan yang pekerjaannya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Dia lulusan terbaik dan kerjanya cepat." Ucap kak Itachi, dia bahkan sudah mengetahui semua tentangku, apa pak Yahiko yang memberikan informasi tentangku? Dasar direktur yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku merasa harga diriku di angkat kak Itachi.

"Baguslah, aku harap dia betah di sini, tolong bersikap yang baik pada tamu kita dan bekerjalah dengan baik." Ucap kakek Madara. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, dia bahkan tersenyum ramah di hadapanku dan menyemangatiku sebelum dia pergi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap kak Itachi, tanpa sadar aku melamun.

"T-tidak, hanya saja, sikap dan wajah kakek kak Itachi sulit di tebak. Aku pikir dia seorang yang sangat tegas, tapi dia sangat ramah." Ucapku.

"Ah, dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia juga akan sangat keras terhadap seseorang." Ucap Itachi dan tatapannya terlihat aneh, seperti ada rasa takut yang terlintas di wajahnya, aku tidak bisa merasakan kebohongan dari sikap kakek madara, dia pandai sekali berakting sebagai kakek yang baik. "Baiklah, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, ayo kita ke ruanganku." Ucapnya.

Kami kembali berjalan ke arah ruangan kak Itachi, saat masuk di sana, ruangannya sangat rapi, setiap berkas di simpan di dalam lemari, disana ada banyak lemari dan semua berkas di simpan sesuai abjad agar mudah di temukan. Setiap lemari di kunci dengan sidik jari agar tidak mudah di buka, aku rasa ini sebagai jaga-jaga data perusahaan yang penting. Melihat beberapa sudut ruangan, ada bunga lili putih di sana, apa kak Itachi menyukai bunga?

"Apa ruanganku aneh?" Tanya kak Itachi.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, hanya saja di sini sangat rapi, dan apa kak Itachi menyukai bunga?" Tanyaku, aku terlalu banyak bertanya hari ini.

"Terima kasih, oh bunga itu, aku sengaja menaruhnya, hanya agar mempercantik ruangan ini. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai bunga, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika bunga itu di taru di sana, dia tidak mengganggu, tapi memperindah ruangan ini." Jelas kak Itachi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai di berikan beberapa berkas dari kak Itachi, dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa dan mulai melihat data-data kerja sama antara perusahaan pak Yahiko dengan Kak Itachi. Mereka berdua sungguh pasangan yang hebat, setiap tahunnya mengalami peningkatan, meskipun tidak terlalu besar, tapi stabil. Pantas saja pak Yahiko mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Dia tidak pernah mengalami kerugian dan selalu menanamkan modal yang tidak main-main.

"Tolong periksa data pada bulan lalu, kalau bisa kau harus teliti yaa. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana direkturmu." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Iya, dia bahkan akan memarahi siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan, meskipun itu sangat sedikit, dia ingin semuanya sempurna tanpa adanya cacat, benar-benar direktur yang menakutkan." Ucapku.

"Seharusnya aku merekam ucapanmu tadi dan mendengarkannya pada Yahiko atau aku katakan saja langsung." Ucap kak Itachi.

"A-apa! Ja-jangan, aku tidak ingin di pecat, tolong jangan katakan ini pada pak Yahiko." Ucapku, seharusnya aku tidak berbicara jujur seperti itu, mampus kau Sakura, kau terlalu cereboh, apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara."Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak serius." Ucapku.

"Pffff, hahahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Hahahaha, jangan terlalu serius seperit itu." Ucapnya.

Tega, dia tengah mengerjaiku, padahal aku sudah takut setengah mati tadi. Benar-benar mirip, tidak adiknya, tidak kakaknya, mereka suka sekali menggoda orang, dasar. Aku kembali sibuk dan tidak mau memperdulikan kak Itachi yang bahagia sendiri.

Siang hari berlalu, aku menyelesaikan pengecekkan data dan menambahkan beberapa catatan pendukung, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, aku harus menuliskan hal itu juga, pak Yahiko bisa saja bertanya lagi, kenapa aku tidak membuatkan catatan merepotkan itu, menyebalkan. Kak Itachi tengah memeriksa pekerjaanku, dia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat hasil kerjaku.

"Rasanya aku ingin menjadikanmu sekertarisku." Ucapnya.

"Hehehe, pak Yahiko pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal ini." Ucapku.

"Kau benar, dia tidak ingin melepaskanmu begitu saja, dasar Yahiko, dia beruntung sekali mendapat pegawai-pegawai yang tidak cuma berkualitas dari ijasah, tapi juga berkualitas pada kerjanya." Ucap kak Itachi, aku merasa tersanjung sekali, hari ini aku selalu di puji tentang pekerjaanku. Jarang-jarang aku di puji.

"Apa masih ada lagi?" Tanyaku, pekerjaanku sudah selesai.

"Sudah, hanya itu saja." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Ahkhirnya." Ucapku dan meregangkan otot tanganku, aku sudah lelah, dan pekerjaanku ini sudah selesai.

"Sebelum kembali ke kantormu, jika tidak keberatan, boleh ku ajak untuk sekedar makan bersama?" Ucap Kak Itachi.

"Ahk, tidak usah, aku jadi merepotkan." Tolakku, aku ingin segera kembali dan melanjutkan rajutanku, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak menemuinya.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku uhm..., aku sedikit lelah, bisa kita kembali saja." Ucapku, aku benar-benar harus kembali. "Mungkin lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi." Ucapku, bodoh, kenapa menjanjikan hal itu. Tapi aku harap kami tidak bertemu lagi.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang." Ucap kak Itachi, akhirnya dia mau membiarkanku kembali ke kantor.

Kami sudah tiba di kantorku, aku sedang membawa beberapa map dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan pak Yahiko. Menaruhnya pada meja pak Yahiko dan pamit untuk keluar. Akhirnya, pekerjaan selesai, map berkas di mejaku katanya bisa di tunda dulu dan aku bisa mengerjakannya besok. Aku akan kembali merajut.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Ino, berjalan ke arahku dan menarik kursinya, dia membawa rajutannya juga.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana di sana?" Tanya ino, padaku.

"Perusahaan yang besar dan banyak sekali orang di sana, aku bahkan bertemu dengan kepala diretktur utama di sana. Orangnya sudah tua tapi masih tetap terlihat kuat." Ucapku.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali, ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi pergi bersama siapa? Aku hanya melihat punggungnya saja." Ucap Ino.

"Dia direktur yang bekerja sama dengan pak Yahiko. Mereka sangat hebat." Ucapku. Aku kagum dengan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana orangnya? Apa setegas pak Yahiko?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, dia sangat santai dan terlihat ramah, tegas pun tidak juga." Ucapku, kami berbicara sambil mulai merajut.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mendekatinya?"

"Apa-apaan sih Ino, tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, soalnya ada seseorang yang sudah membuatku tidak bisa melirik pria mana pun lagi."

"Dan orang itu adalah..."

"...Rahasia."

"Lagi-lagi kau main rahasia padaku, memangnya dia seperti apa sih sampai kau rahasiakan segala." Ucap Ino, dia terlihat ngambek dengan ucapanku.

"Sebenarnya kami belum resmi, dia masih ada sedikit masalah, dia berjanji akan meresmikan hubungan kami jika masalahnya sudah selesai." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku sangat penasaran dengan pria ini, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya, dia membuat sahabatku ini menjadi ceria dan senyum gaje setiap hari." Ucap Ino.

"Ino."

"Hahaha, tapi benarkan?"

Aku hanya tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Ino. Aku sendiri tidak sadar jika setiap harinya aku seperti yang di katakan Ino.

"Apa dia baik padamu?"

"Iya, dia sangat baik dan bahkan selalu mengerti keadaanku."

"Syukurlah, aku harap dia selalu menjagamu. Setidaknya dia tidak seperti Sasori."

"Tidak Ino, aku beruntung bersamanya, dia melindungiku dengan baik, ngomong-ngomong aku pernah bertemu dengan Sasori."

"Apa? Cepat sekali dia keluar dari penjara."

"Ya kau tahu sendiri bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya."

"Bersyukur keluarganya tidak menuntutmu Sakura."

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku yang akan menuntutnya duluan."

"Hahah, bagus Sakura, tapi dia tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Tidak, dia hanya meminta maaf padaku, dan yang menyebalkannya, dia membuat laporan palsu agar polisi menggeledah rumahku, katanya ada orang mencurigakan masuk ke rumahku." Aku menceritakan lagi kejadian yang sudah lewat. Tapi, aku rasa Ino perlu tahu, dia sahabatku dan aku ingin berbagi cerita padanya.

"Apa dia sudah gila, dasar pria yang aneh, mungkin dia masih tergila-gila padamu dan merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, dia sudah tidak ada dalam kehidupanku lagi." Yaah, aku harap dia benar-benar sudah terlihat lagi, aku tidak sudi bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Baik, dari sekarang kita anggap orang itu sudah mati. Hei, rajutanmu sudah selesai." Ucap Ino.

Akhirnya aku selesai merajut ini, aku bisa memberikannya pada Sasuke saat pulang nanti. Aku tersenyum dan Ino terlihat senang, dia juga semakin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan topinya.

Sejam berlalu, aku sudah pamit duluan pada Ino. Dia akan menyelesaikan rajutannya di rumah. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali hari ini, melirik ke arah kantongan yang berisi syal rajutan buatanku, aku harap dia menyukainya dan tidak mengatakan barang rongsokan lagi.

Tiba di rumah dan berjalan santai masuk, sepi sekali. Apa dia sudah tidur? aku berjalan naik ke atas, berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban, membuka pintunya dan kamarnya kosong, apa mungkin dia sedang keluar? Akhir-akhir ini dia suka keluar begitu saja. Ya apa boleh buat, aku sudah sangat lelah, menaruh syal rajutan itu di kamarnya, dan meninggalkan sebuah catatan untuknya. jika dia pulang nanti, dia akan membaca catatan itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya memakai syal itu. Berjalan ke kamarku dan aku merasa sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga hari berlalu**.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke tidak kembali saat hari itu, dia tidak pulang dan aku tidak bertemu dengannya hingga hari ini. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya. Apa dia tertangkap? tapi para ibu-ibu tetanggaku tidak bergosip, jika dia di tangkap pasti mobil polisi sudah ramai di depan rumahku. Apa dia pergi karena merasa rumahku tidak aman? Atau jangan-jangan dia melihatku bersama kak Itachi dan dia marah? Atau, atau, ahk! apa yang tengah ku pikirkan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia berada di mana, rasanya ada yang aneh, aku merasa sangat hampa, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Sasuke pergi, meninggalkanku? Aku rasa janjinya pun palsu. Kau sudah terjebak Sakura. Aku bisa merasakan hal itu, aku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan dan akhirnya seperti ini, aku sangat bodoh bisa menyukai pria seperti itu.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Ah, i-iya." Aku terkejut, sepertinya sejak tadi Ino memanggilku.

"Ada apa? Hari kau aneh sekali, kau selalu saja terlihat melamun." Ucap Ino, dia sadar akan sikapku hari ini.

"Heheh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir.

"Hei, kenapa syal ini ada mejamu? Kau tidak memberikan padanya?" Ucap Ino, dia melihat syal itu ku bawa ke kantor dan menyimpannya di meja begitu saja, bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya jika orang yang ingin ku beri tidak ada, dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku ingin membuang syal ini.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang.

"Urusan para wanita, kau tidak boleh ikut campur." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, waah ini sudah jadi, tidak perlu kau bungkus, aku pakai saja yaa." Ucap Naruto, dia mengambil syal itu. Tapi aku tidak marah dan melarangnya. Mungkin sebaiknya syal itu berguna untuk orang lain dari pada ku buang, usahaku terasa sia-sia jika di buang begitu saja, setidaknya ada yang lebih menghargai apa yang telah ku lakukan.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya, syal itu untuk-"

"-Untukmu Naruto, apa aku menyukainya?" Maaf Ino, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Ada apa Ino, kenapa kau marah? jelas-jelas syal ini Sakura buatkan untukku." Ucap Naruto, dia mencobanya dan merasa sangat senang. "Terima kasih Sakura, aku menyukainya." Ucap Naruto.

"Syukurlah, uhm, aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Ino dan dia mengikutiku, aku rasa dia ingin membicarakan tentang syal itu.

Saat di toilet aku hanya mencuci mukaku, aku ingin sedikit mendinginkan pikiranku. Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak benar Sakura, aku tahu kau ingin membuatkan syal itu untuk pria yang kau sukai, kenapa kau memberikannya pada Naruto? Kenapa kau harus berbohong?" Ucap Ino dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku rasa dia seperti mantan-mantanku sebelumnya, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, meskipun aku sudah tahu perasaannya padaku." Ucapku, aku terlihat bodoh saat ini. Ino memeluk. Dia mencoba menenangkanku saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, masih banyak pria lain yang akan menerimamu tanpa harus pergi begitu saja." Ucap Ino, dia mencoba menyemangatiku.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, terima kasih, bagaimana hadiahmu, apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Ucapku. Aku ingin mencoba melupakan Sasuke.

"Su-sudah selesai, tapi aku malu sekali untuk memberikannya." Ucap Ino, wajahnya merona dan dia terlihat malu-malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Uhm bagaimana kalau setelah pekerjaan kita selesai, kita pergi bersama, kau bisa memberikan hadiahmu tanpa rasa malu." Saranku pada Ino.

Dia setuju dengan rencanaku. Setelah pekerjaan berakhir, kami berempat pergi bersama ke sebuah restoran sederhana, Naruto sangat senang menggunakan syal itu dan Ino memberikan hadianya pada Sai. Aku bisa melihat dari wajah Sai, dia begitu senang menerima hadiah Ino, dan Ino terlihat sangat malu. Kapan kalian akan saling jujur satu sama kalian? Aku merasa gatal melihat mereka. Akhirnya kami berkumpul lagi, rasanya menyenangkan bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Aku rasa saat bersama Sasuke hanyalah sebuah mimpi, aku akan segera bangun dan menjalani kenyataan ini, Sasuke tidak benar-benar ada, aku harus melupakannya segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Naruto mengajakku makan malam bersama, dia sungguh baik dan mengerti jika aku sedang ingin makan yang enak-enak. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku, aku tidak boleh menolak kebaikkannya, dia sangat memaksa, tapi aku tahu, dia hanya ingin menghiburku, aku rasa dia menyadari jika tingkahku sedikit aneh, tapi Naruto tidak ingin bertanya atau pun membahasnya, dia hanya ingin membuatku tenang tanpa perlu mengungkit masalahku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera menyadari hal ini, memutuskan seharusnya Naruto yang berhak mendapatkanku, bukan seseorang tiba-tiba baik, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Meskipun aku tahu dia menyukaiku dan berusaha membuat pendekatan perlahan padaku, aku pikir Naruto sudah merencanakan segalanya untukku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan di buatnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ma-maaf, aku tadi agak melamun." Ucapku. Lagi-lagi aku kedapatan melamun.

"Hahaha, kau ini, seharusnya kau menikmati makananmu." Ucapnya, dia selalu saja terlihat sangatceria.

"Iya, ehehe. Eh, hari ini aku yang traktir." Ucapku.

"Tidak bisa, aku yang mengajakmu dan aku yang harus mentraktrimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih ada janji padamu." Ucapku. Aku ingat jika janjiku belum terpenuhi.

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kau yang keras kepala, sudah, pokoknya aku yang teraktir kali ini." Ucapku.

"Baiklah nona, aku tidak ingin kena marah olehmu gara-gara berdebat tentang traktiran. Uhm.. jika liburan, apa kau mau pergi nonton?" Ucapnya, dia mengajakku lagi, nonton? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

"Kau beli tiket, aku yang membeli makanan dan minuman, deal?" ucapku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak menerima sesuatu dari Naruto.

"Deal, asalkan pergi bersamamu." Ucapnya, dia terlihat sangat senang sekali.

Setelah makan, Naruto mengantarku pulang, aku berterima kasih padanya, hari ini rasanya menyenangkan. Pamit padanya dan aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Gelap dan sunyi seperti biasanya. Ini sudah seminggu Sasuke pergi, menggelengkan kepala cepat, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya kembali, aku tidak boleh mengingatnya, pokoknya lupakan semuanya tentang Sasuke. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Kenapa terasa ada yang membebaniku? Sesak, ini sangat sesak. Menghela napas sejenak. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harap aku sudah bangun dan tidak sedang bermimpi buruk.

Segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, melirik ke arah tempat sikat gigi, sikat gigi bewarna biru tua, itu miliknya, ahk, sudahlah, aku tidak perlu menyimpan milik orang lain, mengambil sikat gigi itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas tidur, aku lelah. Pekerjaanku banyak dan aku sangat sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupanku kembali seperti semula, ke kantor dan ke rumah, pekerjaan banyak seperti biasanya, kadang lembur kadang tidak, membosankan, aku merasa bosan dan tidak ada yang menyenangkan bagiku, kegiatan monoton lagi. Ino kadang menghiburkan dan menghilang sedikit rasa jenuhku. Naruto sering mengajakku pergi dan membuatku sangat senang. Dia pandai sekali membuatku tertawa.

Hari ini aku sedang libur dan kami pergi nonton. Aku rasa Naruto salah memilih film, dia tidak tahu jika itu adalah film horor, katanya Sai yang menyarankannya, aku tidak bisa menonton dengan baik dan selalu menutup wajahku. Naruto lebih parah, dia panik dan berharap film itu segera habis.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika itu film horor, ini gara-gara si muka topeng itu." Ucap Naruto. dia merasa sangat kesal, sejujurnya Naruto membeli tiket itu dari Sai, Sai tidak jadi nonton dan memberikan tiketnya pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sekali-kali sebagai terapi jantung." Ucapku, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sebenarnya juga sangat takut.

Kami sudah keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan santai. Naruto mengajakku ke tempat lain, tempat bermain game, sedikit lucu dia mengajakku untuk bermain beberapa permainan. Rasanya menyenangkan, aku harus tertawa beberapa kali gara-gara ulah Naruto. Kami menghabiskan waktu dan Naruto mengajakku makan sebelum pulang, dia terlalu banyak memberi hari ini.

"Jangan protes dan kau harus menerima traktiranku." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya. Aku tidak akan protes." Ucapku. Dia seperti memaksaku.

Seharian bersama Naruto, rasanya aku sudah lelah, mobilnya sudah terparkir di depan rumahku, aku masih di dalam mobil dan menunggunya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya, Naruto tidak juga berbicara, dia hanya terdiam.

"Ahk, aku lupa mau mengatakan apa, hahahaa, sebaiknya kau masuk dan beristirahatlah." Ucapnya.

Dasar, dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, aku hanya menunggu lama, dia ini bodoh atau grogi? Tidak ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi sebaiknya dia yang mengatakannya langsung, aku harus menghargai usahanya. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap untuk keluar. Tanganku tiba-tiba di tariknya dan Naruto memeluk.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucapnya.

Eh? Na-Naruto memelukku. Aku harus tenang, aku tidak boleh panik. Hanya hitungan detik dan dia melepaskanku. Wajahnya merona dan tidak berani menatapku.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya setelah aku turun.

Dasar Naruto, dia sangat lucu dengan tingkahnya tadi, seakan-akan dia mengisi kekosonganku sedikit demi sedikit, membuatku lupa terhadap seseorang. Aku sudah lelah, berjalan masuk ke dalam dan bergegas untuk tidur.

 **Pukul 02:24 pagi.**

Aduh, kenapa aku terbangun di saat seperti ini, rasanya mau ke kamar mandi, tapi aku sangat ngantuk, tapi jika aku tidur, bisa saja aku ngompol, masa sudah tua dan masih mengompol, mau simpan di mana mukaku jika aku ngompol, turun dari kasur dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi. Aku harus berusaha sadar, jika tidak tembok yang akan ku tabrak. Setelah dari kamar mandi, kembali berjalan dengan malas dan sangat ngantuk, aku menguap beberapa kali dan tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum masuk ke kamarku. Rasanya aku melihat seseorang, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, pandanganku sedikit kabur, aku sangat ngantuk. Mengucek mataku beberapa kali dan mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Mataku melebar dan aku sudah bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada di hadapanku, dia berdiri dan menatapku, tatapannya terlihat sedih. Awalnya aku berjalan perlahan dan langsung segera berlari memeluknya. kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memeluknya? Seharusnya aku marah padanya dan memukulnya saat ini, tapi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sasuke, kau kembali, kenapa di saat seperti ini kau kembali?

"Kau merindukanku?" Ucapnya.

Suara itu, suara khas miliknya, aku merindukan suaranya, bahkan aroma tubuhnya, aku merindukannya apapun darinya. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku, aku hanya mengangguk cepat, aku rasa dia juga sangat merindukanku, pelukkannya mengerat. Aku harap dia tidak pergi lagi dan meninggalkanku, rasanya hati ini terisi kembali saat bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi lagi." Ucapku. Aku terisak. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis dalam pelukkannya.

"Maaf."

 **kriiinnggg...krinnggg...**

Membuka mataku dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, ini kamarku, memangnya aku berada dimana, kenapa malah berpikiran aku berada di tempat lain.

 **krinngg...kriiiingggg...**

Sialan! Siapa yang menelponku sepagi ini. Mencari ponselku dan melihat nomer yang sudah menggangguku. Naruto.

"Halo, ada apa Naruto?"

" _Apa kau sudah bangun?"_

"Sudah, kau mengagetkanku, ada apa?"

" _Aku ada di depan rumahmu, cepatlah turun, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi_."

"Ya ampun, kau ini, tunggu dulu." Ucapku, mematikan ponsel dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, aku bahkan baru bangun dan belum cuci muka.

Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menatap sejenak wajahku di kaca. Eh? Apa aku menangis semalam? Kenapa mataku sedikit bengkak dan seperti sudah menangis. Aku mengingatnya, semalam, sepertinya aku memimpikannya, mimpi yang sangat indah, aku bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya, Apa benar semalam itu hanya mimpi? Tapi terasa seperti sangat nyata. Segera mencuci muka dan berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke. kosong. Aku berjalan masuk dan menyentuh tempat tidurnya. Terasa sangat dingin, tidak ada siapapun yang datang dan meniduri kasur ini. Semalam jelas hanya mimpi. Keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarku aku akan berganti pakaian dan bergegas turun, Naruto pasti sudah lama menunggu, ini masih hari liburku dan dia sudah datang sepagi ini.

"Sarapan." Ucapnya saat aku sudah membuka pintu rumahku.

"Kau menggangguku, aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi." Ucapku padanya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu sarapan." Ucapnya.

"Jangan repot-repot, kau ini-"

"-Tidak apa-apa aku senang melakukannya."

"Ya sudah, kita sarapan bersama." Ucapku.

Aku masih berpikir tentang kejadian semalam. Mimpi? Atau bukan? kenapa nyata sekali, aku merasakan pelukkan Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke pulang semalam? Tapi saat aku mengatakan 'jangan pergi', dia hanya menjawab 'maaf'. Ahk! Ini membuatku frustasi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto memperhatikanku dan aku tidak sadar.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Uhm, jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa beritahu padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku akan menceritakan padamu jika aku punya masalah, tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak bermasalah, hehehe." Ucapku. Aku harus tenang.

"Okey, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Tidur, aku ingin tidur." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Kau memang seharusnya beristirahat lebih banyak." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum.

Sarapan kami berakhir, Naruto pamit pulang, aku masih ingin tidur lagi, rasa lelahku belum hilang. Aku harap jika tidur lagi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, meskipun hanya di dalam mimpi. Aku sangat merindukannya dan aku tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku tetap menyukainya sampai kapanpun, sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sudah update lagi yoo...~ sebenarnya author mau update hari rabu, tapi nggak ada sempat, padahal rencana jika rabu update dua chapter, hari ini bisa update satu chapter lagi, yaa sudahlah lain kali saja update lagi. nanti deeh di update kilat, XD semoga tidak ada yang marah gara-gara si abang sasu menghilang, hehehehe. terima kasih yang udah review.., update nemani malming lagi yaa, biar malmingnya tidak membosankan, hahahaha :D

ada beberapa review yang sepertinya harus di balas... :3

Joanna Katharina : roti sosis...~ roti coklat, roti keju, roti abon, roti pizza, roti apa lagi, roti matcha, vanila, dan roti lain-lainnya, sebenarnya author tidak terlalu banyak tahu roti, biasanya lihat aja dan makan tapi nggak tahu namanya, heheheheh, jadi sulit untuk di cantumkan dalam fic ini, -_-" wah, kayaknya enak tuh, enaknya bisa buat roti, author tidak pintar buat roti, hahaha, malah bahas roti-rotian, sudah update yaa... ;)

LORDmarionettespieler : heheheh, tahan aja kalau lagi update :D kamu meluk guling saja yaa. hahahhaha,

sitieneng4 : sengaja update satu aja biar penasaran, hhohoho *laugh devil*

Asuura-chan : update malming, biar buat para jomblo malmingnya bahagia sendiri gara-gara baca fic author, hahahah, author ? uhm, author LDR-an, bareng si abang sasu, LDR-annya, antara dunia nyata dan makhluk 2D *kabur*

Haruka Ryokusuke : auhtor updatenya nggak lama-lamaan sih, hehehe, sasorinya emang di buat reseh, Hinata? uhm, *save jadi saran*

.

.

nex chapter...~


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 15]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan desember di tahun ini berakhir, akhirnya tahun yang lama berganti dengan tahun yang baru. Kami merayakan tahun baru bersama, Sai, Ino, Naruto dan aku, hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku, aku hanya tinggal sendirian dan di rumahku lebih cocok untuk membuat pesta. Di meja sudah tersedia makan dan minuman, kami memilih menghabiskan tahun dengan bercerita, menonton film dan bermain kartu, berkumpul seperti itu lebih seru di bandingkan kami harus keluar dan merayakannya, tetanggaku menyalakan kembang api dan kami bisa menontonnya di luar bersama, ini sungguh menyenangkan, tahun lalu aku tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama mereka. Sai keluar kota dan Naruto masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah kecelakaan, hanya aku dan Ino pergi ke pusat kota untuk berjalan-jalan.

Aku harap tahun ini akan jauh lebih baik dari tahun lalu, kenangan apapun tentangnya, akan aku buang perlahan, aku harus kuat dan mencoba menjalani kehidupanku, aku merasa konyol sendiri jika memikirkan keadaanku yang terlalu berharap banyak pada pria itu.

Pesta berakhir hingga jam 1 pagi, Mereka memilih pulang setelah membantuku beres-beres. Aku berterima kasih pada mereka sudah menemaniku melewati pergantian tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 1 bulan januari, hari libur nasional, aku masih mengantuk dan memilih tidur lagi. Tidak ada kerjaan hari ini dan tidak ada kegiatan hari ini.

 **Ting tong... Ting tong...**

Membuka mataku dan menatap jam, ya ampun, sudah siang, aku tidur terlalu lama dan bunyi bel itu sungguh mengganggu, dengan sangat malas aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Aku pikir hari libur semua tidak akan sibuk.

Membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria pengirim barang. Dia memintaku tanda tangan untuk pengambilan barang. Apa mereka tidak libur? Bahkan di saat seperti ini masih bekerja, setelah tanda tangan bukti pengiriman, dia memberiku sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dan berat, berat sekali. Pengantar itu pergi dan aku menutup pintu rumahku. Menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan memperhatikannya. Apa isi kotak ini? bahkan di goncang pun tidak berbunyi apa-apa, tidak ada nama pengirimnya, yang tertera hanya namaku dan alamat lengkapku. Apa ada yang iseng mengirimkanku batu bata, berat, ini sungguh berat. Dari pada penasaran, aku merobek selotipnya dan membuka kotak itu.

U-uang! Isinya uang, semuanya uang, ada berapa banyak uang di dalam kotak ini, aku membuka kotak itu lebih lebar, mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada dari situ, menghitungnya sambil memasukkannya lagi.

100 juta! Ahk! Apa aku tidak salah hitung, menghitungnya lagi dan totalnya memang 100 juta. Mencubit pipiku dengan keras dan rasanya sakit, aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Merebah diriku di sofa. Siapa yang iseng mengirimkanku uang sebanyak ini? Mau mengembalikannya pun tidak mungkin, pengantarnya juga sudah pergi. Apa mereka salah kirim? Tapi alamat yang di kirimkan sangat lengkap dan namaku juga lengkap. Jangan-jangan uang palsu, aku mengeceknya dan semua di dalam kotak ini asli, uang asli. Mimpi apa semalam sampai aku mendapat uang sebanyak.

Mengambil ponsel dan aku bergegas menelpon Sai, Ino dan Naruto untuk segera ku rumahku. Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya pada siapa, aku ingin meminta saran dari mereka.

"100 juta!" Ucap Ino.

"Asli?" Ucap Sai.

"Salah kirim?" Ucap Naruto.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah dan tidak percaya dengan barang yang di kirimkan ke rumahku. Aku sudah menceritakan pada mereka, jika uang ini asli, berjumlah 100 juta, tidak ada data pengirimnya dan hanya ada data yang di kirimkan, alamatnya rumahku dan namaku tertera dengan jelas.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini? lapor polisi? Tidak mungkin, mereka akan tertawa dan menganggapku membuat cerita bodoh, untuk apa melaporkan barang yang di kirimkan ke rumah dengan alamat yang benar." Ucapku.

"Dan mereka tidak menganggap itu sebagai kejadian yang harus di laporkan." Ucap Sai.

"Kembalikan saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, data dari pengirimnya tidak ada, mana mungkin bisa ku kembalikan." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, kau traktir kami." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, aku tidak tahu ini uang siapa dan kenapa di kirim ke rumahku. aku tidak mau menerima uang yang entah dari mana." Ucapku.

"Kau benar Sakura, sebaiknya kau telusuri saja dari tempat jasa pengirimannya mungkin mereka mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap Sai.

Aku mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sai. Uang itu ku simpan rapi di dalam lemari, aku tidak ingin mengambilnya selembar pun sampai aku mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

Mendatangi kantor pengiriman dan aku mencoba bertanya pada petugasnya, memperlihatkan bukti pengirimannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu orang bodoh mana yang sudah mengirimkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Oh, nomor pengiriman ini, kebetulan saat itu aku yang menjaga dan mengambil barangnya." Ucap salah seorang pegawai jasa pengiriman.

"Apa kau tahu ciri-ciri orang yang membawa barang itu?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm, ciri-cirinya, aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya, tapi dia seorang pria, memakai kacamata dan topi. Dia membawa kotak yang sangat berat dengan meminta pengiriman expres." Ucapnya.

Pria? Berkacamata dan memakai topi? Setelah mendengar ucapan pegawai itu, aku bergegas pulang, membuang diri di kasur dan menatap lemariku yang menyimpan uang itu.

Untuk apa dia mengirimkanku uang! Rasanya aku sangat marah, aku benar-benar marah, aku tidak butuh uang sebanyak itu, apa dengan uang itu aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Apa dia pikir perasaan itu bisa di beli dengan uang, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan memberiku banyak uang, dia pikir aku wanita apaan. Jika dia ingin mengganti uangku yang terbuang untuknya itu tidak penting, tidak penting sama sekali, aku tidak butuh uang pengganti apapun. Rasanya sangat kesal, aku bangun dan mengacak-ngacak kamarku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh! aku sangat membencimu! Rasanya semakin sesak dan aku menangis begitu saja. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang, tiba-tiba memberiku uang dan tidak ada yang kau katakan padaku. Lelah, ini sungguh melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku berada di ruang pak Yahiko, aku minta cuti untuk sebulan tapi pak Yahiko hanya bisa memberiku cuti 2 minggu, tidak masalah, aku tidak apa-apa jika hanya 2 minggu asal aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku sejenak. Aku pamit pada Ino dan Sai, Naruto tidak terlihat, mungkin dia sedang sibuk.

Aku sudah membereskan pakaianku, melirik ke arah kotak itu, aku tidak memperdulikannya, biarkan saja kotak itu hancur di makan rayap, uang itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Taksiku sudah datang, para tetanggaku mengantarku pergi, aku pamit pada nenek Chiyo, dia merasa aku memang perlu beristirahat dari kantor, nenek Chiyo merasa aku terlihat sangat lelah dan seperti banyak pikiran.

Taksi itu sudah melaju dan mengantarku ke bandara. Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, aku ingin berlibur dan menjenguk mereka.

"Sakura!" Uhm? suara Naruto. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di bandara.

"Kenapa pergi?" Tanyanya. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak di rumah, jadi aku harus pulang." Ucapku, itu hanya alasan agar dia tidak banyak tanya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"2 minggu."

"Lama, kau akan meninggalkanku selama itu?"

"Tidak lama, hanya 2 minggu." Ucapku.

Naruto memegang kedua tanganku dan menatapku serius. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Sakura aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan marah." Ucapnya. Meskipun sudah berwajah serius, tapi dia masih bisa terlihat malu-malu.

"Apa? Cepatlah, pesawatku akan segera berangkat." Ucapku.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanpa ancang-ancang atau basa-basi Naruto langsung mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Ha? Pa-pacar?" Aku terkejut, di saat seperti ini Naruto menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya secepat itu, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu setelah kau kembali." Ucapnya. Dia menarikku pelan dan memelukku, Naruto ini depan umum, kau membuatku malu. "Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

Menghela napas dan aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, dia melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak bisa tenang jika berada di kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, apa kau tidak ingin keluar dari kamarmu." Ucap Itachi.

Saat ini, Itachi membawa Sasuke bersembunyi di sebuah villa yang cukup jauh dari kota konoha, Sasuke tidak akan terlacak oleh siapapun di sana. Itachi sudah memastikan apapun agar tidak seorang pun mengetahui jika dia yang menyembunyikan Sasuke.

Itachi masih mematung di depan kamar Sasuke, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang sangat lelah, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat dan menatap malas ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak lapar apanya, kau bahkan tidak makan seharian kemarin. Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu." Ucap Itachi, dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau yang makan, aku ingin tidur lagi." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan masuk dan lengannya di tahan Itachi, Itachi menariknya paksa keluar dari kamar. Menghela napas sejenak, Itachi tidak bisa bersuara keras di depan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau mendengarku sedikit saja. Aku mohon padamu." Ucap Itachi, dia juga lelah mengurus Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini sikap Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh, dia seperti manusia tanpa kehidupan. Itachi merasa sedikit bersalah telah memisahkannya dengan Sakura. Tapi, dia tidak bermaksud jahat pada Sasuke, dia hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tidak ada ucapan apapun dari Sasuke, dia mengikuti Itachi yang masih memegang tangannya, Itachi membawanya ke ruang makan untuk makan siang. Sasuke duduk dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu berkali-kali tentang situasinya, kau tidak boleh egois dengan perasaanmu, ini demi dia, mengertilah." Ucap Itachi.

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke teringat akan hari di mana di meninggalkan Sakura.

 **Flashback.**

 **Sehari sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.**

Hari itu Sasuke sangat marah dengan Sakura yang kembali menemui kakaknya, tapi dia mencoba meredam amarahnya, Sakura sudah menjelaskannya dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia memilih membaringkan kepalanya dan bahu Sakura, mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang membuatnya tenang.

Keesokan harinya. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Itachi melalui telpon umum, dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan, dia meminta Itachi untuk bertemu. Itachi mengajak Sasuke pergi jauh dari kota konoha dan berbicara.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, aku senang sekali." Ucap Itachi, dia tidak percaya jika adiknya akan langsung mendatanginya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan kasusmu, aku yakin kau tidak bersalah." Ucap Itachi, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku menemuimu tidak untuk membahas masalahku." Ucap Sasuke, dia terdiam sejenak dan menatap Itachi. "Tolong jauhi Sakura, aku tidak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalah keluarga kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau yang salah Sasuke. Kau harus menjauh dari gadis itu." Ucap Itachi. Dia merasa Sasuke harus segera menghindari Sakura, gadis itu bisa saja terancam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih belum memahami keadaan.

"Kau pikir apa? Dengan bersembunyi di rumahnya kau akan aman? Itu tidak akan bertahan lama." Ucap Itachi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau akan berada di rumahnya?"

"Sudah lama aku mengetahui hal ini, tapi aku mendiamkanya begitu saja, bahkan aku harus mendapat tamparan keras dari kakek karena tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya, aku ingin melindungimu dan aku harap kau sendiri yang datang padaku." Ucap Itachi.

"Cih, sial. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau akan menyeretku pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku akan melindungimu bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi, kau harus meninggalkannya, coba pikirkan, jika seseorang yang mengenalmu dan merupakan kaki tangan kakek tiba-tiba melihatmu bersama Sakura, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura jika kakek tahu gadis itu yang menyembunyikanmu selama ini darinya. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya, Sakura-"

"-Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat takut untuk membayangkan Sakura yang akan di sakiti kakeknya. Bahkan Itachi selalu di pukuli, bagaimana dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku rasa jika kau meninggalkannya dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, Sasuke bergegas pulang. Sudah sangat malam, Sakura sudah pulang dan tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya, Sasuke berjalan masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar Sakura, berharap dia tidak membangunkan Sakura, naik ke atas kasur Sakura dan berbaring di sampingnya. Melihat Sakura sejenak yang tertidur, wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi membuat Sasuke tersenyum, dia tahu Sakura selalu sibuk dan lembur, dia suka melihat wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke terkejut dan melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap gadis itu dan ternyata dia hanya mengigaukan namanya. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, bahkan di saat tidur pun Sakura menyebutkan namanya, kembali memeluknya erat hingga Sasuke benar-benar siap akan meninggalkannya, melepaskan pelukkannya dan mencium bibir Sakura, menciumnya cukup lama hingga dia segera bangkit dari kasur Sakura dan pergi. Sakura yang terlalu lelah, tidak merasakan apa-apa selama dia tertidur. Sasuke bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, padahal Sakura sudah menyimpan hadiah syal rajutan di kamar Sasuke, dia pergi begitu saja dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Itachi menunggu Sasuke di persimpangan jalan, mereka pergi dari kota konoha jam 1 pagi. Itachi akan membawa Sasuke jauh dari Konoha, di sebuah villa yang hanya Itachi dan Sasuke yang mengetahuinya. Selama seminggu di sana, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan Itachi kadang mengunjunginya. Dia merasa akan baik-baik saja, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai tidak tahan untuk tinggal di villa, dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Sasuke masih menyimpan kunci cadangan pintu rumah Sakura. Dia tiba di rumah Sakura jam 2 pagi dan masuk perlahan. dia tahu jika Sakura masih tidur, berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura dan kamarnya kosong, tidak ada Sakura di sana, Sasuke mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi, menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang sangat di cintainya dan dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sasuke pikir jika Sakura akan marah dan memukulnya, tapi ini tidak, Sakura berlari dan memeluknya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura, tapi ucapan Itachi selalu saja menghantui pikirannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk cepat, bahkan Sasuke merasakan kemejanya sudah basah, Sakura menangis, dia merasa semakin bersalah telah meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sasuke dan memeluk erat Sakura, mungkin Sakura masih sangat mengantuk, Sasuke merasa Sakura akan jatuh dan langsung mengangkatnya ala bridal style. Dia bisa melihat air mata Sakura mengalir. Ini sungguh menyiksanya, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura, di satu sisi dia ingin melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Merebah Sakura di kasur dan mencium keningnya, ini untuk terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan segera pergi.

Itachi mengetahui kejadian ini, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan menemuinya lagi untuk selamanya. Hingga tahun baru, Sasuke meminta uang pada Itachi sebanyak 100 juta, dia ingin mengganti semuanya. dia hanya ingin membalas segala apapun yang sudah di beri Sakura. Sasuke pergi ke kota dan mengirimkan paket secara expres. Sebuah kotak dengan berisi uang 100 juta, Sasuke harap uang itu bisa berguna untuk Sakura.

 **End Flashback.**

Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya agar Itachi merasa sedikit senang. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya khawatir dan akan mengomel padanya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan? Setidaknya kau harus menghirup sedikit udara di sini, jangan berkurung terus." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, dia mengikuti apa pun ucapan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu dia merasa sangat hampa tanpa Sakura di sisinya. Dia sangat merindukan Sakura, Sasuke harap kasusnya akan selesai dan dia bisa bertemu Sakura lagi.

Di sekitar villa suasananya masih sepi, jauh dari pemukiman dan hanya ada beberapa rumah yang cukup jauh jaraknya, seperti rumah di tengah hutan, ada danau yang cukup luas di sana, Itachi mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan yang indah di sekitar sini, meskipun begitu, raut wajah Sasuke tidak berubah, datar seperti biasanya. Mereka tiba di pinggir danau.

"Kau suka di sini? Udaranya sangat sejuk bahkan di siang hari." Ucap Itachi. Tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke, dia terdiam dan menatap danau itu. "Katakan sesuatu, aku merasa berbicara sendirian." Ucap Itachi yang merasa di cuekin.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke villa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau kita memancing? Katanya ada banyak ikan di sini." Ucap Itachi.

Mendengar kata memancing, Sasuke mengingat saat di mana dia dan Sakura memancing bersama, mau di lupakan berapa kali pun, Sasuke akan selalu mengingat setiap detail kegiatannya bersama Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka memancing." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

 _Haa, anak itu sungguh keras kepala, ibu ngidam apa yaa sampai-sampai anaknya yang satu itu sangat sulit di mengerti._

Itachi menghela napas dan mengikuti Sasuke pulang, dia bahkan tidak pandai membuat adik bungsunya itu terhibur, apa dia perlu menculik Sakura diam-diam dan membawakan pada adiknya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Itachi pusing, dia harus segera membersihkan nama adiknya agar tingkah menyebalkannya itu cepat hilang, dia tahu jika adiknya itu sangat jatuh hati pada gadis bernama Sakura, tapi keadaan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi, dia merasa perlu mengetahui sedikit hal pribadi adiknya ini, menurut Itachi ini adalah hal yang sedikit langkah, Sasuke akan sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis mana pun, Itachi sempat menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis, anak teman bisnisnya, awalnya semua berjalan lancar, gadis itu langsung menyukai Sasuke, hanya saja gadis itu tiba-tiba mengadu pada ayahnya dan marah besar, dia tidak ingin bertemu atau melihat Sasuke, saat Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke apa yang tengah di lakukannya pada gadis itu, dia hanya menjawabnya santai, menolak gadis itu dan memintanya pergi jauh dari hadapannya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan sejenak dan kembali berjalan lagi, dia masih berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dia sendiri merasa kebingungan, entah sejak kapan dia sangat tertarik dengan Sakura, gadis yang kasar dan sangat mengerikan jika sedang mabuk. Tapi, dia adalah gadis yang mandiri, bahkan bisa mengurus Sasuke dengan baik meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, dia bahkan pekerja keras dan tidak manja, Sasuke menyukai gadis seperti itu.

"Aku suka gadis yang kuat." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

 _Kuat? Apa seperti wanita perkasa yang bisa mengangkat barbel, tidak goyang barbel melayang. Kenapa adikku seperti ini?_

Itachi tidak bisa menyangka akan hal ini, adiknya menyukai wanita perkasa, tapi Sakura tidak seperti apa yang tengah di pikirkan Itachi.

"Apa karena Sakura kuat jadi kau tertarik padanya?" Ucap Itachi, pikirannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa? Kenapa bertanya tentang dia? Jangan coba-coba tertarik padanya-" Ucap Sasuke, dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Itachi, tatapannya menajam "-Dia milikku." Lanjutnya, dia tidak senang jika ada pria lain yang tertarik pada Sakura.

"Te-tenanglah, aku tidak tertarik dalam hal seperti itu, kau salah paham." Ucap Itachi, dia bisa membaca suasana hati Sasuke.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Lain kali, kau harus membawanya ke hadapanku dan kenalkan dia padaku." Ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan sudah sangat mengenalnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi kenalkan dia sebagai pacarmu." Ucap Itachi dan sengaja menyikut-nyikut bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Ucap kesal Sasuke dengan tindakan Itachi.

Hening, mereka masih dalam perjalanan dan berjalan dengan santai.

"Hei, mau mendengar sebuah teka-teki?" Ucap Itachi, Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. "Baiklah, pasti kau tidak bisa menjawab. Gajah yang bisa terbang kelihatan apanya?" Ucap Itachi, dia hanya mencoba menghibur Sasuke, lagi.

"Bohongnya." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Ucap Itachi, Sasuke bahkan bisa menjawabnya langsung.

"Kau sudah menggunakan teka-teki itu sejak aku masih kecil, bahkan kau sudah melupakan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah, hahahaha, maaf aku sudah lupa."

"Bagaimana-"

"-Tidak, aku sedang malas mendengar teka-teki atau apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, kau seperti sedang tidak mood, uhm, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap Itachi, Sasuke sangat hapal dari nada bicara Itachi jika dia akan berbicara serius. Sasuke selalu menghargai kakaknya jika dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu kabar tentang wanita itu, wanita milik kakek." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku pikir sekarang dia sudah beradaptasi dengan tanah." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sangat malas membahas wanita milik kakeknya itu yang membuatnya sampai harus bertengkar hebat dengan kakeknya dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Tidak Sasuke, apa kau pernah mendengar pemakamannya?" Ucap Itachi. Dia merasa Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal apapun selama pelariannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentangnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih menahan diri untuk mendengar setiap pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Wanita itu tidak mati, Sasuke, kau tidak benar-benar membunuhnya, sebenarnya saat dia di temukan bersamamu, aku yang memeriksa keadaannya, denyut nadinya melemah tapi dia masih bisa di tolong, dan ada hal yang mengganjal, ketika aku akan menengoknya di rumah sakit, tidak ada yang memberi kabar dia di bawa ke rumah sakit mana dan keadaannya bagaimana, apa kau tahu semua itu?" Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar semua kebenaran itu, selama menjadi tahanan rumah, Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal apapun yang telah terjadi, dia terus berada di kamar dan tidak ingin keluar. Kakeknya yang marah besar lebih membuatnya syok di bandingkan saat dia terlihat seperti membunuh wanita milik kakeknya itu.

"Aku akan menemukannya dan membuatmu terbebas dari masalah ini, aku rasa dia sengaja menjebakmu dan membuat keadaan ini semakin rumit dengan menghilangkan jejaknya." Lanjut Itachi.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, tapi Itachi tahu, jika Sasuke sangat terkejut tadi. Adiknya itu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkannya, Itachi harap dengan informasi seperti itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke merasa down tentang keadaannya lagi, masalah yang konyol ini harus segera di selesaikan.

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Itachi sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengujungi Sasuke, dia merasa bosan dan tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa di buatnya di villa. Berjalan keluar pun membuatnya bosan, berpikir jika ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuknya. Dia ingin menemui Sakura diam-diam lagi, meskipun dia sudah berjanji pada Itachi, tapi rasa rindunya pada Sakura lebih besar, dia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura, seperti biasa dia akan datang pada jam dimana suasana Konoha sudah mulai ramai, jam 8 malam, Sasuke sengaja datang dan menyelinap masuk lewat pintu dapur, Sasuke tidak pernah membuang kunci rumah Sakura, dia akan terus menyimpannya.

Setibanya di rumah Sakura, suasana rumah itu terasa dingin dan keberadaan Sakura tidak terasa bagi Sasuke, bahkan alat makan dan westafel yang bersih dan kering seperti tidak ada yang pernah menggunakannya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan naik ke kamar Sakura, membuka pintunya dan kosong, Sakura tidak berada di kamarnya, di kamar mandi, maupun di kamar yang pernah di gunakannya, Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana. Berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura, bahkan tempat tidurnya terasa dingin, duduk di atas kasur milik Sakura dan Sasuke mulai memikirkan Sakura yang tidak ada. Kedatangannya sia-sia, gadis yang ingin di kunjunginya tidak berada di rumah. Menghela napas dan Sasuke beranjak, dia bergegas pulang, memilih kembali ke villa.

Memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke selalu pergi dan pulang menaiki kereta dan bus yang masih beroperasi di malam hari, dia akan selalu membaur dengan penumpang agar keberadaannya tidak dapat di temukan, Sasuke merasa setiap dia berada di luar, ada saja orang yang selalu membuatnya curiga dan Sasuke harus selalu menghindar.

Tiba di villa dan langsung berbaring di kasur kamarnya, dia masih penasaran dengan keberadaan Sakura, sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah keluar atau menginap di rumah orang, bahkan suasana rumahnya seperti sudah lama di tinggalkan, pikiran terburuk Sasuke, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali atau Sakura bersama pria lain. Opsi terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa tenang, dia tidak ingin Sakura bersama pria lain, ini sungguh lucu, dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kabur lagi?"

"Huaaaaah...!"

Sasuke terkejut dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Itachi, dia tidak tahu jika adiknya akan sekaget ini saat dia tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah kembali tenang.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah berada di villa sejak tadi, kau tidak ada saat aku tiba. Apa kau kabur lagi?" Ucap Itachi. Dia tahu, jika Sasuke habis dari rumah Sakura, dia mulai memahami tingkah adiknya.

"Jika iya, apa urusannya denganmu? aku tidak butuh ijin darimu untuk pergi, kau bukan ibu." Ucap Sasuke, dia menjadi kesal jika Itachi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang selalu saja harus meminta ijin apapun padanya jika ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memancing masalah denganmu. Meskipun kau ke rumahnya, gadis itu tidak ada." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi, dia butuh sebuah jawaban dari rasa penasarannya sejak tiba di rumah Sakura yang hanya kosong plong tanpa penghuni.

"Kau tahu dia berada dimana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, tentu, dia berada di luar kota, Sakura sedang mengambil cuti dan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, dia akan kembali setelah 2 minggu lagi." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan ke sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah? Apa? Kau sudah gila! kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke benar-benar hilang akal jika menyangkut Sakura.

"Jika kau merasa punya tanggung jawab sebagai kakakku, bantu aku, urus segala keperluanku untuk ke sana, lakukan apa yang kau bisa agar aku tidak ketahuan." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat keras kepala dan bahkan meminta Itachi untuk mengatur semua keadaan agar dia bisa lolos dan pergi ke kota di mana Sakura berada.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, bahkan jika kau akan membenciku sekalipun." Ucap Itachi, dia menolak, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan hal yang ceroboh.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau harus tutup kasus karena aku akan menyerahkan diri pada kakek sekarang juga." Ancam Sasuke.

Jika saja dia tidak memiliki kesabaran terhadap Sasuke, Itachi sudah memukulnya, sekalian dia ingin mematahkan kaki Sasuke agar tidak bisa pergi kemana pun. Dia merasa tidak berdaya dengan keadaan ini, dia harus membantu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Ini hanya demi seorang gadis pujaan adiknya, memijat pelan pelipisnya dan menghela napas kasar, Itachi tengah berpikir untuk alasan lain tapi dia tidak bisa memberi alasan yang bagus agar Sasuke akan tetap di villa, jika saja Sasuke masih berada di umur anak-anak, Itachi akan mudah mengatur dia. Sayangnya, Sasuke sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, tidak ada lagi ucapan yang pantas untuk mengatur seorang pria dewasa. Nasehat pun tidak ingin di dengar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, 2 hari saja." Ucap Itachi.

"5 hari, aku berada di sana selama lima hari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini! ahk, baiklah, aku akan mengaturnya." Ucap Itachi, dia sudah menyerah, jika saja dia adalah Mikoto, ibunya, Sasuke akan menurut, hanya Mikoto satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke bisa menjadi anak penurut.

Itachi mencoba memesan tiket untuk Sasuke, dia harus hati-hati melakukan semua ini, mata-mata kakeknya ada di mana-mana, Itachi sendiri memiliki beberapa orang kepercayaannya, mereka lebih setia dari pada Madara kakeknya.

Esok harinya, setelah segala sesuatu yang di buat oleh Itachi selesai, dia akhirnya bisa membawa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Ini tiketmu dan segala keperluanmu ada di sini." Ucap itachi, di tangannya dia sudah memegang tiket dan sebuah amplop yang berisi biaya perjalanan Sasuke, Itachi tidak akan memberikan kartu kredit pada Sasuke, dia akan mudah di lacak.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan topi dan kacamata, di punggungnya ada tas ransel kecil, dia sudah siap sejak tadi, mengambil tiket dan amplop itu dari tangan Itachi.

"Haa~ kau harus hati-hati, ingat jangan pernah mencoba menarik perhatian siapapun, bersikap biasalah. "Ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

"Penerbanganmu jam 4 pagi, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke bandara, dari sini, bandara cukup jauh." Ucap Itachi, menatap adiknya yang sibuk melihat tiket dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di amplop. "Hei, setidaknya kau bisa memberikan pelukan hangat untuk kakakmu yang sudah bekerja keras ini." Lanjut Itachi.

"Menjijikan, berhenti meminta hal itu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Dulu kau sering melakukannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Saat itu umurku masih 4 tahun!" Protes Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa, terdiam sejenak dan memegang bahu Sasuke. "Jaga dirimu." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn, aku akan menjaga diriku, terima kasih Aniki." Ucap Sasuke, dia tersenyum di hadapan Itachi. Meskipun sedikit memaksakan diri, Sasuke tahu, kakaknya akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa anak kecil itu sudah di temukan?" Ucap seorang wanita pada beberapa pria berjas hitam di hadapannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, dia seperti di telan bumi, bahkan informan terbaik kita tidak bisa menemukannya." Ucap salah satu pria yang berjas.

"Oh, begitu rupanya, aku harap dia tidak kembali lagi dan rencanaku akan terselesaikan." Ucap wanita itu, dia tersenyum dan merasa sangat puas dengan rencananya selama ini.

"Apa anda akan segera keluar? Tuan besar beberapa kali menghubungi kami untuk menanyakan kabar anda nyonya, aku rasa dia sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan anda." Ucap pria berjas yang lain.

"Biarkanlah orang tua itu, aku masih ingin bersantai sebelum memanen hasil kerja kerasku selama ini." Ucap wanita.

Beberapa pria berjas itu pamit dan mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan rumah sakit. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menatap sebuah foto yang tengah di pegangnya, foto seorang pria yang berusaha di dapatnya tapi gara-gara tingkah adik si pria itu, wanita ini merasa harus menyingkirkan adiknya sebelum mendapatkan kakaknya. Senyumnya melebar, dia tidak sabar ingin kembali bertemu dengan pria yang berada di foto itu.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari aku berada di rumah orang tuaku, ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja, melirik ke taman belakang rumah, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir dan berganti dengan musim semi. Latar belakang keluargaku, ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha teh di kota ini, bukan perusahaan besar, hanya perusahaan kecil, sedangkan ibu hanya berada di rumah, ayah melarangnya bekerja dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah, aku rasa ayah hanya tidak ingin ibu cepat lelah dengan membantunya bekerja, ayah meminta ibu cukup mengurus rumah dan dirinya, dasar ayah yang manja, sebagai pengusaha, kadang penghasilan akan meningkat dan menurun, aku hanya merasa sedikit takut jika hasil panennya menurun atau harga jual yang menurun, beberapa kali sering terjadi dan aku merasa harus membantu keuangan keluargaku meskipun ayah selalu memarahiku dan merasa dia masih mampu menstabilkan keuangan keluarga. Aku rasa, usaha dengan kerja keras menurun dari ayahku padaku.

Hari ini aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya berbaring di bawah kotatsu 'meja penghangat' dan menutupi sebagian badanku dari kaki hingga pinggang. Setiap ingin membantu, mereka akan menolaknya dan menyuruhku untuk beristirahat lebih banyak saat di rumah, ibu sampai mengomel saat melihat kondisiku setelah tiba, kurusan dan terlihat lelah, mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran, pola makanku berantakan dan berat badanku turun drastis, ibu membuat banyak makanan enak untukku setiap harinya, dia menyuruhku makan lebih banyak dan tidak membiarkanku kembali ke Konoha jika berat badanku tidak naik, huff ini sungguh merepotkan, tapi, aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika kembali ke rumah, meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa tahun dan tahun ini aku akhirnya bisa kembali. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat bosan tidak melakukan sesuatu, tapi ayah dan ibu tidak membutuhkan bantuan apa-apa dariku. Menghela napas, tiba-tiba yang teringat adalah ucapan Naruto, apa yang harus ku katakan jika saat pulang nanti, aku belum siap untuk pria baru dalam hidupku, aku rasa jika menyangkut masalah pria, aku selalu sial dan yang terakhir, pria itu pergi begitu saja. Aku membencimu Sasuke, jika saja kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memukulmu hingga kau tidak bisa bergerak. Kira-kira apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Kenapa aku masih sangat berharap padanya? Lagi pula di saat itu, dimana aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terasa seperti nyata, aku rasa dia datang ke rumah dan memeluk sangat erat, aku sedang mencoba membaca keadaannya, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan hal itu, aku pikir itu mimpi yang sungguh nyata, padahal aku sudah berharap jika dia benar-benar kembali, Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi, hilang! Hilang! Untuk di tahun ini aku harus buang sial dengan melupakan pria aneh itu.

"Silahkan masuk, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" itu adalah suara ibu, aku bisa mendengarnya dari ruang tengah. Ibu berbicara dengan siapa? Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin keluar dari kotatsu ini, ibu dan ayah terlalu memanjakanku disini dan membuatku menjadi malas untuk bergerak. Ahk, sudahlah, palingan hanya tetangga.

"Apa aku boleh menumpang di sini untuk beberapa hari?" aku mendengarnya samar-samar, Suara seorang pria? Bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar asing bagi pendengaranku, dimana aku pernah mendengarnya yaa.

"Oh boleh, karena kau pemuda yang tampan aku akan memberimu pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal." Ibu terdengar bahagia, untuk apa memberi pekerjaan untuk seorang pria asing? Ibu sangat aneh, bagaimana jika dia seorang pencuri yang pura-pura meminta tempat tinggal sebagai alibi. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Setelah mendengar ucapan ibu, aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira siapa nama pria itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke."

Syok!

Mataku melebar dan bergegas berlari keluar ke arah ruang tamu. suara ini, nama itu, dia, dia, ini tidak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update dua chapter lagi yaaa...~

moga malmingnya tetap bahagia meskipun single atau jomblo atau sendirian...~ sendirian..~ sendirian...~ XD

.

.

see you next chapter lagii...~


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 16]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke."

Syok!

Mataku melebar dan bergegas berlari keluar ke arah ruang tamu. suara ini, nama itu, dia, dia, ini tidak mungkin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

Hari ini Sakura hanya berbaring di ruang tengah, memasukkan setengah badannya ke dalam kotatsu dan bersantai, tatapannya terlihat bosan dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah itu.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu, Mebuki, Ibu Sakura yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu, sedikit penasaran dengan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Pria itu membuka topinya dan menampakkan seorang pria yang tampan bagi penglihatan Mebuki.

"Silahkan masuk, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Ucap ramah Mebuki pada pria itu, dia tidak beranjak dari pintu dan masih terdiam.

"Aku sedang melakukan perjalanan di beberapa kota, hanya saja di kota ini aku tidak tahu pada siapa aku harus meminta tolong. Apa boleh aku menumpang di sini beberapa hari, kalau pun bisa, aku juga ingin di beri pekerjaan agar aku tidak tinggal dengan cuma-cuma, pekerjaan apapun boleh, uangku hampir habis dan menyewa hotel pun akan sulit." Ucap pria itu. Dia sangat pandai membuat seorang wanita menjadi terhanyut dan seperti merasakan akan kesulitan dirinya.

"Oh boleh, karena kau pemuda yang tampan aku akan memberimu pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal." Ucap Mebuki dia terlihat sangat senang, menurutnya pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang baik, dia bahkan tidak masuk sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatanganya, Mebuki merasa dia bisa mempercayai pria ini, lagi pula dia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya mengurus rumah, akhir-akhir ini punggungnya sakit dan dia menyembunyikannya dari Sakura, dia tidak ingin anak semata wayangnya itu khawatir dan membuatnya repot selama tinggal di rumah. "Masih ada kamar kosong dan apa kau bisa bantu-bantu pekerjaan rumah?" Lanjut Mebuki.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Ucap Pria itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Mebuki, dia sampai lupa menanyakan nama pria yang menurutnya seumuran dengan anaknya ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal, bibi." Ucap Sasuke ramah. Dia berhasil mendapat rumah Sakura meskipun melalui banyak rintangan selama perjalanan ke kawasan rumah Sakura. Di kejar anjing galak, di tahan ibu-ibu yang mencoba merayunya, di tarik-tarik para anak-anak gadis sekolahan yang memaksanya untuk selfi, di ganggu beberapa om-om yang tidak jelas menurut Sasuke. Dia merasa kota ini sangat menyeramkan.

"Ibu minggir!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba yang berlari sangat cepat dari ruangan tengah sambil membawa payung yang dalam keadaan tertutup. Mebuki kaget dan menghindar seperti printah Sakura.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!**

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!**

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar dan menerima semua pukulan itu, Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan menggunakan payung yang di bawanya, tangan dan punggungnnya mengenai pukulan Sakura. Sasuke menerima semua pukulan itu dan sesekali menahan payung yang di ayungkan, dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat marah, tapi sangat cantik untuknya.

"Ya ampun Sakura, berhenti!" Ucap Mebuki dan segera menarik Sakura menjauh dari tamunya. Sakura berhenti, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kesal. "Ada apa denganmu Sakura? kau baru saja menyerang tamu." Ucap Mebuki, dia marah pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak terkendali.

"Oh ya ampun, aku salah orang ibu, aku pikir ada pria jahat yang ingin mengganggu ibu." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya dia sedang menahan emosinya dan membuat seolah-olah tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Dasar, minta maaf padanya." Ucap Mebuki.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan membuat wajahnya seolah-olah bersalah tapi wajah kesal masih tetap mengikutinya. "Eh, ibu aku keluar sebentar yaa, dan tolong hati-hati sama orang yang baru ibu temui, jangan sampai dia adalah orang jahat." Ucap Sakura dan segera menghilang dari pintu keluar.

"Ahk, anak itu, maaf, dia tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Ucap Mebuki dan menolong Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa bibi, aku rasa dia hanya ingin melindungi bibi, anak yang baik." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasakan sakit pada lengan dan punggungnya, pukulan Sakura tadi tidak main-main, dia sangat marah dan serasa ingin membunuhnya. Dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

Mebuki mengajak Sasuke masuk, memperlihatkan kamarnya dan memberikan salep penghilang rasa nyeri pada Sasuke, Mebuki tahu jika pukulan Sakura tadi sangat keras, mungkin akan membiru pada tubuh pria itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan sekuat itu melawan pria, mungkin pikirannya selama ini tentang pasangan anaknya yang tak kunjung hadir gara-gara sikap Sakura yang terlalu keras pada pria, rasa takut akan anaknya yang menjadi perawan tua selalu menghantui pikiran Mebuki, dia selalu berharap Sakura segera menikah, mengingat umurnya sudah cukup untuk melakukan pernikahan.

"Apa setelah ini bisa membantuku di dapur?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Bisa." Ucap Sasuke, menyimpan tasnya dan mengikuti Mebuki ke dalam dapur. Saat ini dia harus mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah berlari sekencang mungkin menuju jalur tanjakan yang di sudut jalannya bisa melihat pemandangan kota tempatnya tinggalnya.

"SIALAN KAU SASUKEEEE...!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin setelah mencampai puncak. Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan itu adalah di rumah orang tuanya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja tapi rela jauh-jauh untuk datang ke kota Suna. Ini adalah sebuah bencana baginya, sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak ingin menegur atau berbicara pada Sasuke, meskipun sejujurnya dia sangat senang bertemu lagi dengannya.

Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas membuat tenggorokannya kering, Sakura pulang dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam dapur.

 _Ma-manisnya._

Wajah Sakura merona sendiri saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berada di dapur dan menggunakan apron putih, menurutnya pria yang menggunakan apron itu manis. Sasuke sedang membantu ibunya membuat makan malam. Segera menyadarkan diri, Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, dia berjalan mengambil air minum, Sakura sudah bertekad akan menjauhi Sasuke, meskipun mereka satu atap lagi.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sakura dan membuat Sasuke merasa di cuekin, dia harus berusaha mendapatikan kembali hati Sakura. memperhatikan Sakura sejenak dan kembali sibuk membantu ibu Sakura, Sasuke merasa bingung, sikap kasarnya itu dari mana? Padahal ibunya sangat baik dan ramah, Sakura selesai minum dan segera keluar dari dapur, bahkan dia tidak menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Mebuki menyelesaikan masakan mereka, Sasuke hanya membantu mengambilkan alat-alat masak dan bumbu-bumbu, dia sudah terbiasa seperti saat bersama Sakura.

Sudah jam 7 malam, Sasuke sedang menaruh masakan sesuai perintah Mebuki, ayah Sakura baru saja pulang, dia sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka tengah berada di meja makan, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa risih dan menggeser kursinya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke selain menghela napas saja, Sakura masih marah padanya.

"Oh, begitu yaa, kau benar-benar hebat Sasuke, di usiamu sudah berusaha untuk hidup mandiri meskipun berpindah-pindah kota, aku jadi merasa seperti muda kembali setelah mendengar ceritamu." Ucap Kizashi, ayah Sakura.

 _Dasar pembohong besar._

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan yang di lirik menyadarinya, menatap balik Sakura, segera mungkin Sakura membuang muka, menurutnya, Sasuke harus mendapat piala pembohong terpandai, dia bisa saja mengatakan semuanya tentang Sasuke, tapi Sakura takut, jika ucapannya itu malah akan menjadi senjata balik baginya, orang tuanya pasti akan sangat kecewa jika mereka tahu, anak gadisnya menyembunyikan orang yang sudah membunuh di rumahnya dan bahkan tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria tanpa hubungan yang jelasa.

"Bagaimana, dia boleh di sini?" Tanya Mebuki, dia belum meminta ijin kepada suaminya.

"Boleh, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal di jalanan. Lagi pula bonus karena kau tampan. Hahahahaha." Ucap Kizashi.

 _Jangan percaya pada wajahnya. Aduh, aku kecewa memiliki orang tua yang hanya melihat dari penampilan._

"Terima kasih, paman, jika ada yang perlu ku bantu jangan sungkan katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke ramah.

 _Menyebalkan! Jangan sok berbuat baik! padahal di saat bersamaku kau bahkan sangat marah dan mengomel-ngomel saatku suruh. Dasar pria aneh, pria bermuka dua!_

"Sama-sama, tapi aku lebih berharap, dari pada kau melamar pekerjaan lebih baik kau menjadi calon menantuku saja. Hahahaha" Ceplos Kizashi

Uhuk' uhuk'

Sakura tersedak. Sasuke yang cepat tanggap langsung memberinya segelas air putih, tapi Sakura tidak mengambil gelas yang di beri Sasuke, dia mengambil gelas lain.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Sakura." Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, dia tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan konyol ayahnya.

 _Menantu? Calon menantu? Ha! Yang benar saja, dia bahkan meninggalkanku seperti mainan yang sudah bosan baginya._

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang sudah meninggalkan meja makan, dia butuh waktu dan kerja keras untuk mengembalikan perasaan dan kepercayaan Sakura padanya, tapi dia cukup senang mendengar ucapan ayah Sakura, mereka seperti menerima baik Sasuke, suatu saat dia ingin datang lagi ke rumah ini dan meminta Sakura baik-baik pada keluarganya.

"Maaf yaa, dia itu sedikit pemalu, hahahaha." Ucap Kizashi, dia tidak bisa berhenti menggoda anak gadisnya itu, lagi pula dia merasa jika pria yang bernama Sasuke ini sangat cocok dengan anaknya, walaupun pria ini belum jelas tujuan hidupnya, Kizashi bisa memberikan tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, dia merasa mulai sangat tua untuk mengurus pabrik sendirian, yaa itu pun jika Sakura bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Ayah, sudah jangan memaksa Sasuke, dia baru di sini." Ucap Mebuki, dia setuju dengan Kizashi, tapi melihat tingkah anaknya, sepertinya mereka belum akur. Mebuki tahu jika anaknya itu masih tidak suka pada Sasuke.

Sementara mereka sibuk menghabiskan makan malam, Sakura sudah membuang dirinya di kasur, dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap orang tuanya, mereka seakan-akan sudah akrab dengan tamu asing yang baru saja datang ke rumah dan baru saja mereka kenal hari ini, bahkan mereka membicarakan hal pribadi seperti menantu. Sakura merasa sangat kesal, jika saja orang tuanya tidak ada, dia ingin sekali memukul Sasuke hingga pria itu minta ampun padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya. Kizashi seperti biasa akan ke pabrik, Mebuki dan Sasuke sedang sibuk beres-beres, setelahnya Sasuke membantu Mebuki memanen beberapa sayuran yang tumbuh di belakang rumah, Mebuki sangat suka berkebun dan membuat halaman belakangnya terlihat indah dengan tanaman sayuran dan beberapa pohon buah yang mulai berbuah.

Sakura baru bangun dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi, dia semakin tidak mood untuk tinggal di rumah, Sasuke ada di rumahnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Selesai dari kamar mandi.

 **Bughtt..**

"Hati-hati."

Sakura yang hampir jatuh, merasa seseorang menahannya pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh, melihat ke depan dan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat, segera saja dia mendorong Sasuke dan menjauh, 1 meter, dia sudah berniat tidak akan mendekati Sasuke lagi.

"Jaga jarakmu! Dan jangan menyentuhku!" Ucap kesal Sakura. dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya.

Seharian Sasuke di buat kesal, tapi karena ada Mebuki, dia harus menahan rasa kesalnya itu. Sakura tidak ingin menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, menanggapi ucapannya, bahkan Sakura terus-terusan menghindar jika mereka tengah berpapasan, Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar atau mengurung diri kamarnya. Dia benar-benar marah dan membuat Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Mebuki, Sasuke terlihat melamun dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Apa masih ada yang perlu ku lakukan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai, kau boleh beristirahat, ke ruang tengah saja, aku sudah menaruh beberapa cemilan di sana, kau boleh mengambil jus jeruk di dalam kulkas." Ucap Mebuki. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat senang sekali, seperti mendapat anak laki-laki yang sangat penurut dan rajin.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Mebuki. Mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, di meja ada beberapa kue dan cemilan, mungkin makanan khas di kota ini. Sasuke duduk di sana dan melihat ke samping, ruang tengah dengan pemandangan taman, membuatnya sedikit tenang, setelah meneguk jusnya hingga habis, Sasuke menarik bantal yang sengaja di simpan di ruangan itu dan berbaring, pekerjaan rumah tangga cukup membuatnya lelah. Dia tidak keberatan membantu ibu Sakura, dia merasa seperti memiliki ibu sendiri, Mebuki sangat baik dan ramah padanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Sasuke tertidur. Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dengan memikirkan sikap acuh Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Mebuki berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sasuke tertidur. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan selimut tipis untuk Sasuke, Mebuki pikir Sasuke bisa masuk angin jika tidur seperti itu di ruang tengah. Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke, Mebuki berjalan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

"Biasanya ibu akan menyimpan cemilan di ruang tengah, ahk, aku mau makan kue buatan ibu." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah, langkahnya terhenti mendapati Sasuke tertidur di sana. Dia merasa sangat kesal, tempat favoritnya di ambil begitu saja. Berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Sasuke, dia ingin sekali menendang pria menyebalkan yang ada di bawahnya ini, tapi melihatnya tertidur itu membuat Sakura malah deg-degan sendiri menatap wajah Sasuke. dia sungguh merindukan pria yang sedang tidur ini, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia harus kuat dan tidak akan terjerumus ke dalam godaan pria mana pun lagi, tapi semakin di lihat membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Duduk perlahan dan Sasuke tepat berada di depannya.

 _Kau memang menang di wajah tuan Sasuke, tapi sikapmu tidak bisa membuatku buta akan wajahmu. Kenapa kau sungguh menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali? aku sungguh mencintaimu dan kau pergi begitu saja. Aku kecewa padamu, tapi aku merindukanmu, sangat, aku sangat merindukanmu._

Sakura hanya menopang dagu dan masih menatap Sasuke. Dia akan menikmati pemandangan indah ini sejenak sebelum dia keluar rumah, tangannya perlahan bergerak dan menyentuh puncuk kepala Sasuke, membelai perlahan dan segera beranjak, dia tidak ingin ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Sasuke, ibunya sedang berada di rumah.

"Ibu aku keluar yaa." Ucap Sakura saat berjalan keluar.

"hati-hati dan kembalilah sebelum malam." Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya."

Sasuke membuka matanya. dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dia merasakan Mebuki memberinya selimut dan Sakura berada di sampingnya tadi. Dia tidak ingin bangun dan membuat Sakura kabur, tangannya perlahan bergerak ke arah rambutnya dan menyentuhnya, menyentuh bagian dimana tangan Sakura berada tadi, Sakura membelai kepalanya lembut dan membuatnya semakin rindu ingin menyentuh Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya. Sakura bangun dan merasa tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Sasuke bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan membuatnya harus kabur tapi di dalam mimpi dia malah memeluk Sasuke. Sakura harus menenangkan dirinya, itu hanya mimpi yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Ibu." Panggil Sakura, kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang tidak bisa hilang, orang yang akan di panggilnya saat pagi hari hanya ibunya, ayahnya tidak ada di pagi hari, Sakura tahu, pagi adalah jadwal ayahnya pergi ke pabrik.

Berjalan dengan malas ke arah dapur dan ibunya tidak ada di sana, hanya ada Sasuke yang sedang mencuci piring, menatap malas pria itu dan beralih ke kulkas, mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

"Paman dan bibi sedang keluar, mereka akan kembali saat sore katanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh informasimu." Ucap Sakura cuek.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang akan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, kebetulan di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau seharusnya sudah sadar sejak awal." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Maa-"

"-Maaf tidak akan cukup, aku sangat marah dan kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke, dia tidak akan memberi kesempatan apapun padanya.

Tidak ingin berbicara lama-lama dengan Sasuke, Sakura bergegas pergi, dia merasa sangat kesal saat ini.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Dan ingat jaga jarakmu!" Bentak Sakura dan menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Paginya semakin rusak dengan Sasuke yang bersikap menyebalkan. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah menghilang dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat Sakura di kamar, dia benar-benar sangat kesal, membuka baju tidurnya dan akan menggantinya dengan baju kaos, dia ingin keluar rumah, tinggal bersama Sasuke hanya membuatnya sesak.

 **Braaak...!**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Sasuke masuk begitu saja.

"Huaaah..! apa-apaan kau! jangan masuk seenaknya saja!" Sakura segera memakai bajunya, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorongnya keluar kamarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Keluar! Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, semua sudah jelas bagiku." Ucap Sakura, dia berhenti mendorong Sasuke dan menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sudah jelas, kau bahkan belum mendengarkannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa Sakura salah paham tentang sikapnya.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan atau penjelasan apapun, keluar dari kamarku dan lakukan apa yang sudah ibu perintahkan untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia benar-benar kesal dan tidak suka jika Sakura bersikap seperti ini padanya. tatapannya menajam dan semakin memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Ma-mau apa kau! aku akan teriak biar kau di pukul tentanggaku yang rata-rata mereka adalah tukang pukul." Ancam Sakura, tapi ancaman itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sakura mulai panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

 **Bughtt..!**

"Apa kau sudah gila, ha!" teriak Sasuke, dia memegang jidatnya begitu juga dengan Sakura, mereka habis adu kepala, Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa malah membenturkan jidatnya tepat ke jidat Sasuke yang berakhir dengan mereka saling memegang jidat.

"Aduh, rasanya sakit." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar bodoh melakukan adu kepala itu. Menggosok kepalanya cepat dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya marah besar.

 **Plaaakk.!**

Satu tamparan mendarat pada pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Kau seharus pergi dari sini, jangan coba-coba macam-macam padaku, aku akan memukulmu dengan keras, kau ahk! Kau sungguh membuatku kesal! Aku sangat membencimu! Kau pikir apa! Aku bukan wanita matre yang dengan mudah kau beri uang! Aku tidak butuh uangmu, kau sangat mengecewakanku!" Semua ucapan kekesalan Sakura keluar begitu, dia marah besar dan membuat Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin menanggapi apapun dan mendengar semua ucapan yang selama ini di pendam Sakura.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga dia terjatuh di kasurnya, menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangannya. Dengan begini dia bisa berbicara, Sakura tidak akan kabur, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini, takut, Sakura merasa takut, dia sendirian di rumah dan Sasuke sedang berada bersamanya, di atas tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan baik, Sasuke bisa saja melakukan apapun padanya.

"Sa-su-ke." Ucap Sakura dan matanya melebar, Sasuke hanya menindihnya dan tidak melakukan apapun, Sakura bisa melihat merah pada pipi dan jidat Sasuke.

 _Ada yang aneh, Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh, dia, dia membuatku takut._

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tolong jangan menghindar seperti ini, kau membuatku cukup tersiksa." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya melembut, dia hanya ingin Sakura mendengar setiap penjelasannya dan alasan kenapa dia harus meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Sakura, dia masih menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Aku sangat membencimu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, dia tidak menangis, tapi seperti menahan diri, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya, dia adalah wanita kuat yang membuat Sasuke luluh padanya. Sasuke memperpendek jarak mereka, Sakura sedikit terkejut, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menciumnya, suasana hatinya sedang tidak tepat, jarak antara mereka menghilang dan apa yang di pikirkan Sakura itu tidak terjadi, Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura, dia hanya memeluk Sakura.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Wajah Sakura merona, dia bahkan merasa deg-degan sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, ini bukan bunyi detak jantungnya, ini detak jantung Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar-debar. Sasuke deg-degan? Sakura ingin tertawa, tapi tidak dengan situasi sekarang ini, dia pikir Sasuke akan selalu bisa menahan diri dan tenang seperti biasanya.

"A-aku masih membencimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, posisi mereka masih tidak berubah, Sasuke masih menidih dan memeluk Sakura, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin memeluk gadis yang di sukainya.

Meskipun kata 'benci' masih keluar dari mulut Sakura, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia juga sangat merindukan Sasuke, tangan Sakura sudah berada di punggung Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, memeluk seakan-akan takut Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Iya, dia menginginkan hal ini, perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Ahk!"

Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan memegang lehernya, apa yang baru saja di lakukan Sasuke? Sakura merasa jika Sasuke tadi mencium dan sedikit menggigit pada lehernya.

"Apa kau vampir! Kau menggigit leherku!" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Dasar pria aneh, keluar dari kamarku dan lanjut cuci piringmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ahk, baiklah nona. Tapi-" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan mencium sepintar bibirnya. "-Aku harus mengambil bonus dulu sebelum melakukan pekerjaanku." Lanjut Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah ber-bulshing-ria.

 _Bo-bodoh!_

Setelah menenangkan diri dan Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, kini di ruang tengah, Sasuke mulai menceritakan semuanya, dia tidak ingin ada hal yang membuat Sakura salah paham padanya, bahkan dia sampai harus berusaha datang ke kota Suna untuk mencari Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti, maaf aku sempat tidak bisa mempercayaimu." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa bersalah sudah memukul, marah, menghindar bahkan menampar Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan keras kepala tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu kalau keadaan yang sebenarnya seperti ini, seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu saat kau pergi, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau tahu, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke dan menujukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke. meyakinkan Sakura sangat sulit dan dia tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama.

"Uhm, dan tolong, jangan kirimkan aku uang, aku tidak suka." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tapi uang itu kau simpan saja atau tabung saja, aku tidak ingin menerimanya kembali, jangan anggap aku seperti membayarmu, tapi anggap saja itu adalah hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membakarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa! Dasar wanita aneh, kau seharusnya mengghargai memberian orang, aku sampai susah harus membujuk kakakku untuk mencairkan dana sebesar itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau orang bodoh yang mengirimkan uang sebanyak itu lewat jasa pengiriman paket, bagaimana jika salah satu pegawainya mengetahui isinya dan mengambil paket itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Jika aku yang langsung ke rumahmu, kau pasti akan membuang kotak itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah sangat mengenal sikap Sakura.

"Tepat sekali, jadi itu alasanmu mengirimnya lewat jasa pengiriman, hufff, aku pikir ada orang yang iseng." Ucap Sakura.

"Untuk masalah yang berlalu mari kita lupakan saja, aku pikir kau salah paham dan tujuanku datang ke sini hanya untuk meyakinkanmu, aku tidak ingin kakek melukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bisa melihat rasa takut dari wajah Sasuke, tidak biasanya dia akan menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku." Ucap Sakura membelai perlahan pipi Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu dari Sasuke, dia tulus menyukainya dan sangat sayang padanya, Sakura tidak ingin mencap buruk Sasuke, dia pria yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab dengan keadaannya.

"Kami pulang...~" Ucap Mebuki dan Kizashi yang langsung masuk ke ruang tengah.

Sakura yang kaget langsung mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke. berharap orang tuanya tidak melihat apa yang sedang di lakukannya tadi.

"Wah, ada apa ini? sepertinya kalian mulai akrab." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura bisa bernapas lega, orang tuanya tidak melihat dia sedang menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu Sasuke?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Ahk, ini, tidak sengaja menabrak pilar." Bohong Sasuke.

"Lain kali hati-hati yaa." Ucap Mebuki.

"Hn."

"Orang tua macam apa kalian yang meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dengan orang asing." Singgung Sakura, dia merasa kesal dengan kedua orangnya yang tiba-tiba pergi dan meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke.

"Ayah, mau nge-teh?" Ucap Mebuki, dia mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura.

"Mau-mau, ayo kita ke dapur." Ucap Kizashi.

Mereka berdua segera menghilang dan membuat Sakura kesal, orang tuanya bahkan lebih mendukung Sasuke dari padanya. Sementara Sasuke, menopang dagunya dan terus menatap Sakura.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Ucap Sakura, dia menyadari jika sepasang mata onyx itu terus mengarah kearahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik jika sedang marah." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Blush...~**

"Ja-jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh, aku mau keluar!" Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, bersama Sasuke membuatnya salah tingkah.

 **End Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya aku sudah berbaikan dengan Sasuke, rasanya seperti bebanku terangkat begitu saja. Aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa mengetahui posisi Sasuke, seharusnya aku bisa menunggunya atau pun mendukungnya, dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padaku, aku sangat hargai keberaniannya untuk keluar dari Konoha, dia bisa saja di lacak dan ketahuan.

"Cemilan untuk hari ini, apel yang baru di panen." Ucap ibuku, dia menaruh dua piring apel yang sudah di potong-potong di meja ruang tengah. Aku sedang bersantai dan Sasuke tengah mengepel, ayahku masih berada di pabrik.

"Terima kasih bu." Ucapku, mencoba satu potong dan rasanya sangat manis.

"Sasuke, berhenti dulu, kau harus mencoba ini." Ucap ibuku, dia memanggil Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh bu, dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya." Ucapku, aku ingin sedikit mengganggu Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja nona, aku hanya mendengar perintah ibumu dan tidak akan mendengar perintahmu." Ucapnya dan menatap kesal ke arahku. Dasar, dia tidak ingin mendengar perintahku, aku juga tuan rumah di sini. Dia bahkan lebih giat saat ibu menyuruhnya dari pada saat bersamaku.

"Ka-kau juga harus patuh padaku!" Ucapku. Aku jadi merasa kesal padanya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Ucap ibuku, dia merasa suasana di antaraku dan Sasuke mulai memanas, kenapa aku tidak bisa akur sedikit dengannya? padahal kita sama-sama menyukai, tapi sikapnya itu kadang lebih menyebalkan. "Ibu tinggal sebentar dulu." Ucap ibuku dan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Kami hanya tinggal berdua, aku sedang bosan dan sibuk makan apel, dia sepertinya sedang bosan juga.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" Tanyaku, aku hanya penasaran apa dia akan tinggal lama atau menungguku pulang.

"Besok. Aku sudah harus kembali besok." Ucapnya.

"Besok! Cepat sekali, kau baru 4 hari disini." Ucapku, kenapa dia kembali begitu cepat, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? Apa dia akan tetap berada di tempat Itachi dan tidak akan bersembunyi di rumahku, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku, aku merasa tidak ingin dia pergi lagi. "Tinggallah beberapa lagi atau kita kembali bersama-sama." Ucapku.

Sasuke melirik ke arahku dan melirik ke arah tanganku yang tanpa sengaja sudah memegang lengannya seakan melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku dan langsung melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Malunya, kenapa aku berbuat seperit itu tanpa sadar. Sasuke masih terdiam, mungkin dia tengah memikirkan ucapanku, aku harap dia mau tinggal, ayolah, aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersamanya, aku tidak bisa jika kita tiba-tiba kita berpisah lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya santai.

"Ah, jadi kau akan tinggal? Yes!" Rasanya aku senang sekali dan langsung memeluknya, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu cutiku bersama Sasuke, sepertinya aku sedang beruntung.

"Sakura." Ibu memanggilku.

"Hoaaah..!" Suara ibu, aku langsung menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku lupa jika ibu masih berada di rumah, aku bisa di cap gadis tidak tahu malu kalau memeluk tamu asing yang sedang tinggal sebentar di rumahku, melihat sejenak ke arah Sasuke, dia sedang menahan tawanya, dasar menyebalkan, dia menetawakanku, wajahku pasti sangat konyol tadi gara-gara kaget mendengar panggilan ibuku, aku segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ibu yang tengah di dapur.

Meskipun masih ada beberapa hari lagi, aku ingin memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin sebelum kembali ke Konoha, hufff, setelah kembali aku akan merindukannya lagi, aku ingin dia sering-sering mengunjungiku, tapi akan menjadi bahaya untuknya.

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Sasuke menjadi cepat akrab dengan keluarga Sakura, Mebuki dan Kizashi sangat menyukai sikap Sasuke yang baik dan ramah, Sakura merasa ini adalah langkah yang baik, semacam pendekatan antara calon pacarnya dan orang tuanya, Sakura memikirkan bagaimana sikap orang tuanya kalau tahu Sasuke itu orang yang sangat kaya dan memiliki status sosial yang sangat tinggi, mungkin ayahnya akan semakin senang dan bisa mempercayakan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sakura cepat mandi. Jangan terlalu malam." Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya bu, aku sedang ke kamar mandi." Ucap Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan bertemu Sasuke. "Uhm, Sasuke?"

"Bisa aku meminjam ponselmu, aku harus menghubungi kakakku dulu. Dia pasti akan sangat marah jika dia tahu aku pulang tidak sesuai yang ku janjikan padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Heee? Ja-jadi, 5 hari itu waktu yang di beri kak Itachi padamu? Aduh, aku jadi merasa bersalah, biar aku yang berbicara padanya, aku akan menanggung marahnya." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah salah dengan menahan Sasuke lebih lama.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. "Ini keinginanku juga untuk tinggal, biar aku yang berbicara padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya dan katakan jika ini ideku." Ucap Sakura.

Ehem'

Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangannya dan Sakura mengambil jarak dari Sasuke, wajah Sakura sudah sangat merona dan deg-degan, dia harap tingkah Sasuke padanya tidak ketahuan oleh ibunya.

"Kau belum mandi juga, cepat sana." Ucap Mebuki. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, dia tahu jika anaknya itu dan Sasuke ada apa-apanya, mereka sering bertengkar dan terlihat sangat akrab, menurut Mebuki ini permulaan yang bagus, bisa saja mereka jadi pasangan.

"I-iya ibu." Ucap Sakura dan langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke." Panggil Mebuki.

"Ada apa bibi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih akrab dengannya, dia itu memang gadis yang sangat kasar tapi hatinya baik kok." Ucap Mebuki, jadi semacam ajang promosi anak sendiri.

"Hn, aku tahu itu, oh, maaf permisi, aku mau ke kamar sebentar." Ucap Sasuke dan pami ke kamar.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, makan malam akan segera di siapkan." Ucap Mebuki.

"Hn."

 _Bisa mendapat menantu setampan itu kan sangat jarang-jarang sekali, dia itu baik dan aku rasa di juga menyukai Sakura, mata seorang ibu tidak dapat di bohongi._

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura, dia akan menelpon Itachi dan mengabari jika dia akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan pulang bersama Sakura.

 **Kringggg krirrrngggg...~**

Belum sempat mengambil ponsel Sakura, layarnya menyala dan seseorang sedang menelpon Sakura, tangan Sasuke meraih ponsel itu dan menatap layarnya.

 **Naruto calling...**

Sakura masih mandi dan Sasuke merasa sangat penasaran, untuk apa pria kuning aneh ini, ucapan yag terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, menelpon Sakura. Saat ini dia sendirian di kamar Sakura dan leluasa bisa mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Oh akhirnya, halo Sakura, kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat ponselmu?"

Hening..

Naruto tidak mendengar suara Sakura tapi ponsel itu terangkat.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak berbicara?" Ucap Naruto, dia masih belum mendengar suara apa-apa.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan belum mengucapkan apapun, dia tengah berpikir, untuk berbicara apa, sebuah seringai muncul, di kepalanya dia sudah muncul ide untuk sekedar iseng pada Naruto agar Naruto tidak mengganggu gadis miliknya lagi.

" _Halo."_

Naruto terkejut, suara pria dan bukan suara Sakura, melihat layar ponselnya sendiri dan itu adalah nomer Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah ganti nomer, jika pun di ganti dia akan langsung memberitahu.

"Ha-halo, Apa benar ini nomer ponsel Sakura, Haruno Sakura?"Ucap Naruto, dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan suara pria dan ini nomer Sakura.

" _Oh, dia sedang mandi, ponselnya berada di kamar."_ Ucap Sasuke.

Syok, pria itu mengatakan Sakura sedang mandi dan ponselnya di kamar, timbul pikiran aneh di kepala Naruto, untuk apa seorang pria di kamarnya dan dia berada di kamar mandi.

"Uhm, begitu yaa." Naruto mencoba tenang. "Kalau boleh tahu, ini siapa? Kenapa memegang ponsel Sakura?" Ucap Naruto, merasa sedikit cemas dan dia harus siap mendengar kemungkinan terburuk yang sudah terlintas di kepalanya.

" _Aku? Uhm, aku suaminya. Tolong jangan mengganggu Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updateeeeee...!

dari pagi mati lampu dan malam baru nyala, dan akhirnya baru bisa update, menunggu lama... TT^TT

terima kasih yang udah review...~ beberapa review sudah di jawab di chapter ini yaaa.. dan makasih untuk DeShadyLady udah mau capek-capek baca dari chap 1-15, wow, author pikir bakalan bikin bosan... :D

balas review yang bertanya aja, eheheheh

dina haruno : berapa chapter yaaa.. uhmm, kasih tahu nggak yaa, hohohoh, mungkin otw tamat nih, *spoiler* hahahahhaa

update dua chapter lagi...~

oh, author lagi ancang-ancang buat fic baru, semoga tetap menghibur dan alurnya tetap tidak bikin bosan, hehehe,

update dua chapter lagi...~


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 17]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku? Uhm, aku suaminya. Tolong jangan ganggu Sakura."_

 **Cetaaaarrrr...!**

Terasa seperti petir tengah menyambar, Naruto merasa seakan-akan hancur mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ponselnya sudah di tutup, Naruto merosotkan dirinya, dadanya terasa sesak, dia bahkan belum mendapat jawaban dari Sakura dan malah dia mendengar kabar yang tidak bisa di percayainya.

"Ha? Yang benar saja? suami? Suaminya? Suami Sakura? sejak kapan Sakura menikah! dia bahkan tidak mengabariku atau mengucapkan apapun, aku pikir dia belum memiliki pasangan hidup, apa mungkin alasan dia cuti untuk menikah, ini tidak mungkin...!" Ucap frustasi Naruto. Dia menjadi sangat down dan berakhir pada depresi.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Haruno, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Sasuke juga sudah menelpon Itachi, dia mendapat marah besar dari kakaknya, tapi Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi, setidaknya dia tidak merasa seperti orang mati jika berada di villa. Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa? Kak Itachi marah padamu?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasa tidak enak memaksakan keinginannya untuk menahan Sasuke pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya khawatir padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan menaruh ponsel Sakura di meja.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku senang bisa bersamamu beberapa hari lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan menaruh kedua lengannya di pundak Sakura.

"Uhm." Sakura hanya menggangguk, mencoba berpikir positif dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di sini, sama seperti dia menyembunyikan Sasuke di rumahnya, Sakura berharap tidak ada yang bisa menemukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, dari tadi Sakura hanya terdiam dan seperti tengah melamun.

"Ahk, tidak apa-apa hehehe. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan, ayah dan ibuku sudah menunggu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya mencoba menyamai tinggi Sakura. "Boleh makanan pembuka dulu?" Ucap Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, na-nanti kita ketahuan." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah panik, ingin mendorong Sasuke, tapi posisinya sedang tidak menguntungkan, lengan Sasuke masih berada di bahunya dan merangkulnya. Wajah Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dan yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menutup matanya, merasa bibir Sasuke yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa lembut dan seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Ciuman yang dalam tapi tidak memaksa.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan bibir Sasuke sudah menjauh, Sasuke juga sudah menarik tangannya dan berdiri tegap. Wajah Sakura merona, dia merasa bahagia saat ini.

"Hey, jangan pingsan, nanti orang tua mu pikir aku melakukan hal buruk padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, si-siapa yang pingsan! Cepat sana ke ruang makan." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarku, tapi perutku masih terasa menggeletik, memegang bibirku dan kembali teringat akan ciuman tadi, kyaaaa...! kenapa aku merasa jadi malu seperti ini. Dia menciumku lagi, ahk, rasanya aku mau mati saja, aku ingin terus bersamanya, aku benar-benar cinta mati pada pria menyebalkan itu.

Segera bersiap dan aku juga harus ke ruang makan, aku lapar sekali. Berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan mendapati mereka di sana, ayah, ibu, dan Sasuke, merasa terlihat sangat akrab, ayah bercerita tentang pabriknya dan akan di tanggapai baik oleh Sasuke, jelas saja, Sasuke adalah direktur perusahaan, dia akan dengan mudah berbicara soal pekerjaan yang hampir sejalur dengan ayahku, orang tuaku memang seperti ini, mereka sangat ramah dan baik pada setiap orang, bahkan dengan orang yang baru-baru saja mereka temui.

"Sakura, cepat makan, nanti dingin." Ucap ibu padaku.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, jatahmu ayah ambil, masakan ibu memang paling enak." Ucap Ayahku.

"Ayah, jangan! Aku sangat lapar." Ucapku, bergegas ke meja makan dan segera mengambil makananku.

Apa ini? terasa sangat hangat, aku merasa begitu lengkap, keluargaku dan orang yang ku sukai berada di satu tempat, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia menatapku balik, tapi tatapannya merusak suasana hatiku, tatapannya menajam dan seperti ingin mengatakan 'apa lihat-lihat! Aku memang tampan' dasar pria menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bangun terlambat, selama di rumah aku benar-benar di manjakan dan membuatku semakin malas, semoga ini tidak berpangaruh besar saat aku pulang, pak Yahiko akan marah besar jika aku malas-malasan.

"Sudah bangun?" Ucap Sasuke, dia melintas di hadapanku dan membawa beberapa barang.

"Uhm, dari mana kau?" Tanyaku.

"Ibumu mengajakku ke pasar tradisional." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit kesal. Sepertinya aku bisa membaca sedikit apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke. "Disana sangat banyak orang, bahkan ada yang sampe menarikku dengan alasan salah orang." Sasuke sedang curhat.

"Sabar, pasar tradisional dan supermarket itu sangat berbeda, jadi wajar saja dan kau itu seperti sebuah benda langkah untuk mereka." Ucapku. Hahahhaha, aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Wajah Sasuke itu membuat beberapa orang sangat tertarik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu benda langkah?"

"Ahk, bukan apa-apa, hehehehe, uhm. Setelah kau kelar dengan pekerjaanmu, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, kau pasti belum jalan-jalan kan selama di kota ini." Lanjutku, aku ingin mengajak pergi untuk melihat-lihat kota Suna.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan aku harus bersiap, sambil menunggu Sasuke, aku akan mandi dan sarapan. Sebelumnya berjalan ke ibuku dan membisikkan kalau aku ingin mengajak Sasuke keluar, berharap ibu meringankan sedikit pekerjaannya. Ibuku tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap kepalaku, dia mengijinkanku mengajak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya di beri sedikit pekerjaan dan kami bisa keluar bersama, berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota.

"Di sini tidak begitu ramai seperti Konoha, penduduknya tidak terlalu padat." Ucapku pada Sasuke. Melihat ke arahnya dan menatap beberapa gedung tinggi. "Ada apa? Apa kau berniat membangun perusahaan disini?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja, tapi jika kau yang menjadi sekertaris pribadiku." Ucapnya dan muncul serigai di wajahnya yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah setia pada pak Yahiko." Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih Yahiko dari padaku?" Ucapnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ini tentang setia pada bos." Ucapku, kenapa dia selalu saja berpikir ke arah lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencampuri masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Sial, dia membuat suasana hatiku jadi cepat tidak mood, aku berjalan ke tempat lain, dia mengikutiku, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan dia sudah memunculkan rasa kesalku. Kami tiba di taman kota, menurutku di Suna memiliki taman yang paling luas di bandingkan Konoha.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kadang-kadang jika aku sedang keluar, di sini lebih enak dan sejuk." Ucapku.

Ada apa dengannya, selalu saja menatapku, membuatku malu saja. cepat alihkan pandanganmu, aku tidak mau pura-pura bego dan tidak sadar akan tingkahmu Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Eh? Suara ini? melirik ke arah yang memanggilku, wanita berambut cepol dua, dia berjalan dengan cepat dan segera menghampiriku, tiba di hadapanku dan dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Ternyata benar, kau Sakura." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tenten, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kabar?" Ucapku, dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku.

Tenten adalah temanku sejak kecil, kami dulu bertentangga, tapi saat itu, Tenten pindah rumah dan aku akan masuk ke sekolah SMA, aku pergi dari Suna ke Konoha dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana, kau bahkan tidak bilang-bilang saat meninggalkan kota ini, padahal aku pikir jika kita tidak bertetangga lagi, kita bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama." Ucapnya dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hahaha, maaf, saat itu aku bingung harus kemana dan memilih mengadu nasib di kota besar." Ucapku.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bekerja di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sebuah perusahaan besar milik Yahiko." Ucapku.

"Waah, kau hebat, aku masih tetap di kota ini dan entah akan menjadi apa." Ucapnya.

Tenten tersenyum dan tatapannya beralih ke belakangku, dia segera menarikku menjauh dari Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Tiba-tiba kau pulang dan membawa seorang pria, apa ini hasil dari mengadu nasibmu di Konoha." Ucapnya dan menyikutku pelan.

"Tenten, bu-bukan seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Apa? Bahkan wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong. Kita sudah berteman sejak lama dan kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kenalkan aku yaa." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya menggangguk pelan dan memperkenalkan Sasuke padanya. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa status kami, Sasuke belum resmi jadi pacarku karena aku harus menunggunya. Tapi semoga Tenten tidak banyak tanya, dia sangat cerewet, bahkan dia masih tetap sama.

"Tenten." Ucap seorang pria, aku melihat seorang dengan rambut panjang, dia mengikatnya rapi dan sedang membawa seorang gadis kecil kira-kira 2 tahun. Wajahnya lucu dan mirip Tenten. Eh? Mirip Tenten? Jangan-jangan.

"Eh, maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu, aku bertemu sahabat kecilku, kenalkan namanya Haruno Sakura." Ucap Tenten dan aku berjabat tangan dengan pria itu.

"Hyuuga Neji. Salam kenal kenal." Ucap pria itu.

"Sakura." Ucapku.

"Oh iya, dan ini, anakku." Ucap Tenten dan mengambil gadis kecil itu dari gendongan pria yang bernama Neji.

"Heee? Anak? Kapan kau menikah? kenapa tidak mengabariku." Ucapku. Bahkan Tenten sudah lebih jauh dariku.

"Ma-maaf, aku lupa mengabarimu, tapi orang tuamu tahu kok. Kami menikah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Tenten, dia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pasangannya.

Dia bahkan sudah punya anak dan suami, sedang aku, melirik ke arah Sasuke, aku masih di gantungkan dan belum memiliki status yang jelas. Rasanya aku seperti tertimpah batu besar. Tenten pamit untuk pulang, anaknya mulai rewel dan minta makan.

Menghela napas, padahal aku ingin bersantai dan menikmati taman ini, jalan berdua dengan Sasuke, yang ada kenapa suasananya menjadi rusak seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa seperti Tenten yang setelah pacaran menikah. kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat santai dan datar, aku juga ingin segera menjadi seorang istri dan punya anak. Ahk! Kenapa malah memikirkan hal itu, aku harus bersabar dan tidak boleh egois. Sasuke akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu dan aku baru bisa menuntut apa yang ku inginkan darinya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatapku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat aneh di hadapannya. Aku sedang memikirkan pasangan hidupku.

"Tidak," Ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku mulai bosan di sini." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucapku. Aku juga sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Jika kau ada masalah katakan saja, wajahmu jadi jelek." Ucapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku tidak ada masalah." Ucapku. Dia sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau tadi sangat bersemangat, setelah bertemu temanmu kau jadi seperti ini, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ha?" Ucapnya, semoga Sasuke tidak membaca apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"Ti-tidak ada, ahk sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, aku ingin makan cemilan." Ucapku. Merangkul lengan Sasuke dan menariknya berjalan, aku rasa untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa, kami saling menyukai dan aku harap hubungan kami akan lebih jauh dari sekedar pacaran.

"Hei, kau tidak cocok jadi gadis manja, menjijikan." Ucapnya.

Kenapa malah mencari masalah denganku. Sabar Sakura, dia memang seperti itu, aku tidak boleh menanggapinya dan tetap merangkul lengannya, meskipun berbicara kasar seperti itu, dia tidak melepaskan atau mendorongku, dia membiarkanku berjalan sambil merangkul lengannya, peduli amat dengan yang melihat kita, aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke dan tidak akan ku lepaskan.

Tiba di rumah dan aku langsung bersantai di ruang tengah, ibu membuat kue yang enak dan secangkir teh hijau, ini sungguh enak. Ibu menaruh catatan di depan kulkas, dia akan menemuai ayah dan tinggal kami berdua di rumah, senangnya..., Aku pikir Sasuke adalah pria yang suka berdekatan dengan wanita, tapi tidak setiap saat, dia punya waktu tertentu dan akan mendekatiku. Aku tidak boleh menjadi wanita yang agresif, kami duduk tenang dan tidak ada pembicaraan, ahk, aku jadi merindukan Ino, mengambil ponselku dan membuka panggilan masuk, mataku tertuju pada panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Dia menghubungiku 3 hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau yang mengangkat ponselku?" Tanyaku, aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja. waktu telpon Sasuke dan waktu telpon Naruto di hari yang sama, aku pikir Sasuke yang mengangkatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menghubungi kakakku." Ucapnya Santai.

Sudah ku duga, dia akan menjawab seperti itu, dia tidak pusing dengan hal lain. Mungkin saja kepencet dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh iya, ibu menyuruhmu mengangkat jemuran." Ucapku.

"Apa Itu penting?" Tanyanya cuek.

"Penting, kau kan sudah sepakat akan bekerja di rumahku." Ucapku, dia sungguh menyebalkan.

Sasuke bergegas pergi, dia sedang malas dan seperti ogah-ogahan untuk pergi mengambil jemuran. Aneh, dia sendiri kan yang bilang, pekerjaan apapun akan di lakukannya.

 **Kriiingg...kriiinggg..**

Oh ya ampun, hampir saja aku membuang ponselku, melirik ke arah layarnya.

 **Ino Calling.**

Panjang umur dia, baru saja aku ingin menghubunginya. Aku sedikit merindukan Ino.

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Sebelum Ino menghubungi Sakura.**

Hari ini Ino tidak begitu sibuk dan sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Melirik ke arah meja kerja Sakura, dia sedikit merindukan pemilik meja yang tidak jauh di depannya. Biasanya Ino akan pergi berbelanja bersama Sakura, sekarang dia sendirian dan merasa sedikit malas untuk pergi berbelanja sendirian.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggu?" Ucap Sai, dia datang dan menghampiri meja Ino.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Ino, dia sedikit terkejut dengan Sai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum Sakura kembali." Ucap Sai. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca apa yang tengah di pikirkan Ino.

"Uhm, aku hanya sedikit merindukannya." Ucap Ino.

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?" Tanya Sai.

"Setelah ini? Aku akan langsung pulang." Ucap Ino.

"Baguslah, mau menemaniku menjenguk Naruto? anak itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh, dia menjadi tidak bersemangat dan tiba-tiba tidak pergi bekerja, ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi." Ucap Sai.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ino, dia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sai.

"Entalah, mungkin kita akan mendapat jawabannya jika pergi ke rumahnya." Ucap Sai.

Setelah pekerjaan Ino dan Sai berakhir, mereka segera ke rumah lebih tepatnya apartemen milik Naruto. Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu dan memencet bel beberapa kali. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto seperti orang yang depresi dan terlihat lingkaran di bawah matanya, dia mungkin tidak tidur dengan baik.

Sai dan Ino masuk dan mendapati rumah Naruto yang cukup berantakan, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Waktu mereka terbuang untuk membereskan rumah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya meringkuk di sofa, kegiatan bersih-bersih selesai. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu dan Ino membuatkan teh. Naruto benar-benar jorok menurut Ino, bahkan sampah pun tidak di buang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? seharusnya kau mengabari kami." Omel Ino.

"Meskipun mengabari kalian, sakit ini tidak akan sembuh, bahkan dokter sekali pun." Ucap Naruto.

Sai dan Ino saling bertatapannya. Mereka bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau akan semakin aneh jika seperti ini, ceritakan pada kami." Ucap Sai.

"Sakura sudah menikah." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa!" Ucap Ino dan Sai serempak. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin, dari mana kau tahu Sakura sudah menikah, dia hanya cuti beberapa minggu di rumahnya." Ucap Sai.

"Apa kau tidak salah dengar, jangan bercanda Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak bercanda! 3 hari yang lalu saat aku menghubungi Sakura, seorang pria yang mengangkat ponselnya, dia bahkan mengatakan jika Sakura sedang berada di kamar mandi dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia suaminya." Ucap Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Hahaha, ini sungguh lucu, aku bahkan belum mendengar jawabannya, aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, tapi berita mengejutkan yang aku dengar." Lanjut Naruto. Tawa dan wajahnya bertolak belakang.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan menyimpulkan hal yang kau dengar dari satu pihak saja, bisa saja pria itu mengerjaimu, kita harus mendengar langsung dari Sakura, tidak mungkin dia cuti pulang untuk menikah, dia pasti akan memberi kabar pada kita." Ucap Ino.

"Kau harus berpikir positif Naruto." Ucap Sai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Sakura langsung dan kita bisa dengar baik-baik, sepertinya kau salah sangka Naruto." Ucap Ino dan mulai menghubugi Sakura.

Beberapa kali bunyi dering dan ponsel itu terangkat.

 **Ending flashback.**

 **Di kediaman Haruno.**

"Halo, Ino, ahk, aku sungguh merindukanmu, baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu." Ucap Sakura.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Ino._

"Aku baik, bagaimana kabar kalian ? Apa sangat sibuk?" Ucap Sakura.

" _Kami semua baik, hahaha tentu saja, sibuk adalah hal utama. Orang tuamu bagaimana?"_

"Semua baik-baik saja."

" _Syukurlah. Eh, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Ino._

"Apa? Katakan saja."

" _Begini-"_

Sasuke datang membawa beberapa jemuran. Mata Sakura terfokus pada tangan Sasuke yang memegang pakaian dalamnya.

"Kau! jangan menyentuh itu!" Teriak Sakura dan berlari mengambil pakaian dalam miliknya dari tangan Sasuke dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggungnnya, ponselnya di letak di meja dan Sakura tidak mendengar lagi apa yang tengah di ucapkan Ino.

"Menyentuh apa? Aku hanya mengangkat semua pakaian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dimana sopan santunmu! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh barang milik pribadiku!" Ucap Sakura kesal, meskipun Sasuke sudah pernah menyentuh pakaian dalam miliknya, tapi itu karena terpaksa dan kali ini bukan karena terpaksa dan Sakura merasa sangat malu jika ada seorang pria memegang pakaian dalamnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hanya pakaian dalam saja, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dengan pakaianmu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Ahk sudahlah! Pokoknya jangan menyentuhnya."

"Terserah, ambil saja semua pakaian ini." Ucap Sasuke dan malah membuang semua pakaian ke arah Sakura, dia sudah tidak mau pusing lagi dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ka-kau, Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto.

Ino, Sai, dan Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan Sakura yang ngomel-ngomel masalah pakaian dalam hingga ponsel Sakura terputus, Ino mencoba menghubunginya lagi tapi nomer Sakura tidak bisa di hubungi.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar? Ada suara pria di sana, bahkan mereka ribut soal pakaian dalam." Ucap Naruto. Mereka bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura, Ino meloudspeaker ponselnya.

Sai dan Ino terdiam, mereka memang mendengar suara pria, tapi Ino belum yakin jika pria itu adalah suami Sakura.

"Pria mana lagi yang berani memegang pakaian dalam milik wanita, mereka pasti sudah menikah." Ucap Naruto.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, mungkin saja dia kerabat Sakura, aku akan menghubungi Sakura lagi." Ucap Ino.

Sai dan Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto, berharap dia tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi dan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke rumah Sakura.

Pakaian yang di angkat sudah Sakura rapikan dan menyimpannya di keranjang pakaian bersih, berjalan ke arah meja dan menatap layar ponselnya, mati, ponsel Sakura lowbet dan dia harus mencasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Ino kembali, ini gara-gara Sasuke menyebalkan itu, kenapa dia harus memegang pakaian dalamku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengangkatnya. Menyebalkan!" Ucap Sakura.

 **End Normal POV.**

Sudah malam dan aku masih berada di kamar, ponselku sudah full dan aku akan menghubungi Ino, aku tidak sempat mendengar ucapan Ino gara-gara panik tadi. Ponsel Ino tersambung, beberapa detik kemudian Ino mengangkat ponselnya.

" _Halo, Sakura, oh akhirnya kau menghubungiku lagi."_

"Maaf, tadi ponselku lowbet dan aku haru mencasnya dulu."

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku masih belum menanyakan sesuatu padamu."_

"Apa? Katakanlah."

" _Apa kau sudah menikah?"_

"Ha? Apa? Menikah? aku? Mana mungkin Ino, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

" _Seperti yang ku duga."_

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menyebar gosip itu? Aku belum menikah Ino, memangnya kau melihatku sudah memiliki pasangan, aku cuti bukan untuk menikah." jelasku. Ada masalah apa lagi ini, kenapa tiba-tiba Ino menanyakan hal aneh semacam itu, menikah? hahahha yang benar saja.

"Saat Naruto menghubungimu, seorang pria yang mengangkat ponselmu dan mengatakan jika dia adalah suamimu." Ucap Ino.

Terdiam sejenak, aku tengah berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang berani-berani mengucapkan hal itu, jika hanya iseng, ini sungguh keterlaluan.

" _Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto terlihat depresi saat mendengar ucapan pria itu."_ Lanjut Ino.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, aku harus menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika itu tidak benar, pria itu hanya pekerja di rumahku dan dia tengah iseng pada Naruto." Ucapku.

" _Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya, ponselnya dia sengaja matikan, biar aku yang berbicara dengannya besok."_

"Baiklah, tolong katakan padanya aku belum menikah, ada orang iseng yang mengatakan hal itu padanya." Ucapku, aku merasa cemas mendengar keadaan Naruto, bahkan aku belum menjawab pernyataannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa seperti itu.

" _Uhm, Baik, sampai jumpa dan jaga dirimu, jangan lupa membawakan oleh-oleh."_ Ucapnya.

"Tentu."

Percakapan kami berakhir, aku tahu siapa yang iseng melakukan hal ini, baru saja ingin keluar dari kamar dan orang itu sudah tepat berada di kamarku.

"Bibi memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku langsung menariknya masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau yang mengangkat ponselku saat Naruto menghubungiku." Ucapku tegas, bohong jika dia hanya mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu' tadi siang.

"Ya, aku yang mengangkatnya, kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menajam ke arahku, seharusnya aku yang marah padanya.

"Kau, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan seperti itu pada Naruto, dia jadi salah paham." Ucapku, aku benar-benar marah, gara-gara dia Naruto jadi depresi seperti itu.

"Hn? kau tidak ingin dia salah paham?" Ucapnya. Tatapan Sasuke menjadi datar.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak ingin dia salah paham, kau seharusnya tidak mengerjainya seperti itu!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan perasaan pria lain?" Ucap Sasuke, ada apa dengannya, kenapa jadi mengucapkan hal itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak suka jika kau membuat cerita bohong, suami? ahk yang benar saja, bahkan kita tidak punya status apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Jadi, apa semua ini salah paham? Termasuk perasaanmu juga? Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mengerti! Ahk, sudahlah, terserah kau saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Anggap saja semua ini salah paham, bahkan perasaanku padamu." Ucapku. Membuka pintu kamarku dan menutupnya dengan keras, aku tidak peduli bahkan ibuku memanggilku, aku berjalan keluar rumah, perasaan emosi sudah menguasai pikiranku.

Sasuke bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! aku benci padanya, sepertinya kita tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama, belum memiliki hubungan saja, kita tidak bisa memahami satu sama lain, bagaimana jadinya jika sudah memilik status, mungkin kita akan bertengkar setiap harinya.

Aku butuh ketenangan, berjalan keluar rumah akan lebih baik, aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan malam atau pun melihat Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cutiku berakhir, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku dan pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha, ibu sempat mengajakku ke kamarnya untuk berbicara, ibu kembali membahas saat aku keluar rumah dalam keadaan marah, bahkan aku dan Sasuke tidak saling menyapa, ibu merasa kami sedang bertengkar dan memintaku untuk segera baikan dengan Sasuke, tapi aku hanya meng-iya-kan ucapan ibuku, aku tidak benar-benar berbaikan dengan Sasuke, aku ingin dia menyadari kesalahannya.

Kami sudah berada di pesawat, meskipun duduk bersebelahan kami tidak saling berbicara, Sasuke juga hanya terdiam dan cuek padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahaminya dan suasana menjadi canggung, sepertinya dia juga tidak berniat berbaikan denganku. Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? aku merasa lebih membela Naruto, tapi itu adalah kesalahannya, seharusnya dia tidak mengucapkan hal itu.

Dua jam penerbangan, kami sudah tiba di bandara Konoha. Sasuke bahkan tidak menegurku, kami berjalan terpisah, Sasuke akan ke tempat Itachi, dia tidak akan ke rumahku lagi. Kenapa rasanya tidak enak seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kami bertengkar, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia fokus ke depan, hingga kami keluar dari bandara, aku berjalan ke kiri dan Sasuke berjalan ke kanan, salam perpisahan pun tak di sampaikannya, apa dia marah padaku? Aku sudah berjalan ke arah pengambilan taksi, berhenti sejenak, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebelum kami benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu, aku berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tengah di bawah beberapa pria dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku dan berlari ke arah pria-pria yang membawa Sasuke, seorang pria menahanku dan mereka berhasil memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil dan bergegas pergi. Pria yang menahanku langsung mendorongku dan kabur begitu saja.

Siapa mereka? kenapa mereka membawa Sasuke, yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah kak Itachi, aku harus segera menghubunginya.

"Halo! Kak Itachi, Sasuke! Sasuke di bawa pergi beberapa orang." Ucapku. Aku benar-benar panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

" _Tenanglah Sakura, aku akan segera mencari Sasuke."_ Ucap Itachi dan ponselnya terputus. Aku bisa mendengar suara Itachi yang sangat terkejut.

Kakiku terasa lemas dan aku masih mematung di bandara, Sasuke tiba-tiba di bawa begitu saja dan membuatku sangat takut.

 **Kriingg...kringgg..**

 **Naruto Calling**.

" _Halo, Sakura, kau ada di mana?"_

Naruto menghubungiku, nada suaranya terdengar dia sangat senang, sepertinya Ino sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan mulai berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha dan masih berada di bandara."

" _Jangan bergerak dari sana, biar aku yang datang menjemputmu."_

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Ponselnya terputus, Naruto ingin menjemputku, tidak masalah, tapi perasaanku semakin tidak enak, aku sempat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak rela di bawa mereka, apa ini salahku? Apa sejak awal jika aku tidak menahannya untuk pulang, dia tidak akan mendapat masalah seperti ini, aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya mobil Naruto sudah tiba. entah apa yang ku lakukan, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Naruto erat, aku sangat takut saat ini dan menangis begitu saja.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Naruto, aku rasa di kebingungan dengan tingkahku saat ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan, Naruto mengajakku masuk ke mobil dan kami segera melaju ke arah jalan raya, di dalam mobil aku hanya terdiam dan sesekali menatap layar ponselku, aku ingin menghubungi kak Itachi dan menanyai apa dia sudah mendapat Sasuke, tapi aku takut untuk ikut campur lebih jauh. Di saat seperti ini aku merasa Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari jangkauanku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya.

"Kau terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maaf Naruto, ini sangat rumit dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu." Ucapku. Ini adalah masalah pribadi Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa menceritakan begitu saja pada Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah, jika suatu saat kau ingin cerita, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih Naruto."

Mobil Naruto sudah terparkir di depan rumah, aku mengajaknya masuk dan aku ingin dia menemaniku sebentar, aku benar-benar butuh seseorang di sampingku sekarang juga.

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Di kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke di bawa pulang ke rumahnya dan di kunci di kamarnya, Pintu kamar di jaga dua orang selama 24 jam dan jendela di beri rang besi, Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-kemana lagi.

Itachi sudah tiba di rumah dan langsung mendatangi ruangan Madara, kakeknya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Itachi, aku sudah menemukan Sasuke." Ucap Madara, dia terlihat senang.

"Uhm, baguslah, kakek menemukannya dimana?" Ucap Itachi, dia hanya sekedar basa-basi, sejujurnya dia sudah sangat takut jika Sasuke di bawa paksa ke rumah dan mereka melihat Sakura.

"Salah satu mata-mataku menemukannya di bandara. Untung saja mereka segera menangkapnya." Ucap Madara. Dia sudah lelah mencari cucunya itu. "Apa pun yang terjadi, tolong kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jika di kabur lagi, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab." Lanjut Madara. Wajahnya terlihat serius. dia tidak ingin Sasuke kabur lagi

Itachi pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Madara, berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke dan di sana sudah ada yang berjaga. Itachi menghela napas sejenak, jika saja Sasuke pulang lebih awal, hal ini tidak akan terjadi, sekarang Sasuke hanya tinggal menunggu untuk hukumannya. Itachi merasa ada yang mengganjal, mereka tidak membawa Sakura bersama Sasuke, mungkinkah mereka pulang secara terpisah, atau ada terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka, Itachi berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan menghubungi Sakura.

Sementara itu di rumah Sakura, Naruto sudah pulang, Sakura merasa ingin sendirian di rumah tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, dia masih merasa cemas jika belum mendapat kabar dari Itachi.

 **Kriinggg...kringgg...**

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

 **Kak** **Itachi calling.**

Sakura segera menyambar ponselnya yang di berada di meja dan segera mengangkatnya.

" _Halo, Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja?"

" _Apa mereka melihatmu bersama Sasuke?"_

"Tidak, saat itu, uhm... Kami sedang bertengkar dan kami berjalan terpisah."

Itachi bisa mendengar nada suara Sakura yang terkesan sedih, mereka bertengkar dan Sasuke tiba-tiba di bawa beberapa orang, Itachi bisa memahami perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, di sangat cemas.

" _Ah, dia baik-baik saja, saat ini dia kurung di kamarnya dengan pengawasan yang ketat, aku bahkan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya."_

"Syukurlah, aku bingung harus berbuat apa, aku bahkan tidak berdaya saat mereka membawanya." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya semakin terdengar sedih.

" _Tenanglah, selama aku masih ada di sini, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Aku pastikan itu. Sasuke akan segera terbebas dari hukumannya ini."_ Ucap Itachi.

"Uhm, baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberi kabar padaku." Ucap Sakura.

" _Tidak masalah, kau jadi terlibat seperti ini, aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian terpisah, aku yakin Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya, saat itu aku hanya pura-pura bertemu denganmu lagi di tengah kota, aku harap bisa membawa Sasuke, tapi dia sendiri yang mendatangiku" Ucap Itachi._

"Iya, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tidak perlu minta maaf kak Itachi, aku sendiri tidak sadar sudah terlibat dalam masalah keluarga kalian, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke aman di rumahku, aku hanya ingin menolongnya, tapi, aku bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Sakura.

" _Tidak Sakura, kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Sasuke, aku berterima kasih padamu, meskipun ini lucu kalian bertemu dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, Sasuke sebagai buronan dan kau sebagai korban. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke menodongkan senjata ke arahmu, dia bahkan tidak berani menembak seekor hewan."_

Sakura merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita dengan Itachi, semua kebenaran terbongkar dan Sakura akhirnya mengetahui semuanya.

Itachi menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, dia meminta Sakura untuk tenang dan tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi janjikan agar Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka.

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update dua chapter lagi..

huuooo.! ternyata banyak typo dna kesalahan dalam menulis, nanti aja deh author perbaiki... semoga readernya paham meskipun typo dan salah kalimat...

.

.

.

see you next chapterrrr...~


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Peringatan!**

 **Hanya untuk mengingatkan saja jika fic ini berada pada rate M, kalau pun ada adegan 'anehnya' akan tetap aman. XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 18]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke...!" Teriakku.

Aku segera bangun, hanya mimpi, aku bermimpi Sasuke di hukum mati, mimpi macam apa itu? tidak, aku tidak ingin dia di hukum apapun. kembali berbaring dan menatap jam, sudah jam 7 pagi, mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku bisa bersiap, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatku masih kesulitan tidur dan terus memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, meskipun kak Itachi sudah membuatku tenang, tetap saja aku masih merasa cemas, bahkan kami terpisah di saat kami masih bertengkar, mungkin aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan jika perasaanku padanya hanya salah paham, aku benar-benar tulus menyukai, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan mengucap maaf. Ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian di bandara, aku merasa kembali seperti semula, tinggal sendirian dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

Sebelumnya, saat aku kembali bekerja, Ino langsung memeluk ku erat, dia sangat merindukanku, aku berusaha berwajah ceria dan membawakannya beberapa oleh-oleh, Sai dan Naruto juga dapat, saat bersama mereka aku menjadi seperti bukan diriku, mereka teman-temanku dan aku harus membaur dengan mereka, meskipun tubuhku ada bersama mereka, tapi perasaanku berada di tempat lain, menyembunyikan semua masalahku, yang hanya aku dan orang-orang terdekat Sasuke yang mengetahui hal ini.

Kembali ke pekerjaanku seperti semula, sesekali menatap layar ponselku dan aku ingin mendengar kabar terbaru Sasuke, tapi aku yakin kak Itachi juga sibuk, aku sendiri merasa tidak enak jika harus menghubunginya duluan.

" _Sakura, segera ke ruanganku."_

Pak Yahiko memanggilku. Aku beranjak dari meja kerjaku dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Apa ada berkas baru lagi, ahk, hari ini pekerjaanku jadi semakin banyak, aku merasa sedikit malas. Tiba di depan pintu ruangan pak Yahiko, mengetuknya beberapa kali dan terdengar ucapan 'silahkan masuk' darinya, aku berjalan masuk, pak Yahiko menatapku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa dia menatapku? Terasa ada yang aneh.

"Apa ada berkas baru?" Tanyaku. Aku merasa sedikit bingung dengan meja pak Yahiko yang hanya ada laptop di hadapannya tapi tidak dengan map-map baru.

"Tidak ada Sakura, hanya saja, hal ini sangat jarang terjadi." Ucap pak Yahiko.

Aku merasa dia tengah basa-basi dan belum mengatakan apapun, kenapa aku di panggil ke ruangannya.

"Maksudnya?" Aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Besok ada pesta besar untuk beberapa perusahaan terbesar, mereka membawa orang-orang penting dan bisa di bilang sangat berpengaruh, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah di rencanakan tuan Madara terhadapmu, dia mengirim undangan untukmu, aku rasa dia tertarik dengan cara kerjamu ketika aku mengirimmu ke sana." Jelas pak Yahiko.

"He? Aku? Mu-mungkin saja mereka salah mencantumkan nama." Ucapku, ini tidak mungkin, aku hanya pegawai biasa, yaa meskipun aku mengakui kemampuanku, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan pak Yahiko. Aku masih merasa jauh dari beberapa orang yang sangat hebat.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Ucap pak Yahiko dan memberikan sebuah undangan untukku, tidak ada nama pada sampulnya, tapi namaku tercantum di dalam selembar undangan itu. Nama lengkap dan jelas. "Apa kau masih mengatakan salah mencantumkan nama? Semua undangan, namanya akan di tulis di dalamnya." Lanjut pak Yahiko.

"Be-begitu yaa, jadi bagaimana? Aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka pesta seperti itu, isinya orang penting-penting semua, aku jadi sangat minder." Ucapku. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak mungkin berbaur dengan mereka.

"Ikut saja, ini adalah sebuah kehormatan kau bisa di undang di pesta besar tuan Madara, tenang saja, aku dan Konan juga ikut, kami akan mengawasimu di sana, kau tidak perlu takut, dan ingat, jangan sampai termakan ucapan apapun dari tuan Madara, aku tahu dia sudah menyadari potensimu, asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan memberikan pegawai berhargaku untuk perusahaan Uchiha." Ucap pak Yahiko, wajahnya terlihat serius. Hehehe aku jadi malu sendiri, berasa di perebutkan dua perusahaan, tapi yang di katakan pak Yahiko itu tidak main-main, dia tidak akan membiarkan pegawai terbaiknya keluar begitu saja dari perusahaannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih pak Yahiko." Ucapku dan pamit keluar.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan pak Yahiko, aku juga penasaran kenapa tuan Madara atau kakeknya Sasuke mau mengundangku di pesta besar itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa nantinya di sana, Oh iya, aku bisa bertemu kak Itachi, dia satu-satunya orang yang akan aku kenal di sana, pak Yahiko dan Konan pasti akan sibuk dan tidak mungkin akan mengawasiku terus-menerus, aku harap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, pestanya di adakan di rumah tuan Madara, artinya, Sasuke juga berada di sana.

"Sakura, ada apa? Apa kau habis di marahi? Mukamu terlihat lesu." Ucap Ino saat melihatku berjalan ke arah mejaku.

"Tidak Ino, aku hanya tidak bisa percaya, kau masih ingat perusahaan besar Uchiha?" Tanyaku pada Ino.

"Tentu, perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal itu, aku bahkan kagum pada produk hasil dari perusahaan itu, ada apa?" Ucap Ino.

"Pemimpin terbesar mereka mengundangku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengundangku." Ucapku.

"Sakura, ini adalah kesempatan terbesar, kau bisa bertemu banyak direktur dan beberapa orang terkenal, mungkin saja ada yang bisa jadi pasanganmu nantinya." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak ingin mencari pasangan di sana. Aku hanya merasa akan terkucilkan di sana, kau sendiri tahu kan, akan banyak orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal dan mereka sendiri saling mengenal, kelas dan derajat mereka pun terasa berbeda." Ucapku, aku akan sangat canggung nantinya.

"Maaf, yaa siapa tahu saja, baiklah, kita harus berbelanja, kau harus punya pakaian yang benar-benar bagus untuk ke sana." Ucap Ino. Dia sangat cepat mengambil tindakan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku juga tidak punya stok pakaian yang mungkin akan cocok untuk ke pesta besar itu.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya nona Ino, aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa untuk ke pesta itu." Ucapku.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Setelah pekerjaanku dan Ino berakhir, kami pergi bersama, aku lupa akan sesuatu, aku belum menjawab pernyataan Naruto, saat ini Naruto sedang keluar kota, aku ingin menjawabnya lewat ponsel setiap kali dia menelponku, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengarnya lewat ponsel, dia ingin mendengarnya secara langsung, aku jadi harus menahan diri untuk hal yang tidak berguna ini, aku sudah putuskan akan menolak Naruto dengan baik-baik, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku hanya bisa berteman dengannya.

"Hei jangan melamun." Ucap Ino, dia berusaha membuat suasana hatiku menjadi tenang, Ino memang sahabat yang terbaik.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu dan Sai?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau harapkan antara aku dengan dia? Kami tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku merasa lelah dengannya." Ucap Ino, dia benar-benar sudah putus asa. Apa harus aku yang bertindak? Mereka hanya perlu jujur pada perasaan masing-masing, kenapa Sai tidak berbicara juga, uhm.. mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan Sai, aku juga ingin memastikan perasaan apa yang sebenarnya Sai rasakan pada Ino, aku merasa kasihan pada Ino yang seakan-akan di gantung olehnya.

"Berdoalah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin menyemangati Ino.

"Sudahlah, kita harus ke toko yang ada di sana, sepertinya mereka punya gaun yang indah." Ucap Ino, kami sudah berada di dalam mall dan mulai menjelajahi beberapa toko dengan gaun-gaun yang sulit untukku pilih.

Memasuki beberapa toko dan keluar, Ino masih belum menemukan gaun yang benar-benar cocok untukku, padahal beberapa gaun menurutku sudah sangat bagus, seleraku dan Ino sangat berbeda, tapi dia sangat ingin penampilanku bisa sesuai dengan pesta besar itu. Aku mengandalkannya saja, dia terlihat sangat senang menemaniku berbelanja.

Berakhir pada sebuah toko, gaun yang di pajangnya membuat Ino tidak ingin berpindah sebelum mendapatkan gaun itu, saat menyentuh gaun itu, kainnya terasa lembut, warna mengkilap gradasi ungu dan softpink, motif dengan warna hitam, jika di lihat lebih dekat seperti motif bunga Sakura, pita ukuran sedang pada sisi kanan dadanya, desain dress selutut dengan tali pada bahunya, kain organdi soft ungu pada ujung kaki bajunya, cukup indah, Ino memang sangat pandai memilih gaun. Jika di lihat lagi, gaun ini tidak terlalu mencolok dan lebih sederhana tapi terlihat mewah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Ino padaku, meskipun ini adalah gaun yang ingin di pilihkan Ino, dia tidak mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, dia menunggu persetujuanku.

"Uhm, ini indah." Ucapku.

Ino tersenyum dan kami membelinya. Akhirnya gaun sudah kami beli, Ino mengajakku ke tempat sepatu, memilih sepatu yang sesuai dengan gaun itu. Ahh..~ perasaanku jadi sedikit tenang saat bersama Ino, dia membuatku lupa akan masalah yang selalu ku pikirkan.

Gaun, sudah, sepatu, sudah, kami tengah berada di restoran yang masih berada di dalam mall, aku sudah lapar berkeliling, tidak hanya untuk membeli gaunku, aku menyarankan Ino untuk membeli sebuah baju, aku ingin Ino dan Sai berkencan sesekali, Ino menanggapinya tapi dia masih tidak terlihat senang, bahkan dia masih belum percaya jika Sai bisa di ajak berkencan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin rambutmu di tata?" Tanya Ino,

Menyentuh rambutku yang selalu saja aku ikat, aku sendiri tidak pusing dengan rambut ini, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman jika mereka harus di kumpul jadi satu dan ikat, aku jadi santai untuk bekerja.

"Nanti akan aku ikat saja." Ucapku. Aku malas menata rambut panjang, tapi sayang jika aku mengguntingnya.

"Jangan, rambutmu di tata saja, pokoknya aku akan berada di rumahmu besoh, biar aku yang menata rambutmu." Ucapnya. Ino sangat antusias dengan pesta ini, jangan sampai dia masih berpikir jika aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku di sana.

"Ahk, terserah kau sajalah." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, dia akan melakukannya meskipun sudah ku tolak.

Jalan-jalan bersama Ino berakhir, kami harus berpisah di halte dan menaiki bus dengan jalur berbeda.

Satu-satunya yang aku harapkan besok adalah bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta akan di mulai jam 7 malam, sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 30 menit, pak Yahiko akan menjemputku, meskipun aku sudah menolak dan dia ingin aku pergi bersamanya, aku tengah bersiap dan Ino sedang mengomel padaku untuk tidak banyak bergerak, entah apa yang di lakukannya dengan rambutku, membuat beberapa gelombang pada ujungnya.

"Selesai." Ucap Ino.

Aku menatap ke arah cermin. Make up dan tatanan rambutku, aku merasa seperti orang lain sekarang, Ino terlalu mahir untuk membuatku terlihat lebih uhm.. Cantik.

"Terima kasih Ino, aku jadi terharu." Ucapku, merasa tidak percaya jika pantulan di cermin itu adalah diriku.

"Hei! Jangan menangis! kau merusak riasanmu." Ucap Ino kesal, dia tidak ingin hasil kerjanya sia-sia.

"Heheh, maaf, aku tidak akan menangis." Ucapku.

 **Pippp piiippp..**

Suara klakson dari mobil pak Yahiko, aku pamit pada Ino dan dia menyemangatiku, aku harus berusaha membaur disana. Hari ini Ino akan menginap di rumahku dan aku memintanya untuk menjaga rumah.

Berjalan keluar, aku bisa melihat konan berada di kursi depan bersama pak Yahiko. Ahk mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, masuklah." Ucap Konan dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura, jangan lupa apa yang sudah ku ucapkan padamu saat di ruanganku." Ucap pak Yahiko. Dia bahkan menyuruhku mengingat ucapannya yang tidak ingin memberikan pegawainya kepada perusahaan lain.

"Tenang saja pak, aku sudah setia pada perusahaanmu, aku tidak akan perpindah perusahaan." Ucapku tegas. Sedikit terdengar konyol, bahkan Konan sedikit tertawa dan memukul pelan bahu pak Yahiko. Konan sangat mengenal pak Yahiko dan merasa pak Yahiko terlalu melindungi pegawainya.

Mobil pak Yahiko sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya menuju kawasan perumahan elit, satu-satunya rumah yang mewah dan terbesar di kawasan itu, rumah milik Uchiha. Kami sudah tiba dan aku turun bersama Konan, sementara itu pak Yahiko memarkir mobilnya, kami menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Apa boleh aku membawa gadis ini bersamaku?" Ucap seseorang, aku menoleh dan mendapati kak Itachi. Rasanya sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi, tolong jaga dia baik-baik, dia adalah salah satu pegawai terbaik kami." Ucap Konan.

"Akan ku pastikan itu, dia aman bersamaku." Ucap Itachi dan mengajakku, aku pamit pada Konan dan dia membiarkanku pergi.

Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam aula atau mungkin ini adalah ruangan tengah rumah ini, sangat luas, rumah ini terlihat seperti istana yang megah aku bahkan takjub dengan rumah ini.

"Maaf rumahku terlalu ramai, lain kali aku akan mengundangmu sendirian." Ucap Itachi. Aku tertawa pelan, aku bisa mengerti ucapan dari kak Itachi.

"Ah, aku harap mendapat undangan spesial itu, uhm, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku ke rumah kak Itachi. Rumah ini sungguh luas dan besar, apa kalian biasa bermain bola di dalamnya?" Ucapku, aku rasa main bola pun bisa.

Kak Itachi tertawa dan tersenyum di hadapanku, yaa aku hanya bercanda sih, tapi mungkin saja itu yang terjadi.

"Aku harap bisa main bola di dalam sini, hanya saja kakekku akan marah besar." Ucapnya.

Alasan tidak bisa main bola karena kakeknya, apa orang tua itu suka marah-marah terus yaa.

"Oh iya, kenapa aku juga di undang?" Tanyaku, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan jawabannya pada kak Itachi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi saat dia bertanya nama pegawai yang pernah aku bawa, beliau langsung mengatakan untuk mengundangnya juga." Ucap Itachi. Bahkan kak Itachi tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku harus di undang. "Semoga ini bukan jebakan, apa kakekku pernah melihatmu bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertemunya saat ke perusahaan kak Itachi." Ucapku.

"Ah, syukurlah, aku harap ini hanya karena pekerjaan." Ucapnya. Kak Itachi terlihat takut dengan hal ini, dia tidak ingin aku kenapa-kenapa, seandainya saja aku punya kakak seperti kak Itachi, dia sangat baik dan peduli pada orang lain.

Kami berjalan masuk, beberapa orang memandangi kami, aku jadi merasa kurang pe-de berjalan di samping kak Itachi, mereka pasti menatap ke arahku karena aku bersamanya.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan memakanmu." Bisik kak Itachi, aku ingin tertawa pelan, tapi aku harus menjaga image, cukup tersenyum. Bahkan di saat seperti ini kak Itachi masih bisa melucu.

Perjalanan kami berakhir saat kami sudah berada di hadapan Kakek Madara, aku merasa dia kakek yang luar biasa, mau di pandang berapa kali pun, aku masih tidak percaya dengan kedudukannya dan sampai sekarang dia masih bekerja keras, mau sekaya apalagi kakek ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nona Haruno." Ucap kakek Madara.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa di undang ke pesta ini." Ucapku. Aku ingin mendengar alasannya mengundangku.

"Aku sengaja mengundamu, tapi nanti kita akan berbicara, silahkan nikmati pesta ini dulu." Ucap kakek tua itu.

Aku dan kak Itachi pamit sopan padanya, kami kemballi berjalan, kak Itachi menawarkanku minum tapi aku sedang tidak ingin minum, menatap sekeliling rumah ini, masih ada dua lantai di atas, rumah yang besar dan hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal, aku ingin tahu kamar Sasuke berada dimana. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku sangat ingin minta maaf padanya.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap Itachi, dia mengajakku ke belakang, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, seperti ruangan pelayan.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah janji padamu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekarang kau ganti sementara pakaianmu dengan pakaian pelayan ini." Ucap Itachi dan memberiku satu set pakaian pelayan. "Sasuke sangat sulit untuk di temui, hanya pelayan yang bisa masuk, kenakan pakaian itu dan menyamarlah jadi pelayan di rumahku, kau harus membawakan makan malam untuk Sasuke dengan begitu penjaga di depan pintu kamar Sasuke tidak akan curiga." Jelas Itachi.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Itachi keluar dan menungguku mengganti pakaian, aku sudah mengenakan pakaian pelayan itu, berjalan keluar, Itachi menyuruhku membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, dia tidak bisa mengikutiku ke depan kamar Sasuke, dia hanya memberitahukan di mana kamar Sasuke dan aku harus pergi sendirian, kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dua, kak Itachi sudah kembali ke ruangan pesta, aku berjalan sesuai dengan arahan kak Itachi, saat berbelok aku akan mendapatkan pintu yang di jaga ketat dua orang penjaga, mereka terlihat besar dan tatapannya sangat galak.

"Pe-permisi, aku mengantarkan makan malam untuk tuan Sasuke." Ucapku, rasanya aku sangat takut, aku harap penyamaranku tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, serasa sedang berada di kandang macan.

Mereka belum mengijinkanku masuk sebelum memeriksa apa yang ku bawa, setelah memastikan itu hanya makanan, mereka membuka pintu yang di kunci dari luar, kasihan Sasuke, dia di kunci dalam kamarnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, gelap, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyalakan lampunya, aku terdiam sejenak.

"Hei nona." Ucap salah satu penjaganya.

Eh? Mampus, aku harap dia tidak mengenaliku atau merasa aku sedang menyamar.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku, tenanglah Sakura, jangan gugup, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

"Rapikan pakaianmu, tuan Sasuke tidak suka pelayan yang berantakan." Ucapnya.

Melirik ke arah pakaianku, memang agak berantakan, aku memakainya terburu-buru tadi, meminta tolong salah satu penjaga di situ untuk memegang nampan dan aku memperbaiki pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan, sudah rapi dan aku siap untuk masuk, saat masuk pun mereka segera mengunci pintu dari luar, aku hanya mematung dan belum beranjak, di sini terlalu gelap, jendelanya terbuka tapi aku bisa melihat ada rang besi di sana, bahkan jendelanya tertutup rapat, Sasuke bagaikan seekor burung yang terperangkap.

"Maaf tuan, aku akan menyalakan lampunya." Ucapku. Sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari keberadaanku, aku menaruh nampang itu di atas meja yang dekat dengan pintu dan mencari saklar lampu yang kadang berada dekat pintu.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam, aku merasa sesak sendiri saat mendengar suaranya, terasa kami sudah berpisah sangat lama. Aku merindukannya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan saklar lampu, menyalakannya dan melihat ruangan itu, ini kamar Sasuke, dinding bercat kream, ada tempat tidur besar di sisi kanan dan sengaja di taru pada posisi tengah, di sebelahnya ada pintu, aku pikir itu pintu kamar mandi dan di sebelahnya lagi ada pintu lain, aku pikir itu adalah lemari pakaian, karena aku tidak menemukan lemari di ruangannya, kamar Sasuke sangat rapi, di hadapan tempat tidurnya ada sebuah sofa dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke di sana, dia duduk dan termenung, dia masih tidak menyadariku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, apa dia tidak pernah tidur dan beristirahat, melihat ke arah dinding, ada beberapa foto, foto keluarga, di situ Sasuke masih terlihat sangat kecil, lucu, dia bahkan tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya dan duduk di pangkuan ibunya, kak Itachi berdiri di sebelah ibunya, wajah ibunya terlihat cantik, ayahnya juga terlihat tampan, pantas saja anaknya sangat tampan. Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya membuang waktu untuk memandang kagum pada kamar Sasuke, eh, tunggu dulu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar seorang pria, tenanglah Sakura, kau harus tetap tenang, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar." Ucapku dan menatap Sasuke.

Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan Sasuke, dia sangat terkejut saat melihatku sudah berada di hadapannya, tidak ada ucapan darinya, dia tiba-tiba menarikku dan membuatku terduduk di pangkuannya, dia bahkan memelukku dengan sangat erat, aku hanya bisa menahannya, ini membuatku sesak, tapi pelukkan erat itu segera berakhir dan dia masih memeluk.

"Jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya.

Ah! Apa? Sasuke meresmikan hubungan kami, apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku' artinya dia ingin statusku padanya menjadi jelas, Sasuke sudah memintaku. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku. Aku rasa wajahku sudah sangat merah.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya. Dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Kenapa ini tiba-tiba, aku ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengannya dan minta maaf, kenapa dia malah meminta status padaku, dia bahkan tidak sadar saat ini dia tengah di kurung dan ada dua penjaga di luar, aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama, saat ini aku jadi bingung dan tidak tahu harus berkata, tapi, sejujurnya aku sangat senang.

"Sebelumnya, kau harus memaafkanku dulu." Ucapku.

"Ah, mau bagaimana pun kau berbuat salah, aku akan tetap memaafkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak langsung memaafkanku saat itu, kau bahkan bersikap dingin di hadapanku." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, aku ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah setelah apa yang kau ucapkan, sejujurnya aku sangat cemburu." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak menatapku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

 **Blussh...~**

Tidak! Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat manis saat mengatakan 'cemburu', Aku sudah tidak peduli jika wajahku semerah buah favoritnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Kau sendiri kan yang ingin status jelas." Ucapnya, dia kembali menatapku, ke ke kenapa dia jadi terlihat menyebalkan lagi, seakan-akan aku marah padanya cuma gara-gara status, tapi aku senang sih, hehehehe, dia peka akan sikapku,

Aku memeluknya erat, "Iya, aku mau." Ucapku, tegas, sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini.

Sasuke juga membalas pelukanku, aku sangat rindu padanya, sangat, aku harap kami bisa seperti ini selamanya, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Sasuke sendiri tidak menanyai kenapa aku bisa sampai ke kamarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, dia masih memeluk, eh? Tiba-tiba Sasuke membaringkanku di sofa, dia menindihku dan kami bisa saling bertatapan, aku jadi sangat malu dan tidak berani menatapnya, belum sempat aku berbicara, bibirnya sudah mendarat pada bibirku, Sasuke menciumku dan membuat perutku terasa tergelitik di sana, ciumannya cukup lama dan seakan menuntut, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang di inginkannya. Aku merindukan rasa ini, sensi ini saat Sasuke menciumku, kedua tanganku yang berada tepat di depan dadanya, mendorongnya pelan, aku butuh udara, Sasuke terlalu lama menciumku, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dan menarik turun sedikit pakaian pelayan itu hingga bahuku terlihat, apa yang akan di lakukannya?

"Shassuke..~ jang- ah~" tangannya segera menutup mulutku, dia tidak ingin aku bersuara, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel pada bahu kananku, mencium dan sedikit menggigitnya, perih tapi segera di jilatnya. Dia melakukannya lagi dan lagi, membuat kepalaku terasa pusing dan bersuara yang terdengar aneh, tanganya masih menutup mulutku dan membuat suara aneh itu tidak keluar dari mulutku, Sasuke berhenti, membuka tangannya yang membekap mulut, kami kembali saling bertatapan, wajahku terasa memanas, untuk pertama kalinya ada pria yang menyentuhku seperti in, pertahananku sudah roboh, hanya pada Sasuke. Yaa, satu-satunya pria yang melakukan hal lebih padaku.

"Aku hanya membuat tanda sebagai milikku. Kau adalah milikku." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Kembali bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, aku rasa Sasuke masih bisa menahan dirinya, dia hanya menciumku dan tidak melakukan hal lainnya. Kembali ciuman itu terasa panas dan membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke lagi, aku bisa mati jika tidak bernapas. Napasnya memburu dan napasku tidak karuan, kami kembali saling bertatapan.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Cu-cukup Sasuke~" Ucapku sambil mencoba mengatur napas.

"Hn."

Kau harus bertahan Sakura, jangan sampai pingsan, dia sangat pandai menggoda wanita. Tapi, aku harap, hanya aku yang di godanya, aku ingin menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir untuknya. Aku tersenyum malu di hadapannya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan membangunkanku dari sofa, aku harap pakaianku tidak berantakan gara-gara ulahnya. Dia membantuku merapikan pakaianku. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil makan malamnya dan menyimpan di meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Makanlah, kau harus makan dan tetap kuat, aku ingin kau cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ucapku.

"Oh jadi seperti ini rasanya punya pacar yang kerjanya ngomel-ngomel." Ucapnya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak sedang mengomel, pokoknya kau harus makan, kak Itachi bilang, bahkan kau tidak pernah menyentuh makananmu. Jika kau mati kelaparan, apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian?" Ucapku.

"Dasar tukang ngaduh, aku akan makan jika kau menyuapiku." Ucapnya.

Dasar pria manja, bahkan setelah kembali ke rumah, manjanya semakin parah, aku harus segera menyuapinya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, penjaga di pintu akan segera membuka pintu dan memanggilku keluar. Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya, aku rasa dia sudah bertahan beberapa hari untuk tidak makan, dasar bodoh, bahkan seorang jenius seperti dia akan menjadi orang yang bego dengan tidak ingin makan.

Makanannya habis, aku harus bersiap untuk keluar. Rasanya waktu berlalu bergitu cepat, serasa aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, dia di tekan dan di kurung di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga kasus Sasuke benar-benar terselesaikan.

Aku menaruh nampang di meja dekat pintu, Sasuke tengah berdiri depan pintu menungguku keluar, aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, entah kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya. menyudahi pelukan itu, Sasuke menatapku dan mencium keningku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jaga dirimu." Ucapnya, rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi mengingat ucapan Ino, dia akan marah-marah jika tahu riasanku luntur, aku harus menahan diri, tapi apa riasanku baik-baik saja-saja mengingat kelakukan Sasuke tadi. Rasanya jadi malu lagi.

"Uhm, kau juga, harus jaga diri dan makanlah yang banyak, meskipun keadaanmu sedang susah. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucapku.

Aku bisa mendengar kunci pintu di putar, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku dari depan pintu, dia kembali duduk di sofanya, aku mengambil nampang dan membawanya, pintu terbuka, aku berjalan keluar, melihat ke arah Sasuke sejenak, sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia tersenyum padaku, pintu itu di tutup kembali dan di kunci. Aku tahu, dia seperti ingin mengatakan 'aku harus tenang'.

Berjalan ke arah ruangan yang tadi dan mengganti baju, setelahnya, keluar dan aku bertemu dengan kak Itachi dia sudah menungguku dan menyuruhku cepat untuk mengikutinya, kakek Madara ingin bertemu denganku.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat kami tengah berjalan.

"Uhm, Sudah," Ucapku dan aku rasa wajahku sedikit memanas, mengingat kembali apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padaku.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu merona, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar?" Tanya Itachi dan menatap serius ke arahku, seakan mencari sebuah kebenaran lewat sorot mataku. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya, memilih untuk memalingkan tatapanku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Kenapa aku gugup, aku harus tenang.

"Hahaha, sudah ku duga, kalian ini tidak bisa di buat terpisah yaa." Ucap Itachi.

"Ah? Apa yang sudah kak Itachi duga? Kami tidak melakukan apapun kok. Sungguh." Ucapku, aku merasa panik sendiri.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu Sakura, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya.

Demi apa! Kakak dan adik sama saja, mereka suka menggoda dan membuatku malu sendiri. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, aku memilih diam dan mengikuti kak Itachi.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang lorong, aku penasaran seberapa luas rumah ini, terasa seperti berada di sebuah hotel atau villa mewah, kami tiba di pintu yang cukup besar, mengetuk beberapa kali dan pintu itu terbuka, ruangan yg cukup luas, di sana ada meja dan kursi seperti yang ada pada di ruangan pak Yahiko, warna silver dan emas mendominasi ruangan ini.

"Selamat datang di ruanganku, nona Haruno." Ucap Madara.

Dia menyambut dengan ramah, ternyata ini ruangannya, aku melihat sekeliling, ruangan ini cukup nyaman, langit-langitnya yang tinggi membuat ruangan ini terasa sangat luas.

"Terima kasih, aku senang bertemu dengan anda lagi." Ucapku dan menjabat tangannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku kakek Madara, aku hanya ingin bisa akrab dengan seorang gadis muda dan berkat sepertimu." Ucapnya, dia seperti sudah to the point.

Aku mengingat kembali ucapan pak Yahiko, aku harus benar-benar membentengi diri, Kakek Madara sangat pandai untuk membujuk seseorang agar pindah perusahaan.

"Ah, tidak juga, aku masih tidak terlalu sehebat itu." Ucapku merendah, aku pikir masih ada orang yang melebihiku.

"Hahaha, yaa merendah adalah hal yang selalu di lakukan seseorang jika dia merasa tidak terlalu hebat, aku bisa membuatmu banyak belajar di sebuah perusahaan, kau tidak hanya akan menganalisisnya, kau bahkan bisa menjalankan sedikit bagian perekonomian dari sebuah perusahaan." Ucapnya, aku sudah tahu arah bicara kakek tua ini.

"Kakek.-"

"-Tidak sekarang Itachi, aku sangat tertarik dengan gadis dari perusahaan Yahiko ini." Ucap kakek Madara.

Kakek itu memotong ucapan kak Itachi, semenarik apakah diriku? Aku bahkan selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak pernah bekerja lamban, aku selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa maksud dari ucapanku ini nona Haruno atau apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah, selama tuan eh, maksud ku kakek Madara nyaman memanggilku." Ucapku. Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, terima kasih atas tawaran yang sangat berharga ini, aku sudah cukup bekerja dengan pak Yahiko, aku merasa sangat betah di sana." Ucapku, menolaknya dengan halus, aku harap dia tidak marah, pak Yahiko mengatakan aku harus berhati-hati pada pria tua ini.

"Hahahahah, ini sungguh menarik, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sakura, gadis tangguh dan disiplin, aku pikir akan dengan mudah membuatmu pindah tempat, tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan jabatan atau kedudukan yang ku tawarkan jika kau berpindah tempat." Ucap Madara. kakek tua ini sungguh menyebalkan, dari pada dia membuatku harus bekerja padanya, lebih baik dia membebaskan Sasuke dan membiarkannya pergi.

Aku jadi bosan di sini, kak Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku rasa kakek tua ini sangat berkuasa, bahkan kak Itachi hanya mematung dan terdiam, melirik ke arah lain dan mendapati dinding itu di penuhi pajangan berbagai model mobil mainan.

"Kau menyukai mobil mainan juga?" Tanya kakek Madara padaku.

"Aku hanya suka melihatnya saja, tapi tidak segitu tertariknya." Ucapku.

"Uhm, semua mobil ini koleksi cucuku." Ucapnya.

"Kak Itachi?" Tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah mengetahui kalau dia punya satu cucu lagi, tapi aku ingin tetap menjadi orang asing baginya dan tidak mengetahui tentang masalah apapun yang telah terjadi pada keluarga kakek tua ini. Kak Itachi sempat menoleh ke arahku, dan dia tersenyum tipis, kami seperti saling membaca pikiran, kak Itachi tahu apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"Bukan, dia adik Itachi. Sejak kecil dia suka mengumpullkan mobil-mobil itu dan menata rapi di sini." Ucap Kakek Madara.

"Hoo, kakek masih punya cucu lagi, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Ucapku. Aku sungguh pintar bersandiwara yaa. Hahahhaa

"Dia ada sedikit masalah dan harus di kurung di dalam kamarnya." Ucapnya.

Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja semuanya padaku, aku juga ingin mendengarnya, ahk, yang benar saja Sakura, dia pasti takut menceritakan aib di dalam keluarganya. Tapi aku harus tetap berpura-pura dan terkesan tidak tertarik dengan ucapan kakek Madara, aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah salah satu mobil mainan yang berwarna merah, desainnya cukup cantik.

"Ambillah jika kau ingin melihatnya." Ucap kakek Madara.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan dia mengijinkanku, aku mengambil mobil itu dengan hati-hati, aku rasa harganya pasti mahal, bahkan keawetannya masih terjaga, cat dan stiker pada mobil mainan ini masih terlihat sangat baru, apa Sasuke hanya memainkannya sekali atau setelah di belikan Sasuke hanya akan menyimpannya, aku tidak pernah kepikiran pacarku maniak mobil-mobilan sisi lain dari Sasuke, sedikit lucu jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Pilihan yang bagus, mobil itu di produksi sekali dan hanya ada dua barang, yang satunya berwarna biru tua." Jelas kakek Madara.

"Ha? A-apa? Hanya dua saja dalam satu kali produksi." Aku sangat terkejut. Mobil ini pasti sudah sangat langkah di pasaran dan bisa jadi sangat mahal.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya, mungkin jika kau memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dia bisa bermain dengan mobil itu." Ucap kakek Madara, dengan mudahnya dia memberikan mobil mainan itu.

"Ta-tapi, ini koleksi cucu kakek, bahkan harganya pasti sudah sangat mahal di pasaran. Aku merasa tidak enak menerima benda ini." Ucapku. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan kakek tua ini dua kali, tapi dia sudah sangat baik padaku, aku jadi ragu dengan ucapan Sasuke dulu, kakeknya sangat galak dan cepat naik darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, cucu ku ini sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan koleksi yang ku berikan padanya, dia masih marah padaku dan ikatan kami seperti tengah terputus,-" Kakek Madara mulai terbuka padaku, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya tadi, dia terlihat marah, tapi wajahnya langsung berubah datar, aku merasa kakek Madara tidak ingin keadaannya dan Sasuke seperti ini, tapi aku tidak boleh ikut campur, wanita yang di ceritakan Sasuke yang harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang terjadi di keluarga ini, "-Lagi pula aku berencana melelang semua mobil-mobilan ini, tapi untuk itu, khusus buatmu, kau bisa membawanya dan kotaknya masih ada, hei kau, ambil mobil itu dan masukkan ke dalam kotaknya." Ucap kakek Madara, dia menunjuk salah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang ada di ruangan ini, pria itu mengambil mobil yang tengah ku pegang dan mencari kotak mobil itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah kak Itachi, seperti ingin mengatakan, 'Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan kakek Madara? Aku takut dia akan menuntut sesuatu', kak Itachi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lagi, dia mungkin ingin mengatakan 'ambillah dan tidak apa-apa', kami jadi bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Bawa kotak itu ke mobilku, aku yang akan mengantar Sakura pulang." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku pulang bersama pak Yahiko." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada Yahiko, jika aku yang bertanggung jawab membawa pegawainya." Ucap Itachi.

"Uhm, baiklah, maaf merepotkan." Ucapku, aku ini terlalu beruntung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi.

"Kalian sungguh akrab. Aku jadi ingin membuat kalian menjadi pasangan, kau bisa menjadi menantu di keluarga ini Sakura." Ucap Kakek Madara, aku rasa dia masih belum menyerah dengan seperti ingin melibatkanku dalam keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Maaf, kakek Madara, sayangnya aku sudah memiliki pacar." Ucapku, hahaha, tentu saja, untung aku sudah punya pacar. Aku melirik ke arah Itachi dan dia tengah menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ahk, tidak! dia pasti sedang membaca pikiranku. Aku tahu ini sedikit konyol, tapi aku barusan saja punya pacar, kami baru resmi tadi. Baru saja...!

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi wajar saja, lelaki mana pun akan tertarik dengan gadis yang cantik dan pandai sepertimu." Ucap Kakek Madara, dia terlalu memujiku secara berlebihan.

"Heheh, kakek bisa saja." Ucapku.

Pembicaraanku dengan kakek Madara berakhir, aku bisa melihatnya sangat kecewa, dia tidak berhasil mendapatkanku, apa tidak ada orang lain yang membuatnya tertarik? Padahal aku pegawai biasa saja. dasar kakek aneh, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya dengan membiarkanku membawa salah satu koleksi pribadi milik Sasuke sebelum di lelang, aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik, seperti aku akan terus menjaga perasaanku pada Sasuke.

Pesta berakhir dan aku pulang di antar kak Itachi, sebelumnya aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang, kak Itachi membantuku berbicara dengan mereka, aku benar-benar kurang Pe-de membaur dengan orang-orang penting itu, tapi aku tipe yang pandai berbicara, mereka menyanjungku jika aku ikut berpendapat tentang bisnis, mereka ku buat tercengang dengan kepandaianku. Aku jadi bisa membaur dengan mereka. Aku sudah pamit pada pak Yahiko dan Konan.

"Sayang sekali yaa, aku di tolak gadis cantik yang sedang aku antar." Ucap Itachi saat kami berada di mobil dan Itachi mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Apa-apaan sih kak Itachi, aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sudah sangat malu, kenapa kak Itachi malah membicarakan hal itu.

"Jadi sudah resmi yaa, selamat yaa, aku tidak sabar ingin memanggilmu adik ipar." Ucapnya.

 **Blussshh...~**

Malunyaa... kakak macam apa ini, tidak ada bedanya dengan adiknya, mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Eh? Hahahhahaah." Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing. Kak Itachi menahan tawanya, ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku seperti ingin mencekik kak Itachi, tapi aku harus sabar. Aku juga tidak sabar memanggilnya kakak ipar, ini sungguh manis. Yaa aku rasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...! update...! update malming lagi yooo, biar author, eh, maksudnya fic author yang temani malming, XD

hari ini update satu chapter aja, soalnya kalau dua, uhmm,, berasa ada ganjil, eheheh, jadi satu aja, nanti next chapter dua deh. iya-iya typo itu udah kayak sahabat author, hahahaha mau di edit sampai berkali-kali pun pasti ada satu yang terlewatkan. kapan-kapan kalau tidak mager author perbaiki deh, XD

nggak ada yang bertanya yaa, jadi author nggak balas review, ehehe, tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih ucapan semangatnya XD..., sampai minta cepat-cepat update, author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk update kilat. ^_^

see you next chapter..,


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 19]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku libur, berbaring di kasur, hanya itu yang lakukan. Pesta kemarin sungguh ramai, aku jadi bisa melihat rumah Sasuke dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke, ini sungguh aneh, aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku bahkan berpikir dia adalah gelandangan dan pencuri, tapi akhirnya aku bisa tahu semuanya, alasan dia kabur dari rumah, memiliki banyak kartu atm tapi tidak di gunakannya, alasan memillih rumahku gara-gara selalu aku tinggalkan, dan dari semua kejadian yang telah berlalu, kami sudah resmi untuk berpacaran, meskipun saat ini kita seperti LDR-an, padahal hanya beda kawasan tempat tinggal, masih satu kota, Sasuke sulit untuk ku temuai langsung dan ponsel pun dia tidak diijinkan memilikinya. Sampai kapan dia akan di kurung seperti itu?

"Hei, apa kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Ino, hari ini dia juga libur dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Ino menginap di rumahku, aku juga sudah memperkenalkan kak Itachi saat aku sudah tiba di rumah dan Ino menungguku. Ino sampai tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat kak Itachi dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras, dia tidak menyangka jika aku berteman dengan orang seperti kak Itachi, salah satu pemimpin di perusahaan terbesar Uchiha.

Ino berjalan malas dan ikut berbaring di sampingku. Kami hanya bermalas-malasan. Liburan adalah hal yang terbaik setelah kau bekerja keras.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin Ino, kau benar-benar hebat." Ucapku padanya, aku suka riasan sederhananya dan tidak terlalu menor.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku sangat senang membantumu." Ucap Ino. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong pria yang mengantarmu semalam apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Lanjut Ino.

"Kak Itachi? Entalah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang wanita." Ucapku. Yaa, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang wanita, bahkan sekertaris di kantornya seorang pria. Padahal di usianya dia sudah harus memiliki pendamping hidup.

"Uhmm..., dia sungguh tampan yaa." Ucap Ino.

"Jangan tertarik padanya, ingat kau masih punya Sai yang hubungan kalian belum jelas." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya katakan tampan, tapi tidak tertarik padanya, aku masih tertarik pada Sai kok." Ucap Ino dan wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. "Oh iya, aku ingin tanyakan ini padamu, jangan berbohong dan jawab dengan jujur." Ucap Ino dan dia sudah bangun, duduk di atas ranjangku dan menatapku serius.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ada baju pria di kamar tamumu! Sejak kapan kau menjadi wanita yang menyimpan pria di rumahmu!" Ucap Ino, dia terlihat kesal, aku pikir dia marah karena aku tidak menceritakan hal itu.

"Te-tenanglah, akan aku ceritakan, semuanya, semua hal yang selama ini ku sembunyikan, tapi kau tidak boleh marah padaku, janji?" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Ino, dia adalah sahabatku, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Sasuke dan kebohongan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Ino terdiam, aku melihatnya menghela napas, aku tahu dia sangat kecewa dengan ucapanku tadi, Ino kemudian mengangguk, dia mau mendengar semua hal yang akan aku ceritakan, dari awal, dimana aku bertemu Sasuke, aku bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pembohong lagi, aku harus berbicara sambil menatap mata Ino, mulai menjelaskan point yang paling penting, jika sepupuku yang bernama Kazu, bukanlah sepupuku dan namanya bukan Kazu, tapi Uchiha Sasuke, aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Ino. Tapi, Ino kembali mendengarkan semuanya.

"Jadi, pria itu! ahk, pantas saja, aku jadi curiga dengan sikap kalian, asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah merasa kau memiliki sepupu seperti itu. Tu-tunggu dulu, apa kau pernah mendengar berita setahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak Ino, Sasuke terus-terusan saja mendominasi tv dan aku tidak bisa menonton apapun." Ucapku.

"Oh, aku tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Tahun lalu ada berita kehilangan orang dan orang yang hilang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dengan baik, bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang sadar keberadaannya, lama kelamaan berita untuk menghilang." Jelas Ino.

Aku mulai berpikir jika itu adalah alasan logis Sasuke selalu saja berada di depan tv. Uhm, aku jadi teringat sesuatu, saat liburan tahun lalu, Sasuke menanyakan 'Apa aku pernah mendengar berita? Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun sampai akhirnya berita itu menghilang dan dia baru membiarkan tv di ambil alih olehku.

"Kau benar Ino, dia yang melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingin bersamanya? Meskipun kau tahu dia seorang pembunuh. Tapi, bukan maksudku begitu, mencapnya secara terang-terangan, aku juga merasa sedikit ganjal dengan kasus pembunuhannya itu." Ucap Ino, aku merasa mendapat dukung penuh olehnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya Ino, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya." Ucapku, aku merasa sedikit malu mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ah, baiklah, ku doakan kalian akan bahagia selamanya, ahh, enaknya, sekarang sahabatku ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial untuknya." Ucap Ino.

"Makanya, kau harus segera mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Sai, dia masih menunggu loh." Ucapku, aku juga ingin melihat mereka segera jadian.

"Ahk, tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya duluan, Sasuke sendiri duluan mengatakannya, aku juga ingin Sai yang mengatakanya duluan." Ucap Ino.

"Hahaha, uhm, apa aku harus menyuruh Sai melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Tidak, jangan membuatnya seperti terpaksa, biarkan waktu berlalu dan aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Ino, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum manis. Aku rasa hanya Sai yang bisa membuat Ino bahagia.

"Okey, sesuai perintahmu nona. Uhm... aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucapku. Aku mengingat kembali pernyataan Naruto.

"Apa? Masih ada cerita yang lain lagi."

"Sampai saat ini aku belum membalas pernyataan Naruto." Ucapku.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah berbicara, aku juga sudah tahu, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada kami saat dia tengah depresi dengan masalah suami palsumu. Jadi pria yang waktu itu adalah Sasuke, dia bahkan sudah berani mendatangi rumahmu yaa, aku jadi iri, pria macam apa dia sampai rela jauh-jauh mendatangi Suna hanya untuk mengejarmu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia tiba-tiba saja datang." Ucapku, aku jadi ingat kembali saat dia di terima baik oleh keluargaku.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya Ino, aku sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke, mana mungkin aku memiliki dua pacar, lagi pula, Naruto tidak bisa ku anggap sebagai seseorang yang spesial, dia adalah sahabatku juga, aku hanya bisa menganggapnya seperti itu." Ucapku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaannya.

"Ya sudah, katakan dengan jujur padanya." Ucap Ino.

Aku hanya menggangguk pelan. Rasanya beban pikiranku jadi sedikit berkurang setelah berbicara dengan Ino.

"Oh, iya aku penasaran dengan kotak besar apa yang kau bawa kemarin?" Ucap Ino. Dia beranjak dari kasur dan membuka kotak yang ku bawa pulang kemarin. "Eh? Mobil-mobilan? Untuk apa ini?" Ucap Ino.

"Itu salah satu koleksi milik Sasuke, kakeknya mau melelangnya, tapi saat itu dia memberiku satu." Ucapku. Aku berterima kasih pada kakek Madara karena sudah memberiku benda yang di sukai Sasuke.

"Lalu? Untuk apa mobil-mobilan ini, bahkan tidak ada anak laki-laki di rumahmu." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, aku hanya akan memajangnya, oh iya ada yang ingin aku lihat." Ucapku.

Mengambil laptopku dan menyalakannya. Membuka situs internet dan mencoba mencari informasi mobil mainan ini. Aku mendapat beberapa artikel dan beberapa postingan tentang merek mobil itu. Mataku melebar dan Ino sepertinya sangat terkejut.

 _Mobil mainan dengan merek A, hanya di produksi dengan edisi terbatas, dua set dalam satu kali saja produksi, mainan yang sudah sangat lama dan langkah, bahan-bahan yang di gunakan berkualitas tinggi dan menjadikan beberapa kolektor memburunya, harga yang di tetapkan untuk tahun ini mencapai 70 juta rupiah, wow, seseorang tengah menemukan mobil mainan itu, tapi hanya salah satunya, dan satunya lagi masih sulit di temukan._

"Demi apa! Mainan ini harganya 70 juta, Sakura kau bisa mendapat banyak uang jika menjualnya." Ucap Ino, dia melihat mobil mainan itu dan sampai gemetaran memegangnya.

"Tidak Ino, ini milik Sasuke dan aku akan tetap menyimpannya." Ucapku. Aku tidak terlalu pusing dengan jumlah harga yang di patok untuk mobil mainan ini.

"Eh? Sakura ada sesuatu di sini." Ucap Ino, membalik mobil mainan itu dan melihat bagian bawahnya. Ada semacam tempat menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" Ucapku.

"Kalau di perhatikan, ini memori card Sakura, mainan ini hebat sekali, Ino mengambil kotak mobil itu dan membaca apapun yang tertulis di kotaknya. "Astaga, mobil di lengkapi kamera, semacam CCTV dia bahkan bisa menyimpan data rekaman yang cukup banyak, sensor pintar di dalamnya akan merekam otomatis setiap ada aktifitas manusia di dekatnya, apa gara-gara ini orang memburunya." Lanjut Ino.

"Hebat, ini bukan mobil mainan biasa." Ucapku, aku jadi kagum.

Ino menyimpan kembali memori card itu ke dalam badan mobil mainan itu. Aku akan menyimpan mobil mainan ini dengan baik.

"Sayang sekali yaa, kau hanya menyimpan dan tidak menjualnya, aku ingin kau sekali-kali mentraktirku di restoran mewah." Ucap Ino.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Oh iya, aku mengingat kembali uang yang masih ku simpan di lemariku. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya, tapi Sasuke keras kepala dan menyuruhku tetap menyimpan uang itu, mungkin sebaiknya aku simpan di bank saja dan sisanya...

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu di restoran mewah." Ucapku. Aku rasa ini bisa sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada Ino yang selalu saja membantuku.

"Benarkah... kau ini sungguh baik Sakura." Ucap Ino dan langsung memelukku.

"Tapi, kita harus mengajak Sai dan Naruto." Ucapku.

"Ha! Apa? Padahal aku ingin berkencan dengan sahabat baikku, tidak usah ajak mereka." Rengek Ino.

"Semakin banyak orang semakin baguskan." Ucapku.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku ikutan." Ucap Ino.

Kami mulai bersiap-siap, aku membiarkan Ino menggunakan kamar mandi duluan, sementara itu aku membuka lemariku dan menatap kotak yang berisi uang itu, masih utuh dan bahkan ucapanku saat meninggalkan kotak itu tidak terjadi, ahk, aku merasa bodoh sendiri, sepertinya rayap tidak akan memakan uang ini jika belum bertahun-tahun lamanya ku tinggalkan di lemari. Aku harus menghubungi Naruto dan Sai. Berbicara dengan mereka, Sai sedang keluar kota dan Naruto saja yang bisa pergi, mungkin tidak apa-apa, kita bertiga bisa pergi bersama dan mungkin aku bisa sekalian menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

Ino sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku bergegas masuk dan mulai mandi. Langkahku terhenti sejenak dan menatap diriku di cermin. Sedikit terkejut tapi ingatanku kembali saat berada di kamar Sasuke. Apa ini yang di sebut _kissmark_? Terlihat seperti luka lebam, ada beberapa dan semuanya di bahu. Pantas saja saat itu terasa perih, aku bernapas lega, untung saja bukan pada bagian leher, aku jadi tidak pe-de menggunakan baju yang memperlihatkan leher.

" _Aku hanya membuat tanda sebagai milikku, kau adalah milikku."_

Ucapan Sasuke ternging di telingaku. Aku tidak tahu jika sensasinya akan seperti ini, perutku terasa terus tergelitik jika mengingatnya, seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Melihat diriku tersenyum di cermin, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama di kamar mandi, Ino mungkin berpikiran aku pingsan di dalam.

Setengah jam berlalu, setelah kami bersiap, aku dan Ino sedang di bank, aku meminta Ino untuk menungguku, aku harus menyimpan uang sebanyak ini. Setelah dari bank, kami akan bertemu dengan Naruto di sebuah restoran yang ingin di kunjungi Ino.

"Ha? Aku pikir ini sebuah kencan." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas ke arah Ino. Kami sudah berada di restoran dan bertemu dengan Naruto yang sudah menunggu beberapa menit, aku tidak mengatakan pada Naruto jika Ino juga ikut, aku lupa.

"Apa? Seharusnya kau yang tidak usah ikut, asal kau tahu saja ini rencanaku, tapi Sakura ingin mengajak yang lain, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan biarkan aku dan Sakura yang kencan." Ucap Ino, menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, pokoknya hari ini kita bersantai dan makan-makanan yang enak." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mereka ribut di restoran ini.

Naruto sudah mengambil meja dan kami duduk bersama, aku pikir Ino akan memilih restoran mewah, ini hanya restoran biasa, tapi sangat nyaman di sini, interiornya cukup membuat orang-orang betah di sini. Kami mulai memesan beberapa makan.

Kami makan bersama dan mulai bercerita, meskipun Sai tidak bisa datang, padahal aku berharap kami berkumpul lagi. Setelah cukup kenyang dan kami pulang, Naruto membawa mobilnya, aku pikir untuk Naruto sekalian membawa Ino pulang, kami mengantar Ino dan berlanjut ke rumahku. Aku hampir lupa untuk menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilku, kami masih berada di dalam mobil Naruto dan masih ada beberapa kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke rumahku.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Ucapnya. Dia memalingkan sejenak wajahnya ke arahku dan kembali fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku. Aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini, aku tidak ingin terus-terusan membuat harapan palsu untuk Naruto.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Dia belum tanggap dengan apa yang tengah ku ucapkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ucapku.

Kaget, tiba-tiba Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Dia melihat ke arahku, tatapanya cukup terkejut tapi langsung berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"Sudah ku duga." Ucapnya. Dia kembali melajukan kendaraannya. "Ahk, aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa menerimaku. Aku juga ingin minta maaf, pasti hal ini sangat mengganggumu." Lanjutnya.

Aku rasa dia hanya sedang mencoba tegar. Sesuka itukah kau padaku Naruto? aku memegang bahunya dan mengusap perlahan, aku merasa sangat jahat saat ini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin seperti seorang pembohong.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan padanya.

"Hahaha, kau ini, tidak perlu seperti itu, aku bisa memahaminya kok, tenang saja. Haa, memang sedikit sakit sih, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, aku rasa kau hanya menganggapku seperti seorang teman." Ucap Naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Aku terdiam, sama seperti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, Naruto sudah menyadarinya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan tidak bisa lebih, saat ini pun aku sudah bersama Sasuke, dia sudah resmi menjadi pacarku dan aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain dia.

"Maaf, jika aku berbuat jahat padamu." Ucapku, aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Uhmm, beberapa waktu lalu, aku sering memperhatikanmu melamun dan bahkan seperti tidak bersamaku meskipun kita pergi bersama, dan kejadian di bandara membuatku selalu kepikiran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, aku merasa kau sangat jauh Sakura, kau bahkan tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku pikir kau memiliki seseorang yang akan kau bagi cerita apapun padanya, dimana hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu terbuka, aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi rasanya kau seperti menunggunya. Aku sebenarnya yang jahat, karena sudah memaksakan perasaanku padaku, hahaha pokoknya anggap saja aku tidak mengucapkan apapun padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Dia berbicara cukup banyak dan membuatku tersadar, selama ini kami memang akrab, tapi Naruto tidak benar-benar berada di zonaku. Aku selalu menghindar darinya.

Mobil Naruto sudah berhenti di depan rumahku. Suasananya menjadi sedikit aneh, aku masih terdiam di dalam mobil Naruto, dia juga terdiam begitu saja, aku merusak sesuasana hatinya saat ini.

"Sakura." panggilnya, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya? Ucap Naruto.

Tidak ada ucapan keluar dari mulut, aku langsung saja memeluk Naruto, dia membalas pelukkanku, sangat erat seakan-akan ini yang terakhir kalinya kami akan bertemu, mungkin akan terasa canggung jika kita bertemu di kantor.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan ini gara-gara perasaan yang tidak terbalas.

"Tentu, kita akan tetap berteman." Ucapnya. Dia pria yang cukup tegar, pelukkannya melonggar dan dia membiarkanku turun dari mobil.

Mobil Naruto sudah menghilang dari depan rumahku, aku berjalan masuk dan segera merebah diri di kasurku, ini yang terbaik, aku tidak boleh egois dan membiarkan Naruto menunggu jawabanku lebih lama lagi, maaf Naruto, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu, awalnya Naruto jadi terlihat murung, aku sudah cerita pada Sai dan dia hanya bisa mendukungku, seperti kata Naruto, Sai juga mengatakan hal yang sama, jika perasaan seseorang tidak bisa di paksa begitu saja. Sekarang aku merasa lebih lega, Naruto kembali seperti semula, dia pria tegar dan sudah berusaha semampunya. Kami berempat sering pergi bersama untuk kembali mengakrabkan diri, Naruto mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah mulai terbiasa dan tidak akan terlihat murung lagi, aku tersenyum padanya, aku tahu dia akan mendapat wanita yang lebih baik dariku.

Setelah pekerjaanku berakhir, aku segera pulang, di rumah terasa sangat sepi. Rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku rindu padanya, sangat rindu, berbaring di kasur dan memeluk guling. Aku ingin beristirahat.

 **Kriiinggg...kriiinggg...~**

Ponselku berdering, menatap layar ponselku dan panggilan dari sebuah nomer yang tak ku kenal, apa aku angkat saja atau tidak? melirik ke arah jam, ini sudah 11 malam, siapa yang menelpon di jam segini? Aku takut jika orang iseng atau semacam telpon hipnotis, lama berpikir ponselku berhenti berdering. Bernapas lega, aku pikir ini pasti orang iseng.

 **Kriiinggg...kriiinggg...~**

Ponselku berdering lagi, mungkin seseorang yang ku kenal atau mungkin temanku yang ganti nomer, tapi siapa? Aku sedang tidak ingin di telpon siapa pun, kan bisa lewat pesan saja. ponselku berhenti lagi berdering. Aku sedikit ngantuk dan mulai menutup mataku.

 **Kriiinggg...kriiinggg...~**

Hoaaah..! kaget, sepertinya bukan orang iseng dia bahkan sampai tiga kali menghubungiku. Menjawab panggilan itu dan aku tidak akan berbicara sebelum orang yang menelpon itu berbicara.

" _Kenapa kau baru mengangkatnya!"_

Aku segera menjauhkan kupingku dari ponselku, suara kesal seseorang yang sedang menelpon, ini suara Sasuke, dia terdengar sangat marah.

"Ma-mana aku tahu kalau kau yang menelpon, aku pikir orang iseng makanya aku tidak mengangkatnya, jangan marah seperti itu." Ucapku.

" _Ahk, sudahlah, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu."_ Ucapnya.

Hening..

Hening...

Hening...

" _Sakura?"_

"Hikss...~ huuu...~ Sasuke.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..huuu...~" Demi apa! Aku sampai harus menangis, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya, rasanya aku pengen nangis saja.

" _Hei, tenanglah_." Ucapnya, suaranya melembut. Aku sampai tidak tahan mendengar suaranya.

"Iya.. hikss..~ maaf, aku jadi berlebihan begini." Ucapku, Malunya...! aku segera melap air mataku dan berbicara dengan benar.

" _Kau baik-baik saj_ a?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, kau sendiri?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Itachi memberiku ponsel secara diam-diam, aku jadi bisa menghubungimu."_ Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, aku sangat senang." Ucapku.

" _Apa sebegitu rindunya kau padaku sampai harus menangis seperti itu?"_ Nada suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Uhk, terserah kau saja, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Ucapku kesal.

" _Aku merindukanmu juga, sangat_." Ucapnya. Ahh..~ aku merasa meleleh saat mendengar dia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kapan kau akan bebas?" Tanyaku. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sasuke.

" _Bulan depan akan di adakan sidang tentang kasusku, maaf, kau harus menunggu lagi."_ Ucapnya.

"Uhm, tidak masalah, aku akan terus menunggumu. Oh iya, aku baru tahu kalau kau itu sangat suka koleksi mobil mainan." Ucapku.

" _Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"_

"Kakekmu sendiri yang mengatakannya, saat pesta di rumahmu, dia mengajakku ke ruangannya, di sana ada banyak mobil mainan tertata rapi di dinding." Ucapku.

" _Oh, sekarang semua itu tidak penting lagi, dia tidak akan menyayangiku kembali jika dia tidak percaya padaku."_ Ucapnya, aku bisa mendengar suaranya terdengar sangat kecewa, pasti Sasuke sangat sayang pada kakeknya itu.

"Apa kau merelakan mainan itu di lelang?" aku rasa di setiap mainan itu punya kenangan tersendiri antara Sasuke dan kakeknya.

" _Di musnahkan pun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, semua pemberiannya dan terserah saja dia mau apakan mainan-mainan itu."_ Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku di beri satu olehnya. Katanya aku boleh menyimpannya." Ucapku.

" _Untuk apa kau menyimpan barang rongsokan itu, tidak ada gunanya untukmu, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk sebuah mainan."_ Dia mengejekku lagi, pacar macam apa yang sangat suka mengejek pasangannya.

"Terserah aku, lagi pula ini mainan milikmu, aku hanya ingin menyimpan sesuatu darimu, meskipun kakekmu yang memberikannya." Ucapku.

" _Hn, dasar wanita aneh."_

"Dasar pria menyebalkan."

" _Mainan mobil apa yang kau ambil?"_ aku pikir dia tidak tertarik tapi malah bertanya hal itu.

"Badannya berwarna merah, kata kakekmu itu hanya ada dua buah saja." Ucapku.

" _Oh, itu di berikan saat umurku lima tahun, mobil itu merekam apapun, kau bisa melihatnya, mungkin ada beberapa rekaman di sana, tapi, jangan tertawa jika melihatnya."_ Ucapnya, dia merasa seperti menyimpan aib di dalam rekaman mobil itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin besok aku akan melihatnya, aku harap bisa melihat Sasuke yang unyu-unyu dan lucu." Ucapku.

" _Jangan berkata hal seperti, membuatku merinding saja."_ Ucapnya.

Aku tertawa, menyamankan diriku di kasur dan ponselku tetap pada telingaku, aku dan Sasuke terus berbicara, mendengar suaranya saja membuat rasa rinduku perlahan menghilang. Suaranya membuatku tenang, dia menemaniku berbicara hingga aku tertidur dan kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. have nice dream."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pekerjaanku cepat selesai, aku bergegas pulang, merasa sedikit tidak sabaran untuk melihat isi memori mobil mainan itu, kemarin Sasuke sudah mengijinkanku untuk melihatnya. Kira-kira hal apa-apa saja yang terekam yaa.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku berjalan ke arah mobil mainan itu, mengambil memori card di dalamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ke laptopku. Ada beberapa file video di dalamnya, aku pikir hanya akan ada satu video, apa mungkin mobil mainan ini merekam beberapa kali dan bisa di matikan. Ah, mungkin saja, ini kan mobil mainan yang sangat mahal dan canggih. Aku mulai meng-klik file pertama. Layar laptopku menjadi gelap.

" _Kakek, apa mobil-mobilan ini sudah merekam?"_

Mendengar suaranya, itu suara Sasuke, tapi terdengar sangat nyaring, aku mengingat kembali saat Sasuke mengatakan mobil mainan ini hadiah saat dia berumur 5 tahun.

" _Sudah, mundurlah sedikit, dia akan merekammu terlebih dahulu."_

Itu suara kakek Madara, pasti dia masih sedikit muda. Aku masih berangan-angan dengan memastikan umur Sasuke yang masih kecil. laptopku mulai terang dan menampakkan seorang anak lelaki. Ya ampun..! apa ini Sasuke saat berumur 5 tahun, kenapa dia sangat manis, pipinya sedikit berisi, wajahnya terlihat ceria meskipun tatapan mata onyxnya itu tidak berubah.

" _Sebelum kau memainkannya, perkenalkan dulu dirimu."_ Ucap kakek Madara.

" _Halo, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, semoga kau menjadi mainan terbaikku."_ Ucap Sasuke dan dia tersenyum ceria _._

Rasanya tidak kuat melihat Sasuke yang sangat menggemaskan ini, Oh tuhan...! Pacarku dulunya semanis ini, tapi sekarang dia sungguh menyebalkan meskipun sangat tampan. Aku kembali fokus ke layar laptopku, mobil itu mulai mengambil gambar sekeliling rumah Sasuke, mobil remot kontrol itu menjelajah seisi rumahnya, aku bisa melihat rumah Sasuke yang dulu, beberapa interior terlihat berbeda dengan yang sekarang, sepertinya rumah itu mengalami renovasi besar-besaran, terlihat banyak yang berubah. Mobil mianan itu berhenti dan hanya merekam kaki meja, Sasuke tidak memainkannya lagi.

" _Ibu...!"_

Uhm? aku mendengar Sasuke meneriaki ibu, sepertinya dia melihat ibunya dan lebih memilih mendatangi ibunya dari pada harus bermain.

" _Sasuke, jangan membiarkan mainanmu di sini, nanti ada yang tidak sadar menginjaknya."_

Suara ibu Sasuke terdengar lembut, aku melihat mobil mainan itu seperti di angkat dan di simpan di atas meja, mobil itu merekam ibu Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa dan memangku Sasuke. Mereka terlihat bermain bersama. Ibu Sasuke benar-benar cantik, lebih cantik dari fotonya yang ku lihat di kamar Sasuke.

Aku mulai melihat file video lainnya, aku merasa seperti mulai memahami Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia tidak seperti sekarang ini, banyak hal yang membuatnya mulai berubah.

" _Sasuke, keluar dari kamarmu, kita akan mengantar ibu pergi."_

Aku baru melihat kak Itachi, dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Mobil itu merekam Sasuke yang tengah berpakaian serba hitam, kak Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan mereka tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Raut wajah Sasuke, terlihat sangat kelam.

" _Ibu tidak akan kembali?"_ Ucap Sasuke polos.

" _Uhm, tapi dia tetap akan mengawasimu, jadi kau tidak boleh nakal."_ Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke berusaha menjadi anak yang tegar di seusianya, dia langsung memeluk erat kak Itachi, aku rasa dia menahan perasaan sedihnya.

File video lainnya.

" _Sasuke! pakai dulu pakaianmu, kau akan terlambat! Ini sekolah pertamamu dan kau harus cepat bergegas."_

Mobil itu masih merekam di kamar Sasuke, rasanya aku gemes sendiri melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke sana kemari hanya mengenakan celana dalam miliknya dan kak Itachi berusaha mengejarnya untuk memakaikan pakaiannya, Sasuke terlihat sangat ceria dan berlari menjauh dari kakaknya. Aku rasa dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya tanpa ibunya. Kak Itachi capek dan akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke juga ikut berhenti dia merasa sangat terhibur mengganggu kakaknya. Mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke tentang kak Itachi yang mulai menjadi kakak sekaligus ibu baginya, kak Itachi benar-benar mengurus Sasuke.

File video berikutnya, mobil mainan itu sedang di mainkan Sasuke menjelajah di teras rumah dan berakhir di dalam rumah, lambat laun, video lainnya tidak memperlihatkan mobil itu di mainkan lagi, mobil mainan itu terus tersimpan di kamar Sasuke.

 _Tok-tok-tok_

" _Sasuke, apa kau ada di kamar?"_

" _Tunggu."_

Suaranya, ahk, suara Sasuke sudah memberat, apa dia sudah menjadi remaja, kak Itachi juga. Mobil itu merekam, astaga! Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dengan hanya memakai handuk kecil yang melilit di bawah tubuhnya. Yaa meskipun aku sudah melihatnya sekali seperti ini dan... segera menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, saat itu hanya kecelakaan yang tidak di sengaja, kenapa harus mengingat hal itu.

" _Ada apa?"_ Ucap Sasuke.

" _Ini sekolah pertamamu di SMA, apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu?"_

" _Uhm, sudah."_

" _Apa pakaian seragammu sudah kau terima?"_

" _Ah, kemarin sudah di bawa ke kamar."_

" _Baguslah."_

Aku melihat mereka tengah berbincang, semakin besar Sasuke menjadi pria yang mulai sedikit berbicara, wajah cerianya memudar, aku tidak tahu kenapa wajah cerianya menghilang, apa karena dia sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, aku pikir dia akan tetap seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang selalu ceria. Kak Itachi masih memperhatikan Sasuke sedetail mungkin. Bahkan menanyakan hal yang sepeleh, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membangkang pada kakaknya, dia selalu saja menanggapi kakaknya dengan baik, aku rasa dia sangat menghargai kak Itachi.

" _Oh iya, kau semakin besar saja, sekarang kau hampir menyamai tinggiku, apa 'itu' mu juga tumbuh, sini biar aku memeriksanya."_ Ucap jahil kak Itachi.

" _Tidak mau! Kau tidak perlu melihatnya!"_ Ucap kesal Sasuke.

" _Ayo kemarilah, aku hanya memastikan pertumbuhanmu dengan baik."_

Wajahku seketika merona, apa yang ku lihat saat ini, kak Itachi menarik paksa handuk Sasuke dan si pemilik handuk berusaha menahannya.

" _Sialan! Keluar dari kamarku, dasar Mesum!"_

Sasuke berhasil mendorong kak Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa keras kak Itachi dari luar kamar Sasuke, dia mengerjai Sasuke. Apa ini semacam balas dendam karena Sasuke suka mengerjainya dulu. Ahk, ini sungguh lucu. Aku jadi iri, terasa menyenangkan memiliki saudara sedangkan aku hanya anak tunggal.

Aku kembali mengklik file vidoa lainnya.

" _Bagaimana kek?"_

" _Uhm, bagus, sepertinya kita akan menambah koleksi lagi."_

Pada video itu memperlihatkan Sasuke dan kakek Madara, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan mungkin saja mobil mainan itu sudah mulai di simpan di ruangan kakek Madara, ahh..~ padahal aku masih ingin melihat mobil itu merekam Sasuke di kamarnya. Apa dia pernah membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya? Bisa saja kan, saat remaja wajahnya semakin tampan pasti banyak teman sekolahnya yang mengejarnya atau dia memiiki selusin pacar. Mikir apa kamu Sakura! sekarang dia pacarmu dan tidak ada wanita lain yang akan mendekatinya! Aku bisa melihat keakraban di antara kakek dan cucu, dulu mereka seperti ini, yaa aku ingin mereka kembali seperti apa yang terekam dalam mobil mainan ini.

Meregangkan otot-otot tangaku, file videonya lumayan banyak. melirik ke arah jam dan sudah jam 1 pagi, ya ampun! Aku keasikan melihat semua file video ini, tapi tinggal satu file lagi, dari pada penasaran, aku mengkliknya lagi, ini video terakhir dan aku akan segera tidur.

" _Jauhi kakakku!"_

Mataku membulat saat melihat file video terakhir, Sasuke bersama seorang wanita, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan pakaiannya yang modis terlihat sedikit seksi, penampilannya sungguh anggun, aku rasa dia lebih tua dari Sasuke, wajah Sasuke pun nampaknya sangat marah menatap wanita yang hanya menatap santai ke arah Sasuke, dia bahkan tersenyum menggoda, menggelikan sekali wanita ini, rasanya aku mau memasukkanya ke dalam mesin cuci.

Detik berikutnya mulutku terbuka dan menganga melihat hal yang terjadi di video itu, ini sungguh rekaman yang tidak terduga, mobil sudah merekam kejadian yang sudah lama sekali dan harus segera di beritahukan pada Sasuke.

Aku segera mencari ponselku, menghubungi nomer Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan bukti kuat untuk Sasuke.

 _Nomer yang ada tuju tidak dapat di hubungi atau sedang berada di luar jangkuan._

Kenapa di saat seperti ini nomer Sasuke tidak aktif, berpikir Sakura, kak Itachi! Aku segera menekan tombol untuk menghubungi kak Itachi.

" _Sakura? ada apa?"_ Akhirnya kak Itachi mengangkat ponselnya tapi, suarannya begitu serak, sepertinya aku mengganggu tidurnya.

"Maaf kak Itachi sudah mengganggumu sepagi ini, apa sebentar kita bisa bertemu ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucapku serius.

" _Ah, tentu, kabari saja dimana kita bisa bertemu aku akan menemuimu."_

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin kita bertemu di ruangan pak Yahiko, ini sungguh sangat penting dan aku merasa lebih aman jika di ruangan pak Yahiko." Ucapku. Aku tidak ingin gegabah memperlihatkan hal ini pada kak Itachi dan kami bertemu di luar.

" _Baiklah, aku akan ke kantor Yahiko."_

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan kak Itachi, aku mengeluarkan memori card itu dan menyimpannya di tas kerjaku, aku akan membawa bukti ini, bukti kuat untuk membuat Sasuke terbebas, rasanya seperti ada yang membara, aku merasa sangat bersemangat.

Tunggulah Sasuke, aku akan segera membebaskanmu dan wanita menyebalkan itu yang harus masuk penjara. Ahk! Jam setengah 2 pagi, aku segera berbaring dan mencoba tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update - update - update

semoga update hari ini tidak begitu mengecewakan. XD lirik-lirik review ada yang bertanya nggak sih. oh ada ternyata.

dina haruno : ini sampai 20 chapter ^_^

okey, author sudah jawab yaaa..

makasih atas supportnya *peluk reader satu-satu* sumpah, hanya kalian yang bikin author mood untuk lanjutin kisah ini. kalau baca review senangnya minta ampun, bikin mood naik terus XD

sesuai janji, hari ini dua chapter :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

 **Sejak awal fic ini sudah di beri rate M, jika terdapat hal aneh-aneh di dalamnya, author sudah memberi peringatan, meskipun hanya sedikit tapi harus ada peringatannya ya XD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[chapter 20]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan berlalu, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar berita apa-apa, bahkan Sasuke dan kak Itachi tidak mengabariku, mereka seperti menghilang begitu saja. Aku jadi khawatir, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sebelumnya, mengingat kembali saat aku membawa bukti itu ke ruangan pak Yahiko, Kak Itachi dan pak Yahiko melihat semua hal yang terjadi di file video itu, mereka sangat terkejut, di dalam video yang kami lihat, Sasuke tidak benar-benar membunuh wanita itu, wanita itu sengaja menyemprotkan sesuatu ke wajah Sasuke untuk membuatnya pingsan, membuat seakan-akan Sasuke menusuknya, padahal, dia sendiri yang menusuk perutnya dengan menggunakan tangan Sasuke yang tengah pingsan, ini kejadian yang konyol, aku rasa wanita itu sudah merencanakan hal ini, wanita itu rela berbuat apapun untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke. Kami mendengar percakapan mereka jika dia hanya mencintai kak Itachi, wanita yang gila, dia bahkan mendekati kakek Madara hanya untuk uang dan kedudukan tertinggi, dia memang pantas untuk di hukum.

Setelah melihat video itu, kak Itachi sangat berterima kasih padaku, dia bisa menyeret wanita itu ke penjara, dia akan segera membebaskan Sasuke. Yaa, aku pikir setelah kejadian di hari itu, aku akan segera bertemu Sasuke, nyatanya, ini sudah dua bulan berlalu dan aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke, bahkan ponselnya masih tidak bisa ku hubungi.

"Sakura, kau melamun, apa makanan di restoran ini tidak enak?" Tanya Ino padaku. Saat ini kami, aku, Ino, Naruto, dan Sai telah makan malam bersama, akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Sai, dia lebih sibuk dari Naruto.

"Ah, tidak kok, makanan di sini enak." Ucapku. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau akan kerasukan jika melamun terus." Ucap Naruto, dia hanya berbicara konyol.

"Jika aku kerasukan, kau duluan yang akan ku cekik." Ucapku pada Naruto.

"Kau jahat sekali." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, Ino." Panggil Sai.

Aku dan Naruto yang tadinya ribut menjadi diam saat mendengar Sai memanggil Ino. Ada apa ini? aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan Sai, wajahnya pun terlihat serius dan atmosfir di sekitar Sai terasa berbeda.

"Iya?" Jawab Ino.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Sai, to the point.

Naruto menyemburkan air minumnya, untung saja bukan ke arahku dan ke arah yang lain, aku juga merasa sedikit terkejut, Sai tiba-tiba melamar Ino di hadapan kami, kenapa dia tidak bisa romantis sedikit, setidaknya ucapkanlah saat hanya kalian berdua saja yang bersama, membuatku iri saja.

"He? Me-menikah?" Ucap Ino, wajahnya sudah merona dan dia merasa sedikit gugup. Aku pikir Sai akan ancang-ancang dengan menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka akan pacaran, tapi yang ku pikirkan tidak sesuai, Sai lebih memilih melamar Ino langsung.

"Sai, apa ini tidak dadakan? bahkan kalian belum pacaran." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin pacaran jika sudah menikah, dengan begitu Ino akan tahu jika aku tidak main-main dengannya." Ucap Sai, santai.

Yaah semestinya semua pria harus bersikap seperti Sai, dia pria yang bertanggung jawab. Wajah Ino semakin merona, Sai ini pria yang blak-blakan juga bahkan dia mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Ino.

"Kau belum menjawabnya Ino." Ucap Sai. Dia masih menunggu jawaban dari Ino. Ino terdiam cukup lama, dia seperti tengah berpikir untuk mengatakan iya atau tidak.

Menikah adalah hal yang cukup rumit, kau harus membina rumah tangga, saling menghormati dan menghargai pasangan. Aku rasa ini adalah hal yang sakral dan merupakan hal yang baru bagi Ino, dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang masa depannya kelak, dia akan bersama Sai selamanya. Aku tersenyum dan memegang bahu Ino, dia menatapku dan merasa ini sulit di percaya, aku mengangguk pelan padanya. Aku rasa ini adalah kesempatannya, kesempatan yang sudah sangat lama di tunggu Ino.

"I-iya, aku mau." Ucap Ino, malu-malu.

Sai tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya, sebuah kotak kecil, di dalamnya ada cincin perak dengan hiasan sebutir berlian biru langit yang di pasangkan di jari manis Ino.

Naruto bersorak dan aku turut senang, hari ini terasa dua kali lipat menyenangkan, Ino dan Sai akan segera menikah. Akhirnya apa yang di ingin Ino dan Sai terwujud.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menyatakan perasaanmu Sai." Ucapku.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat. " Ucap Sai, dia percaya diri sekali dan sangat sulit di tebak.

Makan malam kami berakhir, aku sudah tiba di rumah, Naruto yang mengantarku, aku pamit dan berterima kasih padanya. Dia kembali menjadi temanku yang baik. Haa..~ rasanya lelah sekali, aku ingin segera beristirahat, membuka pintu rumahku dan menyalakan saklar lampu.

Kaget!

Apa pria ini tidak pernah bosan membuatku terkejut terus. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arahku. Rasanya jadi canggung, kami bertemu kembali, aku jadi sedikit malu padanya, tapi aku juga marah padanya yang tidak mengabariku selama ini, menatap wajahnya dan dia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Apa uhm.. apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanyaku. Aku jadi gugup.

"Hn." Aku tahu itu kebiasaannya, semacam kata pengganti 'iya'.

"Apa Kau sudah bebas?"

"Hn."

"Apa kakekmu tidak marah lagi."

"Hn."

Perasaanku jadi lega mendengar dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang sudah sangat lama ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau istirahat dulu." Ucapku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku berjalan santai melewatinya, tapi sebelum langkahku menjauh darinya, dia menarikku membuatku berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa tidak ada ucapan selamat datang untukku?" Ucapnya, dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikapku tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku marah padamu yang tidak memberi kabar." Ucapku, memalingkan wajah darinya, aku sedang tidak sudi menatapnya.

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin benar-benar selesai dan bisa menemuimu langsung. Apa tidak boleh seperti itu?" Ucapnya, dia tengah membela diri.

"Apa kau tidak punya ponsel satu pun? Bahkan nomermu yang dulu sudah tidak bisa di hubungi." Aku merasa kesal dengan nomer itu yang hanya menjawab _nomer yang sedang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi._

"Oh, maaf, saat itu aku kedapatan menggunakan ponsel dan kakek segera membuang ponsel itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakekmu sungguh menyebalkan." Ucapku. Gampang banget membuang ponsel seperti itu, semacam membuang krikil di jalan raya.

Sasuke menarikku lebih dekat dan memelukku erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

Malunya, bahkan hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu membuatku sudah deg-degan dan serasa ingin meleleh. Aku membalas pelukkanya, aku menunggu saat ini, dimana kami akan bertemu kembali tanpa harus ada yang terlibat dalam masalah.

"Apa mulai sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Ucapku.

"Hn, jika kau ingin bertemu, aku akan mendatangimu." Ucapnya.

Aku merasa sangat senang dengan hal ini, aku melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa boleh aku mengajakmu ke pernikahan Ino?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, jadi temanmu itu akan segera menikah, biar ku tebak, apa pria yang berwajah topeng itu?" Ucapnya. Pikiranku tentang dia penyihir itu pasti benar, bahkan tebakannya tepat sekali.

"Sudah ku katakan, namanya itu Sai. Tapi dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja, aku bisa membaca situasi antara mereka saat liburan dulu." Ucapnya, dia sangat pandai membaca keadaan.

Hening beberapa saat, aku sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Tanyaku, ini sudah sangat malam, apa Sasuke tidak berniat pulang.

"Tidak? aku akan menginap di rumahmu, aku sudah minta ijin pada kakek dan kakak ku." Ucapanya.

Aku segera mengambil langkah mundur dan menjauh dari Sasuke. seorang wanita dan pria hanya berdua di dalam rumah itu tidak baik, lagi pula kami sudah mempunyai status, biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal yang...tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Meskipun dulu memang kami tinggal serumah tapi, saat itu kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan bahkan kami selalu berantem dengan masalah sepeleh.

"A-awas saja kalau kau macam-macam padaku, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamku. Meskipun kami sedang pacaran, tapi aku tidak ingin kami melakukan hal aneh, cukup saat dia membuat _kissmark,_ hanya itu, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi di luar kendali dan melakukan yang tidak-tidak, aku tahu dia seorang pria normal dan dia pasti ingin melakukannya, tapi ini belum saatnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Ucapnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Ini sangat buruk, aku tidak ingin mendekatinya.

"S-Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak suka hal ini." Ucapku.

Dia segera menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, lagi-lagi dia hanya menggodaku.

"Ahk, menyebalkan!" Ucapku, aku merasa sangat kesal di buatnya. Berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Pergerakanku lagi-lagi terhenti. Sasuke memelukku dari belakang

"Tunggu, ini belum selesai, aku ingin meminta suatu padamu." Ucapnya.

"A-apa?" Ucapku gugup.

"Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja, aku janji." Ucapnya.

Dia harus memegang janjinya, jika tidak, aku sudah menyiapkan tongkat di samping ranjangku, jika dia macam-macam, aku akan langsung memukulnya. Sasuke ingin tidur sekamar, aku sudah selesai mandi dan dia sudah berbaring di kasur, ah rasanya nyaman sudah mandi, aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Aku jadi gugup, ini untuk pertama kalinya ada pria yang tidur seranjang denganku. Memang kami saling mencintai tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku begitu saja jika hubungan kami bukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berbaring membelakangiku, apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi cepat sekali, aku hanya mandi beberapa menit dan dia sudah menghilang.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku.

"Belum, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku. Naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sana. Dia berbalik dan menatapku. Aku belum berbaring dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah orang tuamu lagi, apa kau bisa minta ijin pada direkturmu?" Ucapnya.

"Ke rumah orang tuaku? untuk apa?" Tanyaku, untuk apa ke sana? Bukannya dia sudah pernah pergi.

"Hanya ingin mengulang perkenalan saja." Ucapnya.

"Dasar kau ini, padahal kau bisa melakukannya nanti saja." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku ingin segera bertemu mereka." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat serius.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin bertemu mereka, aku juga ingin memperkenalmu secara resmi." Ucapku, malu-malu.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi, sebelumnya aku harus membawamu ke kakekku." Ucapnya.

"Aku jadi takut." Ucapku, aku belum mengenal kakek Madara sepenuhnya, terlalu banyak pikiran negatif yang terlintas di kepalaku jika menyangkut kakek Madara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kakekku sebenarnya orang yang baik." Ucap Sasuke, dia berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku harus percaya pada Sasuke, jika kakek Madara adalah orang yang baik, aku hanya takut bertemu dengannya, aku kan yang selama ini menyembunyikan cucunya, bahkan tanpa sadar pun aku sudah ikut campur dalam masalah keluarganya, bisa saja dia marah besar padaku. menghela napas, aku akan berlindung pada Sasuke saja. Segera berbaring dan menyamankan diriku, aku lelah dan ingin tidur, Sasuke sudah berbalik pada posisinya tadi, dia membelakangiku, aku bisa memandang punggungnya yang lebar, terasa akan sangat nyaman bila aku di dekat punggungnya, tanpa dasar aku semakin dekat dan tepat berada pada punggunggnya. Tubuh Sasuke membuatku merasa nyaman, parfum apa yang di pakainya sampai membuatku tergoda seperti ini.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyadarinya, aku pikir dia sudah tidur, tapi aku tidak ingin menjauh, aku ingin berada di sisinya lebih dekat seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanyaku Hati-hati, aku tidak ingin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak." Ucapnya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadapku dan tatapan kami bertemu, dia mencium keningku dan mendekapku. Aku rasa tidak akan bangun jika tidur di dekatnya. Menutup mataku dan berharap aku tidak telat besok paginya.

"Sakura." Uhm? Sasuke kembali memanggilku. Kenapa dia tidak tidur?

Mataku terasa berat dan aku sangat ngantuk, membuka mataku perlahan dan terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah menindihku. Dia menatapku seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke? A-ada apa?" Ucapku, Aku merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia menciumku, menciumku dengan cukup kasar, aku bisa merasakan dia menggigit bibirku dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya. Ya ampun Sasuke, ini tidak benar, berusaha mendorongnya tapi tenagaku tidak kuat, seakan-akan tubuhku melemah, ada apa ini? Sasuke menjadi liar. Aku sudah kehabisan napas dan berusaha memberontak, Sasuke melepaskanku, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas.

"Sasuke, hentikan~" Ucapku, napasku tidak karuan, aku sudah tidak kuat jika dia menyerangku lagi.

Tidak ada ucapan darinya, dia kembali menciumku dan tanpa sadar bagian bawah kami sudah sama-sama polos, di mana Sasuke membuang celana dalamku, astaga! Aku sudah semakin takut dan panik, ciuman itu semakin memanas dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi di bawahku, Sasuke mencoba memasukkan sesuatu, tunggu! Apa yang Sasuke mau masukan! Ciumannya terlepas dan membuatku bisa bernapas lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan! Hentikan ini! aku tidak mau, ahk!" Pekikku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, rasanya sedikit pusing dan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuhnya di atas ku. Ini tidak benar, ini sungguh salah, aku pikir dia akan tetap bertahan.

"Shassukkee, berhen ahhk berhenti...~" Suara aneh lagi. Kenapa suara itu tidak bisa berhenti keluar!

"Se-sedikit lagi Sakura~" Suaranya terdengar seksi. Tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuhku dan bagian di bawah sana terasa lebih cepat lagi. Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan kembali dia menciumku dengan penuh napsu. Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang meledak di bawah sana.

"Sassukeeh.. ahk, aku.. aku.."

 **Plak-plak-plak**

Rasanya ada yang menampar-nampar pipiku, aku segera membuka mataku dan yang ku lihat adalah wajah Sasuke yang terlihat cemas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." Ucapnya. Aku melihatnya menghela napas tadi.

Ah? Apa? Aku tertidur, aku segera bangun dan menjauh dari Sasuke. melihat keadaanku yang baik-baik saja dan bahkan Sasuke melihatku dengan wajah kebingungan. Ja-jadi yang semalam, aku segera bernapas lega, semalam hanya mimpi. Syukurlah, eh? Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Melihat jam di dinding, ini sudah pagi, aku tertidur dengan nyenyak. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk. Apa itu termasuk mimpi buruk. Iya, itu sangat buruk bagiku.

"Ada apa? Apa kau belum sadar? Kemarilah, biar pipimu ku tampar lagi" Ucapnya, kenapa dia jadi terkesan jahat seperti itu, seenaknya ingin menamparku lagi.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku sudah sadar.." Ucapku, bahkan sudah menjadi pacar pun dia masih kasar.

"Tadi kau mengigau dan terlihat gelisah, makanya aku memaksamu bangun." Ucap Sasuke, aku melihat ke arahnya, wajahnya merona, kenapa wajah Sasuke merona?

"Me-mengigau, hahaha, mana mungkin aku jarang seperti itu saat tidur." Ucapku. Demi apa! Apa yang sudah ku ucapkan tanpa sadar. Ja-jangan-jangan.

"Kau mimpi apa sampai seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia seperti sedang menahan tawanya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu." Ucapku kesal, mana mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku memimpikan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Sasuke, melakukan ini dan itu hingga membuatku merinding sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan saat tidur?" ucap Sasuke, dia membuatku penasaran. Aku rasa sebentar lagi tawanya akan meledak.

"Memangnya apa yang ku ucapkan?" Ucapku, aku merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Kau uhm, apa kau sudah siap mendengarnya?" Ucapnya. Dia semakin menahan tawanya.

"Ka-katakan saja." Ucapku, dia terlalu banyak basa-basi.

"Baiklah, Kau, kau mendesah sambil meneriaki namaku." Ucapnya. Sasuke segera menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya, wajahku sudah sangat merona, mimpi itu sungguh menyebalkan, bahkan aku sampai mengigaukannya. Pantas saja wajah Sasuke merona.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu juga bukan keinginanku, sungguh." Ucapku, malu, malu banget, rasanya mau melompat ke jurang saja, Sasuke pasti berpikir aku gadis yang tidak-tidak, bahkan mengigau sevulgar itu.

Sasuke masih tertawa dan membuatku kesal, aku memukul bahunya agar berhenti menertawakan hal konyol itu. Pukulanku berakhir saat Sasuke memeluk erat.

"Aku sudah janji padamu dan aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri." Ucap Sasuke. Aku jadi semakin malu. Di mimpi dia terlihat sangat liar.

"Ahk, sudah! Jangan di bahas lagi!"

"Ha, dasar pacarku mesum." Ejeknya.

"Diam!" Teriakku.

Setelah kejadian menyebalkan pagi ini, aku berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk dan tidak senonoh itu, Sasuke sudah pulang dan aku sudah berada di kantorku. Haa..~ ini sungguh memalukan. Aku tidak ingin tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke lagi. Aku akan menjadi malu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pekerjaanku berakhir, sudah sore hari dan Sasuke menjemputku, dia ingin aku menemui kakeknya. Aku harus tenang, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku hingga kami masuk ke ruangan kakek Madara, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lebar saat aku tiba.

"Selamat datang kembali Sakura. Akhirnya, aku sudah menunggu hal ini, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya." Ucapnya.

Wajahnya terlihat santai, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, para Uchiha ini benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan apapun. Aku jadi semakin takut, aku menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, aku sangat takut. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia tersenyum, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku sangat tertarik padamu Sakura, kau gadis yang tangguh, bahkan berani menyembunyikan cucuku, hahahah, tapi aku merasa senang, kau memang cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari Uchiha." Ucapnya.

Heee? Ucapan macam apa itu, aku merasa ini sudah menjurus ke dalam keluarga Sasuke yang sangat resmi, padahal aku hanya masih sebatas pacarnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua hal itu." Ucapku, aku ingin minta maaf secara langsung pada kakek Madara.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu niatmu baik, kau hanya ingin menolong cucuku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, jika saja kau tidak menyembunyikan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini aku sudah membuat kesalahan." Ucap kakek Madara, ahh, aku tahu, meskipun kakek Madara sangat marah saat itu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih sangat menyayangi cucunya ini. Aku bisa melihat mobil mainan koleksi Sasuke yang masih tertata rapi di ruangan kakek Madara, aku pikir dia tidak rela melelangnya.

Kami berbincang cukup lama sambil minum teh di taman rumah Sasuke, suasana yang sejuk dan teh yang enak, sesekali kakek Madara akan berbincang tentang pekerjaan dan aku harus menjawabnya santai, aku tidak ingin dapat masalah dari pak Yahiko yang merasa aku sebagai pegawai yang tidak setia.

Ngeteh bersama berakhir, Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Aku jadi merasa punya kakek sendiri saat berbicara dengan kakek Madara. Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan rumahku. Aku turun dan Sasuke ikut turun, sepertinya dia ingin mampir, tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa orang berlari ke arahku, sedikit terkejut dengan para tetanggaku yang tidak bisa sabaran dan malah sibuk bertanya macam-macam pada Sasuke.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, Sakura pasti bersama pria X" Ucap Ibu penggosip (1)

"Padahal yang namanya Naruto itu juga tampan loh." Ucap Ibu penggosip (2)

"Tapi Sakura lebih serasi dengannya." Ucap Ibu penggosip (3)

"Hehehe, maaf, aku ingin masuk ke dalam." Ucapku. aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mendengar mereka bergosip.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu, tetap selalu bersama yaaa, kami tunggu undangan." Ucap mereka.

Uhk, apa-apaan mereka, kenapa datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku berjalan masuk dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar cepat masuk juga, mereka akan bertanya macam-macam jika kita terlalu lama di luar.

"Pria X ? siapa pria X?" Tanya Sasuke.

"An-anu, itu mereka menandaimu sebagai pria X, saat itu mereka tidak tahu namamu, hahaha aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengatakan hal itu." Ucapku.

"Oh." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mau makan malam bersama?" Tawarku.

"Hn, sekalian apa boleh-"

"- Tidak! kau harus pulang setelah makan malam."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang."

"Bukannya, kau sendiri yang berpikiran macam-macam." Ucapnya.

Wajahku langsung memerah, menyebalkan, apa dia pikir senang memimpikan hal itu, rasanya sungguh malu dan membuatku merasa konyol.

"Jika saja mimpi bisa ku setel dengan keinginanku sendiri, aku tidak akan memimpikan hal itu." Ucapku. Aku sedang berusaha membela diri.

"Oh, dan bagaimana jika kita sudah menikah, apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

 **Blussh..~**

"Te-tentu saja mau! Mana mungkin kita punya anak kalau tidak melakukannya! Bodoh!" Ucapku, malu, ini sungguh percakapan yang konyol.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, aku bisa melihat dia tertawa bahagia karena berhasil menggodaku untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi ini satu-satunya cara terbaik, aku tidak ingin tidur dengannya lagi dan mengigau hal aneh. Meskipun dia menjagaku dan tidak berbuat macam-macam, tapi tetap saja dia seorang pria. Aku merasa sedikit lelah dan mandi dulu sebelum membuat makan malam.

Kami berada di dapur dan Sasuke membantu menyiapkan makan malam, dia bahkan sedikit jahil memelukku dari belakang, ini sungguh mengganggu meskipun menyenangkan, aku harus menyelesaikan masakan ini secepatnya.

Kami makan bersama dan berbicara ringan, aku bahkan menceritakan isi file video itu, dia merasa sangat malu, hahahaha, sungguh jarang mendapatkan wajah malu Sasuke, apalagi saat kak Itachi mau menarik handuknya, itu membuatku tertawa, dan hal yang membuatku sangat senang, wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat ceria saat dia masih kecil.

"Mau kah kau berwajah seperti itu lagi?" Ucapku, aku ingin melihatnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun itu, wajah cerianya yang terang.

"Berwajah seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tersenyum ceria." Ucapku.

"Tidak, itu memalukan." Ucapnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Hanya tersenyum ceria kan, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau bisa ceria seperti saat masih kecil."

"Itu sudah sangat lama dan saat itu aku masih kecil, aku tidak bisa seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya.

Uhk, dasar, padahal jika dia tersenyum setiap harinya, aah.. itu bisa menjadi pemicu jantungku tiap melihatnya. Hehehehe, dia sungguh manis saat tersenyum.

Makan malam berakhir dan Sasuke membantuku membersihkan dapur. Setelahnya dia sudah berdiri depan pintu rumahku tapi belum membukanya, dia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku, aku rasa dia selalu saja memelukku.

"Hee, jangan tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja." Ucapku, dia ini benar-benar tidak bosan membuat hal secara tiba-tiba.

"Rasanya aku akan mati jika tidak bertemu denganmu satu hari saja." Ucapnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke lebay seperti ini, ucapan dan wajahnya tidak sesuai.

"Bi-bicara apa, dasar bodoh, aku bukan napasmu yang kalau nggak ketemu bisa mati." Ucapku.

"Ahk, kau seperti napasku Sakura." Ucapnya, dia malah merespon ucapanku.

"Dasar gombal." Ucapku dan membalas pelukkannya.

Aku rasa Sasuke benar-benar lucu, dia seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh hati.

"Apa aku pertama bagimu?" Tanyaku. Aku masih penasaran dengan Sasuke, apa dia pernah pacaran sebelumnya atau memiliki wanita lain di hidupnya selain aku?

"Hn, kau yang pertama untukku, aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar sebelumnya." Ucapnya.

"Bohong!" Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukkan kami. "Tu-tunggu, jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah pacaran sekali pun?" Tanyaku. Pria macam apa dia, bahkan tidak pernah pacaran, aku pikir latar belakang keluarganya dan bahkan wajahnya yang iya sih, dia tampan. Pasti banyak wanita yang mengantri untuknya.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam, tapi itu seperti sebuah jawaban jika 'iya dia tidak pernah pacaran sekali pun'.

"Cinta pertamamu?" Tanyaku lagi, aku sangat penasaran

"Kau." Uhk, malah jawab seperti itu, membuatku jadi malu saja.

"Saat sekolahan?"

"Tidak."

"Kuliahan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Saat sedang bekerja? Salah satu pegawaimu? Teman kerjamu? Teman bisnis? rekan bisnis?" Tanyaku, pasti ada satu wanita lain sebelum aku.

"Tidak, menurutku hanya merepotkan saja, aku menolak mereka semua." Ucapnya Santai. Pasti para wanita itu berpikir Sasuke berkelainan, makanya menolak wanita.

Aku jadi iri padanya, dia bertahan dari semua wanita itu selama ini, sedangkan aku, beberapa kali terjerat dalam hubungan yang selalu cepat berakhir. Apa aku sangat beruntung? Sasuke tidak pernah bersama wanita lain, aku kembali memeluknya erat. Aku satu-satunya milik Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Hn, aku juga. Jangan lupa, besok malam untuk berkemas, aku sudah siapkan tiket untuk ke Suna, kau harus segera minta ijin." Ucapnya.

"A-apa!" aku melepaskan pelukkan kami, "Besok? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu mereka, maksudku orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi-tapi, ini sangat dadakan." Ucapku, mereka orang tuaku, kenapa Sasuke yang repot ingin bertemu mereka.

 **Cup...~**

Dia mencium bibirku begitu saja dan bergegas pulang.

Tidaaaaakkkkk...! ngomong apa besok di pak Yahiko, bisa kena marah kalau tiba-tiba minta ijin dadakan seperti ini, dasar Sasuke, suka seenaknya saja...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Madara menelpon Yahiko untuk sekedar memberi kabar baik, mungkin terdengar aneh untuk Yahiko tapi terdengar sangat membahagiakan bagi Madara, kakek tua ini seperti anak muda saja yang merasa bahagia dengan mengucapkan hal yang akan membuat Yahiko jengkel.

"Halo, tuan Madara, lama anda tidak menghubungiku apa semua baik-baik saja?" Ucap Yahiko, saat ini dia tengah berbicara dengan Madara lewat ponsel.

" _Ah, semua baik-baik saja. Apa Sakura sedang bekerja?"_ Ucap Madara.

"Tentu hari ini dia sedang bekerja." Ucap Yahiko. Mengintip sedikit lewat jendela ruangannya.

" _Baguslah, hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sakura sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, hahahaha itu terdengar sangat bagus kan?"_ Ucap Madara, Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Ha? Apa? Sakura, apa benar?" Ucap Yahiko tidak percaya.

" _Tentu saja. ahk, baiklah, aku sedang ada meeting, dah, tolong jaga Sakura yaa, dia aset berharga Uchiha." Ucap Madara._

Ponselnya terputus, Yahiko terlihat marah besar, dia sama sekali tahu kabar tentang Sakura yang akan pindah perusahaan secara tiba-tiba, bahkan Sakura terlihat santai di meja kerjanya. Padahal sudah berapakali Yahiko meminta Sakura untuk jaga diri, tua Madara itu sangat keras kepala akan keinginannya.

"Sakura ke ruanganku." Ucap Yahiko. Memanggil Sakura.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan Yahiko, dia tidak menyadari jika direkturnya sedang marah.

"Apa-apaan ini Sakura! apa kau mau tiba-tiba keluar dari perusahaan ini?" Ucap Yahiko, nada suaranya meninggi, membuat Sakura terkejut dan sangat takut dengan direkturnya saat ini, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di bicarakan direkturnya itu.

"Ma-makasudnya pak? Siapa yang akan keluar?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, sejujurnya dia sudah sangat takut, baru kali Yahiko marah besar padanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkata jujur tentang masalah ini, apa gajimu kurang? Apa kau tidak suka pekerjaanmu? Atau apa kau ingin kenaikan jabatan? Katakan jika kau merasa tidak senang bekerja di sini." Ucap Yahiko, dia masih dalam mode marah.

 _Uhh, Pak Yahiko marah besar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, apa dia sedang PMS sampai segitu marahnya, aku sendiri bingung, untuk apa juga keluar dari perusahaan ini, gara-gara pak Yahiko marah aku jadi tidak berani minta ijin padanya. Ini salahmu Sasuke, dadakan seperti ini dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tiketmu, aku rasa pak Yahiko tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi._

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Konan berjalan masuk, dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan atmosfer ruangan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. sebelumnya mereka sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu, pesta yang sederhana tapi perayaannya penuh hikma. Saat itu Sakura berusaha mencari Itachi atau pun Sasuke saat di pesta, mereka pasti di undang, Itachi merupakan tim kerja sama Yahiko, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Konan pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, pak Yahiko tiba-tiba marah padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia bisa merasa sedikit aman jika ada Konan.

"Ada apa Yahiko? Kenapa kau memarahinya?" Tanya Konan dan berjalan menghampiri Yahiko.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan tuan Madara sampai Sakura harus pindah perusahaan, kau sendiri tahu, orang pintar dan rajin itu banyak, tapi bagaimana dengan kejujuran? Akan akan sulit menemukannya." Jelas Yahiko.

"Tenanglah dulu, jika mau marah-marah seperti ini, bahkan tanpa di bujuk tuan Madara pun, pegawaimu akan kabur saking takutnya." Ucap Konan. Sakura mendengar jika Konan tengah meredam amarah direkturnya.

"Baiklah. Sakura." Ucap Yahiko pada akhirnya, dia sudah menenangkan dirinya.

"I-iya?" Jawab Sakura, dia masih takut-takut.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah perusahaan?" Tanya Yahiko, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Ah? Apa pak Yahiko tidak salah dengar atau mungkin semacam salah paham?" Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengajukan untuk pemindahan perusahaan.

"Tuan Madara tadi menelponku dan mengatakan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, apa benar seperti itu? dia pasti sudah menawarkanmu sebuah perusahaan untuk di kelolah." Ucap Yahiko, dia mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja tanpa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"A-anuu, Pak Yahiko salah paham, Maksud kakek Madara, dia uhm.. dia ingin segera menjodohkanku dengan cucunya, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura malu-malu, dia jadi harus mengucapkan hal pribadinya.

Sakura bisa melihat Konan yang langsung memukul bahu Yahiko dan seperti memarahinya agar mendengar orang baik-baik dulu.

"Hoo, seperti itu, aku pikir kau akan pindah perusahaan." Ucap Yahiko.

"Pindah perusahaan pun tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku yakin pasti kau sangat ingin bekerja bersama Sasuke kan?" Ucap Konan.

"Sayan- eh Konan, tapi Sakura, pegawai terbaik kita." Ucap Yahiko. Dia hampir keceplosan memanggil 'sayang' pada Konan, dia betul-betul ingin perofesional di kantornya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, seperti yang di katakan Konan, Sakura juga ingin seperti Konan yang bisa bekerja bersama pasangannya, Sakura juga merasa ingin satu kantor dengan Sasuke.

"Kau pikirkan saja, bagaimana jika aku di posisi Sakura? apa kau rela membiarkanku bekerja di perusahaan lain?" Ucap Konan.

"Tentu Tidak, untuk apa kau bekerja dengan perusahaan lain kalau aku masih bisa membuatmu bekerja padaku." Ucap Yahiko.

Sakura melihat sisi lain dari seorang Yahiko yang tegas dan disiplin, dia sangat luluh pada Konan.

"Itulah sebabnya, lama kelamaan Sakura juga pasti ingin bekerja bersama pasangannya." Ucap Konan.

"Hee, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak keberatan meskipun beda kantor." Ucap Sakura, dia masih bisa menemuai Sasuke meskipun beda kantor.

"Tidak Sakura, kau harus mengikutinya, kalian harus berkerja sama membangun perusahaan kalian. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan senang bisa bersamamu dalam satu kantor." Jelas Konan,

 _Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memeluk Konan yang sangat memahami keadaanku ini, pak Yahiko hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa berbicara apapun setelah Konan mengutarakan pendapatnya, ini benar-benar pemandangan langkah._

Sakura harus tenang dan harus lebih bijak dalam memilih, sejujurnya dia benar-benar tidak keberatan jika tetap bekerja pada perusahaan Yahiko, tidak ada bedanya juga, dia berpikir jika pekerjaannya akan sama meskipun pindah tempat, jadi tidak ada masalah baginya dengan perusahaan manapun.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti." Ucap Sakura. Dia belum memikirkannya dulu dan memastikan dia harus bekerja di mana.

"Aku berharap kau tetap di sini." Ucap Pak Yahiko dan langsung mendapat pukulan keras di bahunya, Konan merasa tidak senang dengan ucapannya, Konan lebih mendukung Sakura yang bekerja bersama Sasuke.

"Jangan ucapkan lagi." Ucap Konan.

"Aku hanya berpendapat." Ucap Yahiko.

Sakura menahan tawanya, ini sungguh lucu, Yahiko kalah dari Konan.

"Uhm, sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pak." Ucap Sakura, dia berharap mendapat ijin.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau minta ijin 2 hari untuk kembali ke kota kelahiranku, apa boleh aku mendapat ijin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti- aduh!" Konan langsung menyikut Yahiko agar tidak berbicara.

"Boleh." Ucap Konan.

"Ahk! Sejak kapan kau mengambil keputusan? Aku direktur di sini!" Protes Yahiko.

"Ah? Apa? Tunggu saja, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa di rumah." Ancam Konan.

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura kau boleh pergi." Ucap Yahiko.

Sakura merasa sangat senang dia mendapat ijin, pamit keluar dan bergegas kembali ke mejanya.

 **Ending Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penerbangan malam, membuatku mengantuk dan memilih tidur selama penerbangan. Aku tahu, Sasuke mengawasiku selama aku tidur dan genggaman tangannya tidak lepas dari tanganku. Jadi mengingat kembali saat liburan kantor, Sasuke sampai marah besar gara-gara aku meniduri bahunya, Sekarang? Dia membiarkanku bersandar pada bahunya. Ini sungguh lucu. Sebelumnya aku sudah menghubungi orang tuaku jika aku akan pulang dan mengajak seseorang.

Membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Loh? ini kamarku di rumah orang tuaku, sejak kapan aku tertidur di kamarku dan sejak kapan kami sudah tiba. melirik ke arah jam, ini sudah jam 9 pagi, aku telat bangun, biasanya buru-buru untuk kerja, tapi aku tertidur cukup lama, bahkan tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan malas keluar, kamarku akan melawati ruangan tengah sebelum menemukan dapur, saat melewati ruang tengah, aku melihat Sasuke dan ayah tengah berbicara, saat mereka melihatku, pembicaraan mereka berakhir, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku jadi penasaran, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dasar kau ini, jika saja Sasuke tidak berbaik hati mengangkatmu, kau akan di tinggal di dalam mobil." Ucap ayahku.

"Aku tidak sadar, rasanya ngantuk sekali." Ucapku, aku tahu saat itu aku tertidur cukup nyenyak, Sasuke memaksaku bangun dan kami berjalan keluar bandara, aku sangat mengantuk dan setelah di jemput ayah di bandara, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, mungkin seperti yang di katakan ayahku, Sasuke mengangkatku hingga ke kamar. Akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya.

"jangan bikin malu keluarga Haruno, kau satu-satunya milik kami." Ucap ayahku, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan ayah, aku hanya tertidur kok, tidak sedang melakukan kejahatan.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagus, itu adalah calon menantu yang kami bisa banggakan." Ucap ayahku.

Ha! Apa? Tunggu! Sejak kapan Sasuke memanggil ayahku seperti itu, dan kenapa ada calon menantu segala.

"Ayah? Apa maksudnya ini? aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Jelas saja, dia sudah menyentuhmu, tandanya dia harus bertanggung jawab menjadi menantu di keluarga Haruno." Ucap ayahku. Sikap posesifnya sebagai seorang ayah tidak pernah hilang, dia akan marah besar jika seorang pria berani menyentuhku, bahkan saat masih sekolah dasar dia mengawasiku agar aku tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan pria mana pun hingga membuatku muak, teman laki-laki ku menjauh, mereka takut dengan ayahku yang suka marah-marah pada mereka, jika bukan ibu yang memarahi ayah, aku tidak akan mendapat teman laki-laki dan hanya bersama teman perempuan.

"Dia hanya mengangkatku!" Protesku.

"Tetap saja! dia menyentuhmu! Ayah tidak mau ambil resiko, kalian harus cepat putuskan tanggal pernikahan." Ucap ayahku.

Pernikahaaan...!

Ayahku pergi begitu saja, aku bisa melihat ibu yang tertawa di balik pintu ruang tengah dan tiba-tiba kabur. Apa ini tidak terburu-buru? Mereka ingin aku segera menikah, aku belum sukses dan mencapai apapun.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak senang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, apa ini tidak terlalu buru-buru?" Ucapku. aku masih perlu waktu, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sudah-sudah terulang lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, aku bisa mengundur tanggal pernikahan, selama itu kau bisa memikirkannya matang-matang." Ucap Sasuke. Dia seperti sudah membaca pikiranku dengan baik, Sasuke memahamiku.

"Aku sungguh mencintamu Sasuke." Ucapku dan memeluknya, dia sangat mengerti keadaanku.

Uhuk'

Ayah! Aku segera menjauh dan melirik ke arah pintu, ayah tidak pergi dari pintu dan malah mengintip. Huaah..! aku kepergok bermesraan dengan Sasuke, berharap dia tidak memutuskan pernikahannya besok. Ayahku itu termasuk orang yang keras kepala juga, apa lagi kalau menyangkut anaknya.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin memikirkannya dulu, tapi tidak ada yang namanya batal, kalian tetap harus menikah." Ucap ayahku dan pergi lagi, aku harap dia benar-benar pergi dan tidak mengintip.

Aku tersenyum malu, apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai berujung pada pernikahan, tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku senang, ayah dan ibu merestui kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pernikahan Ino dan Sai, aku dan Sasuke pergi bersama, untuk pertama kalinya aku pergi bareng Sasuke, aku jadi tidak canggung untuk memperkenalkan Sasuke pada teman-temanku, dia sudah bebas dan tidak memiliki masalah apapun, Ino terlihat cantik dengan gaun putihnya dan Sai dengan jas putihnya juga. Aku berharap akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik saat hari itu, Ayah sudah memastikan antara tiga bulan lagi atau empat bulan lagi kami harus menikah, kakek Madara juga sudah tidak sabar aku menjadi anggota keluarganya, ini aneh, pernikahanku, tapi kakek Madara dan ayah yang sibuk. Aku menyapa Naruto dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan Sasuke, akhirnya mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu, aku harus membereskan meja kerjaku, Ino merasa sedikit tidak rela jika aku harus segera pindah kantor, tapi Sasuke membutuhkanku, dia ingin aku menjadi sekertarisnya, aku merasa pernah mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu, dan akhirnya ucapannya terwujud, pak Yahiko, meskipun antara rela dan tidak rela, dia harus melepaskan pegawai yang terbaik menurutnya, setidaknya dia sudah menemukan pegawai yang baik, pintar, jujur dan lebih sabar dariku, orangnya juga sangat cantik dengan rambut darkbluenya yang panjang, aku harap dia bisa akrab dengan Ino dan yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nona Sakura, segera keruanganku."_

Sudah berselang beberapa bulan aku bekerja di perusahaan baru. Direktur baru memanggilku. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah ruangannya dan mengetuk beberapa kali, dia segera mengijinkanku masuk.

"Ada apa pak?" Ucapku, meskipun dia adalah tunanganku, dia tetap atasanku, aku harus bisa bersikap formal dan sopan padanya, jika berada di kantor.

"Menurutmu, undangan yang ini atau yang ini." Ucapnya. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa contoh undangan.

Direktur macam apa dia, bahkan dia sangat jarang memberiku pekerjaan, dia malah menyuruhku bersantai atau beristirahat atau menemaninya di ruangannya, dia merasa lebih bersemangat jika aku menemaninya, rasanya aku ingin kembali ke kantor lama meskipun banyak pekerjaan dan merepotkan, aku rindu kesibukanku. Aku pikir jika pindah perusahaan pekerjaanku akan tetap sama saja, lain hal dengannya perusahaan Sasuke, dia menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebagian. Dia tidak ingin melihatku terlihat capek saat di kantor.

"Apa bisa kau tanya itu nanti saja atau di rumah! Aku mau sibuk bekerja!" Ucapku, kesal, dia sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke memilih tinggal di rumahku, lagi, dia bahkan repot-repot merenovasi beberapa ruangan dan rumahku terasa lebih nyaman, dia lebih senang tinggal di rumahku dari pada harus tinggal di kediamannya, kak Itachi dan kakek Madara sering berkunjung, aku bahkan memperkenalkan nenek Chiyo pada mereka.

"Kau terlalu tegang, santailah sedikit, sini, mau ku pijit bahumu di pangkuanku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya.

"Ahk, Tidak akan! Aku akan memecatmu jadi direktur." Ucapku dan berjalan keluar ruangannya, dia hanya membuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Sakura! Sakura! kau ini, bahkan membantah direkturmu." Ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima kelakukanku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan panggilannya, aku ingin kembali ke meja kerjaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke yang sedikit manis.

Kali ini aku tidak tinggal dengan seorang pembunuh, tapi dengan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, tu-tunggu dulu, dia tidak membunuh kok, dia hanya di fitnah, ahk, aku lupa akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Kau datang mengunjungiku?" Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat senang saat anak pertama dari Fugaku ini mendatanginya.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk tanda tangan." Ucap Itachi, dia terlihat malas meladeni wanita ini.

Saat Itachi sudah mendapatkan kebenaran tentang kasus adiknya, dan di saat bersamaan wanita ini kembali ke rumah, namun hanya berselang beberapa hari dia kembali, wanita milik Madara itu di bawa paksa polisi. Madara marah besar, meskipun wanita itu memohon ampun namun Madara tidak ingin melihatnya lagi seumur hidupnya. Dia bahkan menarik apapun yang di berikan pada wanita itu, Madara merasa sudah di bodohi dan membuat keluarganya hancur dengan sikap egoisnya, dia hanya mementingkan wanita itu dan melupakan cucu kesayangannya. Madara melepaskan Sasuke dan meminta maaf pada cucunya itu, dia tahu jika Sasuke sangat benci padanya sekarang, Madara berusaha membangun kembali ikatan di antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Tanda tangan? Untuk apa?" Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras. Hanya sebuah senyum yang terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tanda tangan saja." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau akan membebaskanku?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Baiklah, demimu aku rela melakukan apapun." wanita itu menandatangi selembar kertas,

 **Surat perceraian.**

Selesai, Itachi pergi meninggalkan wanita itu, dia bahkan teriak saat para polwan membawanya kembali ke sel tahanannya.

"Itachi! Kembali! aku pikir kau akan membawaku keluar! Itachi! Aku mohon padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu! Apa kau lupa semua kenang kita. Itachiiii...!"

Itachi merasa tidak mendengarkan apapun, wanita itu benar-benar gila, dia adalah wanita yang Itachi tinggalkan, dulu sebelum Itachi mengetahui jika wanita itu mengkhianatinya dengan memilih menikah dengan kakeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pidato santai dari author, di baca yaa kalau masih ada yang mengganjal di perut(?) author jelasin sedikit di sini deh.**

Akhirnya... ide untuk memikirkan fic berakhir. Special thanks for all reader, pokoknya semuanya, yang silent reader, yang rajin tinggalkan review, yang rajin sampe PM author, yang rajin gemes-gemes sendiri, yang rajin sendirian tiap malming, (author merasa juga), setiap review reader bikin author semangat untuk lanjut tiap chapter, tiap chapter dan berakhir dengan tamat, maaf kalau tamatnya kaya gimana gitu, tapi author sudah memikirkan jauh hari jika tamatnya akan seperti ini, sequel? Ahk terima kasih, author tidak akan membuatnya, ceritanya memang sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Sejujurnya author sangat kaku membuat LEMON, YA AMPUUNN..! AAKHIRNYA ADA LEMON..! tapi nggak kecut kan, author hanya jadikan sampingan saja, biar menghibur dikit, siapa tuh ngotot pengen Lemon, ini author udah kasih, tidak perlu terlalu HOT, itu sih nggak penting, yang penting dari isi fic ini bisa di pahami, makanya author kasih rate M (untuk jaga2) hehehehe. Author juga harus belajar banyak lagi, fic author masih belum ada apa-apanya, masih banyak typo, kurang memahami dan menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang tinggi dan mendetail. Masih sulit menggunakan kata-kata yang rumit dan sebagainya, semoga author bisa membuat fic yang bagus lagi.

Dari semua chapter, ini chapter yang paling panjang, nggak bisa bikin chapter selanjutnya lagi. XD sejujurnya author adalah tipe orang yang cepat lupa, pikun akut, maaf jika chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru, author hanya takut jika idenya terlupakan, hahahah.

Kalau ada tanya wanita pengganti Sakura, itu namanya Hinata, katanya di adakan, jadi author kasih nyelip di akhir-akhir, hahahahaha, maafkan author.

Kalau ada tanya kisah lanjutnya, tentang sasu-saku, sudah author pastikan berujung pada pernikahan, mereka akan menikah, pasti menikah! karena author sudah pikirkan, alurnya mereka harus menikah! *kizashi mode on* :D :D

Oh iya, author tidak buat scene pernikahan Konan dan Yahiko yaa, tapi sudah ada yang di jelaskan kalau mereka sudah menikah.

Sudah? Apa masih ada yang mengganjal? Kalau masih ada yang mengganjal silahkan PM atau Inbox, nanti author jawab jika sedang update fic.

Sebagai promosi, author sedang membuat fic yang berjudul 'Mafia' berpikir jika fic itu rumit, sebenarnya tidak juga, seperti sudah ciri khas author dalam membuat fic, santai dan mengalir begitu saja, hehehe, di baca yoo, yaa kalau suka, kalau nggak sudah nggak usah di baca.

Salam manis, Sasuke fans. ^_^


	22. Epilog

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ Stay With A Murderer~**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau datang mengunjungiku?" Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat senang saat anak pertama dari Fugaku ini mendatanginya.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk tanda tangan." Ucap Itachi, dia terlihat malas meladeni wanita ini.

Saat Itachi sudah mendapatkan kebenaran tentang kasus adiknya, dan di saat bersamaan wanita ini kembali ke rumah, namun hanya berselang beberapa hari dia kembali, wanita milik Madara itu di bawa paksa polisi. Madara marah besar, meskipun wanita itu memohon ampun namun Madara tidak ingin melihatnya lagi seumur hidupnya. Dia bahkan menarik apapun yang di berikan pada wanita itu, Madara merasa sudah di bodohi dan membuat keluarganya hancur dengan sikap egoisnya, dia hanya mementingkan wanita itu dan melupakan cucu kesayangannya. Madara melepaskan Sasuke dan meminta maaf pada cucunya itu, dia tahu jika Sasuke sangat benci padanya sekarang, Madara berusaha membangun kembali ikatan di antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Tanda tangan? Untuk apa?" Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras. Hanya sebuah senyum yang terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tanda tangan saja." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau akan membebaskanku?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Baiklah, demimu aku rela melakukan apapun." wanita itu menandatangi selembar kertas,

 **Surat perceraian.**

Selesai, Itachi pergi meninggalkan wanita itu, dia bahkan teriak saat para polwan membawanya kembali ke sel tahanannya.

"Itachi! Kembali! aku pikir kau akan membawaku keluar! Itachi! Aku mohon padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu! Apa kau lupa semua kenang kita. Itachiiii...!"

Itachi merasa tidak mendengarkan apapun, wanita itu benar-benar gila, dia adalah wanita yang Itachi tinggalkan, dulu sebelum Itachi mengetahui jika wanita itu mengkhianatinya dengan memilih menikah dengan kakeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Ini kek, aku sudah melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Itachi. Berjalan menghampiri meja Madara dan memberikan surat perceraian yang sudah di tanda tangani wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Itachi, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada kalian berdua, ini sungguh memalukan, aku harap tidak akan bertemunya lagi." Ucap Madara, Dia benar-benar menyesal akan sikapnya pada kedua cucunya.

"Akan aku pastikan kakek tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi." Ucap Itachi. Merasa sangat lega dengan masalah yang terjadi di rumahnya. Itachi satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dan sangat tegar, mendapat beberapa kali tamparan bahkan pukulan dari kakeknya, semua tidak seberapa dengan hasil yang di dapatnya.

Itachi pamit keluar, dia ingin kembali ke kantor. Ingatannya kembali pada wanita itu, Mei Terumi, wanita yang cantik, anggun, ramah dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati padanya. Itachi mengetahui hal aneh yang terjadi saat berpacaran dengan Mei, wanita itu juga mendekati kakeknya. Itachi sendiri belum resmi mengenalkan Mei pada Madara dan Fugaku, wanita itu sudah jauh lebih lama mengenal kakeknya. Mei menjadi tertarik pada Itachi saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat foto pajangan yang anda di ruangan Madara, dua cucu laki-laki. Hanya cucu pertama yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja di kantor kakeknya, Mei awalnya seorang sekertaris di perusahaan Madara. Saat wanita itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan, Madara memberi pekerjaan padanya, dia termasuk wanita yang pintar. Lama kelamaan, wanita itu menarik perhatian Madara dan membuat Madara luluh akannya. Bahkan, wanita itu merasa tidak bersalah saat memiliki hubungan dengan Itachi dan menikahi Madara, Itachi segera memutuskan hubungannya, tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan sikap Mei yang sebenarnya, Itachi terlalu takut untuk melawan Kakeknya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Ucap seseorang membuat Itachi tersadar dari ingatannya yang sudah lama berlalu.

"Sasuke? uhm, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu. Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Ucap Itachi. Sekarang Sasuke tinggal bersama Sakura sambil menyusun rencana pernikahan mereka.

"Kakek memanggilku, jadi aku datang kemari. Ayah, apa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk pulang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Akan aku coba, dia sangat sibuk, aku rasa dia akan mengosongkan waktu untuk mendampingimu di pernikahan nanti." Ucap Itachi.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini, kau bahkan melangkahiku." Ucap Itachi, merangkul adik bungsunya itu dan mangacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau! makanya, cepatlah cari pasangan dan segeralah menikah, umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi." Sindir Sasuke.

"Dasar cerewet." Ucap Itachi dan malah merangkul Sasuke dengan keras. Berakhir pada Sasuke berusaha melepaskannya dengan paksa, mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Tolong jangan mencari orang seperti wanita itu lagi, aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menatap Itachi, semacam permintaan seorang adik untuk kakaknya. Itachi tahu, meskipun Sasuke sangat dingin dan cuek, dia selalu memperhatikan dan sangat melindunginya.

"Ah, tenang saja, mereka akan melewati seleksimu." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Itachi, sama seperti Itachi, Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke. langkahnya terhenti saat sudah berada depan pintu masuk ruangan kakeknya, mengetuk dua kali dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa kek?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicara denganmu." Ucap Madara, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan mengajak Sakura melakukan perjalanan bisnis, selama seminggu dia akan bersamaku." Ucap Madara.

Sasuke terdiam, kakeknya sangat menyukai siapapun yang pintar dalam hal pekerjaan.

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau keberatan dia ikut bersamaku? Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Madara. Merasa sedikit lucu dengan sikap cucunya itu, dia terlalu khawatir berlebihan jika menyangkut Sakura.

"Uhm, keputusan ada pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, aku tidak masalah jika kau bertanya dulu padanya." Ucap Madara.

"Baiklah kek, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke, pamit pada Madara dan bergegas pulang.

Saat ini Sakura sudah pulang, dia bahkan tidak di biarkan lembur di kantor, saat mulai tinggal bersama kembali, Sasuke sudah merenovasi rumah Sakura, sebelumnya meminta ijin pada pemilik rumah, awalnya Sakura merasa sangat keberatan dan meminta Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di kediamannya, hanya saja, Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan Sakura membiarkan pria menyebalkan itu merenovasi rumahnya, ruang dapur dan ruang makan di pisah, ruangan makan lebih luas, masing-masing kamar ada kamar mandi, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak perlu ribut untuk berebut kamar mandi, sebuah garasi mobil, Sakura tidak pernah ingin punya kendaraan, dia tidak tahu membawa kendaraan apapun, sekarang Sasuke harus selalu membawa mobil dan membuat garasi, sebuah ruangan lagi, semacam kantor pribadi, Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura lembur di ruangan itu.

"Tumben dia telat pulang, biasanya jam 7 malam sudah berada di rumah, kalau pun terlambat dia akan menghubungiku." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke telat pulang dan tidak mengabarinya.

Secangkir teh hangat menamaninya di ruang tv, layar tv mempelihatkan acara berita dan Sakura tengah menyimak perekonomian Konoha. beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura bisa mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan, menaruh cangkir tehnya dan berjalan keluar, Sakura yang akan membukakan pagar, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pagar sudah terbuka.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya dia membuka pagar." Ucap Sakura, berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam Sakura." Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Selamat malam, nek. Oh aku pikir dia sendiri yang membuka pagar, hei, tidak sopan menyuruh nenek Chiyo membukakan pagar untukmu, dimana sopan santunmu sebagai orang yang lebih muda." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah melarang nenek Chiyo." Bela Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengantarku, jadi aku berterima kasih padanya dengan membantu membukakan pagar. Tadi kami bertemu di supermarket." Ucap Nenek Chiyo, setelah membuka pagar, mengeluarkan barang-barang yang di belinya dari supermarket.

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat membantu nenek Chiyo, meskipun beliau menolak, Sakura dan Sasuke membantunya membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak itu, rencana nenek Chiyo akan naik taksi, tapi saat Sasuke melihatnya, dia menepih mobilnya dan membantu nenek Chiyo.

"Orang di rumah nenek kemana?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan nenek Chiyo yang sudah cukup tua namun hanya bekerja sendirian. Bahkan menantu, anaknya, dan cucunya tidak terlihat membantu nenek Chiyo berbelanja.

"Mereka pindah. anakku mendapat pekerjaan di kota lain, mereka sudah memintaku untuk ikut, tapi aku lebih memilih tinggal di sini saja, aku ingin menjaga rumah ini, rumah peninggalan suamiku." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Mampirlah setiap hari di rumah nek, tapi kalau aku sudah pulang kerja." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin nenek Chiyo tidak merasa kesepian.

"Iya, jika aku tidak mengganggu kalian." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan wajah Sakura sudah merona. Ucapan nenek Chiyo membuatnya sedikit malu, tapi dia tidak keberatan jika nenek Chiyo ke rumahnya. Mereka sudah sampai dan meletakkan kantong belanjaan nenek Chiyo di dalam, setelahnya pamit dan mereka kembali pulang.

"Dari mana saja? kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku jika pulang telat." Ucap Sakura.

"Belum jadi istri sudah cerewet seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau sudah jadi istri?" Singgung Sasuke.

"A-apa, a-aku hanya bertanya saja, bukannya cerewet padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku dari rumah kakek. Dia memanggilku tadi, maaf tidak sempat menghubungimu, aku pikir hanya sebentar, tapi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya sebentar mengurus sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah, Sasuke memasukkan mobil ke garasi dan Sakura menutup pagar. Setelahnya berjalan masuk dan menunggu calon suaminya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, sedikit membungkuk agar menyamai tinggi Sakura dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sakura sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah Sasuke, dia seperti ingin bermanja atau seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terasa enggang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan belum ingin membicarakannya. "Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarmu." Ucap Sakura, lagi.

"Kakek mengajakmu untuk perjalanan bisnis." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan menghela napas, "Jika kau ingin ikut, aku akan mengijinkanmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dan berbalik menatapnya, tatapannya berbinar-binar, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan bisnis, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapat banyak pengalaman baru.

"Aku mau." Ucap Sakura. Tanpa memikirkannya lagi, Sakura langsung menyetujui hal itu.

"Seminggu, kau akan pergi seminggu dan ke beberapa perusahaan besar yang kakek kelolah, perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dan perusahaan ayahku." Jelas Sasuke.

 _Heee? Bertemu calon mertua._

Sakura menggangguk pasti, dia ingin sekali pergi. Dia akan mendapat pengalaman dari beberapa perusahaan, cara kerja mereka, perekonomian mereka, sistem pegawai. Semua yang di bayangkan Sakura membuatnya bersemangat untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pergi." Ucap Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura selama seminggu, sehari saja membuatnya hampir gila untuk tidak melihat Sakura. Berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak sadar akan sikap Sasuke, dia terlalu senang akan kabar baik ini.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan memanggil Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat di kamar, Sasuke tidak ingin tidur di kamar tamu dan dia ingin tidur seranjang dengan Sakura.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, sebaiknya kau turun." Ucap Sakura, berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah sibuk di ranjang dengan laptopnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Ha? Apa kau sudah makan di rumahmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Kau bahkan belum makan dari tadi, hanya siang saja." Ucap Sakura, dia selalu memperhatikan jadwal makan Sasuke saat di kantor.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Ucapnya, mematikan layar laptopnya dan menyimpannya di meja dekat ranjang. Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dan mulai tertidur.

 _Ini sungguh menyebalkan, umurnya saja yang tua, tapi tingkahnya seperti bocah yang susah di atur, aku harus memaksanya makan kalau seperti ini, jika dia sakit, ini akan semakin merepotkan._ Batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri ranjang, naik ke atas dan duduk tepat depan Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan memegang lengan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk bangun.

"Setidaknya kau makan dulu, mungkin sedikit saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" bentak Sasuke dan dia sudah bangun menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa seperti ini? aku hanya menyuruhmu makan." Ucap Sakura. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan cepat emosian.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berbaring.

Sakura terdiam, hari ini Sasuke terlihat aneh, dia jarang seperti ini, kadang akan bersikap menyebalkan jika Sasuke sedang tidak senang akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Jika ada masalah katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura. nada suaranya melembut dan mengusap perlahan punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak ingin terpisah dengan Sakura, tapi wajah Sakura tadi terlihat senang, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih akan sikapnya yang terlalu egois.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Maaf? Kenapa? Kenapa minta maaf? Apa aku terlalu memaksamu, ahk, baiklah, ini hanya makan malam, jika kau lapar kau akan makan sendiri, aku juga minta maaf sudah memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sakura. Mulai beranjak dari kasur, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya dan memintanya untuk berbaring. Sasuke menindihnya dan ada tatapan tidak senang yang Sakura lihat.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" Ucap Sasuke, seakan ingin memastikan ucapan Sakura tadi. Sakura terdiam dan mulai membaca situasi ini.

"Pffff... hahahahahahhahahah." Sakura segera menutup mulutnya. Ini sangat lucu dan konyol. Sakura sudah sadar jika Sasuke ngambek karena tidak ingin dia pergi dan mungkin terhitung cukup lama untuk Sasuke.

"Ini tidak lucu." Ucap kesal Sasuke. Dia merasa di tertawakan.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, hahaha ini sungguh lucu, hahaha." Sakura masih tertawa. Seketika tawa itu hilang, Sasuke membungkamnya dengan bibirnya yang sudah mencium Sakura. menciumnya cukup lama hingga Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke. "Ha.. Ha.. aku bisa mati Sasuke! biarkan aku bernapas!" Ucap kesal Sakura.

"Hukumanmu karena tidak ingin berhenti tertawa." Ucap cuek Sasuke. wajah Sakura merona dan membuat Sasuke ingin melakukannya lagi tapi sebelum bibirnya mendarat, Sakura sudah sekuat tenaga menahan wajah Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, kita perlu bicara!" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa, bicara nantinya saja." Ucap Sasuke dan berusaha menggapai bibir Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu! Sabar dulu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya. Bukannya terhindar, lehernya menjadi incaran Sasuke. "Ahh~ Sasuke, berhenti.. ahh.~ dulu..~" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai sedikit mengeluarkan suara aneh. Sasuke berhenti tapi tidak menaikkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi jauh, hanya itu." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya di jujur.

"Hanya seminggu. Aku mohon, aku ingin pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu sungguh lama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula kakek Madara bersamaku, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Para pria yang menatapmu jika tanpa pengawasanku." Ucap Sasuke dan pinggangnya mendapat cubitan keras, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Sakura yang kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah! Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja!" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sakura, dia masih berada di atas Sakura, menindihnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Kau berat Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Tolong jaga dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, memeluk Sasuke dan mengusap perlahan punggung pria itu, Sakura tahu, dia adalah cinta pertama Sasuke, pria ini hanya tidak ingin di tinggalkan dan di khianati, mungkin saja ini dampak dari kasus kakaknya.

"Uhm, aku akan menghubungimu setiap waktu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, wajah gadis yang sangat di cintainya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura sudah menutup matanya.

 **Kriyyuuukk...~**

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke.

"Kau harus cepat makan." Ucap Sakura dan menarik paksa pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya ke meja makan.

Sasuke tersenyum, menahan tarikan Sakura sejenak, menariknya perlahan ke arahnya dan mencium kening Sakura.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Blussshh..~**

"Su-sudah, jangan menggoda lagi, kau harus makan dulu." Ucap Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Itachi mengantar Sakura dan Madara ke bandara, mereka akan pergi dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Madara. Beberapa barang sudah di masukkan dan tinggal lepas landas, sebelumnya Sakura akan pamit sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku setiap waktu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan lengannya di tahan, Sasuke menariknya perlahan dan mencium bibirnya, cukup lama hingga membuat Sakura sangat malu, Itachi dan Madara melongo.

Sakura segera menarik dirinya, ini sungguh memalukan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, Sasuke menciumnya di depan calon kakak ipar dan kakek Madara.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" Teriak Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Madara hanya tersenyum dan pesawat itu sudah lepas landas. Sasuke dan Itachi masih berdiri di sana hingga pesawat itu semakin tinggi di langit.

"Kau sudah membuatnya malu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal di kediaman? Aku sendirian." Ucap Itachi, rumah yang besar dan hanya dia sendiri, tidak termasuk pelayan dan penjaga.

"Ha? Tidak, aku ingin tetap di rumah Sakura."

"Dasar kau ini, kalau begitu aku akan menginap di rumah Sakura juga." Ucap Itachi.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu dan aku ijinkan kau menginap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya di rumah Sakura.

"Bangun! Apa aku pikir ini hotel, kau sudah sepakat akan melakukan apapun jika menginap di sini." Ucap Sasuke, menarik paksa selimut Itachi dan membuat kakaknya itu terusik.

"Tunggu, ini masih jam 7, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini." Ucap Itachi dan kembali tidur.

"Pulang saja kalau kau ingin bersantai!" Teriak Sasuke.

Itachi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, dia tidak tahu jika menginap di rumah Sakura akan sangat banyak peraturan. Bahkan Itachi harus bersih-bersih sebelum sarapan.

"Cepatlah, Sakura tidak suka jika rumput di halamannya sangat tinggi." Ucap Sasuke, dia seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomel di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini di rumah Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Dia bahkan lebih galak dua kali lipat." Ucap Sasuke. Mengingat Sakura yang sangat marah jika menyangkut bersih-bersih.

"Uhm, yaa, akhirnya aku tahu, hanya Sakura yang membuatmu jinak." Ucap Itachi dan langsung kabur ke halaman.

"Sialan kau aniki baka!" Teriak Sasuke.

Matahari mulai tinggi, sudah jam 9 pagi, Itachi mulai memotong rumput dan memotong pohon-pohon kecil yang ada di halaman Sakura dengan rapi, keringat membanjiri dahinya dan terkesan jadi semakin seksi bagi penglihatan ibu-ibu penggosip yang tinggal berdekatan dengan rumah Sakura. Mereka tahu jika Sakura sedang keluar kota, Sakura sudah pamit, tapi mereka tidak tahu jika kakak Sasuke akan menginap di rumah Sakura dan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi mereka. Itachi tersadar akan beberapa pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Eh, selamat pagi, ibu-ibu." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum ramah, membuat semua ibu-ibu yang ada di situ menjadi seperti terpanah akan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi tampan...~" Balas serempak para-para ibu-ibu itu.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya mereka.

"Ah, dia sedang sibuk cuci piring." Ucap Itachi.

"Aduh, kalian ini pria-pria yang bertanggung jawab, para suami kita seharusnya seperti mereka, meskipun pekerjaan wanita, mereka melakukannya sendiri."

"Betul-betul, mereka akan menjadi suami impian setiap para gadis."

"Hei, Itachi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang pas untukku." Ucap Itachi.

Tatapan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, seakan-akan sedang mengincar barang yang sedang diskon besar-besaran, mereka tiba-tiba berhamburan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, Itachi hanya bengong dan saat ingin kembali bekerja, terdengar suara gaduh, para ibu-ibu sudah kembali dan membawa beberapa orang.

"Jika kau bersama anakku, aku akan merestui kalian."

"Ibu, aku masih ingin bermain barbie."

Itachi hanya tersenyum bingung di hadapan para ibu-ibu itu, anak-anak mereka masih terlalu muda, ada yang terlalu tua, ada yang sudah punya pacar dan akan memutuskan pacarnya demi bersama Itachi, akibat melihat wajahnya pria itu, ada yang masih bayi, karena anak pertamanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Woi, jangan santai dan bekerja-lah, heee! Apa-apaan ini!" Ucap Sasuke. Di depan rumah Sakura begitu gaduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka seperti ini?" Bisik Sasuke saat berdiri di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi menoleh dan berisik pada Sasuke. Mereka sangat ribut untuk memperebutkan Itachi. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi malas, dia tidak suka keributan ini, mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Baiklah, tenang! Tenang!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, semuanya menjadi tenang dan terkendali. "Maaf yaa, kakakku sudah tunangan dan tunangannya sedang berada di luar kota." Bohong Sasuke.

"Tapi, katanya di tidak punya pacar."

"Tentu, dia tidak punya pacar, tapi punya tunangan." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berhenti ribut dan Sasuke memaksa Itachi untuk masuk. Ini semua salah Itachi yang membuat ibu-ibu menjadi beringas, mereka sangat ribut di pagi hari.

Jam 11 tepat, semua sudah beres, Itachi merasa seperti membuang jabatan tingginya dan menjadi seorang pesuruh, meskipun yang melakukan hal itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Mereka sudah berada di meja makan, Sasuke mulai mahir untuk memasak.

"Kau harus sering-sering masak di rumah, buatlah kakek dan ayah terkejut." Ucap Itachi saat menyantap masakan buatan Sasuke dan terasa enak.

"Tidak akan, aku hanya akan membuat makanan untuk Sakura."

"Dasar pelit. Uhm.. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menghubunginya? Ha, yang benar saja, bahkan ponselnya tidak di angkat! Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi tadi malam dan ponselnya tetap tidak aktif." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha, ini pasti kerjaan kakek, mungkin saja dia membuang atau menyembunyikan ponsel Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Berisik, aku akan memarahi kakek jika seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia harus berpikir positif tentang Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Sasuke?" Tanya Madara.

"Lain kali saja, dia sudah bukan anak kecil kakek, aku akan menghubunginya nanti, saat ini merupakan hal yang penting untukku." Ucap Sakura, dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di kamar, Sakura tengah menghadiri pesta di sebuah hotel, banyak pegawai dan orang-orang hebat dalam berbisnis, tim kerja sama Madara dan beberapa orang penting, Sakura ingin belajar banyak dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke rumah Sakura.

Mereka sudah selesai makan dan Itachi harus membantu Sasuke mencuci piring.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Menunggu?" Ucap Itachi. Sediki bingung.

"Iya, menunggu Sakura menghubungiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau ke kantormu, jangan bolos lagi." Ucap Itachi.

"Baik-baik, aku akan ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan malas Sasuke mulai bersiap, Itachi memilih bersantai, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu, rumah Sakura sangat nyaman, berpikir jika ini adalah alasan Sasuke tidak ingin pulang dan memilih menetap di rumah ini.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sasuke mengendarai kendaraannya dengan santai dan sesekali menatap layar ponselnya, mungkin Sakura yang akan menghubunginya duluan. Sasuke sudah berada di ruangannya, memperhatikan data perusahaannya dan kembali melirik ponselnya, hanya layar gelap yang terpampang di sana, Sakura belum juga menghubunginya.

 **Driiitttttt...driiiiiitttttt**

Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya, wajah senangnya berubah menjadi datar, bukan dari Sakura, tapi dari rekan bisnisnya, Sasuke mulai mengangkat ponselnya dan berbicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu dan Sakura belum juga menghubunginya, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang mati, tiduran di sofa dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Hei, minumlah kopi ini." Ucap Itachi, dia masih enggan untuk pulang dan memilih tinggal hingga Sakura pulang.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. "Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sudahlah, coba aku hubungi kakek." Ucap Itachi.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomer kontak Madara. Beberapa kali bunyi dering dan akhirnya ponsel Madara di angkat.

"Ah, Kakek, akhirnya kau angkat juga, aku ingin berbicara sebentar." Ucap Itachi.

" _Ada apa Itachi? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"_

"Uhm, semua baik-baik saja, tapi tidak pada satu orang."

" _Hahahahahah, hiburlah dia sedikit, kau tahu, Sakura di sini sangat senang dan sangat sibuk, aku senang dengan gadis seperti ini, dia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu kunjungannya dengan belajar banyak."_

"Ya, aku tahu itu, hanya saja, cucumu yang satu ini akan segera menyusulmu jika tunangannya itu tidak menghubunginya sekarang."

" _Baiklah, akan aku bujuk Sakura untuk menghubungi Sasuke."_

"Terima kasih kakek, jaga dirimu."

" _Iya."_

Ponsel mereka sudah terputus, Itachi melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di sofa.

"Bersabarlah, dia akan segera menghubungimu."

"Hn."

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Hn."

"Ahk, ya sudah, aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Ucap Itachi, berjalan keluar dan malah di kerumuni para ibu-ibu, mereka ingin menemani Itachi berjalan-jalan di kompleks, sudah sore dan udaranya sejuk.

Sasuke masih berbaring di sofa, sepi dan sendirian, pikirannya akan Sakura yang tega tidak menghubunginya. Dia sudah mengatakan akan menghubunginya setiap waktu tapi sampai saat ini Sakura tidak menghubunginya juga sejak pergi.

 **Driiitttttt...driiiiiitttttt**

" _Sasuke, maaf, aku lupa-"_

"-Jangan hubungi aku lagi." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

 **Tutt...tuttt..tutttt..**

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia merasa bodoh dengan mengatakan hal itu dan menutup telepon Sakura, sejujurnya dia merindukan Sakura, dan egonya menutupi rasa rindunya.

 _ **Driiitttttt...driiiiiitttttt**_

" _Kenapa kau menutup ponselmu! Dan kenapa harus mengatakan hal itu! jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"_ Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah puas mengatakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke ikutan kesal. Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang Sasuke inginkan.

" _Ha? Ada apa denganmu?"_

"Kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu akan menghubungiku!"

" _Aku sudah minta maaf, aku lupa, aku terlalu sibuk."_

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak penting untukmu."

" _Bodoh! idiot! Dasar egois!"_ Ucap kesal Sakura dan langsung menutup ponselnya.

 **Tutt...tuttt..tutttt..**

"Cih, sial."

Sasuke menghubungi seseorang, tapi bukan Sakura.

"Halo, segera urus penerbanganku, ke kota dimana kakek berada sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi masih belum kembali, Sasuke berberes dan bersiap untuk pergi, meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk kakaknya. Berbicara di ponsel tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kakeknya yang akan marah dengan tingkah konyolnya demi Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memijat pelan pelipisnya, Sasuke membuat kepalanya pusing, entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke sampai harus bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Madara.

Mereka tengah beristirahat sejenak setelah mengadakan rapat, Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan merasa sangat kecewa.

"Apa Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu? egois dan hanya mementingkan pendapatnya saja." Ucap Sakura, dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak emosi, orang yang sedang di ajak bicara adalah kakek Madara.

"Uhm, dia memang seperti itu, sangat keras kepala, Itachi terlalu memanjakannya sejak kecil dan membuat dia merasa selalu benar untuk apapun. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Ucap Madara.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia marah padaku, dan bersikap seolah-olah semua adalah kesalahanku. Apa Kakek mendukung sikapnya itu? aku juga ingin belajar banyak di sini, menghubunginya pun bisa kapan saja." Ucap Sakura, dia seakan mengadu pada Madara.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lebih bersabar, dia akan kembali berbicara padamu jika dia sudah tenang." Ucap Madara, mencoba membuat Sakura tenang.

"Terima kasih kek, akan aku coba." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan Madara.

"Setelah ini kita akan berkunjung ke perusahaan lain dan malam harinya ada pesta perjamuan di hotel A, sekarang masih jam 10 pagi, istirahatlah dulu, akan aku kabari jika kita akan berangkat." Ucap Madara.

Sakura mengangguk, Madara sudah kembali ke kamarnya, mereka ini masih berada di hotel Q dan akan berpindah ke hotel A saat pesta di sana. Sakura memesan beberapa dissert untuknya, dia butuh sesuatu yang manis. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lebih rileks setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke. Harapannya untuk Sasuke yang lebih bersabar dan tidak egois seperti itu, tinggal lama bersama Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura bisa lebih memahami pria bermata onyx itu, Sakura juga ingin punya privasi dan melakukan apapun yang di sukanya tanpa harus mendapat tekanan dari pihak lain, bahkan dari Sasuke sekali pun, selama mereka belum resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, Sakura merasa perlu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya senang dan bermanfaat untuknya, dia sangat menghargai Sasuke dan mungkin jika setelah resmi, Sakura hanya akan mendengar Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sakura perlahan saat di pikirannya terlintas wajah marah Sasuke.

Setelah berkunjung ke perusahaan tekstil, Sakura sedang bersiap di kamarnya, mereka sudah cek out dari hotel Q dan cek in di hotel A, gaun yang di pilihkan Madara sangat cocok untuk Sakura, dia merasa agak kurang pe-de menggunakan gaun hitam dengan desain kain yang gemerlap, satu tali yang melilit leher,bagian bawah dengan beberapa lipitan dan renda-renda putih dengan motif yang indah, Sakura menyukainya. Kulit putihnya dengan gaun hitam yang cukup kontraks, rambutnya di tata ke samping kiri dan beberapa curly pada ujungnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sakura segera berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Membukanya dan mendapati pria tua itu yang sedang menunggunya.

"Oh, cucuku yang sangat cantik, aku jadi terkagum-kagum sendiri padamu, apa kau menyukai gaunmu?" Ucap Madara, serasa memiliki cucu perempuan sendiri, semua cucunya laki-laki dan tidak bisa membuat Madara untuk sekedar memilih gaun untuk cucu perempuan, sekarang keinginannya terwujud.

"Aku menyukainya, terima kasih kek." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita cepat turun." Ucap Madara, menuntun Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, menawarkan lengannya dan tangan gadis itu merangkul pelan lengan Madara.

Pesta yang cukup meriah, Sakura akan di temani Madara untuk berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa pengusahan terkenal. Sakura merasa sangat tersanjung sekali. Tenggorokannya sedikit kering dan meminta ijin pada Madara untuk sekedar mengambil minum. Berjalan menghampiri meja yang sudah tersedia beberapa minuman, minuman bersoda hingga yang beralhokol. Sakura melihat sejenak, bisa saja dia salah mengambil minuman.

"Pilihlah yang berwarna merah maron, itu hanya anggur biasa dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah, kau tidak akan mabuk." Ucap seseorang.

Spontan Sakura menoleh ke arah pria itu dan sangat terkejut. Tatapannya menjadi datar, dia hanya tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak senang jika Sasuke seperti ini.

Kesal, hanya itu yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan menariknya meninggalkan pesta itu, Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke namun hanya rasa sakit yang di dapatnya.

"Sasuke, sakit!" Rintih Sakura.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas saat di sudah berada di kamarnya yang sudah di pesannya sebelum datang dan mengunci pintunya. Sakura terdiam dan tidak ingin berbicara, Sasuke malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang sangat cantik hari ini.

"Siapa yang memilih gaun itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku, lalu kenapa?" Bohong Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke sibuk dengan gaun yang di pillihkan kakek Madara.

"Hn, cocok untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Sakura, yang di peluk hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke, sedikit aneh, Sasuke merasa Sakura dingin padanya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hanya beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kembalilah ke Konoha, kau harus mengurus perusahaanmu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya perlahan, wajahnya terlihat datar dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, hanya ada kekecewaan di hatinya, berpaling dari Sakura dan menjauh, membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk Sakura segera keluar kamarnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati Sasuke, berdiri di luar, tepat berada di pintu masuk, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah Sasuke yang tidak juga ingin menatapnya. Sakura menghela napas sejenak, sepertinya Sasuke marah.

"Maaf, aku lupa untuk menghubu-"

 **Blaaamm..!**

Pintu kamar Sasuke segera tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar ucapan maafnya. Sakura merasa ini akan menjadi masalah yang cukup rumit meskipun hanya masalah sepeleh, Sasuke terlalu egois akan sikapnya, dia harus lebih bersabar menghadapinya. Berjalan kembali ke pesta, berpikir jika Madara akan mencarinya. Sakura sudah tiba tepat di pesta, seorang anak buah Madara menemukan Sakura dan memintanya untuk segera menghampiri Madara, Sakura mengikuti ucapan pria itu dan mengikutinya.

Sejam berlalu dengan pesta dan acara bincang-bincang, akhirnya Sakura bisa beristirahat, berjalan bersama Madara yang ruangan kamar mereka bersampingan.

"Uhm, kakek." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke ada di sini."

"Ah, dasar anak itu, tidak bisa membiarkanmu sebentar saja." Ucap Madara.

"Dia marah padaku." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Dia memang sangat keras kepala. Pergilah ke kamarnya dan berbicara dengannya, mungkin dia hanya membutuhkanmu, besok _freetime_ , kalian manfaatkan saja untuk bersama." Ucap Madara.

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesal."

"Bujuk saja, dia akan luluh padamu, hahahaha, masa muda memang lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Madara, mendorong pelan bahu Sakura untuk pergi lebih dahulu.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sakura, dia pamit dengan sopan pada Madara dan bergegas ke kamar Sasuke.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

"Pelayanan kamar." Ucap Sakura, dia sedang mencoba mengerjai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh pelayanan kamar." Teriak seorang pria dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan, aku di panggil berdasarkan kamar yang tertera di buku tugasku." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan celana kain hitam panjang dan kemeja putihnya yang tidak terkancing.

"Aku tidak butuh pelayanan kamar nona." Ucap Sasuke dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Ya sudah, biar aku kembali ke kamarku." Ucap Sakura, namun sebelum beranjak, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura masuk dan mengunci pintu, membuat Sakura mematung dengan pose Sasuke yang membuatnya harus bersandar pada pintu.

"Apa kau ingin melayaniku nona?" Ucap Sasuke, sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat malu dan wajahnya sudah merona, rencana ingin mengerjai Sasuke dan dia mendapat tatapan seperti singa lapar, penampilan Sasuke hanya membuatnya sesak napas. Dia terlihat seksi bagi penglihatan Sakura.

"Aku marah padamu." Bisik Sasuke, sengaja mendekat wajahnya ke arah telinga Sakura.

"A-aku sudah minta maaf." Ucap Sakura. Dia sudah sangat gugup.

"Maaf tidak akan berlaku untukku." Ucap Sasuke, menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"La-lalu, apa yang membuatmu bisa memaafkan ku?" Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kita tidur bersama." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Tidak akan! Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh.

"Bukan seperti apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, ba-baiklah, tapi aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Sakura, dia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidak usah, pakai saja pakaianku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos milik Sasuke, cukup besar hingga paha Sakura.

"Sempurna." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum senang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Se-sempurna apanya? Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sudah sangat malu

"Ayolah, aku sudah mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah berada di atas kasur dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari seperti anak kecil ke arah Sasuke, naik dan segera berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti ini, kau cukup menggangguku." Ucap Sakura.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun yang menurutku benar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Salah! Ini tidak benar. Kau harus menahan diri." Ucap Sakura, rasanya dia ingin mencubit Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri terhadapmu." Ucap Sasuke, mendekap Sakura dalam pelukkannya.

"Setidaknya, kau harus menungguku pulang." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah." Ucap Sakura, menurunkan wajahnya menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Dia sedikit merindukan pelukan pria ini, tapi keras kepalanya membuat Sakura merasa sangat kesal padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

karena author sedang baik hati, eeaaa... *di tabok rame2* jadi akhirnya author buat epilognya, semoga bagus, ini tidak menggantung kok, dari pada buat squelnya mending auhtor lanjut di sini saja, hemmm... tidak ada yang mengganjal lagi...,

.

.

terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya..., ^_^


End file.
